Phoenix
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Harry abandonado por sus tíos en un orfanato es adoptado, criado como muggle y sin saber que es un mago, años después de vivir en EUA el destino lo hace volver a Inglaterra que esta sumida en una guerra con Voldemort, secretos empiezan a revelarse...AU,HG
1. Prólogo

**Iniciando nuevo fic y estoy muy contento porque mi inspiracion esta de vuelta, ya tengo gran parte del siguiente cap de After All que ya termina en el prox cap.. y ahorita voy comenzando esta nueva historia que se me ocurrio.. es algo diferente y alternativo.. que espero les guste... es un fic Harry Ginny con toques de Ron y Hermione y quizas otras parejitas por hay...! **

**Como siempre lo hago... dedico este fic a mi foro favorita "Chocolate y Menta" que lo tengo abandonadito desde una semana, lo sé... prometo que me reportare.. saludooos a todos..**

**Espero les guste esta formula loca que salió de mi cabeza inspirada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix.<strong>

_Prólogo._

Albus Dumbledore miraba con extremo escrutinio a los dos muggles frente a él, cualquiera que lo viese y lo conociese perfectamente podía decir que aquel mago estaba encolerizado, sin embargo, tener un rostro bonachón hacía a los muggles que lo miraban con nerviosismo pasar desapercibido su repentino instinto asesino. Entrelazó sus manos con suma inquietud y decidió que era momento de volver hacer la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndoles desde hacía más de dos minutos.

– ¿Qué hicieron qué? – preguntó.

–Ya se lo dije – dijo Vernon –nadie le dijo a usted que éramos los indicados para criar a ese fenómeno –

–Pediría un poco de respeto – dijo con firmeza –no quisiera comenzar un encuentro acalorado – aquello fue una amenaza y Petunia así lo comprendió pues se pego más a su marido.

–Como diga – le contestó –nosotros no queríamos hacernos cargo del niño e hicimos lo único que consideramos prudente, ¿o quería que lo dejará en la calle? – le dijo de pronto, Albus cerró sus ojos controlándose a sí mismo –así que fuimos a dejarlo a un orfanato –

– ¿Hace cuanto? – se atrevió a preguntar, por otra parte se sentía aliviado que aunque aquellos muggles fuesen un claro ejemplo de malicia, habían tenido la decencia de siquiera dejarlo en un lugar donde lo cuidarían bien.

–Hace ya un mes – contestó esta vez, Petunia –hace un mes que Vernon fue a dejar al chico a ese orfanato en el centro de Londres –

El director de Hogwarts saco su varita mágica lanzando un hechizo silencioso que puso a dormir a una atónita Petunia, Vernon se puso de pie con furia e iba a lanzarse hacia el mago cuando un audible "Petrificus Totalus" lo hizo caer pálido y tieso en el mismo sillón que su mujer. Albus camino dos pasos hacia él y luego haciendo uso de sus habilidades murmuró otro hechizo y ante los ojos desorbitados de un inmóvil Dursley comenzó a leer su mente.

–Deberían agradecer que haya heredado esa paciencia y autocontrol de mi pobre madre, de lo contrario no sabría qué hubiera pasado con ustedes – dijo mirando a los Dursley con suma decepción –**Obliviate **–

Al cabo de una media hora, Albus y Minerva Mcgonagall caminaban a paso tranquilo por el atrio de aquel edificio llamado "Orfanato Cambridge", según habían escuchado aquel lugar era el más prestigioso de todo Inglaterra, por lo menos los Dursley habían tenido la decencia de dejarlo en un lugar digno. Aquellos dos magos iban perfectamente disfrazados como muggles y la coartada era la perfecta, una pareja en busca de adoptar a un pequeño niño, cabía decir que gracias a la profesora de Transformaciones habían logrado reducir unos treinta años su apariencia para parecer una pareja joven.

–Buenas tardes señorita – dijo Albus con cortesía –estamos aquí en busca de darle luz a nuestra vida adoptando a un pequeño –

–Claro, claro – dijo sonriente mirándolos –enseguida los atiendo –

La mujer cortésmente les pidió la acompañarán hasta donde un enorme cartel rezaba la frase "Trámites de Adopción", entraron directo hasta el cubículo donde una mujer rubia de nombre Ane Hallen.

–Buenas tardes a los dos – saludó la chica –si están en busca de un pequeño hijo o hija, están en el lugar adecuado –

–Gracias – respondió secamente Mcgonagall.

– ¿Niño o niña? – preguntó la mujer con rapidez mientras comenzaba a llenar un formulario.

–Un varón – dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

– ¿Edad aproximada? –

–Un año – siguió Albus.

–Perfecto… – dijo la mujer pero luego se quedo pensativa –oh, lo siento mucho, actualmente no tenemos ningún varoncito de un año, tenemos un lindo niño que nos ha llegado ayer pero tiene tres años y es lo más pequeño que puedo ofrecer – dijo con disculpa.

–Ya veo – dijo Minerva y miro nerviosa a Albus, pero el mago sacó su varita mágica y murmuró la palabra _Imperio_.

– ¿Podría decirme si aquí estuvo un chico llamado Harry Potter? – preguntó el director con tranquilidad.

–Déjeme revisar – dijo con determinación y rebusco en sus cajones hasta que sacó un folder –Harry James Potter, origen desconocido, un año y dos meses, ojos verdes, cabello negro, traído aquí hace un mes por Vernon y Petunia Dursley – decía la mujer leyendo con confianza el folder en sus manos.

– ¿Qué paso con él? – esta vez preguntó Mcgonagall.

–Precisamente dos días luego de que llegó fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Charles Kingston – dijo, sus labios temblaron y comenzó a mirar con horror hacia todos lados, Albus nuevamente pronunció "_Imperio_".

– ¿Quién es Charles Kingston? – preguntó Albus.

–Es el embajador del Reino Unido en Estados Unidos de América, actualmente vive en una ciudad llamada Nueva York – contestaba al momento que leía la información del expediente –cabe decir que es de estatus social alto y tan pronto vio al niño decidió adoptarlo –

– ¿Qué haremos ahora, director? – preguntó Mcgonagall mirando con preocupación a su jefe, el mago parecía estar pálido.

–Creo que será imposible rastrear al pequeño a tan larga distancia y creo que lo mejor será dejar este asunto por la paz – admitió con resignación –por ahora debo plantear que pasará –

–Pero Albus – dijo la mujer sorprendida – ¿dejar esto por la paz?, por Merlín –

–Averiguaremos un poco más sobre este muggle llamado Charles Kingston y si como dice la chica, vive en América, creo que eso no hace más fácil el trabajo, ¿no? – Dijo –mi idea siempre fue la de proteger a Harry hasta que el tiempo de ir a Hogwarts llegase, sin embargo, ahora ha sucedido un gran cambio de planes, que siendo sinceros suena sumamente atractivo, no me queda nada más que dejarle todo el trabajo al tiempo y al destino, ¿no lo crees, Mine? –

–Su teoría puede resultar muy cierta – dijo severa –pero si es verdad que Voldemort aún está vivo querrá hacerse del niño y… –

–La paciencia, Minerva, como bien sabes, es una de las virtudes más maravillosas que un muggle o un mago pueda tener – contestó, la señorita que los atendía solo permanecía inmóvil ante ellos –y creo que esta vez el destino ha sido sumamente caprichoso en lo que a Harry Potter respecta, por esto, creo que lo más conveniente es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso –

– ¿Y qué sucederá cuando cumpla once? – Decía – ¿su magia, Hogwarts? –

–Mientras él este en América nada de eso será posible – dijo con tristeza –la jurisdicción del ministerio de magia es nula allá, por ese motivo sería imposible detectar magos y por lo tanto Hogwarts tampoco podrá hacerlo, por esto, Harry no sabrá que es un mago como los magos ingleses lo hacen a los once… –

– ¿Será…? –

–Un chico con habilidades especiales sin saber porque suceden cosas a su alrededor – dijo –hasta que Harry no vuelva a pisar suelo inglés, entonces… –

Minerva y Albus consideraron prudente abandonar el lugar y seguir discutiendo del tema en la comodidad del despacho del director en Hogwarts, así que deshaciendo su hechizo sobre Ane y también haciéndola olvidar su "encuentro" dieron un rápido movimiento y ambos se habían desaparecido.

**Continuará...**


	2. Cosas Inexplicables

**Aquí el segundo capitulo (que viene siendo el primero, el prologo estaba muy pequeño para ser un cap), aqui se explica un poquito mas de mi loca idea que espero les guste... no se olviden de dejar su review para las criticas de rigor... y espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo No. 1<strong>

**Cosas inexplicables**.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo? – preguntó un chico de cabellos negros, sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban la juventud de un hombre de diecisiete años y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de tristeza.

–Como ya le dije, los resultados de sus estudios son totalmente confiables – dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos y gafas cuadradas –usted no tiene absolutamente nada que sea físico –

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor? – preguntó una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años y cabellos castaños.

–Que su hijo necesita ver a un psiquiatra – dijo firme –todo el problema que menciona es más mental que físico, las pruebas médicas lo remiten – mostró un folder naranja.

– ¿Insinúa que mi hijo está loco? – dijo furiosa.

–Señora Kingston, ¿usted realmente cree que las pesadillas de su hijo se deban a una aflicción física? – La mujer se quedo callada ante los argumentos del doctor –más bien considero en mi crítica opinión que lo que su hijo tiene es quizás un trauma que solo una persona especializada en eso puede atender –

–Es usted un insolente – dijo estallando en rabia – ¿cómo se atreve…? –

–Déjalo madre – dijo el chico con firmeza, la mujer se giro y le observó, nuevamente su hijo estaba llorando –él tiene razón –

–Pero Harry… – decía indignada.

–No quiero ofenderte muchachito, en lo absoluto – dijo el doctor con seriedad –solo digo que físicamente estás perfecto, no tienes ninguna enfermad siquiera mínima, sobre el porqué no te has enfermado jamás, bueno es medicamente fácil de explicar, posees un sistema inmunológico muy extraño, pero maravilloso, no hemos podido explicar cómo, pero de alguna forma tu sistema es bueno defendiéndose contra enfermedades, es como si fuera mágico – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Mágico? – preguntó Harry.

–Es tan solo un decir – decía el doctor –es como decir que puedes hacer magia, ¿puedes hacer magia? – Harry negó con la cabeza – por supuesto que no, es una simple analogía que se hace –

–Vámonos de aquí – se puso de pie la mujer –no cabe duda que hay veces en los que en hospitales tan prestigiosos como este, existen imbéciles – Harry siguió a su madre mientras el doctor solo se encogía en hombros.

Alta y con aquella mirada propia de una mujer de clase alta, Nimue Kingston caminaba a paso decidido por los pasillos del hospital NewYork-Presbyterian, Harry caminaba detrás de ella con tranquilidad, su madre siempre había sido así de impulsiva y explosiva desde que tenía uso de razón y más cuando se trataba de él. Lo cierto era que el doctor tenía mucha razón, no tenía ninguna enfermedad y como él decía solo eran quizás traumas psicológicos que podían arreglarse con ver a un psiquiatra, él no consideraba que ir a un doctor especializado en ese tipo de problemas fuera a indicar que el estaba loco, al contrario aquello era una gran oportunidad de encontrar una respuesta a todas aquellas pesadillas que llevaban atormentándolo por más de tres años. Eran solo dos pesadillas diferentes, la primera se veía a él con apenas un año de edad mirando a un hombre siniestro, cara totalmente pálida y con forma de serpiente mirarle con odio y luego decir algo que el entendía como "Avada Kadabra" y una mujer pelirroja gritaba de dolor cayendo muerta encima de su cuna; luego con una risa maniática aquel hombre lo apuntaba al rostro, escuchaba de nuevo aquellas palabras y tras un rayo verde se despertaba; en el segundo sueño se veía jugar con hombre de gafas, el hombre jugueteaba con él lanzándolo hacia arriba hasta que un terrible ruido lo hizo detenerse y mirar con horror como el mismo hombre de cara pálida los observaba con un rostro de satisfacción total, la misma mujer pelirroja de su sueño anterior lo tomaba en brazo y comenzaba a correr mientras el hombre de gafas le hacía frente al hombre serpiente, luego se escuchaba aquella palabra que acompañaba al fogonazo verde y se escuchaba como claramente como el mago intruso se empezaba a reír.

–Harry, dulzura, has estado muy callado – decía la mujer deteniéndose – ¿estás bien? –

–Sí madre, pero creo que el doctor tiene toda la razón – dijo y pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa en su madre –estas pesadillas no pueden ser más que un problema psicológico, como él dice no tengo nada y además no me siento enfermo –

– ¿Quieres pasar por el ala de psiquiatría antes de irnos? – preguntó la mujer con cautela.

–Hoy no – le sonrió –he quedado de verme con Joane en Central Park, mañana se irá a Los Ángeles y no quiere irse sin despedirse de mí –

–Esa chica realmente te ama, Harry – dijo su madre sonriente, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado con el doctor –deberías de prometerle… –

–Sabes que no soy un chico de promesas – le interrumpió –ella ha decidido irse con su tía cuando pudo haberse negado, si realmente me amará tanto como dices, hubiese decidido quedarse – su madre le miro con sorpresa.

–Pero Harry, ella no… –

–Yo acepto su decisión y no pienso prometer algo que sé que voy a romper tan pronto ella se vaya – le contestó –sabes que siempre he sido muy claro y sinceramente, Joane me ha decepcionado madre –

– ¿No has dicho que vas a ir a despedirte de ella? – le preguntó.

–El que vaya a despedirme de ella no quiere decir que vaya a suplicarle que se quede a mi lado o que realmente me importe que se vaya – dijo frío y directo, su madre meneo la cabeza en negación –solo que tengo educación y sea como sea, _Joane_ fue muy importante para mí – dicho esto se adelanto a su madre y al cabo de unos segundos estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Mientras el auto arrancaba rumbo la embajada de Gran Bretaña, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado por lo que estaba pasando con su ahora ex novia Joane, él no era de aquellos que se ponían a llorar y suplicar para que se quedará y aunque sabía que quizás eso era lo que esperaba la chica él no iba a cambiar para probarle nada. Su padre siempre le había inculcado que las personas debían respetar a las personas como son y no intentar o pretender cambiarlas solo porque deseaban probar algo; él sabía que Joane estaba haciendo todo aquel teatro para demostrarle que era un insensible o quizás para probar si realmente el chico, este caso él, la amaba. No negaba que aquella chica había sido su primer amor, la había conocido en una reunión de su padre hacia más de un año y medio con el embajador de Francia, ambos fueron enamorándose uno al otro hasta que él se animo a pedirle que fueran novios y con aquello llevaban ya un año entero.

–No iré – dijo de pronto con severidad.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó su madre.

–No voy a ir con Joane – decía firme –ante todo no puedo negar que soy muy orgulloso y con eso ya te digo todo, ¿no? –

–Digno hijo de tu padre – meneo la cabeza y sonrió –pero yo también creo prudente que dejes a la chica con el misterio de saber si realmente la quisiste o no –

–Eres perversa, mujer – se rió el chico – ¿no me has insistido que…? –

–Oh vamos, Harry – le contestó – ¿realmente crees que me importa que mantengas la relación con esa chica?, la mujer es un desastre y eso no es lo que quiero para mi hijo – le dijo.

–Entonces, porqué… – le miro con sorpresa –nunca dejare de admirar eso que haces, jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma hasta… – meneo la cabeza riendo.

La embajada británica apareció al doblar en una esquina por la transitada quinta avenida y Harry supo que era hora de responder a su padre por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y es que había entrado a hurtadillas a su despacho, cosa que a su padre le molestaba enormemente. Su madre se bajó con estilo y altanería como siempre y cuando él se bajo de inmediato una mano lo tomó del brazo, lo jaloneo lejos a pesar de los gritos furiosos de Nimue y luego pudo verse sometido a la severa mirada de su padre.

–Así que has decidido violar mi confianza nuevamente – dijo con firmeza – ¿por qué Harry? –

–Padre… – bajo la mirada –yo solo… –

–Te he dicho que no quiero que te metas en asuntos que no te incumben – dijo molesto, Harry seguía con la mirada gacha –sabes que no me molesta que entres a mi despacho, en lo absoluto, lo que me enfurece es que hayas tenido el atrevimiento de tomar unos folders y leer la información que había dentro –

–Yo solo tuve curiosidad – dijo apenado y miro a su padre.

–Lo comprendo, pero el que tengas diecisiete años y no sepas cuanto le disgusta a tu padre que se metan con sus cosas privadas… – Charles estaba encolerizado, no era el hecho que Harry hubiese entrado a su despacho, ni tampoco que leyese lo que ahí estuviera, sin embargo, la información que Harry había tomado y leído era sumamente privada.

– ¿Me conoces? – preguntó Harry, Charles le miro alzando una ceja y su coraje fue calmado por la confusión.

–Desde que pudiste decir "acu" – dijo tajante, ¿Qué era aquella pregunta?–

–Entonces, en verdad crees que voy a hacer algún lío o divulgar lo que leí – Charles se quedo mudo, intentaba decir algo pero su boca se cerraba –yo solo leí porque tenía curiosidad, sin embargo, jamás traicionaría tu confianza a un grado tan bajo padre, si es lo que realmente te preocupa, ten por seguro que de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra –

–Harry – decía calmado y mirando a su hijo con respeto.

– ¿Es eso verdad? – Dijo – ¿temes que ande divulgando lo que leía? – dijo en un tono de decepción y chantaje.

–Harry, comprende, es un tema muy delicado y… – decía –no intentes hacerme parecer culpable muchacho, conozco ese tono y esa mirada, no, esta vez no –

–Lo siento – dijo de pronto al verse descubierto – ¿puedes perdonarme? – miro a su padre con súplica, Charles analizo cada detalle del rostro de su hijo y luego sonrió.

– ¿Y qué opinas? – preguntó.

–Ya sabía que me ibas a… – se quedo mudo – ¿qué opino? –

–Así es – sonrió –ya que has despertado esa curiosidad en ti, dime, ¿Qué opinas del asunto? –

–Yo… – decía sorprendido –no puede ser que algo tan grande pueda mantenerse en secreto, con la prensa y… –

–Hijo – le dijo con seriedad –vamos al despacho, ahí estaremos más cómodos, además de que tengo algo que tengo que informarte –

El despacho de su padre siempre había soberbio desde que entrabas hasta que mirabas el enorme edificio del Empire State a lo lejos desde su ventana, aunque era una casa embajada, su padre quien llevaba ya dieciocho años trabajando como embajador británico en Estados Unidos había de alguna forma impreso cada parte de él en aquel lugar que solo era prestado pues en cualquier momento alguien nuevo llegaría y ocuparía su puesto y por lo tanto aquel despacho.

–Esta mañana me ha llegado un informe oficial del primer ministro – dijo con seriedad mirando a su hijo –nuestro tiempo en Estados Unidos se terminó – su voz sonaba melancólica y Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Charles con una enorme sorpresa.

– ¿Irnos? – preguntó sorprendido.

–Cómo pudiste leer en los papeles del folder, la situación en Gran Bretaña es por demás alarmante – decía –las muertes y desapariciones de personas han asolado principalmente a Inglaterra, además se han visto los peores desastres naturales de la historia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

–Por eso insisto que algo tan grande como aquello no puede pasar desapercibido – decía alarmado – ¿cómo puede ser posible que nadie en el mundo sepa lo que pasa en Inglaterra? –

–No lo sé – admitió –el gobierno ha sido sumamente inteligente en ese sentido, está mañana me han informado que ya cerraron las embajadas de forma "provisional" en varias partes del mundo y aunque la reina se negaba a cerrar la embajada americana, al final ha tenido que ceder –

– ¿Cómo piensan encubrir el cierre de embajadas? – preguntó preocupado.

–En las leyes internacionales de cooperación mundial existe una ley llamada "Restructure", como su nombre lo dice esta ley permite a un país cerrar sus embajadas o consulados por tiempo indefinido con motivo de una reorganización y reestructuración de los esquemas diplomáticos –

– ¿En verdad existe algo como eso? – Preguntó alzando una ceja –o es un invento del propio gobierno –

–Hace muchos años, México paso por un crisis económica muy fuerte, los capitales descendieron enormemente y eso afecto de gran manera toda la infraestructura mexicana por lo que tuvieron que suspenderse los servicios diplomáticos por falta de presupuesto y capital – le comentaba con seriedad –eso ocasiono más pérdidas aún, sin embajadas los procesos diplomáticos dejaban de existir y con ello actividades como importación y exportación –

–Ya, ya, no necesito tanta paja – dijo fastidiado –ya sé lo que me quieres decir –

–El conocimiento siempre es bueno – le dijo firme.

–Pero yo no soy de esos que absorben tanta paja – le recordó, Charles sonrió y meneo la cabeza.

–Está bien, está bien – sonreía –lo quiero decir es que debemos partir de Nueva York dentro de tres días –

– ¿Ya se lo has dicho a mamá? –

–No, no sé cómo se lo voy a decir –ambos sabían cuanto amaba Nueva York la mujer de alta sociedad llamada Nimue Kingston y aquella noticia la dejaría histérica.

Harry sonrió ante el dilema que tendría que enfrentar Charles y decidió que era hora ir a dar una vuelta por aquella enorme ciudad que había aprendido a apreciar y que conocía como la palma de su mano, a pesar de ser inglés, Harry nunca había estado en Inglaterra desde que tenía memoria, su padre le había dicho que por alguna u otra razón siempre se topo con dilemas para regresar a Inglaterra y así habían pasado ya dieciséis años completos. Conocía de su país únicamente por todo lo que había en la embajada: libros, fotos, diarios, televisión satelital, etc.

Pasaron los tres días que Charles había dicho y con mucho pesar los tres Kingston estaban apiñados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Nueva York, para los tres aquella situación era por demás frustrante pues de algún modo ninguno quería irse de la gran manzana. Charles porque ahí era donde trabajaba y amaba lo que hacía, Nimue porque todas sus amigas estaban ahí y Harry porque en aquella enorme ciudad había vivido una magnífica infancia y una interesante adolescencia.

–Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la terminal C – decía una señorita por altavoz, los tres se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al avión que los llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra, luego de 16 años.

Harry aún tenía dos grandes problemas que resolver, el primero de ellos eran sus pesadillas que desde hacía tres días habían empeorado y segundo, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse curiosamente feliz, era una sensación difícil de explicar pues nunca antes había estado en Inglaterra y ahora tenía la sensación de que deseaba regresar, sentía jubilo, sus sentidos estaban desordenados y su ansiedad aumentaba a momentos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-o-o-

El primer ministro observaba con nostalgia como la calle bajo su ventana estaba totalmente cubierta de niebla, iban ya tantos años con un clima así que aquello le parecía tan normal. Sentado en un viejo sofá de aquella habitación se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos y barba del mismo color, llevaba un curioso sombrero y en su mano sostenía lo que había llamado "varita mágica", no era la primera vez que lo veía y por lo tanto no podía parecerle una sorpresa verlo ahí.

–He mandado llamar a Charles Kingston tal y como lo solicitaste, Albus – dijo el primer ministro girándose y viendo al "mago" – ¿estás seguro de que su llegada será beneficiosa para el país? –

–Puedo suponerlo – dijo con alivio –no pensaba llegar a un extremo como este, tener que decirte abiertamente, más bien, hacerte tomar una decisión que sé que te generará más problemas de las que ya tienes –

–Después de cinco años de relación fuerte ahora me endulzas el oído – dijo con burla –por favor Albus, desde que te apareciste aquí revelándome tantas cosas de las cuales aún tengo mis dudas me hiciste ver la realidad que vive Inglaterra, ¿crees que serán problemas la decisión que tome? –

Albus medito aquella frase, si bien no era la primera vez que se encontraba con el primer ministro muggle y a espaldas del propio Ministerio de Magia, aquello no le gustaba, el muggle era hasta cierto punto un hombre severo y de mente conservadora que batallaba mucho en comprender todo lo que él le trasmitía, sin embargo, aquella relación muggle-Albus Dumbledore había sido beneficiosa en un mundo mágico sumido por el caos de Lord Voldemort, eran ya diecisiete años interrumpidos de lucha, un bando contra el otro sin obtener ningún resultado a favor para su orden y dudaba que tampoco para Voldemort, aunque éste estuviese apoderado de casi todo lo conocido.

–Yo pensé que podría controlar todo sin necesidad de tener que recurrir a algo como lo que acabas de hacer – decía Albus –pero el tiempo es sumamente cruel, mi estimado, yo ya no tengo la misma fuerza que antes y creo que ya iba siendo hora de que el hijo prodigo regresase –

–Recuerda mi condición – le dijo con severidad –le tengo mucha estima a Charles y sé que todo esto lo lastimará –

–Lo sé, pero… –

–Charles y su familia regresarán a Londres mañana y los dejarás en paz hasta que un mes haya de cumplirse – dijo firme –esa es mi condición, sé que puedes hechizarme con esa vara que tienes en tus manos, pero no me asustas –

– ¿A no? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Para nada – le sostuvo la mirada –quizás los "muggles" no seamos tan buenos como ustedes los magos que todo solucionan con su magia, pero también tenemos nuestras herramientas y me temo, mi buen Albus, que si llegas a incumplir con mi trato, ni toda tu magia, ni la de ese tal Voldemort te permitirá volver a saber de Harry Potter o en su defecto, Harry Kingston –

– ¿Me amenazas, Winston? – preguntó sonriente.

–Tómalo como quieras, Albus – le dijo –ahora si me permites tengo que dirigirme a la nación y explicar de forma racional porque han muerto ciento treinta personas en un inexplicable terremoto en Manchester – bufo y se fue de ahí, Albus lo miro irse, se puso de pie, tomo los polvos flu de su túnica.

–En un mes – dijo con tranquilidad y despareció en llamas esmeraldas.

Le llevo tan solo unos pocos segundos aparecerse en su despacho del castillo de Hogwarts que desde hacía varios años había dejado de ser un colegio de magia para convertirse en una especie de base de la "resistencia mágica" como la llamaban los diarios mágicos, lo cierto era que por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía Lord Voldemort regresó dos años después del asesinato de los Potter y de ahí en adelante todo fue un caos, recordaba como uno de los vasallos del mago oscuro había abierto la cámara de los secretos y había provocado la muerte de cuatro estudiantes, todos muggles; aquella situación provocó que Hogwarts cerrase sus puertas como escuela y por lo tanto él hasta el momento era el último director de aquella institución mágica.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó el primer ministro, Albus? – preguntó Mcgonagall en cuanto lo vio llegar, el anciano le miro con una media sonrisa.

–Es un muggle sumamente inteligente – admitió

–Pero puedes usar una… –

– ¿Imperius? – Dijo – ¿Legilimancia?, vamos Minerva, los tiempos de abusar de nuestros propios poderes ya pasaron, ¿no miras tu alrededor? –

–Albus yo no… –

–Todo en el mundo mágico esta vuelto un caos y solo porque un alumno descarriado fomento ideas horrorosas en contra de personas admirables como los muggles – se sentó en su silla –además aunque quisiese, aquel muggle llamado Winston Newman no teme el que pueda usar magia en su contra –

–Pasando a otras cosas – dijo con seriedad –la Madriguera ha sido atacada mientras estaba con el primer ministro –

– ¿Todo bien? –

–Solo hubo unos cuantos heridos, pero nada de cuidado – contesto de prisa –como siempre los Weasley supieron manejar la situación perfectamente y… –

–Esos pelirrojos son realmente admirables – le interrumpió con una sonrisa de alivio que la mujer correspondió – ¿se perdió el terreno? –

–Así es – borró su sonrisa –los mortífagos lograron derrumbar todas las defensas que preparaste para la Madriguera, todos los refugiados fueron evacuados con éxito, pero se dejo vulnerable el lugar y fue tomado totalmente –

–Entonces Arthur Weasley y toda su familia están aquí – le miro con otra sonrisa.

–A excepción de los tres hermanos mayores, toda la familia está aquí hospedada en la Torre de Gryffindor – comentó.

–Será mejor que platique un poco con Arthur, tengo una misión de suma importancia que recomendarle a uno de sus hijos, todo ha salido perfecto – decía con otra enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Tú…? – decía asombrada.

– ¿Deje que atacarán la Madriguera?, por favor Minerva, como iba yo a saber que los mortífagos iban a hacer tal insolencia – le interrumpió con firmeza –simplemente digo que me han facilitado las cosas totalmente – se puso de pie y salió del despacho.

En la Torre de Gryffindor Molly Weasley lloraba mientras veía como Madame Pompfrey intentaba curar un tobillo roto de su hijo Ronald, su hogar, su adorada Madriguera que también era un refugio para magos que huían de las garras de Voldemort había sido devastada y tomada por los mortífagos, aunque agradecía a Merlín que ninguno de sus hijos y protegidos pereciera en el ataque, no podía evitar lamentarse toda aquella situación.

–Buenas noches a todos – la voz firme y amistosa de Albus Dumbledore sobresaltó a la multitud de personas abarrotadas en la sala común.

–Albus – el primero en acudir al encuentro del viejo fue un hombre alto y de cabellos negros –ha sido un desastre total, no hemos tenido bajas pero… –

–Sirius, Minerva me ha contado ya la situación – le interrumpió con una sonrisa –lo mejor será que todos nos presentemos a cenar el generoso banquete que los elfos han preparado – hubo murmullos de alegría y algunos de sorpresa, pero poco a poco la sala común fue quedando a solas.

–Yo iré a buscar a Remus – dijo Sirius –hoy hay luna llena y sabes cómo se pone luego de tomar la poción – el mago de cabellos negros dio un suspiro y se fue de ahí.

–Arthur, mi amigo – Albus detuvo a un mago casi calvo y con gafas torcidas, éste se dirigía a la salida seguido de la mayoría de sus hijos y al escuchar su nombre se detuvo.

–Los alcanzo en unos momentos – le dijo a sus hijos Fred, George y Ginny que lo miraron con una media sonrisa y se alejaron hacia la salida.

–Puede quedarse tu hija – le dijo con tranquilidad, la chica se detuvo al instante y luego se giró para ver con una enorme sorpresa a Albus y a su padre.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó con sorpresa.

–Y usted también señorita Granger – la castaña que acompañaba a sus padres, se detuvo y miro al director y luego a Ginny.

– ¿Albus? – preguntó Arthur confundido.

–Lo mejor será que hablemos en otro lugar – Molly ya no le prestaba atención a Ron, ahora miraba con seriedad a Dumbledore.

–Sí claro – dijo, Hermione le daba algunas indicaciones a sus padres y luego se acerco a Ginny.

–Molly creo que tu hijo estará en excelentes cuidados, ¿no es así Poppy? – Preguntó, la enfermera asintió mientras seguía trabajando en el tobillo de un inconsciente Ronald Weasley –así que dudo pueda ocurrir algo si dejas solo a tu pequeño tan solo unos instantes –Los tres Weasley y Hermione salieron de la sala común y siguieron con nerviosismo al director hasta que dieron con una aula vacía cerca de ahí, las mujeres entraron primero, luego Arthur y al final un sonriente Albus –Sé que les parecerá curioso que quiera hablar precisamente con ustedes cuatro – dijo con tranquilidad –pero la cuestión es simple, bien podría hablar exclusivamente con su hija Ginny que es la involucrada en esto, pero como bruja menor de edad no quiero hacer algo sin que sus padres estén enterados y den su aprobación –

– ¿Albus? – dijo con mortificación Arthur.

–La señorita Granger está aquí porque será pieza fundamental en la misión que se le asignará a la señorita Weasley – las dos chicas abrieron sus bocas con sorpresa, ellas dos ¿en una misión?

– ¿Una misión? – dijo Molly de pronto –no estarás pensando que mi hija… – decía alarmada.

–Descuida, descuida – dijo interrumpiéndola –no se trata de alguna misión en la que su seguridad se vea perjudicada –

– ¿Podría explicarse por favor? – preguntó Ginny con firmeza, Arthur y Molly le miraron con molestia, aquel tono era muy descortés.

–Dentro de algunas horas llegará a la Londres la familia Kingston, es una familia muggle que viene de Nueva York, allá del continente americano – decía tranquilo –su llegada será de vital importancia para la guerra que libramos con Voldemort –

– ¿Profesor? – preguntó Hermione.

–No puedo revelarles más de lo que debo revelar – dijo tajante –pero aquella familia es una pieza clave en la caída de Voldemort, principalmente en el hijo adolescente de Charles Kingston –

– ¿Y dónde entro yo? – preguntó Ginny nuevamente, Molly le dio un codazo, pero la chica seguía mirando con insistencia al director.

–Tú misión es muy simple – dijo –deberás infiltrarte en aquella familia y ser el vínculo de la Orden con los Kingston –

– ¿Infiltrarme? – esta vez relajó su tono y miro con escepticismo al director.

–Sé que te estás preguntando, ¿porqué yo? – Le sonrió –la respuesta es también muy simple, los Weasley son siempre admirables y sumamente leales, tú has demostrado una destreza y siendo hija de quien eres no puedo encontrar candidato más perfecto para el trabajo– los tres Weasley estaban colorados por aquel comentario, Hermione solo reía.

–Gracias – dijo Arthur colorado.

–Tu misión es infiltrarte de cualquier forma posible a esa familia, la señorita Granger está aquí por una razón y en unos segundos diré cual – sonrió –deberás vigilar los movimientos del hijo de los Kingston y todo lo que suceda alrededor –

– ¿Tendré que hacerla de niñera? – dijo ahora con fastidio.

–Puede decirse más bien que serás una especie de guardiana de la familia, principalmente del chico - dijo

–Y usted quiere que yo proteja a alguien sin siquiera saber porque los voy a proteger o en este caso vigilar, sí que es una misión interesante – dijo de pronto, Molly nuevamente le soltó un golpecillo en el brazo – ¡Mamá! –

–Pensé que podía confiar en ti para una misión tan importante– dijo Dumbledore, Arthur sonrió, aquella era una jugada muy astuta para el carácter de Ginny Weasley –si no estás dispuesta, aún tengo contemplada entre las candidatas a la señorita Susan Bones – otro punto a favor de Albus, Ginny enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

–Acepto la misión – dijo con firmeza, Hermione soltó una risita que se gano una mirada matadora de la chica.

–Bien, eso es maravilloso – sonrió el viejo –ahora si viene lo interesante, los Kingston son una familia de clase alta y son muggles completamente, por eso está aquí la señorita Granger, ella siendo hija de muggles deberá instruirte para pasar desapercibida entre la familia –

– ¿Por qué entonces debo ir yo y no la propia Hermione? – volvió a mirar con determinación al director.

–Porque la señorita Granger tiene otra misión que cumplir con la Orden del Fénix – tajo la discusión con otra sonrisa y la pelirroja ya se estaba desesperando con aquellas sonrisas bonachonas –tu misión durará un mes entero a partir de mañana, deberás ser mis ojos en aquella familia Ginny –

–Sigo insistiendo de nuevo – le dijo – ¿por qué yo?, ¿qué he hecho para ganarme un privilegio así? –

–Podría mandar a Susan Bones, pero su tía es parte del Ministerio y eso levantaría sospechas – decía –Hermione tiene una misión que cumplir junto a tu hermano Ron y Luna Lovegood no es alguien que puede considerarse como la "indicada" para una misión complicada, tú Ginny, eres la indicada porque sé que si se presentan problemas serás capaz de hacerles frente, sé que tienes el carácter para logar el éxito en tu misión y además de que tiene la capacidad de tomar decisiones por ti sola, ¿no me lo estás demostrando en estos momentos? – la chica se puso de nuevo colorada, su madre la codeo nuevamente y su padre decidió seguir a Albus Dumbledore que ya se empezaba a ir.

– ¿Porqué Ginny, Albus? – preguntó Arthur al salir.

–Tú hija tiene un carácter admirable, sumamente admirable y es debido a esa fortaleza que ella es la indicada para el trabajo – dijo –dentro de poco esa familia pasará por una situación complicada y alguien como Ginny será la única capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría y tomar la decisión correcta –

– ¿Hay algo más, cierto? – Le sonrió –sé que no tienes que decirlo, pero es mi hija y me gustaría que fueras franco conmigo –

– ¿Bastaría con informarte que tú hija será la mujer que traerá de vuelta a quien podría vencer a Voldemort?– le sonrió, Arthur abrió la boca y le miro con sorpresa –confía en mí, Arthur, sabes que siempre hago las cosas por una buena razón –

-o-o-

Se ajusto la gabardina que llevaba, según su padre las mañanas en otoño eran frescas y vaya que no se equivocaba, en Nueva York hacía frío y hasta nevaba, sin embargo, un aire fresco nada comparado con el fresco neoyorkino lo recibió tan pronto sus ojos dieron con el alba inglesa. Su madre sonreía mientras bajaba con estilo por las escalerillas del jet y su padre miraba con nostalgia cada rincón de la pista donde estaban.

–Oficialmente – sonrió su padre –bienvenido a suelo inglés – le dijo cuando ambos llegaron hasta la pista tras bajar el último escalón.

–Pero si le embajada es prácticamente suelo inglés, no veo el porqué… – le decía en un tono curioso que su padre odiaba.

–Vamos Harry, ¿seguirás usando ese tono tan molesto? – Le palmeo la espalda con poca fuerza–diecisiete años y sigues siendo tan necio –

–Es bueno estar en casa – dijo Nimue con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿No te has pasado todo el viaje lamentándote dejar Nueva York? – preguntó Harry.

–Efectivamente hijo – le sonrió y se adelanto hacia el auto que ya los esperaba –pero estar de nuevo en casa siempre es más agradable que cualquier cosa –

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la actitud de Nimue, siempre cambiando de parecer de un momento a otro, Harry estaba cansado, aunque en realidad se hacían casi ocho horas de vuelo hacia Londres, haber hecho una escala en Madrid les había hecho perder un día más. Ahora siendo las ocho de la mañana en Londres lo único que quería era llegar a dormirse, su reloj aún no estaba totalmente preparado para los cambios de horario de Londres, Madrid y Nueva York. Dio un paso para llegar hasta su madre pero un terrible dolor en su cabeza lo hizo pararse en seco, gritó de dolor mientras sentía como su frente se partía por la mitad o al menos eso creía, su padre de inmediato corrió a auxiliarlo evitando que diera contra al suelo al desfallecer del dolor, Nimue comenzó a gritar con desesperación por ayuda, Harry no pudo más y cedió ante el dolor para quedarse dormido, antes de ceder pudo escuchar una risa macabra y maniática luego de una simple y sencilla frase "el ha vuelto a mí".

-o-o-

Nimue miraba con preocupación al hombre frente a ella, Charles leía tranquilamente un folder mientras el hombre solo afirmaba con su cabeza lo que su esposo decía. Hacía más de tres horas que estaban en el Hospital Real de Londres, Harry había caído inconsciente en el aeropuerto y desde entonces no había despertado, solo murmuraba palabras de dolor entre sueños que la hacía mortificarse más y más. El doctor que los atendía decía que quizás aquel dolor era producto del cambio de clima de una ciudad a otra o que quizás era debido que el reloj de Harry debía acostumbrarse a los cambios de horario; sin embargo había dicho que le iba a realizar unos estudios para verificar el estado del chico.

–Entonces, ¿en verdad no es nada de cuidado? –

–El dolor es producto de una jaqueca, se lo puedo asegurar – contestó – ¿porqué le dio la jaqueca o le provino el dolor?, sinceramente no puedo explicarlo – Charles le miro preocupado.

–Usted cree que se deba a un problema más grave – dijo Nimue.

–Siendo sinceros no lo sé – dijo –le he mandado hacer una resonancia magnética para detectar cualquier anomalía en su cerebro, no tardarán los resultados y podremos deducir si el problema de su hijo va más allá de una simple jaqueca –

– ¿Y sobre las pesadillas que le comente? – nuevamente hablo Nimue, Charles le miro alzando una ceja, su mujer y su hijo algo le ocultaban.

–Eso sí que no lo puedo explicar – contestó con extrema seguridad –no sé si sean producto de su imaginación o realmente se deba a un problema en su cerebro, necesito ver esa resonancia para poder… – la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro de prisa, en sus manos llevaba un folder y se lo entrego al doctor.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Charles mirando como el doctor leía el informe dentro del folder y murmuraba ciertas cosas.

–El cerebro de su hijo está en perfecto estado – sonrió finalmente –tal como dije antes, solo es una migraña muy severa, suceden de pronto y no hay explicación racional para este tipo de síntomas –

–Es una excelente noticia – dijo Charles mirando con alivio a su mujer y luego al doctor.

–Sin embargo – dijo el doctor –no sé cómo explicar esto, pero la cicatriz en la frente de su hijo es la causante de aquella migraña –

– ¿La cicatriz? – preguntó Nimue sorprendida.

–No sé cómo explicarlo – dijo –pero hay una inmensa conexión entre la cicatriz en su frente y el terrible dolor que lo aquejó, ¿Cómo se esto? – Ambos padres asintieron –la parte cerebral donde está la cicatriz está un poco inflamada por… realmente no sé cómo explicarlo – admitió al fin.

–Creo que será suficiente con saber que nuestro hijo estará bien – dijo con alivio Nimue.

–Lo tendremos en observación el resto del día, no debe de tardar en despertar y me temo que suceda nuevamente la misma situación del aeropuerto, la zona de la cicatriz sigue inflamada y el dolor puede regresarle –

En otro lado, en la habitación 104, un joven de cabellos negros despertaba mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, solo recordaba haber sentido un dolor como ningún otro y luego caer desmayado ante los gritos de su madre. Escuchaba el sonido de los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo indicando sus signos vitales y podía detectar el olor a medicina por todos lados, estaba en un hospital, miro a su alrededor buscando a sus padres pero solo encontró a una chica pelirroja mirándole con preocupación desde le entrada, vestía una bata que sin duda le hacían suponer que era una enfermera. La mujer reacciono unos instantes después y se acercó hasta donde estaba el chico, preguntó si estaba bien y en cuanto asintió pudo sentir con una fuerza inexplicable lo hacía caer nuevamente dormido, antes de cerrar los ojos había visto como la pelirroja murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

–Nos ha salido la coartada perfecta – Hermione Granger miraba a Ginny Weasley que guardaba con discreción su varita mágica –y dale gracias a Merlín que el detector dejo de funcionar hace años o tendríamos invadida de vociferadores esta habitación –

– ¿Los Kingston? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la castaña.

–Siguen con el doctor, al parecer están discutiendo sobre el estado del chico – la chica corrió con rapidez las cortinas de la habitación y luego miro a Ginny – ¿qué crees que le haya pasado? – señalaba ahora al moreno que descansaba producto del hechizo de sueño de Ginny.

–No lo sé – dijo –los he visto llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow por la mañana y luego sucedió que el chico se desmayo, una ambulancia lo traslado hasta acá y permaneció dormido por más de tres horas hasta que despertó y pues lo volví a dormir – dijo con picardía, Hermione meneo la cabeza con negación, pero luego sonrió.

–Hablando de otra cosa, ya tenemos la coartada perfecta para que puedas infiltrarte en la familia Kingston – dijo –de alguna manera voy a lograr hacerle saber que ese chico debe estar al cuidado de alguien dado su repentino desmayo, algo me inventaré y extrañamente la única chica disponible para esos cuidados serás tú –

– ¿Estás demente? – Dijo de pronto – ¿crees que creerán que una chica de dieciséis años es una enfermera? –

–Eres una joven enfermera, hay casos así – dijo riendo –vamos, me las voy a apañar con magia y ya, no debes preocuparte por eso – le dijo al ver como seguía teniendo un rostro de incredulidad.

– ¿Hermione? – aquella idea seguía sin gustarle.

–No estoy diciendo que serás una enfermera – dijo –solo diremos que eres una estudiante de enfemera y que estás de prácticas o algo así, ya te dije, tendremos que usar algunos trucos, pero estaremos encubiertas –

–Confiaré en ti – dijo mirando como el chico se movía incomodo en la cama, de nuevo saco su varita y murmuro el hechizo de sueño, el chico dejo de moverse.

– ¿Piensas tenerlo todo el tiempo dormido? – Le dijo burlándose –digo, no es tan mal parecido como para no quererle sacar plática y andar aprovechándome de la situación –

–Veo que ser la novia de Ronald Weasley te ha dañado el cerebro – le dijo colorada –ahora será mejor que prepares eso que vas a hacer, los padres del chico deben de estar por venir –

Al cabo de una hora más, Nimue Kingston miraba con una ceja alzada al doctor y a la chica pelirroja frente a ella, según el doctor Harry debía estar bajo los cuidados de alguien para evitar sufriera una repentina caída debido a los dolores de cabeza que había asegurado continuarían, la idea era atractiva, pero el que una chica que apenas y tenía la edad de Harry estuviera al cuidado de su apreciado hijo era algo que no podía aceptar. El doctor le había asegurado que la chica era estudiante de los primeros semestres de enfermería y que no había mejor candidata para el puesto que ella.

–No estoy segura – decía.

–Póngala a prueba por lo menos una semana – dijo el doctor muy seguro de sí mismo –además es ella quien ha estado al cuidado del chico las últimas cuatro horas y al parecer su hijo ha evolucionado bastante bien – aquello pareció convencerla pues se encogió en hombros.

–Si no hay más remedio – dijo mirando con altanería a la pelirroja, Ginny solo le sonrió forzadamente, la mujer le resultaba realmente fastidiosa – ¿cuándo podre llevarme a mi hijo? –

–Ahora mismo – le sonrió el doctor –he ordenado se le diera de alta, al parecer no hemos tenido ningún problema y los dolores han desparecido por hoy, lo mejor será que se lo lleve a casa –

–Iré a ver si Charles ya terminó con Harry – dijo la mujer y se fue de ahí, el doctor miro a la pelirroja y alzó una ceja.

– ¿Quién es usted…? – dijo pero sus ojos se desenfocaron y luego sonrió, dijo algo como "suerte señorita Weasley" y se fue de ahí, al cabo de unos segundos Hermione Granger salió de detrás de una cortina blanca mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su jean.

–Simplemente perfecto – dijo

–Odio a esa mujer – dijo Ginny –me ha mirado como si fuera una insignificancia, como si no fuera digna de su hijo –

–Es una mujer de clase alta, Gin – le dijo Hermione – ¿qué esperabas? –

–Estoy empezando a arrepentirme – dijo –falta que el hijo sea un estúpido mimado que tiene los billetes en la cabeza –

–Tú única misión es echarle el ojo a esa familia e informarle a Dumbledore todo lo que hagan, por alguna razón es fundamental para la derrota de Voldemort – dijo –yo estaría encantada de estar en tu lugar si no tuviera que ir a esa misión para encontrar una copa de Helga Hufflepuff para Dumbledore –

–Pero… –

–Ginebra – dijo con severidad –no es algo con lo que no hayamos lidiado antes, ¿recuerdas a Malfoy y su madre? – la pelirroja soltó un hondo suspiro, su vida de niñera de un niño mimado acababa de comenzar.

–Y luego comportarme con un muggle – comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar – ¿le habré hecho algo Merlín para recibir castigos como este? –

–Vamos Ginny no quiere decir que vayas a enamorarte perdidamente de ese tal Harry Kingston e iniciar un loco romance a escondidas de su madre como para ponerte a quejarte de esa manera – se burló la chica –aunque viéndolo bien, el tipo no esta tan mal, nada mal – la chica hábilmente esquivo un rayo rojo que paso zumbando sus oídos.


	3. Mi niñera personal

**No los tenía abandonados ee.. tuve un mes laboral sumamente intenso.. acabo de salir y pude terminar esta actualizacion que espero le guste... esta echa totalmente Harry Ginny...y las cosas se van a poner mas intensas en el siguiente cap.**

**saludos.**

**ed wiz  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo No. 2<strong>

**Mi niñera personal.**

Para Ginny Weasley que desconocía totalmente el mundo muggle aquella habitación le parecía impresionante, Nimue Kingston no había puesto ninguna nueva objeción para ella y contrario a lo que pensaba la había tratado educadamente, ahora se encontraba en la que sería su recamara en aquella mansión que estaba ubicada cerca del centro de Londres. Maldecía a Hermione por ponerla en una situación así, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer?, ella no era ninguna enfermera, ni tampoco doctora para saber cómo cuidar al chico con el que aún no había tenido contacto, en cuanto puso un pie en el auto que los traslado hasta la casa, Harry había permanecido silencioso y en ningún momento se tomo la molestia de mirarla, era como si fuera una partícula invisible, aunque no solo había sido con ella, el chico también ignoraba a su madre que estaba irritada por eso; Charles era un hombre con rostro severo que rara vez miraba a Harry y luego dirigía su mirada aun periódico en sus manos.

–Señorita Weasley – dijo Nimue entrando con cautela a la habitación, la pelirroja dejo sus pensamientos de lado y miro a la mujer.

– ¿Se ha puesto mal su hijo? – preguntó de pronto.

–No, para nada – dijo con un tono de preocupación que no paso desapercibido para la chica – ¿puedo hablar con usted? –

–Por supuesto – contestó confundida.

–Estoy preocupada por Harry y creo que usted es la única que puede ayudarme – decía con intranquilidad –sé que quizás empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero ahora considero que solo usted podría… –

– ¿Señora? – alzo una ceja.

–Harry se ha encerrado en su habitación y desde que salimos del hospital no ha querido comer, ni nada – dijo preocupada –algo le sucede y no me estoy refiriendo a su salud, es como si de pronto un terrible pesar lo invadiera, no quiere hablar conmigo, ni con Charles, sinceramente no sé qué sucede –

–Intentaré hablar con él – le sonrió con tranquilidad, pudo ver a la mujer tranquilizarse y de pronto sintió un sentimiento de compasión por ella.

La mujer se fue de ahí con una media sonrisa en su rostro y supo que debía cumplir con su palabra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nerviosa, no es que fuera una cobarde, sino más bien era un sentimiento de nerviosismo a lo desconocido que todos, incluyendo al propio Albus Dumbledore, sentían de vez en cuando. Su miedo radicaba en lo que estaba por hacer, ¿qué iba a decirle al chico?, ¿cómo iba a solucionar aquel problema que lo acongojaba?, ella solo estaba para informar lo que hacía aquella familia y no para interactuar de esa manera con alguien de ellos, algún día mataría a Hermione por la situación en la que la había metido.

-o-o-

Hermione Granger miraba con tranquilidad a Albus Dumbledore y a los señores Weasley, estaban en el despacho del director esperando que la castaña relatase si se había cumplido la primera parte de la misión que se le había encomendado a Ginny, la chica sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado con su "cuñada" y procedió a relatar lo sucedido, los tres escuchaban con atención, pero el interés de Albus sobre lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto era curioso, se había detenido haciendo preguntas que la castaña no pudo responder, había sido Ginny quien había ido al encuentro de los recién llegados Kingston.

– ¿Entonces la señorita Weasley se pudo infiltrar en la familia?– preguntó Albus, Hermione asintió.

–Pero como sabremos si Ginny… – decía Molly pero Hermione la interrumpió.

–No tuvimos mucho tiempo para preparar las cosas, todo fue de improvisto y a duras penas y pude utilizar una _Imperius_ en el doctor que atendió al chico, logre que Ginny de alguna forma quedará como cuidadora de Harry y pude echar en su mochila unos cuantos libros que hablaban sobre el tema y sobre el comportamiento muggle que espero que encuentre y los lea – tomó un poco de aire –solo espero que las cosas le estén yendo bien… –

–Lo importante es que de una forma insólita y diferente, Ginny logró el objetivo que deseábamos, ahora debemos esperar a que nos contacte y… – los cuatro se quedaron callados, la chimenea empezó a arder con intensidad y entre las llamas Arthur pudo sacar un sobre.

_Hermione._

_La infiltración fue exitosa, estoy en la mansión Kingston cerca del centro de Londres, hasta el momento las cosas han estado tranquilas, el señor Kingston se la ha pasado haciendo llamadas al ministerio y Nimue, su esposa, poniendo en orden su casa. El chico Kingston está encerrado en su habitación desde que llegamos del hospital, hablare con él, estoy bien y diles a mis padres que los quiero, me pondré en contacto luego, alguien viene._

_Ginny._

Albus sonrió con suma satisfacción y Molly soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber de su hija, ahora lo más importante era recibir más información de la chica. El viejo director sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente mal por qué en cualquier momento alguien podía quemarse, sin embargo, iban ya más de…, había perdido la cuenta, pero eran años de guerra con Voldemort y ya iba siendo hora de poner un alto a aquel alumno descarriado que estaba sumiendo a Inglaterra en verdadero y absoluto caos. Había jugado su última carta, él sabía que tarde o temprano Harry tenía que regresar a donde pertenecía, pensó que él podría controlar todo y evitarle al muchacho más dolor que el que le había causado Voldemort al dejarlo sin sus verdaderos padres cuanto tenía un año, sin embargo el destino era un concepto que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto y las mentiras no eran algo que podían perdurar por siempre.

-o-o-

Harry no podía evitarse sentirse enfermo, desde que había estado inconsciente imágenes horrorosas habían aparecido en su mente, personas muertas por doquier y destrucción al por mayor, era como si las pesadillas que tenía se hubiesen multiplicado por cien y todo lo que veía en sueños fuera algo más que una pesadilla, sentía que todo lo que veía era tan real que incluso podía sentir una pequeña punzada en su cicatriz cada que pensaba en ello. Se sentía sucio pues algo como lo que pasaba en su mente no podía ser provocado por nadie más que por él mismo, quizás el doctor que lo había tratado en Nueva York tenía razón y no era más que un chico con severos problemas mentales que debía ser tratado por un especialista. Miro con odio un viejo florero en su mesita de noche y éste estalló de pronto en mil pedazos justo cuando unos golpecillos en la puerta lo hicieron saltar alarmado de su cama. ¿Él había provocado que el florero explotará?, no, aquello debía ser cosa de su imaginación y quizás el florero se había quebrado por accidente.

–No deseo hablar con nadie – dijo con severidad cuando seguía escuchando toquecillos en su puerta.

–Pero yo sí tengo que hablar con usted – contestó una voz de mujer del otro lado.

– ¿Y quién es usted para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero? – seguía diciendo sin dignarse a abrir la puerta, su mirada aún estaba viendo el desastre ocasionado con el florero.

–La persona que le ayudara a eliminar ese dolor de cabeza que tiene – dijo con insistencia.

–Yo no tengo ningún dolor de cabeza y… – decía.

–Si no abre esa puerta, la voy a derrumbar – la mujer sonaba irritada.

–Inténtelo – dijo riendo, pero al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta con fuerza decidió que la mujer no estaba bromeando así que fue y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba la misma chica pelirroja que se había subido al auto cuando salieron del hospital, iba vestida en un simple jean y una blusa de color dorado que acentuaba su larga melena roja. Harry se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica que se veía irritada y luego le miró con confusión.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó.

– ¿Podría explicarme porque está encerrado en su habitación? – preguntó la chica con firmeza, Harry alzo una ceja, quien era aquella mujer para ser tan insolente.

–Es algo que no es su incumbencia – dijo también molesto ante la actitud de la chica.

–Pues fíjese que sí es de mi incumbencia – le dijo mordaz – ¿Qué le voy a decir al doctor?, ¿murió por idiota o por un dolor de cabeza? –

–Oiga quien se cree para… –

–Acaba de salir de un pequeño "coma" de tres horas, no ha comido absolutamente nada y se la ha pasado encerrado en su habitación – le seguía diciendo con rapidez –antes de decir insolencias piense en que hay personas que sí se preocupan por su salud –

Harry frunció el seño, ¿Quién demonios era esa pelirroja?, porque tenía que entrar mangoneándolo y gritando necedades como si fuera la ama y señora de la casa, él nunca había sido fijado en eso, pero nadie le daba órdenes a él sin ningún fundamento. Iba a replicar cuando la chica saco de su bolsillo una caja con pastillas, las dejo en su mesita de noche que extrañamente tenía el mismo florero que según él había estallado sin razón aparente, comenzó a rebuscar en las cajita hasta que sacó unas píldoras, tomó una botella de agua que tenía cerca de la mesita y caminó hacia él.

– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – dijo dándole la botella y las pastillas, Harry las miro con detenimiento, pero entendiendo el mensaje, tomó las pastillas y luego bebió un sorbo de agua.

–Supongo que usted es mi "niñera" – dijo con ironía, la pelirroja se mordió el labio y miro al chico intentando contenerse de golpearlo.

–El término correcto es enfermera – dijo con tranquilidad pero su labio temblaba –y pues estoy aquí para evitar que el niñito se caiga cuando le duela la cabeza – Harry bajo la mirada, esta vez la chica lo había dejado sin argumentos, la ira de Ginny desapareció al ver como el chico daba otro sorbo de agua y comenzaba caminar hasta su cama.

La pelirroja relajo su expresión, se sorprendía a sí misma el ver que iba manejando la situación de una forma que nunca pensó, sí tenía el carácter impulsivo y su terquedad era evidente, pero lidiar con seis hermanos hombres y mayores que tú de cierto modo la hacían de alguna manera algo "mordaz". Harry dejo el agua en su mesita y luego con ojos tristes y melancólicos miro a Ginny.

–Prometo que estaré en la cena, pero por ahora, ¿podría dejarme solo? – Aquella mirada hizo a Ginny desaparecer su irritación al instante –necesito estarlo –

–Yo… – de pronto no encontró palabras para decir algo, había llegado con una seguridad impresionante y aquella mirada y actitud del chico ahora la hacían abrir y cerrar su boca sin emitir sonidos.

–Lamento haberte insultado, pero, ¿puedes dejarme solo? – sus ojos se tornaron en súplica y la pelirroja solo atino a recomendarle que si aparecía el dolor en su cabeza no dudase en llamarla.

Harry la miro irse y nuevamente ese sentimiento de frustración lo invadió, de pronto el recordar su dolor de cabeza lo había hecho regresar a su realidad, seguía sin saber porque le pasaban tantas cosas, nunca había tenido ningún problema como los que había tenido en los últimos meses o más bien, luego de cumplir sus diecisiete años. Tampoco podía evitar sonreír por la actitud de su "enfermera", la chica había entrado con todo el afán de dárselas de mandona y luego con una simple mirada había amansado aquel admirable carácter de tal forma que solo había podido articular un simple yo y una frase seca indicándole que si necesitaba ayuda le hablase. Y pensando en eso recordó lo sucedido con el florero, cómo era posible que hubiese explotado y luego de la nada regresado a su forma original, ¿qué demonios había sucedido?, recordaba haber mirado con tanta intensidad aquel florero, pero, ¿una mirada intensa podía provocar una explosión?, meneo la cabeza, definitivamente necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra con urgencia, quizás algún medicamento que le recetase aquel especialista le permitiría dejar de pensar e imaginarse tantas cosas y quizás sus horrorosas pesadillas al fin terminarán. Se dirigió al baño para proceder a bajar a cenar, después de todo el hambre ya comenzaba a calarle, se acercó a su lavabo, se enjuagó la cara y en cuanto enfocó su reflejo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Frente a él estaba el mismo tipo de cara pálida que se le aparecía en sueños, tenía unas fosas nasales similares a las de una serpiente y sus ojos estaban inyectados en rojo sangre, aquel rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. Asustado, Harry se llevo las manos al rostro para darse cuenta que era su reflejo, aquel hombre pálido era él mismo; se aferró con fuerza al lavado intentando hacerse creer que aquello estaba mal, se llevo una mano a la frente y el reflejo hacia lo mismo, definitivamente era él. De nuevo su cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzó a arder con intensidad y no pudo más, soltó un grito de dolor y cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por aquel desmayo que lo protegería del dolor.

-o-o-

Ginny Weasley miraba con extrema preocupación al chico que yacía dormido frente a ella, había regresado por mera casualidad cuando escuchó un terrible grito de dolor, era un grito de sufrimiento que jamás había escuchado alguna vez, su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento de desdicha con aquella dolorosa melodía y cuando corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido pudo ver al chico que tenía que cuidar desvanecerse mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer?, necesitaba urgentemente a Hermione para sacarla de aquel embrollo, era más su preocupación por lo que tendría que decirle a Nimue cuando se percatará de que su hijo había tenido una recaída y que ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer, que por el propio Harry, el chico lloraba amargamente aún en sueños. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de desdicha al verlo apareció, por alguna extraña razón ver a una persona sufriendo de aquella manera era algo que no era capaz de tolerar, ella siempre había sido una persona fuerte y decidida en su forma de ser, sin embargo algo muy en el fondo la hacía sacar a flote sus sentimientos más profundos para demostrar que detrás de aquella dureza de carácter se encontraba una mujer sensible y con una enorme necesidad de ser comprendida. Sacó su varita mágica y apunto hacia la puerta, murmuro unos hechizos y la puerta quedo cerrada con llave y sin que nada pudiera escucharse gracias a un hechizo impasible.

–_**Expectro Patronum**_ – dijo, hubo un ruido, una voluta de humo plateado y despareció sin siquiera lograr lo que la chica quería.

Tenía que concentrarse, olvidarse de aquel sentimiento desdichado que la invadía para poder realizar a la perfección aquel hechizo que Remus Lupin le había enseñado a los miembros jóvenes de la Orden del Fénix. Tomó un poco de aire y cerrando sus ojos pensó en su familia y que ahora estaban protegidos como ninguno en la seguridad de Hogwarts, recito nuevamente "_**Expectro Patronum**_" y un caballo plateado apareció en el lugar, miro a su patronus con aprehensión y luego comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas con rapidez, el caballo saltó por la ventana de la habitación y desapareció.

–Calma, Harry, calma – decía intentando de alguna manera reconfortar al chico que seguía removiendo incómodo en sus sueños y las lágrimas caían con más intensidad.

-o-o-

Minerva Mcgonagall miraba a la enfermera de Hogwarts trabajar valerosamente con aquellos que aún necesitaban de sus cuidados cuando un caballo plateado entro en tropel hacia la enfermería y fue a parar hasta donde una sorprendida Madame Pompfrey lo observó, el patronus dijo unas cuantas palabras que Poppy entendió de pronto, abrió sus brazos mientras el patronus se lanzaba hacia su pecho y en tan solo un instante desapareció.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – dijo acercándose a Tonks que ocupo el lugar de Poppy con una bruja que sangraba por los brazos.

–Ha sido un patronus, una voz dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda urgente, que alguien estaba en grave peligro y que suplicaba su ayuda – decía Tonks murmurando unos hechizos logrando que la sangre de la bruja se detuviera poco a poco –Poppy ya ha pasado por cosas como esta, así que dejo que el Patronus guiará su desaparición –

–Debo informar cuanto antes al director – dijo Mcgonagall en tono severo, Tonks le miro con una ceja alzada.

–Creo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por pequeñeces sin sentido – le sonrió y Minerva alzo una ceja.

– ¿Perdón? – seguía con severidad.

–Que no sabemos con seguridad a dónde haya ido Poppy y a quién fue a ayudar – le dijo suspirando al ver como al fin había detenido la hemorragia –tendremos que esperar a que regrese y cuestionarla –

Mcgonagall le echo una mirada airosa antes de salir de le enfermería, Tonks tenía toda la razón, además Albus no se alarmaría, después de todo estaban en guerra y aquellos mensajes, que no eran tan comunes, simplemente eran una llamada de auxilio.

-o-o-

La enfermera de Hogwarts miraba con cautela cada rincón de aquella habitación, sinceramente había sido muy imprudente al dejarse llevar por un patronus del cual no sabía nada más que la "suplicante" voz, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se había sentido con la necesidad de dejarse guiar por su intuición de enfermera y es que cuando alguien pedía ayuda con tanta urgencia no quedaba otra más que acudir al llamado.

–Señorita Weasley – dijo mirando con sorpresa a la chica que le miraba con alivio –se puede saber que… – sus ojos de inmediato repararon en el chico que gritaba dolorosamente en sueños, de inmediato hizo a un lado a la chica y se acercó al muchacho de cabellos negros.

–Primero había estado llorando amargamente aún en sueños – dijo con nervios –recién ha comenzado a gritar de dolor –

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? – preguntó

–Aproximadamente diez minutos – contestó.

– ¿Hay algún familiar presente? – insistió, Ginny negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarle con rapidez lo que ella hacía allí, quien era el chico y porque la había llamado precisamente a ella. La enfermera soltó un grito de furia al terminar de escuchar el relato de Ginny y a la pelirroja no le quedo más que prepararse a escuchar el sermón de la mujer que ya comenzaba a trabajar con el chico.

–El profesor Dumbledore… –

–La salud de cualquier mago o muggle es extremadamente importante – dijo molesta –no puedes tomar la decisión de jugar a la enfermera sino tienes ningún conocimiento de esta profesión –

–Lo sé y lo siento – se mordió el labio –pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que teníamos que infiltrarnos como pudiéramos, se presentó esta oportunidad y solo nos quedaba aprovecharla –

–Pues mejor idea no se les pudo ocurrir – dijo con sarcasmo –por ahora dejare las cosas por la paz, éste chico está ardiendo en fiebre y necesito refrescarlo, así que ve, busca unos trapos y mójalos –

Ginny corrió al baño a buscar rápidamente lo que le había pedido la enfermera quien desde que escuchó que Harry era un muggle de inmediato guardó su varita mágica que ya había sacado y se dispuso a utilizar solo sus manos para determinar el estado del chico. Según la había escuchado murmurar cuando se trataba de muggles era muy peligroso usar la magia para curarlos, así que se tenían que usar todos los medios que aquellos usaban para curarse, métodos de medicina muggles, sin pociones, ni magia. Le sorprendía también que la enfermera supiera esos métodos para curar muggles.

–No me queda más remedio – dijo cuando le quito la camisa tan rápido como pudo, tomó el trapo mojado que Ginny le ofreció y comenzó a pasarlo lentamente por el pecho del chico –intentaremos bajarle la fiebre usando estos trapos que has conseguido, mientras yo preparo una sencilla poción para ayudarlo a no soñar pasa lentamente el trapo por todo el torso y pecho del chico –

– ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

– ¿Querías jugar a la enfermera? – le hizo un guiño –pues bien, procura tener el trapo húmedo todo el tiempo así que cámbialo con frecuencia – señaló el trapo que Ginny traía en sus manos y luego señalaba el que descansaba en el pecho del chico.

Madame Pompfrey sacó su varita mágica y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras en el baño se escuchaban algunos ruidos, quizás producto de aquellos hechizos. Ginny miro con detenimiento el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico y se sonrojó, ¿en qué demonios pensaba Poppy poniéndola a masajear aquel bello escenario?, meneó la cabeza pues debía tener la conciencia fría y evitar pensar en cosas que no venían al caso en aquella situación. Soltó un hondo suspiro y comenzó a mover el trapo por el pecho del chico subiendo y bajando, pudo ver la expresión del chico de forma más cercana y su corazón se apachurró un poco, aquel chico nuevamente lloraba con desdicha, era un sentimiento contagioso y sinceramente aquello ya no le estaba gustando.

–Es muy extraño que un muggle tenga reacciones como esa – dijo Poppy saliendo con tres botellas de diferentes colores –regularmente los muggles tienen un estado de inconsciencia completa cuando pasan por cambios bruscos de emociones, es lo que se llama como "coma" – decía llegando hasta el chico, Ginny cambió el trapo nuevamente y lo dejo encima de su pecho.

–Quizás es una enfermedad extraña – dijo apartándose para que Poppy comenzara a trabajar con el chico.

–Probablemente – dijo con meditación, dejo las botellas en la mesita y solo tomó la que era de color azulado –por lo pronto le daremos una poción de sueño profundo, con esto bastará para que deje de llorar o gritar en sueños – se acercó al chico, levanto un poco su cabeza, abrió su boca y de golpe le vació el contenido de la botella.

La enfermera le indico a Ginny alejarse un poco mientras ella también lo hacía, al cabo de unos segundos el chico se levantó de golpe de la cama, abrió los ojos y miro todo a su alrededor, sus ojos se desenfocaron y soltó un grito ahogado, a Ginny le pareció que era un grito de alivio mientras nuevamente se dejaba caer en la cama con más suavidad y tan pronto lo hizo se quedo profundamente dormido. Poppy sonrió con satisfacción mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Harry. La pelirroja se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta Nimue Kingston que algo andaba mal, la verdad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su hechizo de impasibilidad y de bloqueo en la puerta, según su noción de las horas debía suponer que apenas y había pasado media hora desde que el chico cayó en inconsciencia, lo cual era un punto a su favor pues aun faltaba tiempo para la hora de la cena y eso le daba ventaja de que Nimue o Charles no pudieran darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

–Así que dices que el chico ha comenzado a padecer dolores de cabeza muy severos, tanto que le provocan esta situación – miraba con tranquilidad a la pelirroja.

–Según lo que Hermione pudo investigar solo ha tenido dos dolores, uno cuando llegó a Inglaterra y el otro precisamente en esta habitación, ambos han sido tan intensos que han provocado sus desmayos – corroboró, la enfermera meneo la cabeza.

– ¿Estás segura que este chico es un muggle? – preguntó.

–Según Albus Dumbledore sí – dijo encogiéndose en hombros –y podría decirse que si lo es, en lo poco que lo he tratado no he sentido nada y… –

– ¿Eres especialista en sentir auras? – le preguntó con rapidez.

–No – contestó.

–Entonces, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que puedes sentir o no, algo? – dijo mordaz, Ginny enrojeció y le luego le miro con irritación.

–Deje ya de reprocharme cosas – le dijo duramente – yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes del profesor Dumbledore, si tiene algún problema dígaselo a él –

–Un carácter admirable, debo decir – ignoró su comentario.

– ¿Cómo puede explicar sus dolores de cabeza? – preguntó.

–No puedo explicarlos – contestó sin más –y solo me atrevo a suponer que para poder averiguar qué es lo que le pasa necesitarás usar todo tu ingenio –

– ¿Perdón? –

–Estás aquí en una misión de espionaje, ¿cierto? – La pelirroja asintió –pues bien, para poder explicar que es lo que pasa a este chico deberás espiarlo de una manera más profunda que solo vigilar sus movimientos –

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – le miraba confusa.

–O usas una pequeña dosis de Legilimancia en este chico – al ver la cara de horror en la chica la enfermera sonrió –o usas tu ingenio para acercarte al chico y averiguar de una forma muy natural que le sucede –

–Pero… –

–Creo que mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado – dijo la mujer –debo regresar a Hogwarts dónde todo está hecho un lío, ayer un hubo un ataque muy violento, los muertos y heridos se cuentan por montones –

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó con nerviosismo al caer en cuenta que el tiempo de enfrentarse a su realidad estaba por llegar.

–Leer un poco – sacudió su varita y apareció un montón de libros –aquí vienen consejos y formas de cuidado para la salud de los muggles y algunos remedios para los magos –

–Gracias – le sonrió con agradecimiento.

–Te dejé dos pociones más, procura que no sean vistas por él mismo o por los padres, ¿Conoces alguna medicina muggle? – le preguntó.

–En lo absoluto – dijo

–Pues ninguna es de color verde lima, ni amarillo fosforescente, así que para evitarte problemas procura dosificarlas y dárselas sin que nadie sepa que son – sonrió –te lo digo, usa tu ingenio, no por nada fuiste tomada en cuenta para una misión como ésta – antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo más, la enfermera desapareció en un simple crack justo a tiempo cuando unos golpecillos sonaron en la puerta.

La pelirroja rápidamente corrió y escondió en sus bolsillos del jean las botellas con las pociones de Poppy, camino hasta la puerta y murmurando silenciosamente deshizo los hechizos que la protegían, soltó un hondo suspiro cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Nimue mirarle con una cálida sonrisa.

-o-o-

La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio, dos magos y un bruja miraban con intranquilidad a un cuarto mago, éste estaba más alto que los demás, como si estuviera encima de unos escalones o plataforma alta, sus ojos color rojo sangre miraban con odio hacia el espejo que sostenía en sus manos, luego sin decir ni una palabra lo lanzó hacia donde estaban los tres magos y el espejo se quebró en pedazos.

–Dijiste que el espejo me llevaría hasta Harry Potter – dijo con rabia aquel mago –y el señor oscuro no acepta errores –

–Mi señor – respondió Rabastán Lestrangue –él espejo de Morgana es un artículo sumamente especial y oscuro, si bien no fue capaz de mostrarle dónde está el chico… –

–Más vale que me digas algo que quiero escuchar – le interrumpió aún rabioso –tengo mi varita lista para acabar contigo – lo apunto directo al pecho.

–Cuando el espejo no puede revelar la ubicación de quien tanto deseas es porque involuntariamente existen barreras muy poderosas – decía –una de ellas es ser un muggle u otra de ellas es haber abandonado tu magia –

–Suena razonable – dijo con una media sonrisa –pero no me convence del todo – un rayo verse paso zumbando por los oídos de aquel mortífago.

–Si es un muggle caerá preso de sus propios temores y hasta no hacerles frente podrá revertir la maldición – dijo –pero si es un mago el cual ha abandonado u olvidado su magia, ésta, comienza a fluctuar tanto que lo empieza a consumir hasta que llega un punto en el que…–

–_Muere _– dijo Voldemort con una media sonrisa, los mortífagos le miraban asombrados, su amo nunca sonreía.

–Así es, aunque seré sumamente honesto, mi señor –le miro con inquietud –esto solo puede ocurrir si el destino así lo quiere –

–Explícate – Voldemort borró su sonrisa y le apuntó directo al rostro.

–El canal mágico del espejo de Morgana en estos casos solo ocurre cuando la persona que deseas encontrar ha visto un espejo al mismo tiempo que el que lo quiere encontrar – Voldemort bajó unos escalones y se acercaba furioso hacia él –lo que… quiero… decir – la varita de su amo le señalaba con firmeza el pecho y podía incluso sentir como el instinto asesino amenazaba con salir.

– ¡Explícate! – dijo furioso.

–Las probabilidades son muy escasas, mi señor – dijo con nerviosismo –debe ser una sincronización perfecta entre ambos… – trago saliva, su amo no relajaba su furia –pero si como usted dice, existe una conexión entre usted y ese mocoso, entonces las posibilidades aumentan –

– ¿Cómo podré darme cuenta que…? – decía furioso, de pronto se quedo callado y nuevamente apareció aquella extraña mueca que los mortífagos interpretaban como una sonrisa.

– ¿Mi señor?– se atrevió a preguntar Bellatrix.

–Entiendo – dijo para sí mismo y comenzó a soltar carcajadas que sonaban tan macabras que los mortífagos dieron un respingo, su amo estaba realmente feliz porque subió nuevamente a su "trono" y de ahí miro aún carcajeándose a aquellos tres.

–Pero como saber si el chico es un squib o un ser que ha abandonado su magia – dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a Rabastán con inquietud y rompiendo con aquellas siniestras carcajadas.

–No ha podido si quiera ver un poco de él, ¿cierto? – podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Bellatrix, estaba siendo demasiado confianzudo con el señor oscuro.

–Ni un poco – le contestó con naturalidad que sorprendió a Bellatrix.

–Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta, Lucius – dijo Rabastán con firmeza –por alguna extraña razón, puedo apostar que Harry Potter ha abandonado su magia –

–Pero… – no se notaba convencido.

– ¿Piensas que es un muggle? – Le miro con irritación –vamos Lucius, el señor oscuro ha dicho que ha sentido como el chico ha irrumpido en sus propios pensamientos y… –

– ¡Basta! – Dijo con firmeza Voldemort dejando de reír y mirando con severidad a los tres mortífagos –a ti Lucius debe de bastarte con que yo esté satisfecho – el rubio se hinco de prisa y bajo la mirada –y a ti Rabastán más vale que ese chico se muera o juro que tú serás el que muera en su lugar – se puso de pie, giro sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

-o-o-

Ginny y Nimue caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la sala, la pelirroja había logrado convencerla de que Harry solo descansaba pues le había dado unos medicamentos para descansar, ahora la mujer se había presentado en la habitación, besado a Harry en la frente al verlo dormir tranquilamente y luego la había invitado a ir hacia la sala dónde su marido y ella tenían que hablarle de un asunto muy delicado.

– ¿Cómo está mi muchacho? – preguntó con preocupación Charles al ver a Ginny y a Nimue.

–La señorita Ginny ha hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo Nimue y fue a sentarse a lado de su esposo –Harry duerme como un bebé –

–Entonces eso me anima un poco a dejarla a cargo – dijo sonriente y su mujer le sonrió, Ginny se sentó frente a aquella pareja y les miro con confusión.

–No entiendo… –

–Está tarde me he ausentado un poco de la casa por dos motivos, el primero de ellos es porque necesitaba presentarme formalmente con el primer ministro – dijo con firmeza –y el segundo es porque recibí una noticia de Estados Unidos que me obligará a tomar una decisión muy dura –

– ¿Señor? – la mente de la pelirroja trabaja a millón, que estaban queriendo decir.

–Cuando la embajada en Estados Unidos cerró sus puertas, el gobierno inglés se olvido de unos asuntos legales, diplomáticos, administrativos y de algunas auditorias que están pendientes – dijo con tranquilidad –como embajador en licencia debo reactivarme, reportarme a Nueva York y reabrir la embajada nuevamente hasta que solucionen cada uno de estos pendientes –

–Eso significa… – la pelirroja comenzó a atar cabos.

–Mi marido y yo regresamos a Nueva York está misma noche – dijo Nimue, ahora se le veía triste.

–Pero y Harry… – tenía que pensar a prisa, si ellos se iban eso significaba que Harry también y eso le traería problemas a ella en su misión.

–Ese es el motivo porque el que la he mandado llamar – dijo Charles interrumpiéndola –sé que su servicios para los cuidados de mi muchacho solo estarían activos por dos días más, según los papeles que firmamos en el hospital –

– ¿Dos días? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Así es – dijo Nimue –los papeles decían que Harry solo necesitaría los cuidados de una enfermera por dos días, luego yo misma podría encargarme – la pelirroja se maldijo interiormente, Hermione no se había percatado de aquello, era su fin, su misión estaba terminada.

–El punto aquí es… – terció Charles –es que yo debo regresar cuanto antes a la ciudad de Nueva York –

–Y yo no pienso dejar ir solo a mi marido – dijo Nimue.

–Cuando mucho cumplir con todo el trabajo pendiente me llevará una semana completa a partir de mañana – seguía diciendo Charles.

–Necesito traerme más cosas de mi guardarropa y comprar cosas nuevas – decía la mujer –y una semana es tiempo suficiente y… –

– ¿Señores Kingston? – dijo al verse de pronto confundida por aquella situación.

–Como mi muchacho no puede viajar, cosas del hospital – sonrió bonachón aquel hombre –la única opción viable es que se quede en Londres –

–Y siendo que al momento ha hecho un buen trabajo – dijo la mujer –queremos que se haga cargo de Harry por todo el tiempo que estemos fuera de aquí –

– ¿Perdón? – abrió la boca sorprendida, ella, Ginny Weasley quien podría estar haciéndola de heroína enfrentando mortífagos para la Orden del Fénix ahora estaría ahí por una semana entera al cuidado de un chico enfermizo y aburrido, sí, aburrido, esa era la palabra.

–Queremos contratar tus servicios, si puede decirse que es un contrato – meditó Charles –pues no estás como empleada sino como una enfermera que presta sus servicios para prácticas… –

–Obviamente sabemos que tienes que regresar cuanto antes al hospital a seguir con tus diligencias habituales – intervino Nimue al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja –pero esto es realmente algo que no nos esperábamos y menos a tan solo dos días de haber regresado a Londres –

–Pero yo no tengo mucha experiencia y… – la verdad la idea ya no le gustaba y aunque sabía que Dumbledore iba a matarla por dejar de lado la misión encomendada, ella no se había preparado para ser la niñera de un muggle.

–Entiendo entonces si no desea cuidar de mi muchacho – dijo Charles en un tono melancólico, la pelirroja lo miro ahora con irritación, aquel tono lo conocía muy bien y no le gustaba nada –yo solo considere que dadas estas circunstancias excepcionales entonces… –

Ginny miro a Charles y Nimue alternativamente y se maldijo interiormente, el solo insinuar que ella no deseaba quedarse ahí estaba ocasionando un desastre emocional en aquellos muggles y le fastidiaba pues su padre usaba aquel tono que usaba Charles para obtener siempre lo que querían y que ella no deseaba hacer, aunque la diferencia estaba en que Arthur lo hacía conscientemente y aquel muggle no tenía la más mínima intención de jugar con sus emociones como lo hacía su padre.

–Acepto – dijo mecánicamente, Nimue sonrió satisfecha y sin esperárselo la pelirroja se encontraba siendo abrazada por aquella mujer.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore daba vueltas en su despacho mientras Mcgonagall le miraba con inquietud, Madame Pompfrey recitaba con tranquilidad lo sucedido en la casa Kingston y solo algunas veces Dumbledore cuestionaba algo en aquel relato. Desde que había conocido por medio de Minerva lo sucedido no había hecho otra cosa más que dedicarse a que cuando aquella enfermera se apareciera por Hogwarts, conocer más detalles. La enfermera terminó de relatar todo lo acontecido y disculpándose decidió salir del despacho dejando solo al director y la ex maestra de Transformaciones.

–Creo que puedo suponer que es lo que le ocurre a ese muchacho – dijo Albus dejándose caer en su silla con derrota –y no es más que algo que pase por alto –

– ¿Profesor? –

–Harry siendo una persona mágica sin saberlo ha dejado olvidada cada parte de su magia, sus defensas mágicas ante situaciones de fácil control para un mago son totalmente nulas – decía con meditación –Voldemort ha estado usando grandes dosis de Legilimancia en el chico desde que éste llegó a Londres, como él chico carece de una defensa natural ante este tipo de situaciones entonces sucede… –

– ¿Profesor? – seguía mirándole con inquietud.

–Harry está siendo preso de una de las ramas más oscuras de la Legilimancia, Mine – dijo –lo que quiero decir es que el chico está perdiendo poco a poco su cordura y salud debido a las constantes intrusiones "violentas" de un mago hacia su mente –

–Ahora comprendo esos desmayos y dolores que dice Poppy – dijo finalmente Mcgonagall.

–Ahora es cuando hago conciencia de que dejar las cosas por la paz desde hace años fue el peor error que pude haber cometido jamás – dijo con suma resignación, Minerva le miro con extrema sorpresa al ver la cara de derrota en aquel mago –Harry, pobre muchacho, ahora no es más que un cascarón sin identidad mágica y sin las habilidades para sobrevivir, en pocas palabras, Harry Potter es hasta el momento un ser común y corriente que no puede hacer absolutamente nada si alguien levanta su varita y le lanza un simple hechizo de inmovilidad –

–Pero profesor… – decía nerviosa, nunca había visto aquel rostro de derrota –aún se puede… –

–Manipular la magia o hacer que flote de la nada en un mago con las condiciones como las que padece Harry es como lanzarle una maldición asesina directo al pecho – dijo con seriedad –para que Harry pueda despertar su magia él deberá… –

-o-o-

Harry se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no había tenido más pesadillas horrorosas y su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente saludable, lo que quería decir que al fin descansó como era debido. Camino con tranquilidad hacia el baño y con algo de miedo miro su reflejo, sin embargo todo estaba bien, no estaba aquel rostro pálido y de ojos rojos que había visto solo se veían sus orbes esmeraldas apagados un poco por el cansancio de aquellos días, su cabello estaba revuelto y su pecho desnudo enrojecido era la apariencia que se reflejaba en el espejo, un día nuevo y al parecer todo iba perfectamente bien. Acomodándose un poco el cabello y revisando un pequeño punto rojo que había aparecido cerca de su nariz, dejo que la bañera se fuera llenando poco a poco hasta que una espuma blanca y un poco de vapor le indicó que era tiempo de darse un baño. Tomando suficiente tiempo para meditar sobre lo que había pasado en su vida desde hacía varios días, salió de la bañera, nuevamente intentó sin éxito desaparecer aquella protuberancia roja cerca de su nariz, irritado entró por una segunda puerta dentro del baño hasta su vestidor y decidió ponerse ropas decentes, su madre se había encargado de tenerle un guardarropa moderno y con la ropa que a él le gustaba.

–Buenos días – una voz algo cantarina lo sorprendió cuando salió del vestidor ya con unos jeans negros, una playera de manga larga y blanca con negra que decía "Evil Snowman" y finalmente sus inseparables "sneakers" que combinaban perfectamente con su playera.

–Buenos días – dijo recuperando su compostura ante la sorpresa y pudo ver a la misma pelirroja que hacía de su "niñera" mirarle con sorpresa mientras dejaba una charola con el desayuno en su mesita de noche.

–Veo que te sientes mejor – la pelirroja realmente estaba sorprendida, el chico estaba totalmente diferente a como lo había conocido y visto, se veía fresco, feliz y sin duda atractivo.

–Siendo sinceros, mucho mejor – le guiño el ojo y miro con aprehensión el desayuno.

–Lo he traído para ti – le sonrió –no soy muy buena cocinando pero una mujer llamada Noemí me ha orientado un poco –

–Pues si cocinas tan bien como te desempeñas de enfermera, entonces debe estar muy bueno – Harry se llevo una sorpresa al ver por el reflejo de la ventana como aquella protuberancia roja que tanto le había costado quitar ya no estaba.

–Antes de desayunar debes tomarte un poco de este _jadabe_ – dijo con nerviosismo y le mostró un pequeño vaso lleno de un líquido ámbar.

– ¿_Jadabe_? – Le miro alzando una ceja –querrás decir jarabe – le corrigió

–Si… eso – se mordió un labio mientras le entregaba el líquido que el chico ni siquiera dudo en tomarse.

– ¿Mi madre? – preguntó.

–Bueno, de eso es lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo dando un suspiro, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño papel, se lo extendió y el chico comenzó a leerlo después de haberlo tomado.

– ¿Se regresaron a Nueva York? – Dijo alzando la voz –pero como no han… – se comenzó a enojar.

–Se han pasado toda la noche en tu habitación esperando que de alguna manera reaccionases aunque fuera un poquito – dijo la pelirroja –sin embargo no despertaste y el tiempo de irse llegó –

–Comprendo – dijo olvidándose de su enojo –bueno entonces eso quiere decir que estoy una semana entera libre de padres y… –

–Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a poder hacer lo que desees – le dijo con algo de autoridad, Harry alzó una ceja mirando a la pelirroja –recuerda que en cualquier momento puedes llegar a tener alguna otra crisis –

–Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón – le contestó –pero hoy quiero ir de compras, estos sneakers ya están algo gastados y quiero unos nuevos –

–Snea... ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

–Son zapatos deportivos, mujer – le contestó con burla – ¿has estado fuera de moda últimamente verdad? – miro detenidamente la ropa de la Ginny, la pelirroja se sonrojó profusamente.

–Oye no… – decía explotando en su carácter cuando Harry sonrió.

–Solo estoy bromeando – le interrumpió – me acompañarías a hacer unas compras, la verdad es que yo no conozco nada de Londres y en eso me puedes ayudar muy bien, ¿cierto? –

Ginny miro a Harry con suma sorpresa, la verdad era que no conocía en lo absoluto Londres, solo conocía ciertas partes de cuando iba al colegio o acompañaba a la Orden a alguna que otra misión, pero de conocer Londres como suponía aquel chico, absolutamente nada. La pelirroja le indico que se preparase y que ella iría a su habitación por algunas cosas, el chico sonrió y le dijo que la esperaría en el jardín de la entrada listos para irse de ahí. Cuando la pelirroja llego a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama dando un enorme suspiro, le quedaba una larga semana en la que tenía que soportar situaciones como aquellas, no conocía de muggles, no sabía que hacían y ahora ella tenía que comportarse como una total muggle, algún día mataría a Dumbledore por hacerla pasar por aquel lío, ella deseaba con ansias realizar una misión para la Orden y sola, pero nunca había deseado llevar a cabo una misión como aquella.

–He logrado conseguir que uno de los choferes de mi padre nos lleve al centro – dijo Harry irrumpiendo en su habitación, la pelirroja se enderezo sobresaltada y de no ser porque sabía dónde estaba hubiese lanzando un hechizo hacia su visitante.

–Por lo visto no le han enseñado que siempre debe tocar antes de entrar – dijo irritada poniéndose de pie –pero ni hablar, vayamos ahora antes de que me arrepienta de acompañarlo –

–Eres extraña – le dijo cuando salían de la habitación –de repente me hablas muy formal y de usted y otras veces con tanta confianza y suavidad que realmente me hipnotiza –

–Pues perdone usted señor Kingston – dijo malhumorada –no sabía que había que elegir un tono en particular para hablarle –

–Vamos, no seas insolente – dijo cuando llegaron hasta la entrada, un auto muy lujoso ya los esperaba.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra entró en el auto que los llevaría a su destino, Harry sonreía mientras la pelirroja solo le miraba con irritación, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera cambiar de carácter de un momento a otro, pero aquella enfermera de cabellos pelirrojos podía llegar a sorprenderlo tanto que sin duda alguna se mostraba muy interesado en conocerla aún más.

– ¿A dónde vamos señor? – Preguntó el chofer con educación, Harry sentado en la parte de atrás del copiloto solo dijo "Nike Town" –enseguida –

– ¿El clima siempre es así? – preguntó el chico rompiendo el hielo, Ginny todavía le miraba frunciendo el seño y dijo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

–Desde que llegamos a Londres me he percatado de los extensos bancos de neblina por doquier y esa sensación de frío y angustia extraña cada que un soplo de aire invade mis narices– le dijo sonriente.

–Ah claro, los dement… – se llevó una mano la boca con rapidez y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Sí? – alzo una ceja.

–Los… – miraba hacia arriba y hacia abajo buscando como eludir aquel lío –los dementes del clima no han sabido explicarlo, dicen que quizás sea algo temporal – suspiro aliviada al ver como Harry sonrió y siguió con otro tema.

–Los meteorólogos siempre han sido así de despistados siempre – dijo sonriente –en Nueva York siempre aseguraban que haría un intenso calor y terminaba lloviendo –

–Curioso, ¿verdad? – ahora ella era la que no entendía, pero sin duda había logrado salir del lío en el que se había metido.

–Lo siento señor – dijo el chofer luego de un rato –la tienda ha cerrado definitivamente –

–Vaya tontería – dijo mirando la enorme palabra "Closed" en la entrada de aquella tienda deportiva.

–Debe ser por la crisis – siguió el chofer –muchos negocios han cerrado debido a que la gente no sale de sus casas y porque el dinero ya no alcanza –

–Menudo lío – volvió a decir, Ginny solo observaba el rostro de frustración en Harry y al chofer mirarles con una especie de disculpa.

–Conozco un lugar – dijo de pronto la pelirroja, era arriesgado pero debía ponerse en contacto con alguien de la Orden –es una tienda de deportes no tan grande como ésta, pero sin duda podrá hacerte gastar todos tus millones – miro a Harry, éste alzo una ceja ante aquel comentario cargado de insolencia pero solo sonrió.

– ¿Podrías llevarnos? – le preguntó al chofer que de inmediato sonrió y miro a la pelirroja.

–Por supuesto – contestó – ¿me guía señorita? – encendió nuevamente el choche, Ginny suspiro e ignorando la divertida sonrisa que Harry le daba comenzó a decir el nombre de la calle.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio el edificio en ruinas justo a dos locales de la tienda de deportes que le había dicho a Harry y su chofer, ahí estaba el Caldero Chorreante, apagado como siempre, pero que significaba la conexión entre el mundo de los magos y los muggles, sabía que era arriesgado llevar al chico Kingston ahí ya que lo hacía blanco perfecto para algún mortífago rezagado en aquel lugar, pero debía contactar a Dumbledore y decirle que todo estaba bien, no quería verlo irrumpir en la casa de los Kingston solo porque no había tenido noticias de ella.

–Extraño lugar – dijo Harry mirando como la neblina era más espesa en ciertos lugares de aquella calle y luego su mirada se enfocó en la pelirroja.

–Puedes hacer tus compras, yo he visto un collar en la joyería más allá – señaló una tienda muy cercana al Caldero –juro que te alcanzo al comprarlo –

–Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – le sonrió – ¿por qué habrías de pedirme permiso? – sin darle tiempo de replicar Harry se metió en la tienda deportiva.

Ginny miro la silueta de Harry dentro de la tienda buscando entre un aparador de sudaderas y como sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sin darle importancia, tomó un poco de valor y dándole una última mirada al chofer de Harry que limpiaba uno de los espejos del automóvil entro en el Caldero Chorreante. El lugar estaba vacío como casi siempre desde el comienzo del reinado Voldemort, Tom, el cantinero limpiaba con un trapo algunos tarros mientras miraba frunciendo el seño su llegada, señalando cautelosamente la chimenea pudo ver al cantinero asentir, justo cuando estaba por llegar a su destino pudo escuchar una terrible explosión afuera del Caldero, gritos ahogados de miedo y entonces aquello fue como si alguien hubiese echado un balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

– ¡Qué me lleva! – dijo girándose y corriendo hacia la puerta, Tom ya se había escondido debajo de la barra y solo gritaba cosas como "no, no, yo no fui"

Afuera del local todo era un caos, había rayos volando por doquier, rayos rojos destrozaban con estrepito coches y ventanas tratando de proteger a varios muggles que corrían despavoridos por la calle. Rápidamente busco a Harry o al chofer del chico, pero solo pudo ver al chofer tirando en el suelo aún sosteniendo el trapo en su mano y mirando sin expresión hacia el cielo.

–Fue un error, un error – decía mientras la sangre abandonaba cada parte de su cuerpo, temblaba del pánico.

Entro con rapidez a la tienda de deportes esperando encontrarse lo peor, sin embargo, Harry solo cantaba y golpeaba con diversión un aparador, al parecer tenía algo en los oídos y ni siquiera se había percatado del caos afuera, un punto a su favor. Saco con rapidez su varita y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la maldición Imperius hacia la dependiente de la tienda que ya se había percatado del ruido afuera "maten la calma", dijo y la mujer relajó su expresión y solo dirigió una apagada sonrisa hacia ellos. Antes de sacar a Harry de su especie de distracción lanzó un hechizo rápido que corrió las cortinas del lugar. Solo esperaba que nadie se hubiese percatado de que había utilizado magia, aunque, Harry tampoco se había percatado siquiera de que estaba a sus espaldas.

–Es hora de irnos – le dijo con tranquilidad, pero al ver que Harry no respondió le tocó el hombro, el chico se giro y deshizo de sus audífonos.

–Lo siento – dijo sonriente – ¿nos vamos? –

–Sí claro – dijo con rapidez, Harry tomó el cesto en el que llevaba algunas prendas de ropa y camino hasta donde la dependiente de la tienda los esperaba.

–Les recuerdo que tuve que cerrar el frente porque estoy por cerrar – dijo la mujer al tomar el dinero de Harry –pido una disculpa y los invitó a salir por la puerta trasera –

– ¿Qué hay de Mike? – dijo Harry mirando hacia la puerta que ya estaba cerrada pues no se veía nada hacia afuera.

–Mike… – decía la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio –él se ha tenido que ir, le hablaron por su _cegular… –_

– _¿Cegular? –_ le miro frunciendo el ceño –ah ya veo, se llama celular, Ginny – le dijo soltando una risotada

–Pues ese aparato con el que se comunican los mug… – se quedo pálida

–No puedo creer que no conozcan los teléfonos celulares – dijo meneando la cabeza riéndose y comenzando a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda –he llegado a pensar que vienes de otro planeta –

–Déjame revisar primero… – ignoró su comentario y agradecía que el chico cambiara el tema de aquella manera.

– ¿Porqué tendrías que revisar? – le preguntó cuando Ginny apresuro el paso, se le adelantó y abrió la puerta con cautela.

–Porque… – lo maldecía por ser tan perceptivo y sumamente estresante –porque me he topado con un ex novio y sabe que estoy dentro, entonces al ver la puerta cerrada supondrá que saldré por detrás –

–No conoces lo que es un celular, ni lo que son unos tenis deportivos, pero tenías un novio – se burlo –eso sí que es más extraño aún –

–Cállate – dijo malhumorada y luego dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que el callejón detrás de la tienda estaba despejada y no había rastros de la batalla al frente.

–Bueno – dijo revisando sus bolsillos –ahora tendremos que regresar al frente a buscar un taxi… –

–No – le gritó con fuerza, Harry dio un respingo –caminemos un poco – señaló en sentido contrario hacia la calle que daba al otro extremo del callejón.

–O ese novio tuyo fue alguien muy importante para ti o es un perfecto psicópata – dijo riendo y tomando camino hacia donde había señalado la pelirroja –realmente estás muy nerviosa –

–Es simplemente que es muy persistente – dijo malhumorada obligándolo a apresurar al paso.

Cuando finalmente dieron con un lugar "lejos" de dónde se llevaba a cabo el ataque mortífago hacia muggles, Ginny miro discretamente a todos lados, no había nada raro y no se escuchaba nada, por lo que podía asegurar que no había ni rastro de mortífagos, magia o batalla. Harry se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó un chiflido, Ginny le miro alzando una ceja para al ver como un automóvil muy similar al del chofer de Harry aparecía en aquella calle.

–Supongo que sabes lo que es un taxi – le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta e invitándola a subirse.

–Cierra la boca – fingió irritación, el chico realmente se estaba pasando de insolente con ella, pero en realidad y siendo sincera no sabía lo que era un taxi y cómo funcionaba, podía suponer que era un transporte como el de Mike pero aquello estaba más raro todavía.

–Amigo – le dijo al taxista –lléveme a _Trafalgar Square_ – el hombre asintió y comenzó el trayecto.

– ¿A dónde…? – le preguntó Ginny cuando el taxi arrancó y comenzó a salir de aquel lugar.

–No conozco físicamente Londres pero cuando vives en la embajada aunque sea en Estados Unidos, conoces lo más básico y sé que la Plaza de Trafalgar es muy característica – le sonrió, Ginny por primera vez le regresó la sonrisa con tranquilidad.

Les llevo poco llegar hasta la plaza que había mencionado Harry, el chico saco algunas monedas de su bolsillo y le pago al chofer, este les sonrió y les deseo que pasaran un día divertido. Para Ginny aquel lugar le parecía tan contrastante con la situación que actualmente vivían todos los magos, el lugar estaba abarrotado de muggles que se divertían, podía ver niños correr detrás de algunas aves y hasta podía ver a gente tocando un palo de madera mientras los demás aplaudían.

–No se equivocaron – dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Cómo es posible que… – decía, no creía posible que un lugar tan abarrotado de muggles no fuera blanco de un ataque mortífago como el que había sucedido en las calles del Caldero Chorreante.

–Haya tanta gente – la interrumpió Harry –bueno, está plaza como ya dije es muy característica de Londres, vienen miles de personas de todos lados a visitarla –

–Pero hay mucha alegría, ¿no? – dijo melancólica, aquello le parecían tan contrastante con la situación con Voldemort.

– ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? – le preguntó con inquietud –vamos Ginny, a ti te pasa algo muy raro y aunque no te conozco muy bien sé qué te pasa algo delicado –

–No pasa nada – dijo –es solo que… ¡ay! – grito cuando una parvada de aves voló hacia ella, Harry soltó una carcajada mientras la pelirroja ahora peleaba con quitárselas de la cara, dos niños reían descarados mientras una mujer miraba con disculpa a la pareja.

–Disculpen – dijo la mujer colorada –mis hijos suelen ser algo traviesos –los niños seguían destornillados de la risa en complicidad con Harry, Ginny molesta le tiro un codazo a Harry que de inmediato se puso serio.

–Tengan más cuidado, niños – dijo con seriedad pero era difícil pasar por alto como luchaba por no reírse.

La mujer se fue de ahí justo cuando la pelirroja estalló en insultos contra Harry, entre ellos iban frases como "ya deja de fastidiarme", "has estado burlándote de mí por todo", el moreno solo se adelantó unos pasos, detuvo a un hombre con infinidad de globos de diferentes colores y estilos, Harry compró uno de color rojo y luego regresó hasta donde Ginny le miraba alzando una ceja.

– ¿Puedes perdonarme? – dijo el chico y le extendió el globo, la pelirroja se sonrojó profusamente cuando tomó el globo que el chico le ofrecía.

–Crees que un simple globo podrá… – decía con rapidez, Harry meneo la cabeza, camino hasta donde estaba la misma persona vendiendo globos, saco unos billetes, se los dio a la persona y la pelirroja no puedo evitar abrir la boca con asombro cuando Harry regresó con todos los globos.

– ¿Podrán todos estos? – le dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño, la pelirroja nuevamente se sonrojó y es que aquel detalle le parecía muy osado por el chico.

–Pero si yo solo soy tu enfermera… – decía nerviosa –no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, solo bromeaba y…–

–Eres un caso especial – meneo la cabeza mientras sonreía –pero si a mí me nace disculparme con mi niñera es porque realmente quiero hacerlo –

Ginny iba a replicar pero agradeció el gesto con una enorme sonrisa, Harry desvió su mirada con nerviosismo y ambos giraron cuando alguien les gritó, ambos se giraron justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno una luz plateada, estaban en una posición muy intima, un fotógrafo vio la escena y se acerco justo a tiempo para tomar una foto del recuerdo.

-¡Qué hermosa parejita! - dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba un papel a Ginny, los dos chicos miraron con las mejillas coloradas al hombre que les ofrecía aquella fotografía.

Continuará


	4. Mi Mundo en muggle

**Pues aquí llegamos con el capítulo No. 3**

Quiero **agradecer todos sus reviews**, en verdad que bueno que le guste la historia, algo diferente, pero espero que le resulte interesante, este cap me he inspirado, las cosas ya se van a poner mas interesantes aún y solo espero no crear instintos asesinos pidiendo más cuando terminen de leer (es broma)**, **sin embargo, les aviso que ya voy en la mitad del 4 :P... realmente sigue y sigue esto... las ideas fluyen muy bien...** asi que no tardará mucho la actualizacion, lo prometo.**

**Un afectuoso saludo nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia... espero que les guste este cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

**Mi mundo en muggle.**

Tras una sabia decisión de ambos, habían pasado parte de la mañana repartiendo entre los niños que miraban con curiosidad a la pelirroja los globos, aunque Ginny pensó que Harry se molestaría con su propuesta de repartir los globos que le había comprado, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo entusiasmado con la idea, incluso había escuchado decir que "era la niñera con un corazón tan grande como Trafalgar", aunque la chica se sentía molesta por aquel mote que Harry insistía en darle: "niñera", no podía evitar sentirse tranquila, hasta el momento todo iba bien, el chico se recuperaba con éxito reforzando su fachada de enfermera y el ataque en el que pudo haberlo involucrado en su imprudencia de visitar el Caldero había acabado en nada peligroso.

–Ese fue el último – le dijo Harry llegando hasta ella nuevamente.

– ¿En verdad no te molesta que los haya regalado todos? – preguntó aún intrigada.

–En lo absoluto, además ya te dije, es un gesto muy noble el que quieras regalarle a esos niños un globo – dijo –ahora estoy sumamente hambriento y tengo un terrible antojo de pizza –

– ¿Pizza? – preguntó.

–Oh vamos, no me digas que tampoco conoces lo que es una pizza – dijo alzando una ceja –en toda la mañana he estado cuestionándome si algún día querría estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina –

– ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó.

–Por lo visto tienen muy poco tiempo para conocer de las buenas cosas de la vida – dijo sonriente –una pizza es un alimento italiano sumamente delicioso, es pan cubierto de abundante queso y con ingredientes encima que… –

–Vale, vale – dijo irritada –iremos a comer eso –

–En Nueva York las pizzas son algo características, espero que Londres no se quede atrás – dijo cuando llegaron hasta la calle que separaba la plaza de unos locales de comida, entre ellos uno llamado "La reina di Italia"

Ginny miraba con intranquilidad el lugar, dentro de la plaza sentía un seguridad asombrosa, incluso suponía que quizás tenía grandes barreras mágicas y eso explicaba el porqué no había sido atacada por mortífagos, sin embargo, fuera del perímetro aquella sensación se había ido, podía sentir a distancia la angustia provocada por los dementores e incluso el lugar donde estaban estaba casi abandonado de no ser por una familia un poco más allá y dos hombres vestidos de negro que la miraban con una sonrisa. Un momento, la pelirroja de inmediato encendió todas sus alarmas, aquellos dos no podían ser nadie más que un grupo de mortífagos.

–Deja que pruebes la pizza de carnes frías que he mandado pedir – dijo Harry que estaba frente a la chica y dándole la espalda a los tipos que Ginny miraba con sospecha – ¿te pasa algo? –

–Solo me estoy sintiendo un poco cansada – dijo nerviosa –creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa –

–Oh vamos – dijo –será la primera vez que pruebes una pizza y ahora resulta que te quieres ir –

La pelirroja vio como de uno de los dos tipos se paraba y comenzaba a caminar justo hacia donde estaban ellos, se maldijo interiormente, estaban acabados, ella tendría que sacar su varita y hacerle frente, Harry no se había percatado y seguía haciendo una especie de puchero mientras la miraba con determinación.

–Buenas Tardes – dijo el hombre con voz grave, Ginny metió la mano al bolsillo de su jean con rapidez, al menor movimiento ella estaría lista.

– ¿Algún problema? – dijo Harry con voz fuerte y la pelirroja detectó osadía.

–Ninguno – dijo mirando alternativamente a la pelirroja y al chico.

–Entonces si me permites – dijo Harry aún con osadía –estoy discutiendo cosas importantes con la señorita y no quisiera interrupciones –

–Vaya, un chico con suficientes cojones para alzarme la voz a mí – la pelirroja se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era Rodolphus Lestrangue –no sabía que una traidora asquerosa como tú andaría de la mano de una basura como este mequetrefe, tan bajo han caído los del otro bando…– miro a Ginny ensanchando una sonrisa maliciosa, la pelirroja palideció.

–Cuida tus palabras, imbécil – Harry estrelló su puño en el rostro del hombre que no se lo esperaba, Rodolphus cayó al suelo mientras la mesera del lugar soltó un grito de horror.

El hombre que se había quedado sentado miró a su compañero caer, golpearse contra otra mesa y quedar inconsciente, de inmediato se puso de pie y sacó su varita, Ginny iba a lanzarle un hechizo para detenerlo cuando Harry también se lanzó contra él, le dio una patada en el estomago y la pelirroja pudo ver la varita de aquel mortífago volar lejos de él al verse sorprendido, Harry hizo un curioso movimiento y ahora le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo al hombre caer el suelo inconsciente. El moreno corrió hacia donde Ginny aún estaba sorprendida, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del local.

–He notado que vienen siguiéndonos desde que salimos de la plaza – le decía mientras corrían entre la gente para alejarse de ahí –no sé quiénes eran, ni que intenciones tenían, pero más vale alejarnos –

–Tú sabes que ellos son… –

–Espías – dijo y Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada –papá dijo que habría muchos de ellos en Londres tras la situación política que se vive –

– ¿Espías? – la pelirroja no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en soltar unas carcajadas, pero tal vez la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y el estar huyendo con Harry por las calles de Londres la hacían contenerse.

–Es lo que puedo suponer – dijo –además ese tío ha sido sumamente grosero contigo y luego me llama basura… –

–Podrías… podrías detenerte – se detuvo y Harry casi cayó al suelo, Ginny se llevó ambas manos a su costado, no sabía por cuanto habían corrido pero se veía que estaban ya muy lejos de aquel lugar.

–Ven, entremos – la jalo nuevamente y ambos entraron a uno de los locales que había ahí.

Ginny y Harry miraban con nerviosismo como su intrusión en aquel local que había resultado ser un bar ocasionó que la música parará y todos mirarán hacia donde ellos estaban. El chico que aún sostenía a la pelirroja en sus manos la arrastró hasta una mesa solitaria cerca de los tocadores y cuando la música volvió a sonar emitió un suspiro ahogado. Fue entonces cuando Ginny comenzó a temblar al pensar detenidamente en lo que había sucedido, unos mortífagos la habían reconocido como miembro de los Weasley y de la Orden del Fénix e intentaban hacer una maldad con ella y su acompañante en aquel restaurante italiano, estaba sorprendida también, Harry había sin dudarlo golpeado a Rodolphus que pudo haberlo matado de no ser porque su cabeza había pegado con otra mesa dejándolo sin conocimiento y ese movimiento audaz y rápido contra el segundo mortífago les dio la ventaja de correr y escapar.

–Me gustaría preguntarte algo – dijo Harry cuando atendió al mesero del lugar y pidió dos botellas de agua –y quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo –

–No eres nadie para ponerme condiciones – dijo molesta, estaba hecha un lío.

–Pero claro que no puedo ponerte condiciones, sin embargo, puedo pedirte explicaciones, _Ginny_ – dijo con firmeza, la pelirroja iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada dura de Harry se quedo callada –hemos estado huyendo todo el tiempo, en la mañana a causa de tu novio "psicópata" y ahora porque dos tipos nos venían siguiendo y puedo apostar a que fue por tu culpa –

–Por favor – dijo suplicante –no me pidas explicaciones, por favor… –

–… – Harry la miro detenidamente y pudo ver fragilidad en la mirada de la pelirroja, la chica estaba hecha un lío por algún motivo y eso lo entristecía un poco –muy bien dejare las cosas por la paz, pero aunque sé que tú y yo no somos más que enfermo-enfermera, puedes confiar en mí –

–Lo sé – admitió aquello –pero esto es más grande que cualquier cosa y no sé si deba… olvídalo, prometo que no nos veremos involucrados en cosas como estás otra vez –

El mesero llegó con las dos botellas de agua y en la mesa no hubo más que silencio, Ginny miraba detenidamente a Harry que no dejaba de juguetear con su botella de agua y mirarla con nerviosismo, el chico en realidad se merecía alguna explicación por lo que pasaba, pero tal como Dumbledore había dicho era sumamente importante que Harry no supiera que ella era una bruja, la verdad que podía entender en cierta manera al viejo ex director de Hogwarts, los muggles aún desconocían que existían los magos y es que la filosofía del estatuto del secreto aún se decretaba en todos lados; aunque el Ministerio no era más que un nombre ahora para aquello sí seguían ejerciendo una presión asombrosa.

–Tienes otra pastilla para el dolor de cabeza – dijo de pronto Harry rompiendo la tensión que había entre ellos.

– ¿Ha comenzado a dolerte de nuevo? – el chico asintió así que buscó en el pequeño bolso que Hermione le había regalado las pastillas que el moreno le solicitaba.

–Un poco – le respondió –en realidad no había sentido ningún dolor hasta hace apenas unos momentos – tomó las dos pastillas que la pelirroja le ofrecía, las tomó y luego sonrió.

-o-o-

Albus miraba como un hombre daba vuelta de un lado a otro en aquella oficina a la cual ya se le había hecho costumbre visitar, aquel se veía furioso y no dejaba de mirarle acusándolo de algo que sinceramente no tenía nada que ver con el viejo director de Hogwarts, sin embargo, aquella mirada dura lo acusaba de ser culpable. Se detuvo de pronto, tomó aire y le señaló.

–Le he dado muchas vueltas a todo este asunto, Albus – le dijo con firmeza –y lo único que se me puede ocurrir es que tú tuviste que ver –

–Pero mi estimado Winston, ¿cómo pude yo hacer que Charles se regresará a Estados Unidos? – le dijo con tranquilidad.

–No lo sé – seguía firme –pero sé que tienes mucho que ver –

–Insisto, ¿no te he revelado todo lo que sé? – El ministro le miro con cautela – ¿por qué habría de mentirte con algo como esto? –

–Es que simplemente es muy extraño – comenzó a caminar nuevamente –es muy extraño como "de pronto" han surgido tantos pendientes que Charles tuvo que regresar a la embajada –

– ¿Me culpas por una jugada política? – Le miro con seriedad –yo no conozco de sus leyes, ni de su política, pero puedo llegar a entender que no es tan fácil cerrar una embajada, después de todo es el contacto de los muggles británicos con su país de origen, ¿no es así? – Lo vio detenerse y mirarle otra vez con cautela –cómo podría yo hacer que los muggles británicos en Estados Unidos necesiten de su embajada, cuando en diecisiete años no pude siquiera contactar a Harry –

– ¿Estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver? – le preguntó.

–En lo absoluto, yo he respetado, tal como lo pediste, que debo pasar un mes lejos de la familia Kingston y de Harry – le dijo con tranquilidad, el primer ministro le miro detenidamente y luego le sonrió.

–Confiaré en tu palabra, Albus – dijo con seguridad –después de todo nunca me has mentido, ¿verdad? –

–Nunca – dijo y agradecía que el muggle no supiera leer la mente, de ser así, sabría que aquello era una vil mentira.

–Entonces te creo – dijo sin más –por cierto, está mañana ha sucedido algo muy curioso respecto a Harry Potter –

– ¿Ah sí? – se enderezó en su silla.

–He mandado seguir muy de cerca al muchacho – le dijo, Albus se vio de pronto preocupado –y hace unos momentos me llego un informe que me dejo algo intrigado –

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó y también se cuestiona internamente que tan inteligente era aquel muggle.

–Sé por mis fuentes que el chico ha quedado a cargo de Ginebra Weasley, enfermera de los últimos semestres que realiza sus prácticas, cuyo trabajo sería cuidarlo por dos días, pero que debido al inconveniente con Charles, ahora deberá cuidarlo todo el tiempo que el embajador este en Nueva York – le dijo tranquilamente sentándose en su silla, Albus memorizaba todo aquello que era sin duda información muy vital ya que llevaba tiempo sin saber de Ginny desde el incidente con Poppy –pues bien, han ido a una tienda de deportes en Charing Cross –

– ¿Charing Cross? –apuntaba la primera nota, regañar a Ginny por aquel descuido.

–Así es – le dijo –el detalle es que la tienda estaba muy cerca de ese lugar, ¿cómo dice que se llamaba ese pub de magos que conecta con Diagon? –

–El Caldero Chorreante – respondió tranquilo.

–Ahí, pues como decía, estando en la tienda deportiva han caído en una trampa, por decirle de alguna manera, pues se vieron envueltos en un ataque de mortífagos –

–Me he enterado del ataque – dijo serio –más no que Harry Potter había estado presente junto con su enfermera – ahora era cuando la preocupación lo invadía.

–Sí, lo estaba – le respondió –afortunadamente y de forma inusual lograron tomar un taxi que los llevó hasta Trafalgar Square, dónde como ya sabes Albus, se está llevando a cabo el Festival de Londres – al ver que el mago no respondió o decía algo siguió –han pasado casi toda la mañana en aquel lugar que está protegido gracias a ti –

–Vaya situación – dijo aliviado, no sabía si Ginny tenía que ver o el propio Harry por intuición que había ido a aquella plaza, la cual albergaba un festival creado por Winston para distraer a los muggles de lo que pasaba con Voldemort.

–Dentro no pasa absolutamente nada, tal como prometiste, muchos ciudadanos han quedado satisfechos con este repentino festival – sonrió, aunque tenía a la mitad de la oposición atacando el que ante una situación caótica el gobierno derrochará dinero en diversión y fiesta –pero fuera la situación es complicada y así fue –

– ¿Así fue? – preguntó preocupado.

–Hubo un incidente en un local cercano llamado "La reina di Italia", es un pizzería muy famosa – al ver que Albus no le comprendía sonrió, después de todo aquel mago no sabía todo –es un lugar donde los muggles van a alimentarse, es un restaurante –

– ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – le preguntó de nuevo.

–Atacaron a dos mortífagos – dijo y Albus le miro como si aquello fuera una burla.

– ¿Qué atacaron a dos…? – le miraba con detenimiento, aquel muggle se estaba burlando.

–Fueron básicamente noqueados por un muggle – le volvió a decir con un tono de satisfacción –quien sabía de artes marciales y los dejo fuera de combate –

– ¿Harry Potter? – sabía a dónde iba el primer ministro y cuando este asintió no pudo evitar mirarle con extrema sorpresa.

–Harry Potter estaba en compañía de su enfermera cuando uno de los mortífagos se le acerco, discutieron y luego noqueo al primero, el segundo quiso atacar, pero sin darle tiempo de nada, Harry ya lo había noqueado, luego… – miro como Albus se ponía de pie de inmediato y comenzaba a caminar hacia la chimenea –¿pasa algo? –

–Lo sabe, Winston – dijo Albus que se había puesto pálido como la cera –Voldemort lo sabe – sin dejar siquiera que Winston explicara algo más, Dumbledore desapareció entre llamas esmeraldas.

–o-o-

Sirius Black caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el pub muggle que tanto disfrutaba de visitar cuando andaba por Londres, la verdad era que estaba un poco fastidiado de estar siguiendo a mortífagos por todo Inglaterra, aquel día Dumbledore le había dado la orden de seguir de cerca a Rodolphus Lestrangue, quien para colmo se le había perdido de vista, sin embargo sentía una gratitud inmensa sobre quien haya dejado fuera de combate al mortífago, ahora la parte cuerda del Ministerio lo había detenido, aunque sabía que saldría libre dentro de poco, le satisfacía haber terminado su misión temprano.

–Hola Cassidy – dijo al llegar hasta la barra, la mujer le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–Tan temprano por acá, señor Black – le sonreía.

–No te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo Sirius – le sonrió con coquetería, la mujer se sonrojó.

– ¿Qué te sirvo, Sirius? – preguntó.

–Una copita de whiskey irlandés me vendría muy bien – le dijo, la mujer se giro y fue hasta una parte detrás de la barra.

–Cassy – dijo un hombre bajito y calvo –los mocosos de la mesa diez quieren más agua –

– ¿Qué se creen? – Dijo malhumorada dándole una copa a Sirius –esto no es una cafetería para andar pidiendo agua –

– ¿Problemas? – preguntó Sirius mirando a la mujer que inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

–No, solo son dos muchachos que piensan que un pub es para tomar agua – dijo –el agua no vende, querido – miraba con malhumor hacia una mesa en particular

–Vamos no seas tan avariciosa – le sonrió –quizás estén apenas calentando la garganta –

–Solo velos – le dijo aún irritada –solo están ocupando un espacio que bien puede ocuparse con otros clientes que sí vengan a tomar un poco de licor –

–Como si hubiera muchos mu… – se quedo callado, estuvo a punto de cometer una indiscreción –muchos clientes – terminó por decir, sin embargo, curioso se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia donde señalaba la mujer mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida, un instante después lo escupió todo en el suelo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – dijo al verlo dejar nervioso la copa en la barra y mirar hacia donde estaba los jóvenes.

– ¿James? – Dijo Sirius enfocando más su vista, luego vio a una larga cabellera pelirroja, se giro pálido como la cera hacia Cassidy, miro su bebida con detenimiento – ¿le has echado algo nuevo? – le preguntó.

–Solo es whiskey irlandés – le dijo alzando una ceja –quizás este algo añejado, pero así es como debe tomarse y… –

–De pronto me pareció ver a un amigo – decía tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, cuando se volvió a girar vio que aquella visión no había sido una mala jugada, en realidad James Potter estaba ahí y la pelirroja, aunque estaba de espaldas, podía suponer era Lily Potter, pero aquello no podía ser cierto, ambos estaban muertos al igual que su ahijado, Voldemort los había matado a los tres hacía muchos años

Sirius dejo su trago nuevamente en la barra y nervioso se puso de pie para ir hasta dónde estaban aquellos dos que o eran las personas que él creía o sin duda la mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

–Ese mesero nos ha tratado mal y… – decía Ginny cuando fue interrumpida.

– ¿James Potter? – escuchó que dijeron.

– ¿Perdón? – Harry miraba al recién llegado alzando una ceja, el cual se veía consternado y muy sorprendido.

– ¿Sirius Black? – la pelirroja miro con suma sorpresa al moreno, éste al reconocerla abrió aun más los ojos.

– ¿Ginny Weasley? – dijo viéndola.

–Eso es un cuestionario o que – dijo Harry al ver como los tres parecían mirarse desconcertados y hablando en preguntas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ginny ignoró a Harry y empezó a mirar con inquietud a Black, éste, no dejaba de ver a Harry con suma impaciencia, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí.

–Yo, venía aquí a tomar unas copas – dijo de pronto –me pareció ver a… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Señaló al chico, este le miro alzando una ceja nuevamente y contestó con un simple "Harry Kingston" –vaya lo siento chico, es que de pronto me has recordado a un viejo amigo mío, de no ser porque está muerto y su hijo también podría decir que o eres él o eres su hijo – Sirius comenzó a reírse un poco.

–Ya te recuerdo – dijo de pronto Harry –tú eres Sirius Black – Ginny dejo de mirar a Sirius y ahora miro a Harry con extrema sorpresa.

–Ese es mi nombre – le dijo invitándose a sentar en una de las sillas de aquella mesa.

– ¿Te han dejado en libertad? – le preguntó Harry.

– ¿En libertad? – le preguntó alzando una ceja, Ginny estaba sin habla aún.

–Eres el famoso asesino Sirius Black, ¿no? – Sirius apretó los labios ante aquella declaración –mi padre recibió fotos tuyas y un boletín por si te aparecías por Nueva York hace algunos años –

–Pues mira mocoso… – decía explotando en rabia.

–Harry es hijo de Charles Kingston, Sirius – intervino Ginny de pronto viendo la situación –el embajador de Gran Bretaña en Estados Unidos –

– ¿Y eso que…? – le dijo malhumorado –eso no de la derecho de faltarme al respeto –

–Yo no te he faltado al respeto – dijo Harry defendiéndose –solo que la embajada en Estados Unidos recibió muchas alertas sobre ti, que eras muy peligroso y cosas así –

–Esos muggles – dijo levantando la mano para que viniera el mesero.

– ¿Muggles? – Harry alzo una ceja y miro a Sirius, Ginny estaba pálida.

–Sí, muggles – le dijo –tú sabes, los no mágicos – dijo en voz más baja.

– ¿Harry puedes hacerme un favor? – dijo de pronto Ginny.

–Sí – le dijo, aún miraba con confusión a Sirius, ¿muggles?, ¿no mágicos?

–Al parecer he perdido mi cartera, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarla fuera del pub? – le miraba con inquietud –yo buscaré aquí dentro –

– ¿Estás segura? – ahora miraba con desconfianza a Sirius, éste al ver la cara del chico iba a replicar, pero Ginny se adelantó.

–Sí – dijo la pelirroja, sin embargo cerró los ojos cuando escuchó decir a Sirius "la he encontrado", el hombre se agacho debajo de la mesa y la tomó –muchas gracias – le miro con irritación.

– ¿Y qué estás haciendo por acá? – Sirius miró a la pelirroja –no te he visto por Hogwarts, tu madre sí que está preocupada por ti–

–Yo… – la pelirroja no encontraba como salirse de aquella situación, Sirius era tan confianzudo, Harry era muggle, Sirius hablaba de magia, Harry estaba mirando con extrema confusión a Sirius.

– ¿Ginny? – Sirius le miraba con intriga.

–Ahora estoy trabajando como enfermera de Harry – señaló con insistencia al chico –que como ya te dije es hijo de un funcionario del gobierno– aquello lo dijo con efecto, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio, el hombre ya lo había entendido.

–Ya sabía yo que no andabas haciéndola de novia en estos momentos tan difíciles – le miro con una media sonrisa –quien iba a decir que la pequeña de los Weasley iba estar haciéndola de auror… –

–Sirius no… – se puso pálida de nuevo, Sirius no había entendido.

–Ese Dumbledore si que sabe ser discreto cuando quiere – dijo tomando un poco de la copa que la había traído el mesero –sabía que Hermione y Ron andaban ya haciendo misiones de para la Orden buscando eso que Dumbledore necesita, pero no sabía que tu estuvieras en una misión para la Orden –

Ginny solo atinaba a mirar a Harry que miraba con extrema confusión todo aquello, si podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, el chico estaba debatiéndose qué demonios pasaba y que era de lo que hablaba Sirius. La mente de la pelirroja viajaba a mil por hora, quizás si alcanzará discretamente su varita y le hiciera un confundus silencioso a Sirius o quizás la Imperius.

– ¿Y cómo son los magos en Estados Unidos? – Preguntó de pronto Sirius mirando al silencioso chico – trabaja tu padre en alguna división del Ministerio de magia, en dónde has dicho, ha sí, Nueva York –

– ¡Basta! – Ginny se puso de pie y le miro extremadamente furiosa, Sirius le miraba con confusión, sin embargo hubo otro grito.

La pelirroja miro hacia donde había provenido el grito solo para ver a Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y fue hasta a lado del chico, lo tomó por los hombros al ver que comenzaba a convulsionar. Ginny rápidamente miro a Sirius con determinación, éste asintió y los toco justo a tiempo para verse sometida a la aparición conjunta.

-o-o-

– ¿Estás seguro? – Albus miraba con extremo escrutinio a Severus Snape, éste, confundido solo atinó a asentir.

–El señor oscuro sigue muy mortificado por algo – le dijo –no sé que es, ni tampoco porque, solo sé que busca algo con desesperación –

– ¿Y lo ha encontrado? – preguntó con insistencia.

–Hasta dónde sé, ha intentando usar métodos mágicos para buscarlo, supongo que debe ser una persona pues ha utilizado el espejo de Morgana y… – Albus se puso de pie de un salto, Snape alzó una ceja al mirar como aquel mago comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación.

– ¿El espejo de Morgana? – Preguntó, Snape asintió – ¿cómo lo ha conseguido? –

–Ha sido Rabastán – le contestó –sabes que los Lestrangue traen reliquias mágicas desde antaño –

–Pero dices que… – se llevo una mano a la barbilla – ¿sigue sin encontrar eso que busca? – Snape volvió a asentir y puso una mueca de disgusto –y ha usado el espejo de Morgana, pero por lo visto ha fallado, eso quiere decir que… –

-o-o-

Ginny miraba con alivio como Harry descansaba nuevamente en su cama, había guiado la aparición con Sirius en una fracción de segundo antes de que se aparecieran en otro lugar, ahora, tras haberle dado la misma poción que Poppy le había dado cuando tuvo su primera crisis, lo había relajado, se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía el chico, había estado perfectamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, había incluso atacado a dos mortífagos con golpes, sinceramente no sabía que le pasaba.

– ¿Entonces el chico es muggle? – preguntó Sirius, estaba sentando en una butaca de aquella habitación y no dejaba de mirar al chico.

–He intentando hacértelo saber en el pub – dijo malhumorada –pero no paras de parlotear y decir necedades –

–Puedo modificarle la memoria – se puso de pie y saco su varita.

– ¡No te atrevas! – le encaro furiosa.

–He dado mucha información que no debí dar – siguió firme y apunto con su varita al chico –conoces las reglas –

–No – insistió y saco su varita –tú te atreves a intentar algo y te prometo que me convierto en asesina – se interpuso en el camino de Sirius.

–Ya, relaja el nervio – bajo su varita y se la guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo – ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto? – preguntó.

–Es mi misión – le dijo firme –mi deber es velar por su seguridad y atenderlo en todo, no voy a permitir que vengas y le modifiques la memoria, o intentes algo en él solo porque has cometido un error –

–Tienes el temperamento de tu madre – sonrió –pero tienes ese corazón marca Arthur Weasley –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – alzo una ceja.

–Yo sé mi cuento – dijo –ahora, ¿dices que es la segunda vez que le pasa eso? –

–Sí – le contestó –no sé qué es lo que tenga la verdad, estoy de encubierta como enfermera del chico, pero realmente no se qué le pasa –

– ¿Me permites? – Sirius camino hasta el chico, Ginny aun le encaraba por si intentaba algo –no soy muy bueno, pero puedo detectar maldiciones –

–Pero si Poppy ha… – le miraba confundida.

–Esa enfermera es descuidada algunas veces – saco nuevamente su varita, Ginny le miro con desconfianza –prometo que solo serán unos hechizos para ver qué es lo que tiene –

– ¿Y cómo vas a saber tú que tiene? – preguntaba.

–Por si no lo recuerdas, soy auror – le dijo –en todos estos años peleando contra Voldemort he visto muchas cosas, entre ellas maldiciones y uno aprende, ¿sabes?, se aprende un poco para evitar morir –

–Estoy cometiendo un error al dejarte estar aquí – dijo la pelirroja –Dumbledore me matará si sabe que estás aquí, se supone que esto es una misión secreta –

–No sé cómo explicarlo – decía el mago –pero de un momento a otro me siento inquieto con la presencia de este chico –

–Al principio se me hizo muy raro que te reconociera como Sirius Black – le dijo –sin duda Fudge uso muchos recursos intentando atraparte – decía mientras veía como Sirius murmuraba algunas cosas

–Tiene una maldición – le interrumpió –muy antigua, me sorprende que sea capaz de soportarla – decía Sirius.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó sorprendida.

–La magia siempre deja huellas, escondidas o visibles, pero siempre deja su marca – decía con meditación –este muggle ha caído preso de una maldición antigua –

– ¿Por eso lo dolores de cabeza y los ataques? – Sirius se quedo de pronto muy callado, Ginny alzo una ceja – ¿Sirius? –

–Este chico tiene de muggle lo que yo tengo de mortífago – dijo serio –ahora entiendo porque le afecta tanto –

– ¿Sirius? – le miraba con suma confusión.

–Harry Kingston es un mago – dijo sin más.

– ¿Un mago? – preguntó mirando con insistencia a Harry, como si de pronto esperase encontrar algo diferente en él.

Sin embargo Sirius solo se quedo mirando detenidamente al chico que dormía plácidamente y su mente comenzó a trabajar a prisa; cabellos negros, anteojos, ojos verdes, diecisiete años, viva imagen de James Potter; no, aquello le parecía imposible, su mente estaba queriendo ver cosas dónde no había nada; "Dumbledore lo ha mandado vigilar muy de cerca por Ginny Weasley", pensó mirando a la pelirroja que lo analizaba cautelosamente y con preocupación.

–No creo – dijo de pronto hablando para sí mismo –Dumbledore no sería capaz, no se atrevería… –

– ¿A qué no se atrevería Dumbledore? – preguntó Ginny –Sirius, me estás asustando –

–Sé que estás empeñada en que no intente nada en contra del chico – dijo con seriedad impresionante, Ginny no conocía muy bien a Sirius en aquella faceta, regularmente se le veía bromeando o diciendo cosas sin sentido en las reuniones de la Orden –pero quiero pedirte un favor muy grande –

– ¿Sirius? – si la preocupación de Ginny Weasley matará, Sirius sería hombre muerto.

–Déjame leerle la mente – dijo con cautela, Ginny abrió aún más su boca ante aquella declaración.

– ¿En su estado? – Recuperó su tono defensivo –ni lo sueñes –

–Es un asunto de vida o muerte – le insistió –prometo no usar nada fuerte, solo quiero, quisiera averiguar un poco más de él –

– ¿Eres imbécil? – Le preguntó –el chico está hecho un lío y aunque no sea muy inteligente sé que tiene que ver con su cabeza, ni de coña te dejo que le leas la mente –

–_Petrificus Totalus_ – Ginny no pudo evitar nada para quedarse inmóvil, su peso la hizo caer hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa –Lo siento Ginny, tengo que hacer esto, cueste lo que me cueste, _Legeremens_ –

Tras unos minutos la pelirroja por fin pudo sentir la movilidad en su cuerpo, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y saco su varita mágica, al mirar hacia donde estaba Sirius, lo vio y su mirada se tornó confusa, Sirius miraba con horror hacia Harry, la varita aferrada a su mano temblaba y el auror de pronto se vio diez veces más viejo que lo que pudiera parecer. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, sin embargo, tras decir un simple "no puede ser", desapareció, Harry se empezó a mover con incomodidad en la cama y la chica pudo escuchar un audible "Ginny" de la boca del chico que yacía en cama.

La tarde paso con una pelirroja en vela, aún confundida por lo sucedido con Sirius Black, pero preocupada por la salud de Harry, unos ruidos la hicieron dar un respingo y al cabo de unos segundos una mujer llamada "Hilda" entró en la habitación con un aparato que la chica no supo identificar.

–Tiene una llamada señorita – dijo Hilda –es de parte de la señora Kingston –

– ¿Cómo? – Le miraba con intriga – ¿está aquí? –

–No, le llama por el teléfono – le miraba con confusión, Ginny observó como la mujer le extendió el aparato que llevaba en las manos.

– ¿Y eso para qué sirve? – preguntó mirándola con confusión.

–Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – Preguntó Hilda –es un teléfono, se supone que uno de debe hablar por la bocina – señaló la parte baja del aparato, luego le mostró la forma en que se colocaba el teléfono, sin embargo, la pelirroja le lanzó un simple hechizo a Hilda, ésta puso los ojos en blanco y luego le mostró como utilizar el aparato, así, Ginny entendió con pocas palabras y acciones lo que tenía que hacer, tomó el aparato que la mujer le dio y se lo acercó al oído, atino a decir "¿Bueno?" y pudo escuchar que alguien le respondía del otro lado.

– ¿Señorita Weasley? – Se escuchó – ¿es usted? –

–Sí – dijo con tranquilidad.

–Qué bueno que me ha contestado, llevo toda la mañana intentando comunicarme con ustedes – decía la voz – ¿está bien mi muchacho? –

–Sí – volvió a decir con tranquilidad pegándose más la bocina al oído.

– ¿Por qué no han contestado mis llamadas? – preguntó la mujer con impaciencia.

–Esta mañana su hijo y yo hemos ido a hacer unas compras – dijo hacia el micrófono el teléfono, lo dijo tan fuerte que escuchó un quejido del otro lado –nos ha alcanzado el tiempo –

–Ya veo – contestaron del otro lado –solo llamaba para ver cómo estaban las cosas por allá, mi esposo y yo tenemos una reunión en el Madison a las 4 de la tarde, pero antes de irme quería hablar con mi hijo – (Nota: se supone que en Nueva York son las 3 de la tarde y en Londres son las 8 de la noche)

–Su hijo está dormido, señora Kingston – siguió hablando la pelirroja –ha llegado muy agotado –

–Bueno – dijo con decepción – ¿podrías darle un beso de mi parte? – preguntó la mujer, sin embargo rió un poco –lo siento, lo siento, solo dile que lo quiero mucho –

Ginny iba a replicar pero solo escuchó un sonido extraño, se despego la bocina del oído y solo se dedico a analizar con detenimiento el aparato que tenía en sus manos, era un medio de comunicación por lo que se daba cuenta y era muy parecido a "cartearse", solo que en vez de lechuzas usaban esos aparatos llamados teléfonos y también eran muy diferentes en el sentido de que se escuchaba la voz de la persona, una hablaba, la otra escuchaba y viceversa, ella no era nadie para ponerse a cuestionar los métodos de comunicación muggle, pero debía admitir que aquello era más interesante y práctico que estar escribiendo notas y enviándolas vía lechuza. Giro su rostro para ver a su "paciente" para toparse con la sorpresa de que este le miraba con diversión, Harry tenía una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

– ¿Tampoco conoces lo que es un teléfono? – preguntó, Ginny enrojeció y le miro con extrema molestia.

–Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor – dijo con indiferencia, dejo el teléfono en la mesita a lado de la cama de Harry y se sentó en la butaca que ocupaba anteriormente.

–Tuve un sueño muy raro – dijo de pronto –sé que me desmaye, pero podría jurar que vi a Sirius Black antes de cerrar los ojos –

– ¿Sirius quién? – preguntó, no sabía si Sirius le había modificado la memoria, por lo visto no, así que si la situación lo permitía ella desmentiría lo ocurrido.

–Sirius Black – dijo –el asesino ese muy famoso –

–No, sinceramente no sé de quién me hablas – fingió una cara de confusión –solo recuerdo que estabas discutiendo con el mesero por unos vasos de agua y te desmayaste de pronto–

–Ya lo recuerdo – dijo no muy seguro, pero luego sonrió un poco – ¿me perdonas? –

– ¿Perdonarte? – esta vez su cara no era fingida.

–Por hacerte cargar con un fenómeno – la pelirroja vio como el chico bajo la mirada –la verdad no sé qué me pasa, solo ocurre, no es algo que pueda detener –

–En primer lugar – dijo con firmeza –no eres una carga para mí, yo prometí cuidarte y velar por tu salud, así que aquí me tienes – el chico le miro sorprendido –en segundo, nadie puede controlar algo que desconoce, así que no te culpes –

–Gracias – le hizo una señas para que la chica se acercase, Ginny lo hizo solo para recibir un beso en la mejilla –muchas gracias por cuidar de mí –

–Yo… – se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente y se llevó un mano a la mejilla sorprendida.

-o-o-

Cualquiera que viera a Sirius Black en ese momento no dudaría en sacarle la vuelta, estaba plantado frente a la gárgola del despacho de Albus Dumbledore con un rostro surcado en furia. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro esperando que o Dumbledore llegará o alguien saliera para poder entrar, "extrañamente" la contraseña había cambiado y ahora tenía que esperar hasta saber la nueva para entrar. Escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar detrás de la gárgola, está se hizo a un lado y el rostro cetrino de Severus Snape apareció, Albus caminaba detrás de aquel hombre y su furia no pudo contener más, saco su varita y apunto al líder de la Orden del Fénix.

– ¿Te has vuelto loco, Black? – dijo Snape con su varita fuera, había repelido el rayo rojo que iba directo a Dumbledore.

–Tú – dijo con extrema furia señalando a Albus Dumbledore –tú viejo infeliz, tú desgraciado manipulador…– su varita aún apuntaba hacia donde estaba Albus.

– ¿Pasa algo Sirius? – preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

–Hazte a un lado, Quejicus – dijo aún con rabia, Snape alzó una ceja al escuchar su apodo de juventud –hijo de pu… – hubo otro ruido, ésta vez la varita de Sirius voló por los aires, el auror miro a Snape acusadoramente solo para darse cuenta que Remus Lupin había sido el causante del _Expelliarmus _

– ¿Se han vuelto locos? – Remus miraba a Sirius y Snape.

–Me temo que la rabia del señor Black va dirigida a mí – dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad – ¿te pasa algo, Sirius? –

–Me pasa, que no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a decirme que _**mi ahijado**_ estaba muerto – otra oleada de furia surgió de Sirius.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Lupin – ¿qué eso que dices, Sirius? –

–Cuénteles profesor, cuénteles como se ha atrevido a ocultarnos a todos que Harry Potter está vivo – Snape se giro para ver a Albus, Lupin también miraba al viejo mago que de pronto se vio sorprendido.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Albus? – preguntó Lupin como no creyendo aquel disparate.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó con seriedad Dumbledore, Snape abrió más aún sus ojos negros y Lupin soltó un bufido de sorpresa.

– ¿El hijo de Lily está vivo? – Preguntó Snape –pero si usted aseguro que había muerto con ella y… –

– ¿Qué pasa Albus? – Preguntó Sirius –ya no hayas que mentira inventar para cubrir tu gran teatro, ¿verdad? –

–Ustedes tres subirán a mi despacho y ahí les explicaré toda la verdad – dijo con resignación, los tres se miraron entre sí –pero antes de eso debo ponerles una única condición –

– ¿Una condición? – Sirius estaba enrojecido de tan enojado que estaba.

–Escucharán todo lo que tengo que decir, sin interrumpir – miro a Sirius, este le regreso la misma mirada – y luego decidirán qué postura tomar –

El viejo director se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, Severus subió nuevamente por la escalera de caracol, Sirius comenzó a caminar y cuando paso a lado de Albus se detuvo un momento, sin embargo siguió y subió. Lupin miro con seriedad a Dumbledore para luego subir también al despacho del director.

–No cabe duda que no hay mentira que perdure por más tiempo que el destino quiera que dure – extrañamente la gárgola emitió un quejido que sonó a aprobación, Albus dio un hondo suspiro y subió la escalera de caracol.

-o-o-

Harry miraba con aprehensión el platillo de carne, patatas y pasta que Hilda les había servido aquella noche, se encontraban en el enorme comedor de los Kingston, aunque Ginny no parecía asombrada, al contrario, parecía como si ya hubiese comido en un lugar mucho más grande que aquel comedor. Dando gracias por la cena que acaban de servirle le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la pelirroja y comenzó por atacar las patatas. La cena pasaba con mucha tranquilidad, ambos cenaban en silencio e Hilda solo los miraba con tranquilidad.

– ¿No cenarás Hilda? – preguntó Ginny de pronto viendo a la mujer que miraba a Harry con extrema atención.

–A la servidumbre no se le permite comer con los señores – dijo la mujer con suma tranquilidad, Ginny alzó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.

–Por que los señores y nosotros somos de niveles muy distintos – Harry miraba con atención a Ginny – ¿desea algo más, joven Harry? –

–Gracias Hilda – tomó un sorbo de jugo –puedes retirarte – la mujer dio una sencilla cabezada y se fue de ahí.

– ¿Qué es todo esto, Harry? – preguntó de nuevo Ginny, aún confundida, acaso los muggles también tenían a otros muggles como elfos domésticos.

–Mi madre lo llama clase social – dijo encogiéndose en hombros –pero si preguntas mi opinión (solo no se la digas a mi madre) todo esto es pura basura –

–Pero… –

–Mira, ellos son personas que aunque siendo sirvientes, se ganan la vida con mucha dignidad– dijo –es su forma de salir adelante, ¿me entiendes?, se les paga por sus servicios –

–Entiendo – la verdad era que aquel día había sido como una especie de clase de Estudios Muggles, conoció muchas cosas de aquellos seres no mágicos que realmente le parecían interesantes, salvo lo que también trataban a sus semejantes como sirvientes, sin embargo, lo magos hacían exactamente lo mismo con los elfos domésticos, así que no había porque reclamarles.

–Sabes Ginny, eres la chica más extraña que he conocido en mi vida – le dijo al terminar su platillo, al cabo de unos segundos Hilda regresó trayendo consigo dos platos con helado –gracias de nuevo Hilda – le sonrió a la mujer cuando retiro su plato y le puso el helado.

–Tú no te quedas atrás – le sonrió –gracias – también agradeció el helado que le daban.

–Eres osada, intrépida e impulsiva – sonreía mientras probaba su helado –noble, sensible e inocente – la chica le miraba con atención –intensa, apasionada y fuerte – la pelirroja solo comía su helado, se estaba poniendo nerviosa –extraña, extraordinaria y muy misteriosa, realmente ya no sé como describirte Ginny, no encuentro las palabras exactas para hacerlo y eso me inquieta –

– ¿Harry? – le miraba con intranquilidad.

–Y cuando una chica me resulta indescifrable me atrae – le dijo –y mucho –

– ¿Es una declaración? – le preguntó abriendo la boca sorprendida.

–Digamos que me gustaría conocerte un poco más – le sonrió terminando su helado, que era de calabaza – ¿Qué dices? – sabía que sonaba atrevido, pero realmente quería conocer más a fondo a esa misteriosa pelirroja.

– ¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, la verdad era que se había puesto muy nerviosa, el chico sí que era directo y aunque no podía negar que también el chico le atraía, aquello iba muy rápido.

–Sí – dijo algo decepcionado al reconocer la estrategia de Ginny –tal parece que sus cuidados surgen muy buenos efectos, señorita Weasley –

– ¿Dónde quedo el Ginny? – preguntó extrañada, la verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado al tuteo.

–Dónde usted ha decidido dejarlo por el momento– le dio una débil sonrisa y se puso de pie –que tenga muy buenas noches – Ginny solo miro como Harry se despedía de Hilda y luego se perdía de vista.

-o-o-

Llegó hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan osado, pero esa siempre había sido su costumbre, era de los chicos que cuando gustaba de algo iba por él y no es que fuese un obsesivo, simplemente que gustaba de luchar por lo que le llamaba la atención y aquella pelirroja de ojos marrones y sin fin de pecas en el rostro realmente le interesaba, quizás era su actitud misteriosa o quizás era su extraño desconocimiento de muchas cosas tan comunes y cotidianas, era como si la chica fuera de otro mundo, fuera otra persona muy ajena a él mismo y sus costumbres. Era fuerte y atrevida, pero a la vez era muy noble y sensible, parecía un mujer cubierta de una enorme coraza de protección ante su entorno que le resultaba admirable, era como si nada le afectase, como si un reto fuera un simple chiste y lo desconocido fuera una invitación a la aventura. La chica era indescifrable, pero sabía que tenía muy buenos sentimientos, cuando estaba inconsciente pudo sentir su aroma, su preocupación, su nerviosismo, era como si de alguna manera su cuerpo estuviese canalizando todo lo que aquella pelirroja le pudiese ofrecer. ¿Se estaba enamorando?, no lo sabía, pero de que quería llevar las cosas más allá, las quería llevar. Se puso de pie, se puso sus pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-o-o-

No podía evitar sentirse extraña mientras observaba como de pronto había empezado a llover, la verdad era que aquellas últimas palabras de Harry le habían resultado muy confusas, "dónde usted ha decidido dejarlo por el momento", no sabía porque la habían alterado tanto, era como si él no escuchar la palabra Ginny de Harry de pronto le hubiese resultado una terrible conmoción, a su mente venían todas las escenas de aquel día, Harry disculpándose con ella regalándole globos, Harry defendiéndola sin saber, de dos mortífagos que bien pudieron haberlos matado ahí mismo; un Harry preocupado por su estado en el pub, Harry, solo Harry, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, era su misión y nada más, Dumbledore le había dicho que debía vigilar de cercas al chico, no que comenzase a sentir cosas por el chico, porque aunque quisiese negarlo, el chico le atraía y no como una cosa simple que desease, la atraía como algo que quería exclusivo para sí, algo ajeno a los demás y que ella pudiese disfrutar solo para ella. Estaba tentando a su suerte, sí, la estaba tentando con aquello y mucho, pero debía hacerlo o se arrepentiría de haber dejado ir algo que deseaba tener. Se giro, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, dos orbes esmeraldas la miraban con cautela y no hubo más que decir, el chico se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con delicadeza y la beso con decisión, una decisión que ella acepto al corresponder colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico y estirándose un poco más para disfrutar de aquello que surgía entre ambos.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya staa!... la cosa se pone interesante, ¿verdad?, Sirius ya sabe la verdad, Ginny y Harry ya han caido en la redes del amor... sin embargo, viene interesante la cosa... siiii... lo sé porque yaa tengo la mitad del cap 4...<strong>

**huy... dos adolescentes, hormonas alocadas, casa solitaria y sin padres... huy... picosito.. quizas...!  
><strong>

**no me maten... porfis...  
><strong>


	5. La magia y yo

Este capitulo se pone interesante, las cosas ya van saliendo a luz y ahora las cosas se van a poner aún mas interesante.

un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer.

**Ed_ wiz**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

**La magia y yo**

–Esa arpía – dijo Sirius irritado –y ese cerdo asqueroso –

–Sirius – Lupin miro a su amigo con firmeza, Albus sonrió débilmente y continúo.

–Vernon y Petunia no quisieron hacerse cargo del muchacho y la decisión que tomaron fue esa que ya les mencione – dijo firme –llevaron al pequeño Harry a un orfanato, dónde fue adoptado por un político muggle que al poco tiempo se fue a América –

– ¿Y usted no pudo hacer nada? – preguntó Lupin.

–Cuando Minerva y yo quisimos arreglar las cosas, era ya muy tarde – admitió –siguiendo mi instinto decidí dejar pasar aquello y olvidarnos de Harry –

–Pero pudiste decirme a mí – dijo Sirius acalorado –después de todo yo era su padrino y Merlín sabe cómo me dolió su muerte –

–Lo sé – le miro con suplica –y me disculpo por ello, pero nadie sabía que Harry estaba vivo, todos creían que había muerto con Lily y James aquel Halloween y hasta ahora solo hay pocas personas que saben que Harry no murió hace años, entre ellas, Voldemort –

–Vaya, Albus – dijo Lupin – ¿cómo has podido callar algo tan importante? –

–Lo importante aquí es que _mi ahijado_ está vivo – dijo Sirius firme – y si no hago algo, esta vez, el chico morirá – aquella declaración dejo sorprendido a los tres magos ahí presentes.

– ¿Sirius? – el que hablo fue Albus, le miraba con intriga, ¿cómo era que Sirius había descubierto tanto?, más bien, ¿Cuánto había descubierto?

–Harry está muriendo lentamente producto de una maldición – les dijo, aquella declaración fue aún más sorpresiva –y sí no hacemos algo ahora, él terminará por ceder ante la muerte –

– ¿Qué maldición tiene? – preguntó Albus con inquietud.

–No lo sé – admitió, Snape que había permanecido callado soltó un bufido de burla, Sirius le miro irritado –solo sé que lo está consumiendo poco a poco, los ataques que ha sufrido son solo el comienzo –

–La maldición de Morgana – dijo Snape con firmeza, Albus asintió –no sabía que tuvieras habilidades para detectar maldiciones antiguas, Black –

-o-o-

Lord Voldemort siempre había disfrutado torturando a sus víctimas, pero aquella víctima era un platillo principal que no pensaba probar hasta el final de su cruzada contra el mundo mágico, sin embargo sus planes se habían adelantado con lo sucedido con Rodolphus, mortífago de su círculo principal. Winston Wallace, primer ministro de Gran Bretaña se retorcía de dolor mientras Bellatrix Lestrangue le apuntaba con su varita. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa de verse de pronto sometido ante lo que Albus le había dicho era la maldición Cruciatus.

–Eres un muggle muy valiente – le dijo con burla –no cualquiera es capaz de soportar un _Crucio _tan bien como tú –

–Yo no le tengo miedo a los de tu clase – dijo firme pese a verse abatido por el dolor –y como se ve que no conoces a los muggles, como nos llamas, jamás te diré nada –

–No tientes a tu suerte – dijo molesto.

–No tiento a nada – le decía aún con firmeza, hubo un ruido y Bellatrix nuevamente le lanzó un Crucio, el primer ministro se movía frenéticamente mientras gritaba de dolor.

– ¿Dónde se esconde Harry Potter? – le preguntó con insistencia – ¿Dónde carajos se esconde Harry Kingston? –

Winston no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, así que ese mago ya había averiguado que Harry Potter y Harry Kingston eran la misma persona, no entendía como, pero después de todo en el mundo de aquellos seres todo era posible. Aunque no temía morir, pues sabía que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, temía por lo que sucedería si aquel mago le mataba, su muerte significaría el ascenso de aquel mago oscuro sobre la comunidad muggle al fin, de forma total. Sin embargo, confiaba con que el plan de contingencia que por años había planeado se llevase a cabo en cuanto su vida terminase.

–Puedes matarme, anda – le dijo con seguridad –hagas lo que hagas no te diré nada –

– ¿Y no temes morir? – le preguntó con malicia –no temes dejarme en bandeja de plata a esos asquerosos muggles que tanto defiendes –

–Me temo que aunque quiera, no puedo evitar que lo hagas – le regresó aún con seguridad –sin embargo, el morir no significa nada para mí –

– ¿Ah sí? – le miraba con intriga.

–Mi muerte no podrá significar nada para ti – dijo –pero aunque sé lo que pasará si muero, sé que lo hago por defender a los míos –

–Mataré a los tuyos en cuanto caigas ante mí – le aseguro –no tendré piedad –

–Lo sé – sonrió –y si piensas que no tenía previsto esto, entonces no era la persona quien creí que eras –

–Como te atreves a desafiarme – hizo estallar un estante –no eres nadie, no eres nada ante mí, solo basura – el ministro se retorció nuevamente de dolor, esta vez sus movimientos eran más duros e intensos.

– ¿Quieres que te diga que pasará? – Escupió sangre luego de decir aquello, realmente estaba cediendo ante el dolor – ¿quieres saber cómo podré proteger a mi gente de ti? –

–No me interesa – le dijo furioso –solo me interesa saber donde esta Harry Potter y me lo dirás ahora –

El primer ministro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pesé a verse sometido al dolor, Bellatrix soltó una maldición y Lucius solo miro con sorpresa al hombre, ¿acaso no te le tenía miedo a morir?, Voldemort analizo detenidamente al muggle frente a él, sin duda alguna lo había subestimado, pero era hora de comenzar una nueva era en su reinado de terror, era hora de demostrarle a Dumbledore y todos aquellos que se oponían a su régimen cuan equivocados estaban al darle la espalda y no seguirlo.

–_Avada Kadabra_ – un rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, el primer ministro muggle se desplomó como una marioneta y quedo colgado inmóvil por medio de las cadenas que apresaban sus manos al techo.

-o-o-

– ¡Albus! – la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, Minerva Mcgonagall pálida como la cera interrumpió la conversación de los cuatro magos en el despacho.

– ¿Minerva? – preguntó Albus, sin embargo en cuanto la bruja sacó de su túnica una pequeña esfera de cristal totalmente negra, supo entonces lo que había sucedido.

–Ha sucedido – dijo alarmada –por fin ha sucedido –

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Sirius mirando como Albus perdía todo color en el rostro y Mcgonagall comenzaba a caminar frenética de un lado a otro.

–Severus, será mejor que regreses con tu señor – dijo firme, Severus dio una cabezada y salió del despacho –Sirius, Remus, Minerva, es hora de traer de regreso a Harry Potter –

-o-o-

La falta de aire los hizo separarse con tranquilidad, las mejillas de ambos estaban coloradas y se miraban con misterio, como si aquello que ambos habían hecho fuera algo que había surgido de pronto, desconocido y misterioso. Ella se hizo a un lado indicándole que tenía carta abierta para pasar a su habitación, sin embargo, él negó con cabeza, la tomó de la mano y le saco fuera de aquella recamara. Estuvieron caminando de la mano por toda la parte alta de la casa hasta que dieron con un inmenso balcón cerca de la recamara principal, ahí podían verse infinidad de luces producto de la iluminación de la casas y edificios vecinos, y justo debajo de ellos un enorme jardín.

–No era precisamente un beso lo que quería dar a entender con conocerte más – dijo Harry por fin sonriendo.

–Pero ha servido un poco, ¿no? – dijo riéndose también, Harry se sonrojó y se dedico a observar un grupo de rosas que eran bañadas por la lluvia, agradecía que el balcón en el que estaban tuviera un techo.

–Quizás – admitió, Ginny también observo el lugar que Harry veía.

–Realmente no sé qué me pasa contigo, _pelirroja_ – dijo, Ginny sonrió de nuevo, aquel apodo no había sonado del todo mal –pero algo dentro de mí dice que chicas como tú… –

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? – Le pregunto encarándolo un poco –si ni siquiera me conoces –

–Es muy cierto, sí – le miro detenidamente –pero creo que no es el hecho de que te conozca o no, ya lo dije, eres indescifrable, misteriosa y a mí eso me atrae –

–Así que solo te intereso por ser diferente a las demás chicas que has conocido – aquella fue una frase dura, y la pelirroja lo supo en cuanto termino de decir la última palabra.

–No malinterpretes mis palabras, por favor – dijo con tranquilidad mirándola fijamente –solo digo que me interesas solo por ser tú, ¿me captas? –

–Supongo – dijo no muy convencida, se escuchó un estruendo producto de un trueno y luego el chico hablo.

– ¿Supones? – dijo algo irritado –que es lo que quieres escuchar, que me gusta tu sonrisa, que eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, que me fascina como tus pecas se resaltan cuando te molestas o cuando te alegras, que me vuelve loco como eres capaz de enviarme al cielo con una palabra y bajarme al infierno con una sola mirada y por si fuera poco que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti aunque no te conozca, que siento unas ganas enormes de besarte hasta que se nos acabe la vida y que me gustaría que fueras mi novia – Ginny le miro sorprendida y se sonrojó profusamente.

–Harry – dijo colorada ante tal declaración –es que no es posible que puedas sentir tanto por mí sin saber quien soy en realidad –

–Mi madre – dijo de pronto girándose de nuevo a mirar al jardín –siempre me ha regañado por ser tan impulsivo, tan sentimental y osado, sin embargo, es mi forma de ser, cuando algo me interesa voy por él, tú me interesas y heme aquí –

–Pero todo esto es muy rápido, Harry – insistió – ¿vas a pedirme matrimonio al mes de ser novios porque ya te entraron los impulsos de conocer a tu primer hijo? – se burlo un poco, luego comprendió su error, hubo un fuerte estruendo y la lluvia arreció aún más.

–Bien, quizás mis sentimientos puedan parecerle algo digno de un buen chiste – Harry se dio la media vuelta –pero déjeme decirle algo señorita Weasley – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que daba de nuevo dentro de la casa –a veces, cuando uno le tiene miedo a lo desconocido con solo decir "no" es suficiente – sin darle tiempo de replicar, la silueta de Harry se perdió en la oscuridad.

-o-o-

Llegó a su habitación y no pudo evitar patear una silla que estaba cerca de la entrada, estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía esa pelirroja a burlarse de sus sentimientos?, se maldijo por ser siempre tan osado, siempre tan impulsivo y ahí estaban una vez más confirmadas las palabras que iban en los sermones de su madre, es que acaso nadie podía comprender que el amor a primera vista si existía, camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer de golpe, cerró sus ojos y de pronto se vio en una habitación en penumbras, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras el fuego de la chimenea iba perdiendo poco a poco su intensidad, podía sentirse furioso, como si no existiera nada en el mundo que pudiera calmar su ira.

–Ese asqueroso muggle – dijo con rabia –tenía todo esto planeado, ¿cómo iba a suponer que lo iría a buscar hoy?, ¿cómo fue capaz de tener un sustituto tan rápido?–

–Mí señor – la voz de una bruja de cabellos negros y parpados gruesos lo hizo detenerse –aunque no se haya podido hacer el puesto del primer ministro muggle, haber logrado hechizar al subsecretario nos da mucha ventaja –

–No – grito aún furioso –ese miserable canalla, ahora entiendo porque se burlaba de mí, ¡nadie se burla de Lord Voldemort! – de su varita salieron unas chispas verdes.

–Insisto, mi señor – decía con cautela –no es una posición muy privilegiada, pero es muy estratégica, ¿no ha sido su intención buscar a Harry Potter? –

–Sí, la es – le miraba detenidamente y dejo de rabiar.

–Nuestro infiltrado puede darnos toda la información que necesitemos, si Harry Potter vive como muggle y como el hijo adoptivo de un funcionario del gobierno, ¿no cree que estamos en la posición adecuada? –

–Vaya – dijo con una mueca curiosa –no lo había visto de esa manera –

–La estrategia de ese miserable muggle fue muy astuta, sin embargo, él solo nos ha servido en bandeja de plata a _Harry Potter, o más bien, a Harry Kingston_ –

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, su pecho subía y bajaba ante lo que acaba de ver en su mente, suponía que había sido así pues no encontraba explicación alguna, él había estado ahí, había podido sentir la ira de aquel hombre de aspecto pálido y también había sentido el repentino jubilo ante las palabras de la mujer que decía que el subsecretario del Ministerio Británico era un infiltrado suyo en el gobierno. Sin embargo las palabras de aquella mujer no dejaban de hacerle ruido en su cabeza, Harry Potter, hijo adoptivo de un funcionario del gobierno, Harry Kingston es Harry Potter, aunque no quisiese verla por el momento debía hablar con su enfermera, sus síntomas estaban empeorando.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho – una pelirroja muy conocida para él le miraba con unos ojos repletos de sinceridad, se veía abatida y su corazón se apachurró al verla así, dejo de lados sus pensamientos y fue acercándose a ella –no fue mi intención burlarme de tus sentimientos, comprende Harry, esto es tan rápido, es nuevo para mí y sí también me estoy enamorando como una loca de ti – por segunda ocasión en aquella noche, los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos y esta vez, no hubo temor, no hubo sentimientos indefinidos, era dos personas enamoradas expresando sus sentimientos con aquel beso.

Se separaron y ella apretó con fuerza su mano dándole a entender que en aquel momento se sentía segura del sentimiento que nacía en ambos. Harry sonrió al reconocer que quizás aquello era algo que le encantaba de aquella chica, era tan extraña, a veces decía sí y al rato no, sin duda lo tenía vuelto loco.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó de pronto al verlo cambiar su actitud.

–Es solo que siento que he empeorado con esto – le soltó la mano y fue a sentarse a la cama –primero fueron los dolores y ahora ha pasado algo muy extraño –

– ¿Algo extraño? – se sentó a su lado.

–De pronto, cuando llegue aquí furioso – dijo, Ginny desvió su mirada –cerré mis ojos y de pronto me vi convertido en un hombre pálido y calvo, también estaba furioso y no dejaba de maldecir –ahora la pelirroja le miraba con suma atención.

– ¿Cómo un sueño? – preguntó de nuevo.

–No esto era muy real – admitió –aunque escuche palabras que no entendí como "muggle" – la pelirroja palideció.

– ¿Muggle? – preguntó nerviosa.

–Sí, el hombre estaba realmente cabreado, diciendo que el primer ministro muggle había sido asesinado y que se había burlado de él, además de que habían "hechizado" al subsecretario del Ministerio y podían obtener información sobre Harry Potter, quien, como dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, es la misma persona que Harry Kingston, es decir, ella insinuó, más bien aseguró que yo era Harry Potter –

Ginny se puso de pie de un salto, aquello no era un sueño, ni tampoco una visión, era un acto de Legilimancia, ella lo sabía, entonces, Sirius tenía razón, Harry Kingston era un mago, su cabeza comenzó de pronto a atar miles de cabos, por algo Dumbledore la había enviado ahí sin una razón aparente, ahí estaba, si Dumbledore lo había mandado proteger era porque el chico era un mago, se quedo estática, entonces era verdad, ahora lo comprendía, Harry Kingston no era más que una fachada para Harry Potter, el niño que hacía años había frustrado los planes de Voldemort, el cual no estaba muerto como todo el mundo mágico sabía, estaba ahí, mirándola con una extraña sorpresa en el rostro y una nueva verdad vino a su mente, Harry estaba conectado mentalmente con Voldemort por alguna razón y la visión era un intrusión a la mente del mago oscuro y sí Voldemort sabía de aquella conexión, ahí estaba el motivo que provocaba sus dolores de cabeza, sus desmayos. Su cabeza comenzó a girar de pronto, todo se puso negro y se desmayo.

-o-o-

Voldemort miraba con diversión al muggle que estaba frente a él, se retorcía del dolor, esta vez parecía que de un momento a otro éste se dejaría de mover y no volvería moverse más, ahora que tenía un poco más de influencia sobre el mundo muggle torturarlos para llegar a su objetivo era tan simple y tan interesante. Aquel muggle no era otro más que una mujer de nombre Amanda Growsling y era la jefa de personal del Ministerio Británico, gracias a su títere había dado con la morada de aquella mujer y la obligaría a decirle la verdad.

–Lo repetiré por última vez – dijo con firmeza – ¿dónde vive la familia Kingston? –

–Te he dicho lo que sé – dijo temblorosa –viven en Estados Unidos –

–Mientes – le dijo.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Dijo nerviosa, aún le dolían las extremidades por la tortura que aquel hombre le ocasionaba – ¿cómo sabes mi nombre y quién soy? –

–Hace unas horas he matado a tu primer ministro – aquella declaración la dejo atónita –y logre hacerme de poca información, entre ella, la tuya, así que deja de darle rodeos, me fastidian los rodeos, ¿dónde vive la familia Kingston? –

– ¿Qué has matado a Winston? – preguntó alarmada y su nerviosismo era más notable.

–Así es – dijo con burla –lo he matado yo mismo y sabes qué, aunque el muy descarado tenía un as bajo la manga, he sido más listo que él –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – la mujer que colgaba de unas cadenas a la pared y que aún vestida su pijama de dormir miraba con más temor a aquel hombre, qué era, quién era.

–Nada que debas saber – le dijo –ahora te lo preguntaré una sola vez más, ¿dónde vive la familia Kingston? –

–Si te digo, ¿me dejarás en ir? – preguntó de pronto, al ver al hombre asentir, suspiro de alivio

Una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa apareció el rostro de aquel mago tenebroso cuando la mujer termino de revelarle dónde estaba la residencia de los Kingston en Londres, Amanda suspiro aún más aliviada cuando las cadenas desaparecieron y recupero la movilidad, aunque aún le dolían las extremidades, cuando vio a Voldemort comenzar a irse soltó un nuevo suspiro más, sin embargo, su rostro cambió al de sorpresa cuando el mismo hombre se giro y la miro con aquellos ojos rojos que tanto pavor le habían causado desde que los vio.

–Prometí que yo te dejaría ir – dijo con burla –pero yo soy yo, ¿no? – La mujer vio como se hacía un lado y una mujer de cabellos negros entraba con rapidez –nunca dije que ella lo haría – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente cuando el hombre señaló a la recién llegada.

–Pero tú has dicho que… – comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás, la mujer saco algo de sus ropas y la apuntaba directo al pecho.

–_Avada Kadabra_ – un fogonazo verde y la mujer cayó hacia atrás muerta.

–Estúpidos muggles son tan crédulos – dijo Voldemort mientras salía de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Bellatrix Lestrangue.

-o-o-

Abrió los ojos cuando el sol comenzó a calarle de pronto, quiso levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo pues la cabeza de Harry se lo impidió, el chico estaba sentado en una butaca pero recargaba su cabeza en sus piernas mientras dormía, al parecer la mañana los había alcanzado ya. Tras un rápido movimiento quiso poder enderezarse, sin embargo, el moreno abrió los ojos de pronto y soltó un grito de alivio.

–Al fin has despertado – dijo aliviado recuperando su postura –me has dado un susto de aquellos y si no fuera porque logre detenerte a tiempo te hubieras golpeado –

–Harry – dijo con extrema seriedad –tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –

–Ya me lo suponía – admitió –así que porque primero no empiezas por explicarme, ¿qué es un muggle? –

–Verás Harry, sé que podrá sonarte muy extraño, incluso inverosímil – suspiro la pelirroja sentándose finalmente, Harry la miraba con mucha atención –pero existen dos tipos de personas, por decirlo de alguna manera, aquellas que puedan hacer magia, magos o brujas y aquellas que no pueden hacerla, conocidos como muggles –

–En cualquier otra situación creería que me estas tomando el pelo – dijo con una media sonrisa –pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo creer en tus palabras totalmente, además de que no veo nada de mentira en ellas –

–Harry, yo… he de confesarte algo y espero lo entiendas, si no lo quieres hacer aceptare tu decisión – decía bajando la mirada –yo no soy ninguna practicante de enfermera, en realidad yo soy… –

– ¿Una bruja? – preguntó adelantándose a la pelirroja, está bajo aún más la mirada y asintió, sin embargo, Harry le levanto la barbilla y la miro directamente a los ojos –bueno, he de decirte que eso explica muchas cosas – le sonrió con ternura, Ginny se sonrojo y le sonrió de igual manera.

–Entonces, ¿lo entiendes? – preguntó.

–Digamos que no del todo, pero estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando todo lo que tengas que decirme – le dijo aún sonriendo – ¿me contarás todo? –

–Solo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos, Harry – le sonrió –por cierto, creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que te sucede –

Y así la pelirroja comenzó a contarle su teoría acerca de los dolores de cabeza y las misteriosas visiones que había tenido, el chico escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que ella le decía, aunque pudiera parecerle una conversación que parecía totalmente surrealista, aquello explicaba perfectamente sus síntomas y lo que le pasaba. Algo que no había evitado hacerlo saltar sorprendido fue cuando Ginny aseguro que él era un mago también, por eso, podía introducirse en la mente de otras personas y por eso mismo tenía aquellos dolores intensos.

–Entonces, ese Lord Voldemort – le decía –dices que ha estado hurgando en mi mente –

–Podría decirse que sí – le dijo –no puedo explicarlo, Dumbledore es el mejor en esto, pero si puedo suponer que el señor oscuro esta ocasionándote esos problemas –

– ¿Y cómo poder saber si en realidad soy un mago, como dices? – preguntó mirándola con cautela.

–Es muy simple – la chica hurgo en los bolsillos de sus ropas y extrajo una varita mágica, Harry la miro embobado, analizándola. –esto que tengo en mis manos es una varita mágica, como te podrás dar cuenta –

–Esto es tan… – decía sin dejar de mirar la varita.

–Una varita es el instrumento particular de un mago que le permite canalizar su magia y utilizarla correctamente – le extendió la varita –y aunque se supone que la varita escoge al mago, con ésta, podremos saber si las sospechas de que eres un mago son ciertas –

–Pero… – dijo de pronto –yo no sé hacer magia, ¿cómo podría ser mago?, soy hijo de "muggles" y… –

–Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles y es una bruja muy interesante y asombrosa – le entrego la varita, el chico la tomó cauteloso –además, me temo Harry, que si lo que lograste hacer fue introducirte en la mente del señor oscuro y escuchaste aquello, tú en realidad no eres quién crees que eres –

–Entonces, Charles… ¿yo no soy hijo de Charles y Nimue Kingston? – preguntó nervioso, aún sostenía la varita de Ginny con cautela.

–Eso no podía asegurártelo o desmentirlo – admitió –la mujer que viste en tu "visión" se llama Bellatrix Lestrangue y es una mortífaga del círculo principal del señor oscuro, por lo tanto, si ella ha dicho que Harry Potter y Harry Kingston son la misma persona, todo puede ser posible –

–Pero… –

–Lo averiguaremos luego, Harry – le cambió el tema –ahora, sí dentro de ti hay un poco de magia, aunque sea mínima, la varita que tienes en tus manos deberá emitir una pequeña luz cuando digas la palabra _Lumos _–

–_Lumos _– dijo muy seguro y mirando la varita, ésta, arrojó una intensa luz y luego fue apagándose poco a poco hasta convertirse solo en una débil y parpadeante luz.

–En efecto Harry – dijo sorprendida –eres un mago –

–Vaya… – dijo mirando con suma sorpresa la varita en sus manos, ésta seguía emitiendo luz aunque de forma intermitente –un mago… –

–Por lo visto tu magia es muy inestable – la pelirroja miro fijamente la varita y luego sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los esmeralda de Harry –es normal, siendo un mago de diecisiete años que no sabía que lo era, es muy normal – tomó la varita que Harry le regresó –_Knox _– dijo y dejo de emitir luz.

– ¿Crees que _mis padres_ lo sabían? – le preguntó de pronto.

–No lo sé – nuevamente se encogió en hombros –lamento no serte de mucha ayuda Harry, pero yo no sabía que eras un mago y se supone que mi misión era protegerte, únicamente y también se suponía que eras solo un muggle –

– ¿Y crees que ese Dumbledore pueda ayudarme? – preguntó de nuevo.

–Supongo que ya si se sabe la verdad – dijo intentando ponerse de pie –podremos preguntarle, además necesito aclarar unas cosas con él y… –

Hubo un estruendo espantoso, los gritos de Naomí hicieron a los dos chicos ponerse de pie de pronto, el corazón de Ginny se detuvo cuando escucho un claro "Avada Kadabra" y Naomí gritó con más intensidad, los mortífagos los habían encontrado, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?, rápidamente miro a Harry que siendo lo más cauteloso posible abrió un poco la puerta, se escucharon de pronto varias voces.

– ¿Dónde está el muchacho? – se escuchó una voz fría, Naomí seguía gritando escandalizada.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo Naomí dejando de gritar – ¿qué le han hecho a Igor? –

–Hay alguien más arriba mi señor – se escuchó la voz de un hombre, sonaba agitada.

–Entonces tú no eres más que un estorbo muchacha –

Naomí gritó con más intensidad y luego tras escucharse un nuevo "Avada Kadabra" el silencio reino, los pasos presurosos de varias personas comenzaron a escucharse por las escaleras, Ginny estaba pálida, con un movimiento de varita hizo cerrar la puerta con fuerza que Harry salió despedido hacia atrás, el chico le miro lanzar un rayo azulado a la puerta y tras escucharse un ruido de succión, la chica soltó un suspiro nervioso. La pelirroja corrió hacia Harry y le tomó la mano, hizo una mueca extraña y luego maldijo por lo bajo.

–Esos malditos han anulado la aparición – dijo nerviosa, Harry solo la miraba mientras su corazón latía desbocado, ¿qué estaba pasando?

–Es aquí – se escuchó un ruido –le han puesto un escudo – decía la misma voz que había delatado que había alguien arriba.

–Aparta – la misma voz fría grito intensamente, la puerta se movió peligrosamente pero nada paso –ninguna protección puede detener a Lord Voldemort – la puerta nuevamente se movió con intensidad, sin embargo no cedió.

– ¿Lord Voldemort? – preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny que de pronto había palidecido aún más.

–No puede ser, no puede ser – decía la pelirroja, apuntó nuevamente con su varita la puerta y otro rayo azulado salió y la reforzó ante los golpes del otro lado.

–Sé que estás ahí dentro Harry Potter, puedo sentir tus emociones y el miedo te está carcomiendo – dijo Voldemort –no puedes hacer nada para salvarte, la puerta cederá – la puerta se movió con suma intensidad, pero siguió resistiendo.

–Me quiere a mí, Ginny – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie al fin –porque no te vas… –

– ¡No te dejaré! – gritó, Harry la vio, la chica tenía una mirada de decisión, dio dos pasos y se puso enfrente de él, con la varita aferrada firmemente a su mano, hubo un ruido muy intenso tras escucharse "Bombarda Máxima" y la puerta al fin cedió.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios entro con rapidez a la habitación y esquivo sin problemas un rayo rojo que le había lanzado Ginny, hubo otro destello y el rubio nuevamente logró desviar el rayo de la pelirroja que fue y dio contra el vidrio, destrozándolo. Un hombre alto, de rostro pálido y ojos rojos entró a la habitación, Ginny dio un paso más hacia atrás y se pego totalmente a Harry que estaba parcialmente oculto atrás de la chica, aunque era imposible pues él era más alto que ella y más musculoso, el intento de protegerlo por parte de la chica era admirable.

–Así que por eso hemos batallado en entrar aquí – dijo el hombre mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja –un miembro de la Orden del Fénix –

–No permitiré que te lleves al chico – dijo Ginny con decisión, Harry sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de aquel hombre.

– ¿Tú? – se burlo y esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo un rayo rojo que la chica le lanzó –una mocosa – apunto la varita hacia la cama detrás de los chicos y está comenzó a incendiarse con voracidad, cuando Ginny se giro para ver a Harry, el moreno pudo ver a Voldemort apuntar directo a Ginny, la varita de la chica voló por los aires –_Crucio _– la pelirroja soltó un quejido mientras cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar, Harry apretó los puños y encaro a Voldemort.

–Déjala imbécil – agachándose para esquivar un rayo amarillo proveniente del rubio se lanzó sobre Voldemort, éste al ver el movimiento de Harry interrumpió su tortura y con otro movimiento de varita lo hizo levitar y estrellarse contra una pared.

–_Desmaius _–gritó una recuperada Ginny a todo pulmón, el rubio chilló de dolor y se dobló, cayó al suelo inconsciente –no te lo llevaras – la chica sudaba y un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca.

–Vaya que tienes agallas – dijo, apunto a Ginny y la desarmo nuevamente, la chica voló por los aires y fue a estrellarse al otro extremo de la habitación –eres buena, puedo sentir tu magia, sin embargo, este problema no te incumbe – la pelirroja cerró los ojos cuando el mago pronunció un hechizo que iba directo hacia ella, supo que estaba perdida.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez solo para toparse con el rostro de Harry que tenía una media sonrisa en su boca, escupió una bocanada de sangre y grito de dolor, el chico se había interpuesto entre ella y el hechizo de Voldemort –Harry… – lo vio caer de rodillas.

–Todo ha sido tan fácil – dijo caminando hacia dónde había caído Harry, Ginny temblaba del miedo, todo estaba acabado –_Crucio_ – el chico comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras gritaba intensamente, la pelirroja no pudo más e intento ponerse de pie, sin embargo su tobillo estaba roto.

– ¡Déjalo! – gritó, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

–_Crucio _– dijo de nuevo, Harry gritó aún más y su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire mientras se retorcía –_Crucio_ – unas macabras carcajadas salieron de aquel mago tenebroso, cuando Harry no gritó más, estaba inconsciente pero se agitaba intensamente.

–No, por favor… – la pelirroja al fin había soltado las lágrimas, Voldemort solo la miraba aún soltando carcajadas, sin embargo, el mago la miro con diversión, dejo de torturar a Harry y lo lanzó al regazo de la chica, el chico cayó con una marioneta sin hilos donde estaba la chica –por favor… –

–Ahí lo tienes – le dijo –en tu regazo, muchacha estúpida, ¿así es como lo protegerás?, ¿bajo tus faldas? – Se fue acercando más a ellos, Ginny abrazaba a Harry mientras lloraba – ¿por favor?, ¿te escuchas suplicando mocosa?, no cabe duda que estar de lado de ese vejete de Dumbledore los hace idiotas, _Crucio_ – Harry comenzó a moverse de nuevo producto de la tortura –no te preocupes, no lo mataré, pero tampoco lo dejare en plena consciencia –

–Avada… – Voldemort se giro justo a tiempo para desviar el hechizo que iba dirigido directo a su espalda –no vuelvas a tocar a mi ahijado – Sirius Black totalmente encolerizado apuntaba con firmeza a Voldemort.

–Sirius Black – dijo Voldemort mirando al mago que lo había intentado atacar –acaso pensabas lanzarme la maldición asesina – se burló y sorprendió a Sirius que chillo de dolor, soltó su varita y fue a estrellarse contra la ventana, Voldemort comenzó a girarse hacia dónde Ginny intentaba reanimar a Harry.

–No sé como los sangre limpia se atreven a seguir las instrucciones de un asqueroso mestizo como tú – dijo Black limpiándose la sangre en su boca y sonriendo, Voldemort se quedo estático.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – no había más burla, Voldemort estaba cabreado, Sirius admitió sentirse cohibido para la mirada de furia que le lanzó aquel mago.

–Que eres un asqueroso mestizo, un impuro – escupió en el suelo, sabía que era un hombre muerto –Tom Ryddle – el señor oscuro se tensó aún más, de su varita saltaron unas chispas verdes y la levanto para apuntar a Sirius.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – Dijo rabioso –Avada… –

–Hola Tom – Voldemort interrumpió su hechizo al ver a Albus Dumbledore entrar en la habitación con la varita enfundada –me temo que es hora de tú y yo ajustemos cuentas pendientes – lanzó un hechizo rojo que fue a estrellarse contra uno verde.

Sirius Black aprovechando la distracción, tomó su varita con rapidez y golpeo a Lucius Malfoy que ya se recuperaba, Dumbledore y Voldemort peleaban mano a mano destrozando la espaciosa habitación, así que haciendo uso de su habilidad pudo escabullirse y llegar hasta una inconsolable Ginny Weasley –ya están a salvo Ginny – de su bolsillo saco una pluma vieja, ésta brillo con intensidad y los tres desaparecieron ante el grito de rabia de Voldemort que interrumpió su duelo con Dumbledore y se desapareció.

-o-o-

Molly Weasley ayudaba a Filius Flitwick reforzando las defensas en la entrada que conectaba al colegio con Hogsmeade cuando el corazón se le detuvo de pronto, Sirius Black acompañado de una pelirroja que ella conocía muy bien y de un joven de cabellos negros que yacía inconsciente en el suelo aparecieron de la nada a escasos palmos de la puerta. Filius de inmediato deshizo su hechizo de protección y con magia abrió las puertas, Sirius tosía con frenesí mientras Ginny intentaba sin éxito reanimar al chico que yacía en el suelo.

–Señor Black – dijo Filius llegando hasta donde estaban los chicos.

–Ahora no, Filius – dijo recuperando su compostura –debemos llevar a este chico cuanto antes con Madame Pompfrey –

–Pero sí Poppy no está en el colegio – dijo asustado.

– ¡Ginny! – dijo Molly agachándose hasta la altura de su hija que estaba inclinada sobre el chico.

– ¿Está Tonks? – preguntó Sirius, Flitwick asintió.

Sirius se inclino sobre Harry a apartando a Ginny que no quería hacerlo, cargo al chico en su hombro y echo a correr dentro del castillo, Molly ayudó a su hija a levantarse, estaba pálida y aunque tenía un corte en su mejilla seguía mirando hacia donde la figura de Sirius se iba perdiendo, miro su tobillo y supo que estaba roto, lanzó un simple hechizo y quedo arreglado así que aún ayudándola comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo, iban lentamente y aunque la pelirroja aún temblaba en los brazos de su madre, no dejaba de mirar con insistencia hacia alguna parte del castillo.

Dentro del castillo Sirius irrumpió en la enfermería, Tonks que trabajaba sobre un niño que había sido atacado por un hombre lobo soltó un grito de molestia, pero al ver a su primo blanco como la cera y con un chico en sus brazos abrió su boca sorprendida.

–Déjalo sobre esa cama – dijo Tonks y señaló un espacio vacío cerca de donde ella estaba –señorita Bones haga el favor de venir y ayudarme con este niño – una chica pelirroja que acomodaba unas pociones en un armario de inmediato hecho una carrera hacia Tonks –necesito que trates de suturar la herida y luego dale a beber una poción restauradora – la chica asintió y la relevo.

–Ha sido atacado por el mismo Voldemort – dijo al dejarlo sobre la cama –no sé que tanto este afectado, pero alcance a escuchar que lo sometía a la cruciatus –

–Bien, yo me encargo – le sonrió débilmente y lo aparto –será mejor que salgas de aquí –

–No, yo pienso quedarme aquí – dijo firme sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

–Solo no interrumpas – dijo mientras le rompía la camisa al chico con magia –Merlín sabe lo nerviosa que estoy, soy una auror, ¿sabes?, no una sanadora – corrió las cortinas de aquella cama y Sirius no pudo ver más.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos fue sacado de ahí al intentar ver por las cortinas, Tonks estaba muy alterada porque no podía hacer reaccionar al chico y eso lo mortificaba mucho, ¿y si habían llegado tarde?, ¿y si Voldemort había terminado el trabajo de hacia años al fin?, se dejo caer en unas butacas cerca de la entrada de la enfermería, Molly llegaba hasta ahí con una más relajada Ginny Weasley que quiso entrar, sin embargo, la puerta estaba bloqueada y maldijo por lo bajo.

–Fue horrible – dijo la chica sentándose enfrente de Sirius y su madre –Voldemort ha llegado de pronto y yo… soy una imbécil –

–Nadie en su sano juicio podría hacerle frente a Voldemort – le sonrió Sirius –tú lo hiciste y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy –

–Ha sido de pronto, solo escuchamos un estruendo, gritos y luego Voldemort torturaba a Harry con la cruciatus – decía con seriedad –yo no he podido hacer nada, no pude siquiera defenderlo dignamente – bajo la mirada.

–Eres una muchacha que apenas y conoce la magia en altos niveles – dijo Sirius aún sonriente tratando de animarla –no tenías ni una sola oportunidad con Voldemort, mucho menos yo, si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore, le estaría haciendo compañía a mi adorable familia en el más allá – aquello pareció animarla porque sonrió débilmente.

–Harry ya sabe que es un mago – se adelanto a su madre que estaba por decir algo, Sirius abrió su boca sorprendido.

– ¿Y sabe que es…? –

Ginny comenzó a relatarle a Sirius y a su madre lo que había sucedido en la visión de Harry, Molly soltó un grito de asombro cuando escuchó que habían asesinado al primer ministro muggle y se habían infiltrado por medio del subsecretario, Sirius por otro lado estaba más que rabioso de nuevo, se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado otro sin dejar de maldecir a su prima Bellatrix. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Tonks salió dando un suspiro, se veía agotada, pero tranquila.

–Ha sido un desafió impresionante – dijo sentándose en la butaca que anteriormente ocupaba Sirius –pero el chico se salvará –

–Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo Molly aliviada y no hizo el intento por detener a Ginny que se coló por la enfermería y se perdió dentro.

–Como ya te mencione – miro directamente a Sirius –yo no soy ninguna sanadora, así que tendremos que esperar a que Poppy lo revise con más seguridad, así que no te ilusiones mucho–

La verdad era que Tonks era sumamente sincera, ella no era una sanadora, era una aurora, aunque con la guerra pasaba más tiempo intentando ayudar a la pobre enfermera Poppy en Hogwarts y es que aunque había muchos sanadores capacitados en San Mungo que pudieran estar ahí, ellos también lidiaban con sus propios problemas al tener que estar ayudando a los muggles y magos que sufrían daños colaterales por algún ataque de Voldemort. Además San Mungo estaba bajo el poder de la parte del Ministerio que no estaba "corrompida" por Voldemort y la Orden y ellos no llevaban una muy buena relación.

Dentro de la enfermería las cosas estaban más calmadas, ahora aquel lugar funcionaba como un ala de urgencias y solo había pocos magos, brujas o incluso uno que otro muggle que había padecido heridas que debían tratarse con urgencia, aquel día solo estaba un niño que había sido atacado por un hombre lobo y una mujer de mediana edad que había quedado atrapada en el fuego cruzado de un encuentro entre aurores del Ministerio y mortífagos. En una de las camas cercas al niño herido, estaba Harry, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y se veía más relajado, como si estuviera durmiendo luego de haber pasado por una terrible pesadilla. Ginny lo miro con extrema ternura y fue a sentarse en una butaca a lado de aquella cama, tomo la mano del chico y se dedico a velar su sueño.

–El chico ha sido muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado – se escuchó una voz –veo que no me equivoque cuando la elegí precisamente a usted para este trabajo –

–Profesor – soltó la mano del chico y se puso de pie al ver a Dumbledore sonreírle.

–Siéntate, siéntate – le dijo de prisa –Molly me ha dicho que tu tobillo aún no sana del todo – la chica se sonrojó y se sentó en la butaca, Dumbledore siguió caminando y se coloco en el lado opuesto a donde ella estaba para quedar de frente.

–Ha sido muy rápido, los mortífagos… Voldemort – Dumbledore alzó su mano y detuvo sus palabras.

–Fue rápido para todos – le interrumpió –yo no preví que Voldemort fuera a dar con el chico tan pronto y deje las cosas a la ligera –

– ¿Usted sabía que…? – le miro alzando una ceja.

–Qué el chico era un mago, un mago que vivía como muggle por más de diecisiete años y que era perseguido por Lord Voldemort solo por ser quien era – dijo –lamento tener que decirle que sí, señorita –

–Y no pudo decírmelo – de pronto recupero su carácter –hubiese puesto más atención en el chico, un poco más de protección y… –

–Como ya dije, nunca preví que las cosas fueran a acelerarse tanto – le interrumpió de nuevo con tranquilidad –supuse que cuando Voldemort se diera cuenta que Harry Potter – pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en la chica –Sirius me ha contado lo que usted le ha informado y ya no tiene ningún caso seguir mintiendo, ¿oh sí? –

–Entonces el chico es Harry Potter – de pronto Ginny miro a Harry con más ternura aún, al recordar la historia de la familia Potter.

–Así es – admitió –Harry Kingston no es más que una fachada, no planeada por cierto, que ha servido de protección para Harry, sin embargo, luego de diecisiete años me vi en la necesidad de "provocar" que el hijo prodigo regresase –

–Pero profesor – dijo de pronto – ¿cómo pudo usted callar por tanto tiempo?, ¿cómo pudo ocultarle a Harry su verdadera identidad? – su voz sonaba a reproche. –ahora lo ha hecho volver y mire como se ha enterado de las cosas, ¿tiene usted algún problema para decir la verdad? –

–Nuevamente me permito halagar su carácter – sonrió sin inmutarse –pero es un tema no quisiera discutir con usted, y no me tome por grosero, pero son cosas que están fuera de su alcance – la pelirroja se vio abatida por aquellas palabras.

–Yo solo… – decía –no se debe jugar con la vida de las personas –

–Entonces, usted estaría de acuerdo en decirle a un niño que ama a sus padres que no lo son y que es adoptado – dijo firme, Ginny se sonrojó –o sería usted capaz de hacerle saber a este chico que su vida es una total mentira y que su destino es estar aquí, peleando contra Lord Voldemort –

–Yo… – decía apenada.

–Quizás tenga razón y yo tendré que responder por mis acciones más adelante – le sonrió nuevamente –pero lo importante aquí, en este momento, es que Harry ya sabe un poco sobre su verdadera historia y principalmente que es un mago, y ahora es cuando su misión se tornará más difícil aún, señorita Weasley –

– ¿Profesor? – le miro alzando una ceja.

–Puedo suponer – dijo mirando fijamente como Ginny sostenía la mano de Harry –que para él chico usted es alguien muy importante –

–Yo… – se sonrojó nuevamente, pero no soltó la mano de Harry al verse descubierta.

–Por ese motivo – dijo riendo ante la actitud de la chica –usted será la encargada de guiar a Harry en este nuevo mundo en el que tendrá que adentrarse –

– ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

–Usted en tan solo tres días a lado del muchacho, ha logrado que el chico se enterase que es un mago y no lo tomará tan mal, le ha mostrado un poco de amor, por lo que puedo ver y lo más importante se ha convertido en una pieza imprescindible en la vida de él – fue el turno de Ginny se sonreír pero con pena –por ese motivo usted es la indicada para este trabajo –

–Pero si yo solo soy una simple… – decía de pronto.

–Por supuesto que más personas intervendremos en la educación mágica de este muchacho, no permitiré se lleve todo el crédito señorita Weasley – le guiñó un ojo –pero usted será, ¿cómo es que se le dice?, sí, la niñera de Harry Potter– Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, Dumbledore estaba.

–Oiga… – dijo indignada.

–Se me da muy bien esta nueva faceta de bromista, ¿verdad? – le sonrió con extrema sinceridad, Ginny se contagió de aquella sonrisa y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, por algún motivo, podía suponer, Albus Dumbledore estaba feliz y eso se veía a leguas.

–Puede ser – dijo al terminar de reírse, luego, Albus le miro fijamente.

–Y fuera de estos pequeños chascarrillos, lo que le he dicho es sumamente cierto, Harry es una persona que desconoce hasta lo que es una varita mágica y… – Ginny negó con su cabeza y Albus por primera vez se vio sorprendido.

–Vera profesor… – y Ginny comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había contado a Harry, el director parecía aún más contento.

–Insisto – dijo sonriente –usted nació para el muchacho que esta postrado en esta cama y me dejaré de llamar Albus si lo que estoy diciendo es falso – sin darle tiempo de replica se fue alejando de ahí, agradeció a Susan Bones su magnífico trabajo con el niño herido, el cual estaba ya fuera de peligro y luego se perdió.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

**Voldemort es cada vez más malo y les puedo asegurar que no se quedará para nada tan tranquilo ahora que Harry Potter ha regresado al mundo mágico y mucho menos a lado a Dumbledore.**

**Ginny tiene una nueva misión, muy importante, ahora deberá guiar a Harry en su nuevo camino, convertirse en un mago verdadero.**

**Secretos del pasado y más amor... por supuesto.**

Saludos y no me maten.. recuerden que si lo hacen.. quien seguira el fic..! jajajajajaja

gracias por leer.


	6. Volviendo a casa

**Aquí el cap 5 de la historia, que espero les guste, es como un pequeño preludio para el cap 6, que ya va avanzado por la mitad :P**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo No. 5<strong>

**Volviendo a casa.**

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar con insistencia al muchacho que seguía inconsciente frente a ella, llevaban ya dos días sin que respondiera, sin embargo, algo extraño sucedía y es que el chico se veía más aliviado en sueños cuando ella le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a platicar con él de cosas triviales. Incluso Hermione, que ya había vuelto de la misión con Ron se encontraba notablemente sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba y más aún, que alguien que llevaba más de dos días sin dar señales de vida, pudiese reconocer a alguien por medio del contacto de su mano o incluso por las palabras de la pelirroja.

–Molly, mi madre, no para de decir que te hará un pastel de melaza en cuanto despiertes, dice que le recuerdas tanto a tu verdadera madre y que lamenta mucho lo que paso hace años con tu familia– decía Ginny sosteniendo su mano –por cierto, ayer por la tarde llegó Ronald, Ron es mi hermano Harry, es un año mayor que yo, tiene tu edad y se ha puesto algo irritable porque mi mamá no deja de decir que has vuelto a casa y que todos debemos estar contentos por ello, Ron no lo hace adrede, es más el interés por conocerte que por envidarte y…–

–Entonces habrá que conocerlo, ¿no? – dijo la voz de Harry, Ginny se calló de pronto y miro al chico, éste le miraba con una sonrisa.

–Harry – dijo con alegría –al fin has despertado –

–Es que me has contado tantas cosas sobre ti y tu familia, que me han entrado unas ansias enormes por conocerlos – seguía sonriendo, Ginny le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

–Y yo aquí tan preocupada por qué no despertabas y… –

– ¿Tú estás bien? – le pregunto de pronto cambiándole el tema – ¿tu tobillo? – su voz sonaba mortificada.

–Estoy mucho mejor – le sonrió, aquel chico en vez de preocuparse por otras cosas se preocupaba por ella.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó mirando el enorme techo de aquella habitación.

–Estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts – le dijo.

– ¿Hogwarts? – preguntó.

–Verás Harry, la última vez que hablamos nos quedamos en que había magos y muggles, ¿recuerdas? – El chico asintió –pues bien, un mago cuando es menor de edad, no puede hacer magia tan abiertamente, existen leyes mágicas que indican que los muggles no deben enterarse que existen los magos, por esto, un mago menor de edad tiene que aprender a usar su magia responsablemente –

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Hogwarts? – preguntó.

–Que Hogwarts es una escuela para magos menores de edad, en pocas palabras, estamos en una escuela de magia – Harry no pudo evitar soltar un "oh" cuando la pelirroja dijo aquello –sin embargo, desde hace años que la escuela dejo de existir como tal, ahora funciona más como un cuartel general para todos aquellos que se oponen al régimen de Voldemort y también como hogar para aquellos que lo han perdido –

–Entonces ese Voldemort si que tiene bastante poder – le dijo –jamás había visto a una persona tan malvada en mi vida y eso que mi madre suele transformarse cuando se enoja con mi padre – sonrió.

–Tocando ese tema – Ginny le apretó la mano con fuerza –me temo que tengo que confirmarte que efectivamente tú eres Harry Potter y no Harry Kingston – aquella declaración sonó fuerte, sin embargo, Harry se encogió en hombros y sonrió débilmente.

–Era más que obvio, ¿no? – Dijo con tristeza –es solo que hasta cierto punto, me hacía ilusión que Charles y Nimue si fueran mis padres verdaderos –

–Quizás no lo sean de sangre – dijo Ginny apretándole aún más la mano y sonriéndole con mucha sinceridad –pero han visto por ti como un hijo verdadero y eso es muy importante –

–Sabías que tus palabras siempre me dan calma – le dijo y le hizo una seña con su dedo invitándola a acercársele, en cuanto lo hizo, el chico la jalo y la hizo caer encima de él –pero tus besos realmente me tranquilizan – y se besaron, fue un beso sencillo, pues sabían dónde estaban y que en cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta, así que se separaron, sin embargo, Ginny se acomodo a lado del chico y se puso a observar el techo de la habitación.

– ¿Quieres que te siga contando más sobre magia? – le preguntó aun mirando techo, Harry asintió y la chica opto por recordar todos los detalles que pudiera sobre Historia de la Magia y de Hogwarts.

-o-o-

–Y nos ha costado mucho, señor – decía Hermione Granger –la copa estaba muy bien resguardada –

–Pero la han conseguido y eso es lo importante, señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa –aunque debo preguntarle, ¿alguien los ha visto conseguir esa copa? O fueron lo sumamente discretos como se los hice ver –

–La copa no estaba muy difícil de obtener, como ya dije solo tenía buenas protecciones, sin embargo pudimos hacernos de ella y dejar una réplica – le dijo, Ron a su lado asintió secamente –nadie podrá darse cuenta que hemos robado la original –.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso – dijo Albus –por cierto, ¿cómo siguen sus dolores de cabeza, señor Weasley? – miro al pelirrojo.

–Ya han disminuido casi totalmente, señor – respondió sorprendido de que Albus preguntase por su salud.

–Esa maldición era muy débil, pero maldición a fin de cuentas y hay que tratarla como tal, así que le pediré le haga caso a las palabras de la señorita Granger y me haga el favor de visitar la enfermería – le sonrió –esa terquedad Weasley es muy buena, sin embargo, no siempre funciona –

–Lo haré señor – dijo con las orejas coloradas, Hermione soltó una risita.

–Profesor – dijo la castaña mirando a Ron que le hizo una seña afirmativa con su cabeza.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó mirándolos con cautela.

–Queríamos preguntarle unas cosas, ¿es verdad que el chico que está en la enfermería es Harry Potter? – preguntó la chica.

–Sí, así es –respondió con tranquilidad – ¿hay algún problema?–

–y, ¿es verdad también que no sabía que es un mago y no puede hacer magia? – insistió, Ron asentía y Dumbledore solo los analizaba.

–Vaya que está llena de curiosidad sobre el chico Potter, señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pero atento –por lo que su cuestionario me obliga a preguntar por segunda ocasión, ¿hay algún problema? –

–Verá… – esta vez hablo Ron, Hermione le miro, pero asintió –sucede que cuando estábamos rescatando la copa de Hufflepuff que nos mandó recuperar, nos topamos con una mujer llamada Sybill Trelawney – Dumbledore abrió sus enormes ojos, Hermione le miro igual, aquel hombre jamás demostraba sorpresa tan abiertamente.

– ¿Sybill? – no daba crédito a lo que oía, se suponía que la mujer había muerto, después de todo había sido secuestrada por Voldemort antes incluso de que pudiera darle protección en Hogwarts.

–Así es – siguió Ron –la encontramos atrapada en la cámara dónde estaba la copa, la mujer sí que estaba al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, alego haber sobrevivido por un pequeño hechizo que los videntes tienen –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, así que Voldemort había encerrado a Sybill junto a la copa, eso era una noticia de lo más extraña, ¿porqué?

–La mujer que como bien dijo Ron, era vidente – ahora hablo Hermione –en cuanto nos vio entrar se puso contenta, sus palabras fueron "al fin podre morir en paz" –

–Y puedo suponer que aquella vidente les dio una predicción antes de morir – dijo, la castaña asintió.

–"Luego de un peregrinaje largo y solitario, aquel destinado a salvar al mundo sumido en caos, regresará a casa, adiestrado en un camino misterioso y desconocido a su verdadera naturaleza deberá enfrentar a lo insólito y aprender de lo desconocido lo importante de vivir; guiado por el yin, el yang conocerá la verdad y descubrirá dentro de él un poder que vas más allá de lo posible para vencer a la oscuridad que reina, sin embargo, su fuente de poder habrá de cultivarse sabiamente y con gran nivel, pues cuando haya de enfrentarse a aquel que lo persigue habrá de poner a prueba todo su nivel y vencerlo con algo que va más allá de la magia" – recito Hermione con claridad, Dumbledore con las manos entrelazabas la miraba con insistencia.

–Eso es lo que ha dicho – dijo Ron –luego no has indicado como vencer las protecciones que ahí había y pudimos tomar la copa –

– ¿Y por qué supone que Harry Potter es el mencionado en aquella predicción? – preguntó con cautela, analizando a la castaña y al pelirrojo.

–Al principio no sabía que se refería a Harry, señor – dijo Hermione –pero Ginny nos ha dicho de ese chico Kingston en la enfermería, un mago que no sabía que lo era y que había vivido como muggle por diecisiete años – Dumbledore asintió.

–Prosiga, por favor – dijo de pronto maravillado.

–Entonces lo supe enseguida cuando escuche a Sirius discutir con Remus sobre algo referente a Harry Potter – dijo –supuse que el chico en la enfermería, por alguna razón era Harry Potter y por lo tanto la profecía estaba destinada a él –

–Maravillosa teoría, pero no explica porque supone usted que es a Harry a quién se refería la vidente – dijo sonriente.

–Sí, eso pensé – sonrió aún más, Dumbledore le miro ahora con cautela –pero en este momento usted me acaba de confirmar esa teoría –

–Vaya… – dijo –pero insisto, en ningún punto dice Harry Potter… –

–Pero suponiendo que Harry Kingston era una fachada para Harry Potter, la profecía está más que adaptada al chico, ¿no?– dijo la castaña, Dumbledore la miraba con sumo respeto –diecisiete años pueden pasar por "largo peregrinaje", "solitario", el chico nunca estuvo cerca de nadie que fuese parte de su mundo o su familia y… –

–Creo que entiendo el punto y no sabe cuán orgulloso me siento de usted – sonrió al verla sonrojarse, luego miro a Ron – de los dos, porque he de intuir que usted también tuvo que ver con estas conjeturas, ¿no es así, señor Weasley? – el chico también se puso colorado.

–Solo atamos cabos, profesor – dijo la chica aún sonrojada.

–Pues van por buen camino, ya yo analizare detenidamente la profecía que me han dado, ahora les pediré se tomen un merecido descanso, ya les daré una nueva misión próximamente – les dijo, los dos chicos se pusieron de pie –aunque pensándolo bien y considerando algunas partes de la profecía que logró entender muy bien, Harry está ahora en un mundo desconocido muy lejos de todo lo que él conoce, como bien saben, no sabía que era mago y fue criado como muggle, así que junto con la señorita Weasley ustedes serán los encargados de enseñarle a usar la magia – los chicos asintieron y se fueron de ahí.

-o-o-

–Entonces Pociones es algo así como cocinar – dijo Harry, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

–Que Slughorn no te oiga hablar así, pues ten por seguro que lo próximo que tomes en tu jugo no sea propiamente jugo – seguía sonriendo.

–Huy, tendré que poner especial atención en lo que tome de aquí en delante – dijo sonriente.

La chica llevaba rato acostada junto al chico, ambos miraban el techo mientras reían y platicaban sobre Hogwarts, Ginny se sentía contenta, el chico realmente se lo estaba tomando muy bien, incluso llegaba a bromear con las cosas que le decía, como el comentario sobre Pociones, la verdad era que no podía explicarlo muy bien, pero de pronto sentía unas enormes ganas de permanecer siempre al lado de aquel chico, era como si solo a su lado se sintiera feliz, completa y en paz, podía sentir el cariño de Harry y el amor que le profesaba en cada una de sus palabras y acciones, además de que aquel apodo "pelirroja" se había vuelto su favorito para hablarle y ella opinaba que no estaba del todo mal.

–Harry – la chica se giro y quedo de lado, Harry hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraban fijamente –hemos hablando un poco de Hogwarts, pero hay algo muy especial que tenemos que hablar –

–Vas a seguir diciendo que esto rápido y… – decía, pero la chica movió su cabeza negativamente y le sonrió dulcemente.

–Afuera hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo – le dijo interrumpiéndolo –lleva dos días enteros sin moverse y a él le debemos, en cierta manera, que los dos estemos a salvo aquí en Hogwarts –

– ¿Y quién es? – preguntó con cautela.

–Sirius Black – le dijo tranquilamente, Harry alzo una ceja.

–Pero si yo le he tratado mal, ahora lo recuerdo – dijo recordando la escena en el pub en Londres, sabía que era verdad aunque Ginny se lo hubiese querido ocultar – ¿por qué habría de salvarme?, entiendo que te haya salvado a ti, pero a mí… –

–Él, no es ningún asesino como te hicieron creer los muggles del gobierno– le interrumpió de nuevo y su mente trabajaba buscando acomodar las palabras para causar una impresión adecuada –él solo fue un mago en el momento y lugar equivocado, que no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse y fue acusado injustamente –

–Pero tú me has dicho que hay leyes que rigen a los magos, ¿no? – Dijo –como la de los menores de edad, ¿cómo es que no lo han juzgado? –

–El Ministerio de Magia es sumamente interesante cuando de leyes se trata y muchas veces goza de saltarse una que otra – le sonrió con tristeza –Sirius tuvo la mala suerte de ser encontrado "culpable" cuando el mundo mágico pasaba por una crisis, habían asesinado a…– se detuvo, ¿ella era la indicada para revelarle aquello? –a unas personas muy importantes, todo era un caos por Voldemort y entonces lo sentenciaron directamente, sin juicio –

–Veo que en algo habrían de parecerse el mundo muggle y el mágico – dijo con amargura, recordaba como a veces en la embajada su "padre" recibía casos tan complicados que involucraban situaciones como la de Sirius.

–Todo esto que te digo es porque el hombre que está afuera y que insiste en verte – Ginny le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza –es tu "padrino" –

– ¿Mi padrino? – Preguntó de pronto muy sorprendido –como… –

–Sirius era muy amigo de tu verdadero padre, James Potter – le sonreía con ternura pese a ver el rostro de confusión en Harry –y fue elegido por éste para ser tu padrino –

–Mi padrino…– volvió a decir, esta vez su frase sonaba diferente, como un anhelo o como si aquella revelación que la causara un repentino jubilo.

–Pero yo le he dicho que solo lo verás cuando realmente estés listo para hacerlo – dijo de pronto la chica –así que tu eres quien toma la decisión – le miraba con expectación.

– ¿Tú estarás conmigo? – preguntó, Ginny le miro confundida, luego se acercó hasta su rostro y colocó su frente con la de él.

–Solo si tú lo deseas así, es algo muy íntimo y… – le respondió.

–No puedo hacerlo solo, necesito de tu compañía, tu apoyo y… – le decía y Ginny pudo notar el nerviosismo en aquella voz.

–Iré por Sirius y luego hablaremos – le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, le sonrió dulcemente antes de perderse y salir de la enfermería

Harry se puso a mirar a su alrededor con detenimiento, como si todo aquello que estuviese viviendo fuese algún sueño, sin embargo, todo estaba tan fresco en su memoria que sin duda lo hacían darse cuenta que no era ningún sueño o fantasía, él realmente estaba pasando por un momento especial en su vida que de no ser por una bella pelirroja de ojos marrones no estuviese asimilando tan bien, le dolía saber que tenía un pasado muy complejo, por lo que podía intuir, aunque de pronto muy dentro de él comenzará a aparecer un sentimiento de desdicha por haber estado viviendo en una especie de "red de mentiras", sin embargo, él sabía, más bien aseguraba que ni Charles, ni Nimue Kingston conocían siquiera una mínima parte de lo que Ginny le había revelado, motivo por el cual, no parecía ceder ante ese sentimiento desdichado.

–_Crucio _– escuchó de pronto en su mente, cerró los ojos con rapidez y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado –Creíste que huyendo de mí podrías salvarte – una pelirroja se movía frenéticamente mientras aquel mago de aspecto pálido le apuntaba con la varita.

–Ginny – grito dolorosamente al verla gritar con intensidad –Sirius – grito de nuevo al ver como un hombre de cabellos negros recibía un rayo verde en el pecho y se desplomaba en el suelo.

–Ninguna protección puede ser tan poderosa como para detener a Lord Voldemort y mucho menos la de Hogwarts – Ginny seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero estaba paralizado en su cama viendo como la mujer que tanto quería se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor producto de la tortura de Voldemort, Sirius ya no se movía por lo que suponía estaba muerto. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, Voldemort lanzó el mismo rayo verde directo a la pelirroja quien cayó al suelo como una marioneta sin hilos.

–Eres tan sentimental y predecible – Voldemort lo miro directamente –te has puesto muy conmocionado y eso que solo he jugado con tu mente –

–Qué… – Harry pudo ver como Ginny desaparecía al igual que Sirius y Voldemort caminaba con pausa hacia donde estaba él.

–Te lo dije Harry Potter – dijo con malicia –yo puedo sentir lo que sientes, ver lo que ves y escuchar lo que escuchas, tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti –

–Eso no puede ser posible – dijo de pronto asustado por aquella declaración, intento borrar de su mente aquella imagen, pero era imposible.

–Pues asimílalo – le dijo con dureza –y debo felicitar a esa estúpida pelirroja que tienes por novia, te ha dado una clase de historia de la magia muy digna –

–Esto no es real – dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza –tú solo eres una visión, solo eso –

–Creí que entendías lo que sucedía, ¿no? – aquel mago parecía disfrutar –acaso esa estúpida mujer no te lo menciono con mucho detalle –

– ¡Basta! – gritó.

–Escúchame bien, Harry Potter – su voz sonó con crueldad, Harry dio un respingo y le miro fijamente – ¿has visto de lo que soy capaz?, ¿no lo has visto? –compuso una fría y escueta sonrisa.

De pronto la cabeza de Harry comenzó a llenarse de imágenes donde niños, mujeres, hombres, eran asesinados cruelmente por Voldemort, los ojos de Harry veían también como criaturas horrorosas atacaban sin piedad a los muggles y magos indefensos, era una visión espantosa – ¡Basta ya! – gritó.

–Entrégate a mí, entrégate a tu muerte y todo esto dejará de suceder, nadie más morirá y saldrá lastimado – dijo con malicia –tú tienes el poder de salvarlos, Harry Potter, solo entrégate a mí y hare que todo sea como antes –

–No, no, basta – decía agarrándose la cabeza –tú no puedes estar aquí, esto es solo una visión, solo eso… –

–Mataré a esa estúpida pelirroja a la primer oportunidad – Harry dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y miro fijamente a Voldemort –no tendré nada de piedad, tú tienes el poder de salvarla, entrégate a mí–

–Fuera de mi cabeza, fuera – decía.

–Sé dónde están Charles y Nimue, mis mortífagos se mueven para localizarlos – insistía con maldad –y sabes lo que he ordenado, ¿lo sabes? –

–Basta ya – insistía, esta vez no pudo evitar ceder a las lágrimas.

–Tienen la orden de matarlos – se burlo –así que si quieres que detenga esa orden entrégate a mí –

– ¡Harry! – el chico de pronto dejo de agarrarse la cabeza, Ginny Weasley pálida como la cera tomaba los hombros del chico mientras lo zarandeaba.

–Pelirroja – la abrazo con fuerza y no puedo evitar sollozar con intensidad. Ginny solo lo apretó con más fuerza hacia ella, regresándole una mirada de disculpa a Sirius, éste, entendió el mensaje y se fue de ahí.

–Harry, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó al verlo tan derrotado.

–Él – dijo sin más –él te matará…los matará –

– ¿Quién Harry? – Preguntó asustada – ¡háblame! –

–Voldemort – dijo, se separo de ella y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la enfermería.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore miraba con meditación el pergamino frente a él, en aquel papel, yacía la profecía que Hermione le había recitado hacia poco, era una profecía mucho más sencilla y no tan compleja como la que la misma Sybill había hecho respecto al señor oscuro y Harry Potter hacia diecisiete años, pero le inquietaba. Según lo que podía entender, Ginny Weasley, quien intuía también estaba incluida en la profecía, sería una pieza muy importante en la vida de Harry y por supuesto en la derrota del señor oscuro, además de que por lo que podía entender la educación mágica de Harry tampoco podía dejarse a la ligera, motivo por el cual ya había destinado varias instrucciones, con Ginny, Ron y Hermione guiando al chico en lo más básico cubría muchas cosas, pero él mismo debía participar activamente en la educación de aquel muchacho, por un lado estaba la destrucción de los horrocruxes y por el otro la derrota final de Voldemort, Harry Potter debía y estaba incluido en los dos.

–Veo mi teoría respecto al amor no está sobrevaluada – dijo con una sonrisa bonachona mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla.

–Quizás – dijo Phineas –pero en lo que se refiere al chico Potter me temo que estás totalmente equivocado Albus –

–Pero que dices, Phineas – se enderezó.

–Si bien el amor será el motor principal de su cruzada, un poder que va más allá de la magia no necesariamente se refiere al amor en sí – sonrió –tú mente prodigiosa y tu sentido de la bondad no te permiten asimilarlo perfectamente, pero que pensarías si te dijera que debes pensar como lo haría el joven Albus Dumbledore – Dumbledore abrió los ojos enormemente.

–No es posible – dijo mortificado.

–Eres inteligente Dumbledore, sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo tranquilamente –muchas veces es fácil creer que el poder del amor es más fuerte que ninguno (y lo es, por favor no me reclames), pero hay ocasiones en las que poder el amor no es suficiente para poder salir adelante, es necesaria una fuerza que va más allá de todo, incluso del propio amor y… –

–Me considero un hombre con una larga experiencia y sabiduría – dijo sonriente y recuperando la compostura –pero no cabe duda que más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo – Phineas soltó una cargada.

–Dicho muy al estilo muggle, si me dejas halagarte – provocó que todos los retratos se soltaran a reír junto al viejo Dumbledore.

-o-o-

No sabía cómo era capaz de correr tan a prisa, iba descalzo y aunque el frio le calaba totalmente lo único que quería hacer era encontrar la salida de aquel castillo y buscar a sus padres para ponerlos a salvo y de ser posible entregarse para que no pudieran hacerle daño a nadie más, ni siquiera a la pelirroja que había dejado totalmente confundida en la enfermería. Pudo ver las escaleras que daban hacia la salida, afortunadamente no se había topado con nadie, estaba por llegar a la salida y luego podría huir de ahí, quizás alejándose de ahí Voldemort dejaría de perseguir a Sirius o Ginny, quizás si intentaba llegar a Nueva York y buscar a sus padres adoptivos podría huir y esconderse, él no era alguien que pudiera enfrentarse a alguien como Voldemort, aunque fuera capaz de hacer magia, la magia de aquel mago malvado estaba más allá que cualquier cosa y alguien tan débil como él no era nada en su contra. Las escaleras comenzaron a moverse de pronto, se aferró a con fuerza a uno de los brazos de la escalera atemorizado, la salida se veía ahora lejos mientras se movía con todo y escaleras hacia otro lado, al detenerse corrió con más prisa por el nuevo pasillo, perdiéndose entre estatuas que parecían moverse y cuadros que gritaban asombrados al verlo pasar, de pronto escuchó voces, alguien se acercaba hacia él, de prisa se metió a una puerta que estaba abierta y la cerró con fuerza. Un enorme espejo de marcos dorados e inscripciones extrañas apareció frente a él, vio algo moverse en el espejo y abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía.

-o-o-

–_Júbilo y Margaritas _– dijo con nerviosismo, su pecho subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo provocado por correr con tanta prisa, la gárgola se hizo a un lado y le permitió subir por la escalera de caracol.

No hubo necesidad de tocar, aporreó la puerta y la abrió, dentro estaban Albus, la persona a la que buscaba y Mcgonagall, ambos discutían animadamente y en cuanto la vieron se pusieron de pie de un salto.

–Señorita Weasley – dijo Mcgonagall indignada por la interrupción.

–Se ha ido – dijo cediendo a la histeria –Harry…él se ha puesto mal y se ha ido –

– ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó Mcgonagall alzando una ceja, sin embargo, Albus le miro detenidamente.

–No pudo haber huido del colegio, tengo suficientes precauciones y ya me hubiese enterado – dijo Albus de pronto reaccionado –debe estar perdido por el colegio y eso es aún más preocupante –

–Él estaba al borde de un ataque, creo que ha tenido otra visión – decía con desesperación –luego abrió los ojos cuando lo moví y empezó a llorar derrotado, dijo que él los mataría, que me mataría y se echo a correr –

– ¿Él? – preguntó Mcgonagall nuevamente confundida.

–Veo que es necesario que empiece a tratar personalmente al muchacho – dijo Dumbledore, se veía furioso y eso sobresalto a las dos chicas –urgentemente –

–Yo… – la pelirroja se echó a llorar mientras Mcgonagall se acerco a abrazarla, Dumbledore ondeo su túnica con elegancia y con rapidez salió de su despacho.

-o-o-

–El chico es presa fácil – decía Bellatrix mirando a su señor –nuestra misión será sacarlo de Hogwarts a como dé lugar –

–Por alguna extraña razón – dijo con meditación ignorando a Bella –no puedo ver que está haciendo el chico en estos momentos –

–Pero la conexión sigue activa, ¿no mi señor? – preguntó.

–Sí, pero me intriga no saber que pasa por la mente de ese mocoso – dijo molesto.

–Mi señor – dijo y por alguna razón se puso nerviosa –no cree que…no piensa que se ha puesto algo obsesivo con el muchacho – se atrevió a decir, Voldemort entornó sus ojos con disgusto hacia la mujer.

– ¿Me estás acusando de obsesivo? – preguntó con un tono que puso aún más nerviosa a la mujer.

–No, mi señor, olvide la infamia que le he dicho – dijo inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente –es solo que últimamente se ha preocupado más por Harry Potter que por nuestra verdadera cruza… –

– ¡_Crucio_! – Bellatrix cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerró sus ojos y solo se mordió el labio mientras soportaba el intenso dolor que su amo le provocaba –Nadie que se jacte de haberme insultado sigue con vida, Bella – la mujer abrió sus ojos con cautela, su amo estaba realmente furioso.

–Le ruego me perdone – Voldemort le dio la espalda, subió un escalón y se sentó en una especie de trono.

–Haz que traigan a ese traidor de Karkaroff – dijo con sentencia, nuevamente intento entrar en la mente de Harry, fallando en el intento.

-o-o-

–Hola – una voz lo hizo despegar la vista del reflejo que el espejo de Oesed, Harry dejo de mirar el espejo y miro a quien hablaba.

–Sirius… – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, quizás temiendo que Sirius pudiese ver lo el espejo le mostraba.

–Ese espejo es muy curioso, ¿sabes? – le sonrió tranquilamente –te permite ver tu más profundo anhelo y es algo muy personal, ¿me entiendes? – Harry asintió y de pronto un silencio de formo entre ambos.

–Yo quisiera disculpar… – decía de pronto.

– ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? – dijo caminando hasta quedar justo al lado de Harry, frente al espejo –me veo a mí mismo platicando animadamente con mi hermano James, mientras Lily regaña a Remus por su pequeño problema peludo mientras un pequeño niño de un año derrumba un florero viejo con una pequeña escoba de juguete –

–Sirius yo… – decía sorprendido.

–Me imagino que ya sabes la verdad, ¿no? – Sonrió melancólicamente –creo que no tiene caso seguir evadiendo la verdad, James y Lily Potter son tus verdaderos padres –

–Lo sé – dijo con la misma melancolía, Sirius le colocó una mano en el hombro y se afino la garganta.

–Sé que tú en estos momentos puedes estar sintiendo infinidad de sentimientos encontrados respecto a todo lo que has visto y escuchado en estos días y si tu decisión es la de volver con ese hombre llamado Charles, entonces puedes tener la seguridad que yo apoyaré esa decisión – dijo –no puedo pedirte, ni exigirte nada, aún siendo tu padrino, bueno, ese nombre no tiene relevancia alguna, pues mas bien no soy tu padrino y… –

–Pero yo quiero que seas mi padrino – dijo con una firmeza sorprendente, Sirius se giro bruscamente hacia el chico y le miro boquiabierto.

– ¿Tú…? – su voz dejo toda seguridad y se escuchaba rasposa.

–Ginny me contó parte de tu historia – dijo –y sé que de haber podido hacerlo te hubieras encargado de mí y cumplir con tus obligaciones de padrino, sin embargo, sé que sonará raro salvo que apenas y sé cosas de ti o de mi "padre", pero me siento sumamente orgulloso de ti –

– ¿Orgulloso de mí? – seguía en shock, sus mejillas se iban tornando rojizas.

–Ninguna persona cuerda es capaz de cargar tanto pesar en su espalda como tú lo haces diariamente – sonrió con sinceridad –y sé que si James Potter hubiera estado vivo, si mi padre estuviese vivo, estaría agradecido de que alguien quisiera tanto a su hijo, como tú lo haces –

–Yo… – sus mejillas ya estaban coloradas y solo miraba a Harry con inquietud.

–Sé que tú fuiste quien me salvo de Voldemort, sé que tu nos trajiste aquí y que te pusiste como loco porque no reaccionaba – decía Harry sonriendo –sé que pasaste dos días enteros fuera de la enfermería esperando hablar conmigo y… –

–Sabes Harry – se giro y miro nuevamente el espejo –nunca he sido bueno con esto de las discursos o las palabras bonitas, ni tampoco soy de los que hace un drama cuando hay que hacerlo, pero si hoy me tocará morir, moriría sumamente feliz pues mi corazón tiene el mayor alivio para sus penas, tú –

– ¿Quieres ver lo que yo veo en el espejo? – le preguntó, Sirius se limito a sonreír.

–Pero sin que me lo digas, sé que tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja de ojos marrones que sin duda se ha convertido en tu delirio –Harry se puso colorado– ¿quieres que te platique sobre la maldición de los Potter? –

– ¿Maldición? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Los Potter siempre tendrán una maldición en su linaje y es su delirio por las mujeres pelirrojas – se rió con más intensidad –tú madre y tú abuela fueron pelirrojas y veo que aquella maldición sigue persistiendo contigo – ambos se miraron fijamente y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada, Harry aunque no lo entendía del todo, comprendía lo que su padrino quería decir.

–Sirius – dijo Harry dejando de sonreír –tú… ¿puedes enseñarme a hacer magia? –

–Pero antes de todo – se escuchó una voz en la entrada, la figura de Albus Dumbledore miraba con una enorme sonrisa como padrino y ahijado se reían de alguna bobería –te enseñaremos a que nuestro gran mortífago deje de hacer líos en tu cabeza, ¿me permites Sirius? –

–Podría enseñarle yo y… – dijo de pronto.

–Yo lo haré – le sonrió y Sirius se quedo callado –ahora porque no vas con cierta pelirroja y le informas que hemos encontrado a Harry –

–Ginny – dijo de pronto Harry –debe estar histérica, en realidad la deje ahí y… –

–Ya habrá tiempo para las disculpas – le sonrió –hoy aprenderás a cerrar tu mente y practicar el maravilloso arte de la _Occlumancia_ –

-o-o-

Las personas que estaban reunidas en la sala común de la torre Gryffindor miraban con alegría al hombre frente a ellos, se veía que había rejuvenecido varios años y no cabía en él mismo de lo feliz que se sentía.

–Me da mucho gusto que Harry te haya aceptado tan rápido – dijo Remus sonriente, Arthur Weasley a su lado asintió apoyando aquella declaración.

–Ese muchacho es James, Remus – le dijo sonriente –por un momento creí que estaba hablando con él –

– ¿Dónde está Harry? – Ginny Weasley que había estado atenta a aquello de inmediato interrumpió la plática.

–Él está con Albus, le está enseñando a bloquear su mente para evitar que tenga visiones como la de esta mañana –

– ¿Tardarán mucho? –

– ¡Merlín Ginny! – dijo Ron irritado –si no paras de hablar un minuto de ese niño bonito te juro que… –

–Buenas tardes – una voz hizo a Ron callar de pronto, en la entrada de la sala común estaba Harry Potter junto a Albus Dumbledore, el primero parecía cohibido.

–Harry – Sirius de inmediato fue hasta dónde el chico –ven que quiero presentarse a varias personas –

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Ginny? – aquella pregunta descoloco a la mayoría de los presentes que inmediato miraron a la pelirroja, ésta se puso colorada y sin decir nada más fue hasta Harry para luego de tomarle la mano salir.

La pelirroja guiaba a Harry por los pasillos de Hogwarts que por fortuna no estaban abarrotados de gente como de costumbre, llegaron hasta la que era la vieja aula de Transformaciones y entraron, no fue difícil encontrar lugar dónde sentarse pues las aulas que habitualmente estaban llenas de alumnos ahora eran lugares abandonados.

–Yo solo quiero que… –

–No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, Potter – dijo la pelirroja en tono severo –dices que me quieres cuando no puedes siquiera considerar si irte así sin más me dejaría echa un lío y… – Harry que había aprendido a domar aquel temperamento de la pelirroja fue hasta ella y le plantó un beso en los labios, la chica se quedo inmóvil y luego viéndose derrotada correspondió.

Tras una pequeña pero larga reconciliación que no contó con palabras, ambos decidieron regresar hasta la sala común, donde habían dejado a media docena de personas sorprendidas por su repentina necesidad de hablar a solas, cuando entraron solo estaban una chica de cabellos castaños leyendo un libro y un joven pecoso y pelirrojo que observaba con el ceño fruncido su llegada a la sala común.

–Así que tu eres el mequetrefe que anda saliendo con mi hermana pequeña – su voz sonó a posesión, Ginny lo notó e iba a contestar cuando la voz de Harry se le adelantó.

–No soy ningún mequetrefe, soy Harry Potter – dijo con cortesía, a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y la chica de cabellos castaños soltó una risita –y como veo que mi presencia no es de tu agrado – se giro un poco y miro a la castaña –hola, soy Harry Potter, señorita… –

–Granger – contestó aún riéndose, Ron parecía al borde del colapso –pero puedes llamarme solo Hermione, Harry – le guiño un ojo y le extendió su mano.

–Pues mucho gusto, Hermione – tomo la mano de la chica y luego se giro a Ron – ¿algún problema? –

–Tú… – explotó –como puedes atreverte a… –

–Tú fuiste quien me ofendió sin haberte siquiera dirigido la palabra – Ginny sonrió –así que estamos a mano, ¿no?, así que qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo, soy Harry Potter – extendió su mano a Ron.

–Ronald Weasley – dijo tomando su mano aún no muy convencido.

–Tú hermana pequeña es una persona muy importante para mí y no dudo sepas porque, ¿verdad? – esta vez Ron se puso colorado, pero aquello no tenía que ver con enojo, si con pena –así que espero entiendas porque estoy con ella –

–Bueno – dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa –creo que Ronald nos ha dado ya su bendición, Harry – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y Hermione le sonrió con dulzura, el chico sonrió como bobo ante la acción de la castaña.

– ¿Es verdad que el que no debe ser nombrado los atacó en persona? – Preguntó Ron de pronto, Harry asintió –ese bastardo – Ron apretó los puños.

–Lo importante en todo esto – intervino Hermione –es que Harry ya sabe que es un mago y ahora nosotros tres tenemos una misión –

– ¿Hermione? – Ginny alzo una ceja.

– ¿Quieres conseguir una varita mágica Harry? – preguntó Hermione ignorando a Ginny, Harry apenas movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado nuevamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras dos pelirrojos corrían desbocados gritando "Hermione detente".

Llegaron hasta lo que Hermione había llamado "Ala Diagon", el lugar estaba en un lugar de los jardines del colegio y era más bien una carpa montada ahí, dentro de la carpa había cuartos y cuartos que sin duda eran comercios, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, aquel lugar era como si estuvieran dentro de un lugar impresionante, la carpa era muy pequeña para lo que había dentro, ¿es magia?, preguntó mientras Ginny le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

–Bien Harry – dijo Hermione –estoy segura que Dumbledore estará de acuerdo en que escojas tu varita mágica –

–Hermione, creo que debemos consultarlo con él – Ginny que llevaba a Harry de la mano miraba a la castaña que de pronto parecía una niña haciendo travesuras.

–Ginny tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Harry, Ginny apretó su mano agradeciendo su apoyo.

–Pero si el chiflado de Dumbledore ha… – Ron se quedo callado, sin embargo, Ginny, Hermione y Harry soltaron unas carcajadas que contagiaron al propio Ron ante su indiscreción.

Luego de una discusión entre los cuatro que provocaba risas en un dos por tres, decidieron que si Dumbledore había adiestrado un poco a Harry en Occlumancia era porque estaba de acuerdo en que el chico debía aprender magia y para eso iba a necesitar una varita mágica, la cual podían conseguir a tan solo diez locales de donde estaban discutiendo.

–Y el quidditch es fantástico Harry, deja que aprendas a volar y te enseñare a jugar, ya verás que… – Ron platicaba con entusiasmo a Harry que se mostraba muy interesado en lo que el pelirrojo le contaba.

–Deja ya de hablar de quidditch ya habrá tiempo para ello – dijo Hermione exasperada –verás Harry, éste lugar se llama el Ala Diagon porque en Londres existe un lugar llamado… –

–Callejón Diagon y es dónde todos los magos en edad escolar compran sus cosas antes de venir al colegio y… –

– ¿Sabes que es el Callejón Diagon? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

–Yo se lo dije – sonrió Ginny.

–Pero lo que no me dijo esta adorable pelirroja – Ginny se sonrojo un poco –fue el porqué en Hogwarts hay un lugar parecido a Diagon –

–Verás Harry – comenzó Hermione, Ginny asintió a la castaña en aprobación –hace unos meses atacaron el callejón Diagon en Londres, entonces muchos de los comerciantes y habitantes del lugar tuvieron que hospedarse en Hogwarts, como te podrás dar cuenta o como Ginny te habrá dicho Hogwarts no es más colegio un colegio de magia es… –

– ¿Siempre eres tan explicativa? – preguntó Harry, Ron comenzó a destornillarse de la risa mientras la castaña lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Ron limpiándose unas lagrimas ante su ataque de risa –no soy el único que piensa que siempre te vas por las ramas –

– ¿Quieres que te explique qué paso aquí? – le echo bronca a Harry, éste sonrió antes de asentir quedamente –muchos comerciantes decidieron, en acuerdo con Dumbledore, colocar una carpa dónde pudiesen seguir vendiendo sus cosas a los magos que viven en el castillo o para enviar a magos escondidos en varias partes del país sus productos –

–Ya veo – dijo Harry – ¿y aquí podre comprar mi varita mágica? – preguntó.

–El señor Ollivander fue el primer comerciante que decidió poner su local aquí, en lo que se restaura la paz, él es el fabricante de varitas más reconocido de todos y sin duda tendrá una para ti – los chicos al fin llegaron hasta un improvisado local, estaba solitario y eso les facilitaba las cosas.

-o-o-

– ¿Es usted el señor Charles Kingston? – Charles sentado en su escritorio de la embajada miraba con confusión al hombre frente a él, iba acompañado de una mujer.

–Si usted le ha pedido a mi secretaria verme y ella lo ha hecho entrar, es porque yo soy Charles Kingston – dijo confuso – ¿tiene algún problema? –

–Sí – dijo la mujer sacando algo de su bolsillo –tú –

–Oiga – dijo saltando y poniéndose de pie justo cuando la palabra "Incarcerus" lo hizo caer con estrepito al suelo mientras era atado "misteriosamente" por unas cuerdas que se movían solas.

–Uno menos Amycus – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia donde Charles gritaba de dolor producto del apriete de las cuerdas –solo falta uno –

–Solo espero que Nott no lo eche a perder – dijo Amycus sonriendo mientras lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor al sorprendido Charles.

-o-o-

–Ya se lo dije – decía una mujer con insistencia –mi señora no está en casa y… –

–_Avada Kedavra_ – hubo un fogonazo de luz verde, la mujer cayó al suelo muerta mientras el grito de otra mujer se escuchó de pronto.

Nimue Kingston corría desesperada hacia el segundo piso de su casa cuando unas cadenas la hicieron caer rodando por las escaleras, el hombre que se identificó como Nott sonrió con malicia antes de lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a la mujer.

-o-o-

–Mi señor – la voz de Bellatrix hizo a Voldemort interrumpir su larga tortura en Igor Karkaroff –tengo noticias desde América –

– ¿Sí? – preguntó lanzando un fogonazo verde hacia el mortífago que colgaba de una cadenas.

–Charles y Nimue Kingston fueron capturados, Nott y los hermanos Carrow vienen de regreso a Londres – un impresionante sentimiento de júbilo comenzó a invadir cada partícula de Lord Voldemort, el inicio de su plan en contra de Harry Potter iba saliendo muy bien.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten, sé que quedo corto, pero el que cap 6, viene muy cargado de todo, las cosas ya se estan poniendo intensas y este cap fue como una pequeña introducción a lo que se avecina.<strong>

**Lo que si les pudo adelantar es que se viene una escena romantica muy especial entre Harry y Ginny (la profecía tiene mucho que ver entre estos dos, ya veran) y quiero agradecer a tooooooooooodos por sus reviews, en verdad, muchas gracias  
><strong>


	7. Lágrima de Fénix

**Bueno, me he tardado, lo sé, pero aquí esta el cap 6, que espero le guste.**

**espero su review... jejeje si quieren dejarlo claro.**

**Espero les guste, aquí viene un poquito más de romance y acción...**

**natty, consejera ;) gracias...**

**Ed.**

**_Lo qué esta con cursiva es un flashback._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo No. 6<strong>

**Lágrima de fénix.**

Una semana entera había pasado desde que el entrenamiento mágico de Harry había comenzado, se podía decir que ya sabía lo más básico de magia, aún le costaba moldearla como debía ser, pero el chico había avanzado poco a poco, en primer lugar gracias a sus lecciones diarias de _Occlumancia_ había aprendido a mantener su mente cerrada a las intrusiones de Voldemort a su cabeza, además él y Ginny llevaban un entrenamiento muy especial en defensa contra la artes oscuras y su maestro era ni más ni menos que el mismo Albus Dumbledore; Hermione le adiestraba en Encantamientos junto a un mago llamado Filius Flitwick; Ron le enseñaba a volar y jugar quidditch, en realidad si enumeraba a la cantidad de personas que lo estaban ayudando le faltarían dedos en sus manos y pies para contarlos, era impresionante la cantidad de personas que deseaban ayudarlo sin ningún interés en particular que él ponía todo de su parte, si él aprendía de todo y se esmeraba en ser el mejor podría ganarle a Voldemort y con eso traería esa paz que tanto necesitaban y anhelaban aquellos magos y brujas.

–Estás muy pensativo – decía Ginny, ambos estaban tumbados bajo un árbol que tenía como vista el lago de Hogwarts.

–Solo pensaba en lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo – él tenía su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Ginny, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus cabellos y le miraba con dulzura.

– ¿Sigues preocupado por Charles y Nimue? – le preguntó.

–Es que es extraño, ellos han sido mi familia por tanto tiempo – dijo –ahora me doy cuenta que tengo otra familia y vaya que es enorme – sonrió.

–Debo admitir que por alguna extraña razón te has ganado a todos los habitantes de este castillo, incluyendo a Peeves, que no deja de halagarte cada que puede – le dio un beso en la frente.

–Dumbledore me dijo que hoy trataríamos el tema de mis padres adoptivos, sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento – decía preocupado, se enderezo y miro a Ginny con preocupación –no es normal no hayan contestado mis cartas, ni tampoco que no pueda localizarlos –

–Si Voldemort los tuviera ya nos hubiéramos enterado – lo abrazo –deja ya de preocuparte tanto, hoy hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore y le diremos de tu presentimiento –

–Quizás tengas razón – la ayudo a ponerse de pie –ahora tengo algo que mostrarte – saco su varita mágica.

– ¿Harry? – le miro alzando una ceja.

–A lo mejor podre ser todavía un principiante en esto de hacer magia, pero leyendo algunos libros me encontré con un hechizo que me gustaría mostrarte – apuntó con su varita hacia la nada y murmuro cosas que la chica no entendió.

Al instante de la varita de Harry salió un pedazo de papel, éste fue tomando forma hasta quedar convertido en una bonita paloma de papel, dando otro movimiento de varita, Harry hizo a la paloma revolotear por los aires mientras Ginny aplaudía contenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, algo muy avanzando para alguien que no sabía mucho de magia; la paloma se posó en el hombro de Harry y luego tras otro movimiento de varita voló muy alto por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, cayó en picada y justo cuando estaba por llegar a Ginny quedo convertida en un enorme ramo de rosas de papel que la chica tomó en el acto.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo justo en el momento en el que las rosas de papel al contacto con las manos de Ginny fueron convirtiéndose en un ramo de rosas reales.

–Harry yo… – la chica miro sorprendida el enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos y la sonrisa tierna de Harry.

–Sé que ya nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, con y sin palabras – la chica se sonrojó con aquel comentario –pero nunca te había pedido formalmente que fueras mi novia –

– ¿Cómo has hecho para…? – aún sonrojada miraba con sorpresa las rosas en sus manos.

–Digamos que un profesor muy interesante me ayudo un poco – le guiño un ojo – ¿qué dices pelirroja? –

–Pues que sí – se abalanzó sobre él y ambos fueron a parar al suelo mientras Ginny procuraba besar al moreno, que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Cuando Ron Weasley los encontró media hora después ambos dormían plácidamente debajo de aquel árbol frente al lago, Harry recargado en el tronco protegía con sus brazos a Ginny que estaba acurrucada en su pecho. Hermione le dio alcance y sonrió con ternura.

–Tal parece que Harry quiere mucho a Ginny, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Hermione cuando ambos decidieron alejarse un poco para no perturbar el sueño de aquellos dos.

–Más de lo que yo pudiera imaginar – se sentó en un roca que estaba igual enfrente del lago, pero lejos de Harry y Ginny –no sé cómo explicarlo, pero aunque siento un poco de celos del chico, siento que no hay otra persona en el mundo para mi hermana –

–Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Ron – dijo sentándose junto a él –en los pocos días que lo hemos conocido, Harry nos ha demostrado que es una gran persona –

– ¿Pobre Harry no? – Dijo mirando como un ave buscaba algún pez en el inmenso lago, Hermione miro lo mismo y borró su sonrisa –digo, podrá aparentar que todo está muy bien, pero debe ser muy difícil lidiar con sentimientos tan complicados como lo de tener dos familias o más bien, darte cuenta que llevabas una vida que no era real –

–Supongo que por eso ha estado algo distraído en las lecciones que compartimos de Encantamientos – admitió la castaña –creo que ha estado preocupado por sus padres adoptivos desde que se enteró casualmente por Snape que Voldemort los buscaba –

–Es qué imagina, Hermione – le dijo Ron –que un psicópata este persiguiendo a tu familia, bueno, a quienes creían eran tu familia –

–Sin embargo, lo admiro – nuevamente admitió, Ron le miro alzando una ceja –a pesar de estar lidiando con sus propios problemas personales, jamás ha mostrado ni un deje de enojo o de tristeza, tal parece que Harry es una persona que sabe muy bien diferenciar su realidad y sus problemas personales, algo que pocos sabemos hacer –

–Eso me consta – sonrió el pelirrojo, el ave al fin había podido sacar un enorme pez del lago y luego se alejo de ahí –si que pone empeño en aprender magia y salir adelante, claro que no puede dar ni un paso sin "su adorada pelirroja", pero sin duda Harry Potter es un chico admirable, además, puedo presumir de que soy su amigo – Hermione soltó una carcajada ante los comentarios de Ron.

– ¿Por qué la risa? – preguntó una soñolienta Ginny que venía con Harry.

–Chistes personales, enana – le sonrió –veníamos a buscarlos, pero ambos estaban concentrados en dormir –

–Y no quisimos despertarlos – completó Hermione.

–Es que nos ha vencido el sueño – dijo Harry sonriente –pero ya que estamos despiertos, ¿Qué es eso que venían a decirnos? –

–Pues que hoy se va a celebrar el festival Diagon y queríamos venir a decirles que si nos iban a acompañar – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Un festival? – Preguntó Harry –pensé que con la guerra y con… –

–Es una de las tantas ideas de mi madre – intervino Ron –se ha puesto de acuerdo con Sprout, Mcgonagall y con algunas mujeres de que aunque fuera hubiese una guerra, un poco de diversión, no nos vendría nada mal –

–Entiendo – Harry no muy convencido miro a Ginny buscando alguna reacción.

–Se me había olvidado el festival Diagon – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo débilmente –pero solo iremos si tu así lo quieres – miro a Harry, Ron iba a decir algo, pero Hermione lo hizo callar.

Después de tanto entrenamiento intensivo la idea de un festival le parecía grandiosa, además tendría tiempo de pasar con Ginny pues últimamente escaseaban un poco sus tiempos a solas entre lección y lección, también ahora Ginny era su novia formal y a las novias se les llevaba a pasear. Sin embargo, el mismo sentimiento de inquietud respecto a Charles y Nimue lo invadía y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable por irse de fiesta en vez de preocuparse en saber de ellos.

-o-o-

–Mi señor – la voz de Lucius Malfoy interrumpió el silencio en aquella sala.

– ¿Sí, Lucius? – preguntó.

– ¿Qué hay de los Kingston? – Preguntó –tenemos una semana con ellos y… –

–Mientras yo no diga lo contrario, los Kingston se quedan dónde están – dijo firme –y con eso debe bastarte –

–Pero el chico… –

–Conociendo al chico como sé que lo conozco, él solo hará una estupidez – dijo –la mayor ventaja sobre el enemigo es el llevarle dos pasos adelante –

– ¿Mi señor? – preguntó nuevamente.

–La desesperación por el conocimiento, mi buen Lucius – dijo.

–Pero no cree que ya se… –

– ¿Dónde están los Kingston? – Lo interrumpió – ¿los tiene Voldemort?, ¿están vivos?, ¿están escondidos?, ¿los están torturando? – Lucius le miraba confuso –esas son todas las preguntas que deben estar pasando por la mente de Dumbledore y por supuesto por la de Harry Potter, eso, mi buen Lucius, es nuestra ventaja sobre ellos –

-o-o-

–Profesor – Harry miro significativamente a Ginny, ésta entendió el mensaje y se fue –puedo preguntarle algo –

–Por supuesto – contestó Albus cerrando el libro titulado "Magia Avanzada con las Artes Oscuras"

–Me preguntaba si usted… ¿sabe algo de mis padres? – Preguntó, el mago sonrió e iba a contestar, pero Harry nuevamente hablo –Charles y Nimue – Dumbledore escondió su sonrisa y le miro con preocupación.

–A este pobre anciano se le olvida de dónde vienes – dijo con cautela –Charles y Nimue… – se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

–Llevo una semana tratando de contactarlos y nada – dijo guardando su varita en el bolsillo de pantalón –no he sabido nada de ellos desde que llegue aquí –

–La comunicación entre América y Gran Bretaña es sumamente complicada, aún usando magia, Harry – contestó –probablemente ellos hayan recibido noticias tuyas, sin embargo, debido a la dificultad, no hayan podido contactarnos –

–Algo así me supuse – respondió con firmeza –pero tengo un presentimiento, ¿sabe?, es algo que no me deja en paz –

– ¿Has tenido nuevamente visiones? – preguntó cauteloso.

–No, las clases que he recibido me han servido mucho – respondió –pero es como algo dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí y siendo sinceros profesor, me está carcomiendo lentamente –

–Haremos algo – le sonrió bonachón –veré que pasa con tus padres, usare algunos recursos, ahora relájate muchacho, recuerda que un desliz y tu mente puede sufrir las consecuencias, tenlo presente –

–Gracias profesor – sonrió débilmente –ahora tengo una petición más –

–Veo que hoy estás muy inquieto – le siguió sonriendo –ni porque te he enseñado a comunicarte con patronus dejas a este pobre anciano descansar –

–Quisiera pedirle un permiso especial – decía intentando sonar lo más firme posible, pero estaba nervioso.

– ¿Permiso especial? –

–Verá profesor, Ginny y yo somos formalmente novios – Albus ensanchó aún más su sonrisa –entonces quería ver si me daba oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade –

– ¿Hogsmeade? – borró su sonrisa.

–Solo – soltó, su pecho subía y bajaba, Albus le miraba sin sonreír.

–Harry, muchacho, creí que con todo lo que te he enseñado y explicado comprendías lo importante que era tu seguridad – dijo firme –comprenderás también que Hogsmeade, pese a estar cerca de Hogwarts, no cuenta con una protección estable y… –

–Lo sé profesor, lo sé – dijo –no crea que no pongo atención en lo que usted me dice, sé lo riesgoso que es, pero estoy listo –

–No puedo permitirte algo así, muchacho – siguió firme –lo siento mucho, pero tengo que decirte que no esta vez –

–Pero quiero hacerlo, no soy un niño pequeño – dijo con enojo –no soy un prisionero –

–No eres ningún prisionero y aleja esas ideas de tu mente, muchacho – le miraba fijamente –piensa claramente y entiende la situación – Harry vio a Albus darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse de ahí, de pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de golpearlo y maldecirlo, ¿qué le pasaba?

–"Hay un pasadizo, está escondido detrás de la bruja jorobada, pero no le digas a nadie, nos meteríamos en problemas con Dumbledore o los de la Orden" – pensó de pronto, recordaba que mientras iba camino a su sesión de Encantamientos escuchó a Fred y George, hermanos de Ginny, hablar con un par de veelas, que estaban encantadas con aquella información.

Completamente seguro de sí mismo, fue hasta el lado contrario de aquella aula, miro hacia la puerta por donde había salido Albus y emitió un suspiro, estaba por hacer una locura, lo sabía, pero el necesitaba ir a esa tienda de artículos mágicos en Hogsmeade, había leído que eran expertos en artículos de amor, él quería impresionar a Ginny con algo especial, después de todo, lo que estaba viviendo era tan especial, intenso, por lo de Voldemort, pero especial porque había conocido su pasado y lo más importante había aprendido a amar de una forma que nunca imagino. Además, también sabía que en Hogsmeade estaba la oficina de correos y aunque que Dumbledore haría todo por darle noticias de sus padres adoptivos, él presentía que algo iba mal.

-o-o-

Una maliciosa carcajada resonó en aquella bóveda de Gringotts, un duende mal encarado y una mujer altiva miraron con extrema sorpresa a la persona que se mofaba, Lord Voldemort parecía divertido, incluso por más inverosímil que pudiese verse, se estaba riendo con una inquietante felicidad. Dejo de buscar entre los estantes que estaban frente a él y se giro, borrando su sonrisa, miro detenidamente a Bellatrix, que fingía no prestarle la atención a su creciente emoción.

–Hay un cambio de planes – dijo de pronto –un maravilloso cambio de planes –

– ¿Mi señor? – hubo un fogonazo verde, el duende a lado de la mujer cayó sin vida al suelo y Voldemort se sintió aún más contento.

–Sabía que el chico no podía ocultárseme por siempre, es un mocoso inmaduro después de todo – dijo para sí mismo –y eso me facilita aún más las cosas –

– ¿Mi señor? – insistió Bellatrix, parecía que su amo de había vuelto loco.

–Hoy Bella, hoy cumpliré mi objetivo, al fin – nuevamente comenzó a reírse, está vez con tenebrismo.

-o-o-

No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el pasillo dónde estaba el busto de la bruja jorobada y aunque era un arriesgue impresionante debido a su cercanía con la torre de Gryffindor, extrañamente no había nadie, así que sin prisas medito un poco tratando de recordar el hechizo que Fred había dicho, saco su varita, apunto la parte de atrás de aquella estatua y murmuro el hechizo, luego de unos segundos se encontraba llegando hasta el sótano de Honeydukes y tras unos minutos se encontraba caminando como si tal cosa rumbo a la tienda de artículos que desde hacía dos noches se había metido en su cabeza.

–Buenas tardes – saludó al entrar.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó extrañado el vendedor, los días de ventas estaban muy bajos y un cliente era algo muy curioso.

–He leído que en esta tienda puedo encontrar los famosos collares "lágrima de fénix", ¿los tiene? – preguntó.

–Efectivamente, los collares lágrima de fénix son muy extraños de encontrar pues es muy difícil conseguir la piedra que llevan colgados – sonrió –esa piedra solo se da en las colinas blancas, al norte de aquí y por eso somos los únicos con este tipo de collares –

– ¿Qué tan efectivos son? – preguntó aliviado, su escapada había valido la pena.

–Si se está planteando seriamente dárselo a la que será su futura esposa, mejor collar no puede elegir –dijo el vendedor –no hay hechizo que pueda afectar a la poseedora del collar, siempre y cuando, el amor sea suficiente y… –

–Entiendo, eso sí leí – le sonrió –quisiera llevarme uno –

–Enseguida se los muestro – el vendedor hizo un movimiento de varita y una caja descendió de un estante, Harry se acercó aún más al mostrador.

–Me llevó este – dijo tomando uno en particular, era de un blanco impecable e impresionante, el dependiente sonrió por la elección y de inmediato lo embolsó – ¿qué es esto? – su mirada se desvió y miro por casualidad un anillo dorado con una enorme piedra verde.

–Ese es un artículo muy especial – lo extrajo del mostrador –es un anillo de ónix, una piedra sencilla, pero muy mágica, ésta en particular proviene de Grecia – dijo tras analizar el anillo y la piedra.

– ¿Y qué beneficios tiene? – preguntó muy interesado.

–Para los griegos la palabra ónix, en su lengua original, significa luz, "la piedra de luz", la mayoría de las veces, relacionaban esta palabra a la de guardián o protector, tiene una relación que siendo sinceros no recuerdo muy bien – rio un poco, Harry le regreso el gesto –en fin, los poderes que este anillo trae son muy complejos, solo el verdadero poseedor de la luz es capaz de despertar los hechizos que contiene, como verás, no se tiene conocimiento alguno de lo que puede llegar a hacer –

– ¿En verdad? – aquel anillo le atraía demasiado.

–Pues mira, un mago francés afirma haber sido acreedor de los hechizos de una piedra como ésta, entre ellos destacó protección infalible contra venenos y pociones como el veritaserum, filtro de los muertos, euforia… – decía meditabundo –pero lo más asombroso fue, según aquel mago, que te ayuda a distinguir la verdad y la mentira, lo bueno de lo malo… –

–No siga más – le interrumpió –he decidido comprarla desde que dijo que era mágica y provenía de Grecia –

Harry tomó el anillo, lo puso en su dedo y en cuanto éste lo toco, un extraño sentimiento de paz lo invadió por completo, de pronto a su mente vino un claro pensamiento de que lo que estaba haciendo al haberse escapado era bueno, sin embargo, estaba mal. Agradeciéndole al dependiente salió de lugar muy satisfecho, al encontrarse en la calle de Hogsmeade se quedo quieto, Bellatrix Lestrangue caminaba hacía él con mucha tranquilidad, sus pasos eran lerdos y algo torpes, no traía su varita a la vista y parecía asqueada.

–Harry, dulzura – dijo la mujer acercándose rápidamente al chico y cambiando su semblante –al fin – sin darle tiempo de nada lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Perdón? – se separo de ella con rapidez, la mujer le miro alzando una ceja.

–Harry, hijo, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó mortificada – ¿no recuerdas a tu madre? –

– ¿Madre? – aquello olía muy mal, lo sabía, así como también sabía que Bellatrix era la mano derecha de Voldemort y una de los mortífagos del circulo principal, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en una actitud de lo más extraña y sobre todo diciendo ser su madre, le miro cautelosamente y la verdad llegó tan pronto se puso a cuadrar ideas, miro el anillo en su mano: _"te ayuda a distinguir la verdad y la mentira, lo bueno de lo malo…"_

–Harry Kingston – dijo con autoridad –no sabes las que hemos pasado tu padre y yo para llegar hasta acá luego de recibir tus cartas, ¿así nos recibes? –

–Mentirosa de mierda – dijo sacando su varita, Bellatrix se vio sorprendida, ¿Qué pasaba?, como demonios el chico había descubierto que estaba usando la poción multijugos.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – Fingió verse ofendida –pensé haberte educado mucho mejor – le dio una bofetada, pero Harry detuvo su mano.

–Tú no eres mi madre, perra– dijo firme señalándola con su varita –tú eres Bellatrix Lestrangue –

–Muy astuto resultaste ser, entonces – la mujer sonrió maliciosamente, sacó su varita mágica y al instante, a lo lejos, un hombre de cabellos rubios apareció, a su lado, con visibles golpes en el rostro y totalmente sometida caminaba torpemente Nimue Kingston, Harry reprimió un grito cuando la mujer le reconoció y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

–Harry… – dijo, sin embargo, hubo un fogonazo de luz verde, Bellatrix Lestrangue apuntaba con su varita hacia el lugar dónde estaba Nimue, que con pánico en el rostro se había desplomado sin vida en la calle.

– ¿Mamá? – miro a Bellatrix que se estaba riendo descaradamente, luego a Nimue, en el suelo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustado.

–Pudiste elegir el camino fácil, pero me hiciste tomar el complicado – dijo la mujer con frialdad, apunto a Harry con su varita y la batalla comenzó.

Al cabo de unos instantes Bellatrix se veía sorprendida, Harry, quien se suponía no sabía de magia, le estaba dando una buena batalla, incluso la mantenía a raya, también podía verlo consternado, aterrado y nervioso, sin embargo, se defendía bastante bien. Sabía que su señor se molestaría por haber adelantado lo previsto, pero los planes habían cambiado, ella no sabía que Harry, por alguna extraña razón, sabría distinguir que ella no era Nimue y que estaba usando la poción multijugos, ¿qué había hecho Albus Dumbledore con aquel muchacho en tan solo una semana?, ¿lo había vuelto un mago realmente poderoso?

– ¿Creíste que no sabría defenderme? – Sorprendiéndola, Harry la había hecho volar por los aires y estrellarse contra el muro de una casa –admito que hace una semana me hubieras hecho polvo con solo decir "Stupefy", pero he de asegurar que tu maestro de mierda tiene razón en tenerle miedo a Dumbledore, él realmente sabe de magia –

– ¿Y de qué te ha servido eso? – Se puso de pie, escupió sangre y nuevamente le apuntaba firme con su varita –he matado a tu madre, ¿de qué te ha servido lo que has aprendido sino pudiste evitar que la acabará con un simple Avada Kadabra? –

–Si piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que esa mujer tirada es mi madre – señaló el cuerpo sin vida de Nimue –estás totalmente equivocada –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Bellatrix por primera vez, mostró una mueca de extrema sorpresa.

–Podrás tener a mis padres, de hecho acabas de confirmar mis sospechas – le dijo firme, sin embargo estaba temblando, de pronto se le habían agotado las ideas, Bellatrix no se había puesto seria y él solo había hecho lo poco que Dumbledore le había enseñado para defenderse –pero si no pudiste hacerme creer que eras mi madre, ¿crees que me trago el cuento de ese señuelo? – señaló nuevamente el cuerpo en la calle, Lucius que permanecía alerta, soltó un grito de asombro.

–Eres mucho más astuto de lo que pensé – se escuchó una voz, fría, dura, Harry al instante la reconoció –vaya que te he subestimado el día de hoy, Harry Potter –

–Tom – miro como detrás de Bellatrix se materializaba Voldemort, que se vio furioso al escuchar la palabra "Tom"

–Sin embargo he de admitir también – le dijo sacando su varita –que realmente eres muy estúpido – lanzó un hechizo que Harry esquivo con dificultad –así que sin más preámbulos, te mataré–

– ¿Crees que nadie sabe que estoy aquí? – le preguntó con firmeza, Voldemort hizo su cabeza a un lado y se sonrió macabramente.

–Cierto, estamos cerca de la guarida de esa panda de idiotas que se hacen llamar "mis enemigos" – dijo –pero ten por seguro que incluso nadie en las casas a nuestro alrededor se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí –

–Algo así me temía – de su varita salió un rayo rojo, de la Voldemort un rayo verde, ambos se estrellaron y provocaron una explosión tan terrible que incluso Bellatrix tuvo que usar un escudo.

-o-o-

– ¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo? – Ginny miraba con intriga a Hermione –Harry, lleva ya más de una hora con Dumbledore –

– ¿En verdad? – Le preguntó –pero si Ron me ha dicho que el profesor Dumbledore debe estar en Londres –

– ¿Qué dices? –

–Bueno, Ron me ha dicho que hubo problemas con la misión de Sirius y Dumbledore se ha tenido que ir de emergencia a Londres a solucionar el asunto – dijo la castaña con tranquilidad.

–Pero entonces, ¿dónde está Harry? – Hermione se encogió en hombros.

–Debe estar por ahí, tampoco he visto a Ron, así que conociéndolo debe de haberlo sonsacado a jugar quidditch – trato de calmarla.

-o-o-

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba, realmente nunca pensó que pelear con Voldemort sería algo tan intenso, de hecho estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, su problema con el moldeo de magia estaba más que arreglado y podía realizar los hechizos que Dumbledore le había enseñado, sin embargo, él no era tan poderoso como aquel mago oscuro, había tenido que apañárselas usando un bombarda sobre unas ventanas para zafarse del Crucio al que estaba siendo sometido.

–Debo admitir que ese viejo decrepito te ha enseñado bien – dijo Voldemort, se veía muy cabreado –sin embargo, solo te has pasado esquivando mis hechizos, acaso tu adorado maestro no te ha enseñado nada bueno –

La verdad era que aunque Albus se esmeraba en darle buenos hechizos de defensa, de hecho si hacia una analogía con uno de sus videojuegos muggles, él en esos momentos era un principiante enfrentándose al villano del último nivel del juego. Necesitaba ayuda urgente, sus ideas se estaban terminando y Voldemort en cualquier momento se pondría más serio. Además, no sabía cómo romper los hechizos que lograban que nadie, incluso pese a tener destruida media calle, supiera que dos personas se batían en duelo y que esas personas eran Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

–Veo que necesitas un incentivo – dijo sacándolo de su breves pensamientos –así que esta vez, no habrá señuelos, ni pociones – en un instante apareció detrás de aquel mago, Lucius Malfoy, esta vez, delante de él flotaban dos cuerpos, totalmente sometidos y en pésimo estado.

–Maldito – dijo Harry firme, una rabia como nunca había sentido comenzó a apoderarse de cada partícula de su cuerpo.

–Así me gusta – dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita, Charles Kingston comenzó a moverse violentamente en el aire mientras gritaba de dolor.

Cuando Charles dejo de moverse, sus ojos llorosos por el movimiento solo enfocaron a Harry y de pronto el corazón del chico se destrozó por completo, pesé a saber que aquellos dos no eran su verdadera familia, le dolía ver cómo estaban siendo víctimas de algo que ni siquiera imaginaban. Nimue solo miraba aterrada a su captor, suplicando quizás con su mirada que los dejara en paz, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Harry estaba ahí.

–_Escucha Harry, aunque muchos podrán decirte que un duelo de magia es atacar y defender, en realidad no es así – decía Albus, estaban en una parte en particular del bosque prohibido –un duelo de magia, por obviedad está lleno de ella, sin embargo, no es más poderoso el que sabe más hechizos, sino el que sabe ser más listo que el contrincante –_

– _¿Profesor? – le miro confundido._

–_Imagina que te enfrentas a alguien poderoso, muy hábil y extremadamente severo –_

– _¿Se refiere a Voldemort? – preguntó._

–_Hoy será Voldemort, pero no todos los enemigos se llaman así, ¿cierto? – el chico asintió –y eso es bien importante Harry, muchos le temen a Voldemort, temen decir su nombre incluso, pero nunca se han puesto a temerle a lo que deben de tenerle miedo en realidad –_

–_Voy entendiendo – sonrió._

–_Y quitando toda la paja que acabo de decir – sonrió bonachón –quiero darte a entender que la clase que hoy te daré, no tratará solamente de magia, hoy veremos cómo ganar un duelo sin ser excepcional –_

Hubo un nuevo grito, Harry salió de sus pensamientos y pudo ver a Nimue, retorcerse también chillando de dolor –Muy bien, Tom, muy bien – dijo el moreno con firmeza, Voldemort dejo de torturar a Nimue y le miro furioso –quieres seriedad, la tendrás –

La cabeza de Harry trabajaba a prisa mientras trataba de esquivar las maldiciones de Voldemort, las cuales, para variar, habían aumentado de intensidad. Tenía dos cosas que hacer, la primera era pedir ayuda y para eso ya tenía una idea, lo segundo era salvar a sus padres de alguna manera, lo cual iría descubriendo poco a poco.

–_Stupefy_– gritó Harry a todo pulmón, Voldemort intento repeler el hechizo, sin embargo no iba dirigido a él, el hechizo golpeo a una desprevenida Bellatrix justo en el pecho, la morena voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un poste de metal, luego cayó con estrépito en suelo y ya no se movió.

Varios objetos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, Voldemort estaba realmente cabreado, haciendo unos movimientos rápidos comenzó a lanzárselos a Harry como si fueran quaffles. El moreno lanzaba algunos bombarda que hacían explotar los objetos y de pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras un terrible dolor comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Voldemort le apuntaba y caminaba hacia él, sin duda haciéndole un Crucio. Rompiendo el hechizo, Harry se puso de pie y haciendo varios movimientos recordó algo que la profesora Mcgonagall le había enseñado, al instante Voldemort se veía sorprendido por latigazos de fuego.

–_Expecto Patronum_ – dijo Harry con firmeza, había aprovechado que Voldemort intentaba repeler unas dagas que había hecho aparecer de la nada. Un ciervo plateado apareció y tras otro movimiento rápido el patronus comenzó a galopar por los aires. El mago oscuro lo vio e intento destrozarlo con un hechizo de magia negra, sin embargo, Harry la atacaba de nuevo y no pudo hacer nada.

–A eso es lo que me refería, Potter – dijo entre furioso y sorprendido –y debo felicitarte, nadie en años me había mantenido tan a raya como tú lo haces, sin embargo, esto ya se termino – sonriendo maliciosamente comenzó a lanzar hechizos tan rápidamente que Harry no pudo evitar uno de ellos y salió volando, fue a dar contra una casa, el golpe fue muy intenso pues había sentido como algo dentro de él hacia un pequeño clic.

-o-o-

–Pensé que estaba contigo, Ron – decía una histérica pelirroja.

–No, no he visto a Harry desde nuestro encuentro en el lago está mañana – le dijo confundido por su actitud –además, ¿no se supone que estarías en clase con él? – se vio algo molesto.

–Yo le he dicho que estaría contigo, Ron – dijo Hermione al ver el lío que se estaba armando –no la culpes por eso –

–Pero se ha quedado con Dumbledore a solas, yo me fui a la Sala Común porque luego de que hablará con el profesor, nos veríamos allí – decía más histérica –y de eso hace dos horas –

–Debe estar por ahí, el castillo es tan inmenso y… – un ciervo apareció de pronto en medio de los tres.

– "Hogsmeade, batalla con Voldemort y protecciones anti intrusos, tiene a mis padres, necesito ayuda" – la voz de Harry sonaba rápida y cansada, los tres amigos de inmediato echaron carrera cuando el ciervo se esfumó.

-o-o-

No sabía cómo pero se encontraba inmovilizado, Voldemort se burlaba a carcajadas mientras le indicaba a Lucius que acercará más a los Kingston, éste obedeció y comenzó a traerlos. Harry no se pudo encontrar oportunidad más viable que aquella, así que murmurando silenciosamente el truco que su padrino le había enseñado, rompió el hechizo de inmovilidad, apunto con rapidez el suelo delante de Voldemort y lo hizo estallar, aprovechando la distracción corrió hasta Lucius, le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad; sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo y aunque sabía que les causaba más dolor, comenzó a jalar a sus padres de las cuerdas que los ataban y arrastrarlos lo más rápido que podía por la calle, podía sentir su cuerpo ir sucumbiendo, tenía algo roto dentro, pero pesé a dolor, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que huir y salvar a sus padres, la sangre caía por su rostro y aunque tosía, él podía.

–No te escaparás – Voldemort repleto de polvo y completamente furioso hizo estallar los escombros que lo habían dejado medio sepultado, miro con rabia al chico que le daba la espalda, sin embargo, un ruido de succión lo hizo mirar como poco a poco de las casas iban saliendo personas, que al ver el desastre fuera comenzaron a gritar, tras ver a Voldemort de pie, apuntando al chico, decidieron meterse o huir.

–Mi señor – Bellatrix, en un estado deplorable llegó hasta dónde estaba el mago –debemos aceptarlo, no podemos… –

–Cállate, cállate – decía histérico –nadie me vencido nunca y no lo hará un mocoso de mierda – una enorme serpiente de fuego salió de la varita de Voldemort, Bellatrix se hizo hacia atrás atemorizada.

Harry se detuvo, dejo de jalar a sus padres, que ya estaban inconscientes y miro como una enorme serpiente de fuego comenzaba a devorar todo a su paso, las casas, a la gente que ya estaba en las calles, todo, vio a Voldemort, sonreía con un tenebrismo de lo más maligno, Bellatrix lanzaba maldiciones a los desprevenidos habitantes de Hogsmeade que al verse terminado el conjuro anti intrusos se daban cuenta que había un duelo en la calle. La serpiente se arrastraba furiosa hacia él, levantó su varita y la apuntó, sin embargo un espantoso dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras comenzó a toser con frenesí. Lucius se había unido ya al ataque de su amo y también arremetía contra todo y todos, las casas se incendiaban, la gente gritaba con horror.

–Es tu fin – se escuchó la voz de Voldemort que miraba con diversión como la serpiente abría su boca, sin embargo cuando estaba por "tragarse" a los Kingston junto a Harry, varias enormes cadenas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a apresar a la serpiente, que luchaba contra aquellas cadenas. Voldemort observo como comenzaban a llegar magos, dispuestos a proteger a Harry.

–Todos a una – se escuchó la voz de Ron entre la multitud de magos que apuntaban hacia la serpiente, al instante las cadenas se convirtieron en agua y la serpiente desapareció.

Harry pudo ver que Voldemort, Bellatrix y Lucius ya no estaban, sin embargo, todo era caos a su alrededor. Ron Weasley, quien lideraba al pequeño grupo de magos que había sometido a la serpiente se acercó con rapidez a Harry, seguido de una pequeña pelirroja que Harry conocía perfectamente, venía pálida y lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada, que Harry no esquivo, el sonoro plaf sorprendió a Ron que comenzó a gritarle a su hermana, sin embargo, Ginny abrazó a Harry y suspiro aliviada. Hermione que llegaba sosteniéndose el pecho, producto del esfuerzo de correr, miro a Harry y luego a las dos personas que yacían tiradas frente a él, de inmediato se dedico a revisarlas y ver su estado.

-o-o-

Rabia, ira, no había palabra que pudiera definirlo en aquel momento, Lucius se retorcía violentamente en el suelo, mientras Bellatrix era torturada por tres mortífagos. Él no aceptaba los errores, no y aunque Narcisa Malfoy estuviera gritándole clemencia por su marido, Lucius le había fallado y el no aceptaba fallas. Bellatrix parecía aguantar la tortura a la que era sometida, quizás aceptando su culpa, ella era una pieza muy importante en su labor, aunque hubiese cometido un error, la mujer le era fiel a su causa y no merecía ningún castigo más.

–Basta – gritó, los mortífagos pararon su tortura sobre Bellatrix y los otros tres sobre Lucius –es suficiente castigo –

–Gracias mi seño… – Lucius miraba a Voldemort, sin embargo, un corte apareció en su mejilla.

–Cierra la boca – dijo furioso.

–Estoy lista, mi señor – dijo Bellatrix mirando primero a su hermana, que sollozaba en silencio sin dejar de mirar a su marido, luego miro a Voldemort con una extrema determinación en su rostro –he cometido un error y sé cuál es mi destino – hizo una reverencia y bajo su cabeza, solo quedaba esperar.

– ¿No le tienes miedo a la muerte? – le preguntó, Lucius pálido miraba a su cuñada negar con la cabeza, pero sin levantar la mirada.

Hubo varios fogonazos verdes, los seis mortífagos que habían torturado a Bellatrix y Lucius respectivamente cayeron muertos en el suelo. Los dos mortífagos y Narcisa se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, Voldemort les dio la espalda –Uno más, uno más… – se desapareció junto a Nagini.

-o-o-

– ¿Estas completamente seguro? – Ginny miraba a Harry, ambos estaban de pie junto a dos camas pegadas en la enfermería.

–Totalmente – dijo con la voz quebrada –no quiero que algo como lo de hoy vuelva a repetirse –

–Sabes que si lo hacemos, no hay vuelta atrás – dijo la pelirroja, sin embargo Harry apretó su mano con fuerza – ¿quieres despedirte de ellos? –

–No, eso hará más doloroso esto – dijo firme – ¿lista? –

–Lista – dijo sacando su varita, apuntó directo al rostro de una inconsciente Nimue y luego miro a Harry nuevamente.

–No – le dijo de pronto y Ginny bajo la varita –yo lo hago – Harry sacó su varita.

Emitió un hondo suspiro y pronunció "Obliviate", al instante Nimue comenzó a temblar en la cama hasta que de pronto emitió un suspiro y se quedo inmóvil. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la varita de Harry pasó hasta Charles y murmurando el mismo hechizo provocó lo mismo que había pasado con Nimue.

–Perdónenme, por favor – decía el moreno con el rostro bañado en lágrimas –yo no quise hacerlos sufrir yo… –

–Desahógate, Harry – le dijo Ginny abrazándose a su cuerpo, reconfortándolo.

Harry solo se dejo abrazar por Ginny y comenzó a sollozar con más intensidad, completamente derrotado, aquello era una despedida, una despedida que el apenas y había meditado mientras era atendido por Madame Pompfrey hacia una hora. Y nuevamente no podía evitar sentirse aliviado, Ginny estaba a su lado, aquella pelirroja, sin reprocharle nada, sin reclamarle nada, había aceptado y apoyado su decisión aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, algo que admiraba.

–Quisiera… – dijo Harry relajándose, metió la mano a su bolsillo dónde se escondía un precioso collar cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo – dijo Hermione con cara de mortificación –te espera en su despacho –

–Claro – sacó su mano del bolsillo, ya habría una oportunidad.

Le tomó varios minutos llegar hasta la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, pronunció la contraseña y pudo entrar. Adentro ya lo esperaba el director, se veía sereno, en cuanto se anunció, el anciano levanto la mirada y sonriendo lo invito a sentarse en una silla.

–Así que después de todo, me desobedeciste – Harry se preguntaba si aquello era un reclamo, el director parecía sereno.

–Yo… – bajo la mirada avergonzando.

–Sin embargo, todo esto me ha servido mucho, Harry – le dijo, Harry levantó su mirada –el simple hecho de que te hayas escapado me ha hecho reflexionar mucho sobre ti –

–Profesor, yo debo disculparme y… –

–El que debe disculparse soy yo – le interrumpió levantando su mano –disculparme porque tú te has acercado a mí solicitando respuestas y yo no le di importancia –

–Pero como iba a usted a saber que mis padres… – decía sorprendido.

–No, no lo iba a saber – dijo – pero le reste importancia, algo que no debí hacer –

–Usted me dijo que lo averiguaría y… –

–Y yo debí tomármelo más enserio, Harry, tú viniste a mí totalmente preocupado y yo no hice más salirme con la excusa más común, "lo averiguaremos luego" – Harry iba a replicar pero Dumbledore lo hizo detenerse –pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay más que decir, así que pasando a otras cosas hoy me has dado una de esas lecciones que a los adultos parecen olvidársenos muy seguido –

–Profesor… – aunque Dumbledore no lo notase, aquella situación lo estaba haciendo sentir más culpable.

–Me acuso de ser un anciano, sí Harry, lo soy, no por el hecho de verme viejo, sino por el hecho de que siempre uno considera que es bueno jugar a lo seguro y no tentar a la suerte – sonrió –hoy tu viniste a mí a pedirme un permiso, él cual yo rechace y también le reste importancia, ¿sabes por qué?, porque quise evitarme problemas, quise evitar agobiarme con un problema más –

–Pero tenía razón – dijo poniéndose de pie –usted me dijo que era una falta de conciencia querer ir solo a Hogsmeade, no se equivocaba –

–Solo sí, pero pude haberte condicionado a ir acompañado, por mi mismo de ser posible o por la propia profesora Mcgonagall – dijo –lo que quiero decir es que tienes razón, eres libre y yo he olvidado que pesé a estar aquí, también tienes una vida, que pesé a ser el destinado a vencer a Voldemort, también eres un ser humano que tiene sentimientos, necesidades –

–No se culpe profesor – dijo firme –yo he sido el culpable de que todo esto pasará, ¡me siento como una basura! –

– ¿Cuándo acabas de hacer un sacrificio que ni yo mismo me atrevería a hacer tan fácilmente? – Le dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió a Harry –hoy me has demostrado porque de entre todos, tú eres el elegido para traer la luz a este mundo tan oscuro y dañado –

–Yo… – sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

–Más que una basura yo diría que eres una persona muy admirable y me quito el sombrero por ello – hizo una venia respetuosa –y esto, como ya dije, me deja una lección Harry, y no solo contigo, he cometido muchos errores por necio y esta "aventura" ha sido un balde de agua fría –

–Gracias profesor – sonrió –y creo que yo no soy la única persona admirable, usted es un hombre asombroso y el más sabio que he conocido en mi corta vida, él que debe quitarse el sombrero soy yo – se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

Harry y Dumbledore estuvieron discutiendo un poco más sobre lo que sucedería con los Kingston quien pesé al dolor de Harry, éste pidió a Dumbledore que los escondiera en un lugar dónde no pudiera encontrarle, también le informó que el hechizo "Obliviate" había sido tan poderoso, que probablemente ellos ya no recordasen nada sobre él jamás, el director siendo lo más optimista posible, le aseguro que llegado el momento, podrían deshacerlo.

–Agradezco su optimismo profesor – dijo melancólico, se puso de pie y se fue.

Al bajar por la escalerilla, Ginny le esperaba con una media sonrisa, Harry intuía que la chica aún no le perdonaba del todo el que se hubiese escapado –No quiero que te me vuelvas a escapar – dijo la chica, Harry soltó una risita.

–Pues me has facilitado las cosas – le estiro la mano, en cuanto lo hizo, ambos se desparecieron.

–Pero que… – Ginny miro a su alrededor asustada, estaban en una parte del bosque prohibido, decorada con velas y con una enorme mesa al centro – ¿cómo te has aparecido? –

–No lo sé – dijo sonriente –simplemente he sentido que quería hacerlo y sucedió –

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste esto? – le preguntó.

–No lo sé – dijo de nuevo –yo pensaba usar la estrategia de torturarte todo el camino hasta acá, nunca pensé que podría aparecerme y lo más insólito, aparecerse en Hogwarts cuando es… –

–Imposible – dijo la pelirroja – ¿qué es todo esto? – miro la mesa, las velas.

–En vista de que por mi culpa se cancelo el festival, le he pedido un poco de ayuda a tus hermanos – le sonrió –lo de las velas fue idea de Ron, ¿sabes? –

Ginny solo dio un pequeño salto y lo besó, Harry la abrazó con mucha fuerza y correspondió, luego de un corto beso, se separaron y Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta una silla en aquella mesa, la movió y la invito a sentarse, la pelirroja sonriente se sentó y espero a que Harry hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, con su varita apuntó a una pequeña caja encima de una roca y está comenzó a sonar con una suave canción romántica.

– ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? – dijo la pelirroja atónita ante todo lo que veía, Harry soltó una carcajada y luego la miro dulcemente.

–Ganas no me faltan – dijo –pero somos muy jóvenes para pensar en algo tan grande, ¿no? –

–Pues yo estaría encantada – le sonrió, Harry dejo de reírse y le miro con seriedad –pero tienes toda la razón, no es el tiempo para hacerlo – Ginny de pronto reparo en una caja verde que estaba justo encima de su plato, la vio con intriga y Harry nuevamente sonrió.

–Ábrelo – le dijo.

– ¿Enserio no me vas a pedir matrimonio? – preguntó de nuevo mirando la caja y luego a Harry.

–El día que te pida matrimonio te vas a sorprender – le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez Ginny sonrió estúpidamente y tomó la caja –hoy solo es un pequeña recompensa por el festival fallido –

–Pues espero que sea algo muy interesante porque me debes mucho y… – su boca formó una perfecta "o" con lo que veía, un hermoso collar de un blanco intenso, traía la letra "HG" en el centro, cosa que también sorprendió a Harry.

–Es un collar lágrima de fénix – le dijo.

–Pero Harry, esto es… – decía atónita –es… – ella sabía que significaba aquel collar, su madre le había hablado de él hacía tiempo.

–Un simple gracias y un te amo bastarían – le guiño un ojo, Ginny dejo la cajita en su plato, se puso de pie, bordeo la mesa y se lanzó encima de Harry que cayó al suelo con estrépito.

–Te amo, Harry Potter – lo besó y el chico correspondió.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo hemos dejado interesante, ¿que hara Voldemort luego de aquel desastre en Hogsmeade?, lo que si les puedo decir es que está muy furioso.<br>**


	8. Tormenta

**Lamento la tardanza, pido miles de disculpas, pero tuve un mes muy ajetreado, laboralmente + estudios... sé que no hay palabras para disculpar el retraso, pero aquí tienen el capítulo 7.**

**Este cap es muy especial, porque cierra algunos ciclos, despeja algunas dudas y abre nuevos caminos en la historia. Es corto, lo sé, pero solo puedo decirles que ya tengo avanzado parte del capítulo 8. y puedo protemer una actualizacion el próximo fin de semana.**

**Se que muchos me han pedido meter romance, más romance Hanny y me disculpo si lo he decepcionado en ese aspecto, pero siempre me he dedicado a poner alguna que otra escena (muy pequeña quizás) en la que el romance se equilibra con todo el movimiento que se ve, guerras, duelos, aventura, etc.**

**¿Sobre los Kingston?, bueno, Harry ha tomado una decisión muy díficil, pero lo ha hecho con la finalidad de protegerlos y de alguna forma por el momento deja cerrado el ciclo de los Kingston, ¿regresarán?, no lo sé, pero de alguna forma mi intención no era que estuvieran tan activos en el fic, pues todo gira en torno a Harry Potter, aunque antes hubiese tenido el apellido Kingston.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por leer, en verdad, estoy muy agracedido y sé que me tardo en actualizar, pero comprendan un poco, a veces hay obligaciones que por más que quisiera dejar de lado, no se puede, una: me quedo sin trabajo, dos: repruebo la escuela... Pero siempre trato de actualizar cuando puedo, ya les dije, probablemente me odien por tener en HIATUS papa soltero busca... pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Saludos y gracias totales. (Nota: sé que hay muchos cambios de escena, pero están justificados todos, os prometo...)  
><strong>

**Ed Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<br>Tormenta.**

El tiempo había pasado lentamente, Ginny recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras ambos bailaban una pieza llamada "When i look into your eyes" que según el moreno de gafas era de un grupo muggle llamado Firehouse. Se movían pausadamente como si el tiempo no pasará ignorando todo a su alrededor. El mundo se había detenido en ese momento, no había más Voldemort, guerra o clases de magia, eran solo dos enamorados bailando una canción romántica a la luz de las velas en alguna parte del bosque prohibido.

–Sabes pelirroja – dijo Harry, ella levanto su mirada y observo aquellos ojos verdes del chico –he escogido está canción como nuestra, ¿sabes por qué? –

–No, no lo sé – pudo sentir como Harry la apresaba aún más en sus brazos.

–Porque describe perfectamente el hecho por el cual me enamore de ti a primera vista – sonrió.

– ¿Ah sí? –

– ¿No escuchas? – dijo deteniéndose de pronto y mirándola fijamente a los ojos –para mí, tus ojos son la ventana de mi mundo Ginny Weasley, el verlos es encontrarme con lo que siempre anhele y deseé, me hacen darme cuenta que para Harry Potter no hay nadie más en el mundo que tú –

– ¿En verdad? – preguntó emocionada, nunca en su vida pensó vivir algo como aquello, amaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Te amo pelirroja – la pelirroja permitió que el chico la alzara y ella de inmediato enredo sus brazos en su cuello. No hubo más que decir, se besaron con anhelo y dulzura, nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo y bailando las últimas notas de la canción giraban sin deshacer su contacto.

-o-o-

Bellatrix sonreía maniáticamente, hacía poco que se había aparecido en Hogsmeade, su amo le había dado una misión sumamente importante y para eso había tenido que cometer un sacrificio más a la causa. Haber asesinado a su hermana Andrómeda, no era algo que hubiese planeado, sin embargo, era la única manera en la que ella podría sortear las defensas del colegio e infiltrarse.

–_Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías a verme, hermana – dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños, estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá._

– _¿Ah sí? – le preguntó con su habitual tono burlón –pues eso me facilita más las cosas –_

–_Supongo que sí, Bellatrix – dijo sin inmutarse al verla sacar su varita – ¿sabe Cissy lo que estás por hacer? –_

–_No, no lo sabe – dijo firme –y sinceramente no tiene porque enterarse –_

– _¿A dónde has llegado, Bella? – Preguntó sin moverse, aguardando paciente el momento de su final –a deshacerte de tu propia sangre solo por complacer a un psicópata que cree que el mundo gira en torno a él –_

–_Cuida tu lengua – un movimiento rápido y en la mejilla de la mujer apareció un corte._

–_Sabes, te perdono – se puso de pie, camino algunos pasos hasta la mujer de cabellos negros y la abrazó –te perdono porque sé que no sabes lo que estás haciendo… –_

–_Estás loca – la empujo y por un momento se vio titubeante –estoy por matarte, ¿no lo comprendes? – sus ojos brillaban y por primera vez Bellatrix Lestrangue no sabía si seguir adelante con su plan._

–_Yo no le temo a la muerte, Bellatrix – dijo firme –ahora, sí crees que mi muerte te liberará, anda, hazlo –_

–_Andrómeda – dijo haciéndose hacia atrás –Dromeda… –_

–_Hazlo Bellatrix – dijo firme, la morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza, hubo un fogonazo de luz verde y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo._

Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, admiraba a Andrómeda por su valentía a morir y se aborrecía por haber hecho lo que hizo, sin embargo, ella era la gran Bellatrix Lestrangue, la mortífaga más mortífera del bando de Lord Voldemort y su mano derecha. Ella no titubeaba, no retrocedía, ella mataría de ser necesario. Llegó hasta las puertas del colegio dónde un mago de baja estatura la recibió.

–Señora Tonks – dijo el mago –me sorprendió su nota, ¿ha pasado algo? –

–Desafortunadamente sí – dijo con firmeza –los mortífagos han dado con mi paradero y no han sido tan bondadosos conmigo –

–Pues bienvenida a Hogwarts – Flitwick abrió la verja de la entrada y Andrómeda sonrió con mucha satisfacción – ¿Sabe su hija que la han encontrado? – preguntó.

–Oh no, no – dijo entrando –me pareció prudente escapar lo antes posible, realmente querían información e incluso la propia Bellatrix me torturo –

–Lo importante es que lograste escapar – ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo –no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, te sentirás como en casa –

–Ya lo creo – la misma maniática sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Bellatrix Lestrangue se había infiltrado en Hogwarts.

-o-o-

La mañana sorprendió a Harry y a Ginny en el mismo lugar dónde habían llevado su velada romántica, él recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, mientras abrazaba con protección a la pelirroja, habían hecho aparecer una manta y se habían quedado dormidos. Dándole un beso le frente la despertó, tenían que volver al castillo, ella a darle cuentas a sus padres por no haber dormido en la torre de Gryffindor y él a su padrino que debía de estar furioso por lo sucedido con Voldemort el día anterior.

–Debemos regresar – le dijo con tranquilidad, la pelirroja movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie.

–Lo sé – contestó –mi mamá estará vuelta loca porque no regrese a dormir y creo que tú tendrás que enfrentarte a mis hermanos –

–Definitivamente – sonrió –Ginny, prométeme una cosa – cambió el tema, la miraba con mucha seriedad y la pelirroja alzo una ceja.

– ¿Harry? –

–Quiero que nunca te quites el collar que te acabo de dar – señaló el bonito collar que la chica traía en su cuello –ni siquiera dentro de Hogwarts –

–… – la pelirroja miro a Harry, en su rostro había seriedad y dureza, una faceta muy rara en él –está bien, Harry –

–Ahora vamos, que si llegamos un minuto más tarde, seremos parte de la decoración del colegio – sonrió, Ginny emitió un suspiro mientras acariciaba su collar, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía protegida, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle daño.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Harry escuchaba con resignación todas las palabras que Sirius Black tenía para él, su padrino estaba furioso y le había remarcado duramente todo lo que se estaba haciendo para tenerlo a salvo para que él anduviera haciéndola de estudiante de primer año yendo de compras. Sin embargo, cuando Harry le relato lo sucedido con los Kingston, el moreno no pudo reprenderlo más, solo coloco una mano en su hombro y le recalco lo orgulloso que ahora se sentía de él, no es que anteriormente no lo hiciera, pero tomar una decisión como aquella era de admirarse.

–Entonces, dices que este anillo – Sirius miraba con cautela el anillo en sus manos –es como una especie de protección adicional para ti –

–Sí – contestó –según entendí me permite distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, la verdad de la mentira, fue por eso que pude describir la fachada de Bellatrix, era como si el anillo me hubiese hecho ver encima de pociones multijugos o hechizos de ilusión –

–Que genialidad – decía mientras lo analizaba – ¿y dices que también te protege contra venenos y pociones de la verdad? –

–Según el vendedor, sí – siguió –hasta el momento solo lo he visto funcionar con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, aquí en Hogwarts sus poderes no son tan efectivos –

–Debe ser porque el anillo "entiende" que no hay mejor seguridad para ti que la del colegio y que aquí todos son amigos, por eso se limitan sus efectos– dijo sonriente regresándole el anillo –menudo artefacto te compraste ahijado –

–Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que tenías que hablarme? – le miro con su inusual seriedad, Sirius se afino la garganta.

– ¿Has tenido problemas de salud últimamente? – le preguntó –olvídate de las lesiones que te han causado tus duelos con Voldemort, estoy hablando a un nivel más personal, ¿has sentido que algo va mal contigo? –

–No te entiendo – le dijo alzando una ceja.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedía antes de venir aquí y conocer la Occlumancia? – le preguntó, Harry asintió y entendió lo que su padrino le quería decir.

–Sí y hasta el momento no he vuelto a tener una recaída – dijo –he mantenido mis defensas al tope, dentro o fuera del colegio –

–Perfecto – dijo no muy convencido –fuera de ahí, ¿has tenido algunos problemas adicionales? –

–No, no les he tenido – el alivio en el rostro de Sirius fue notable.

-o-o-

Miraba con total neutralidad a la mujer frente a ella, intentaba mostrar aquel rostro que su hermana siempre ponía mientras escuchaba a alguien y es que la mujer que tenía frente a ella no paraba de hablar. La reconoció al instante, era su "sobrina", la hija de Andrómeda y ese sangre sucia de Ted Tonks y había adquirido aquella característica que varias generaciones Black no se jactaron de tener hasta ahora, era una metamorfaga y era muy curioso que algo así hubiese sido posible tras la aberración (procreación con un sangre sucia) que su hermana había cometido. Aquella quizás era otra de las ideas que reforzaban en su mente lo que había hecho era lo correcto, sí, ese era su justificante, su hermana había elegido su destino desde el momento en que se enamoro de un impuro y su castigo era algo más que un simple distanciamiento familiar, ella había manchado a la familia Black y su muerte no era más que una simple venganza.

–Entonces, ¿es completamente seguro estar aquí? – preguntó cautelosa.

–Sí, el colegio tiene unas magnificas defensas naturales y los sortilegios de Dumbledore son muy buenos – dijo Tonks –el detalle esta en el área del bosque prohibido –

– ¿En el bosque prohibido? – sus ojos brillaron.

–Bueno, nada que unas cuantas precauciones y sortilegios puedan evitar – sonrió a su madre –pero las barreras tienen que reforzarse cada tres horas –

–Pero Nymphadora – dijo la mujer, sonrió, el efecto fue el esperado, las mejillas de Tonks se colorearon.

–Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me llames así madre – dijo la chica –solo tú eres la única que no se cansa de llamarme por mi nombre –

–Y no pienso hacerlo – mantuvo su postura –por algo yo fui quien eligió tu nombre, ahora dime "Tonks", ¿han pensado en que pueden atacarnos por esa parte del bosque? –

–Veo que el que mi desquiciada tía te haya torturado te tiene del nervio – dijo riendo, la mujer alzo una ceja y apretó los labios –pero bueno, para que los mortífagos puedan romper los sortilegios del bosque es necesario usar magia antigua, y dudo que lo sepan, ¿ o tú se los dirás? – le miro fijamente.

– ¿Yo? – intento no parecer nerviosa –pero hija, yo estoy huyendo al igual que todos, ¿por qué habría de decirle a los mortífagos como entrar al colegio? –

–Solo bromeo mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla –será mejor que vaya a ver si las cosas están bien por el ala de enfermería, nos vemos en la comida –

–Claro hija – en cuanto la vio salir de la que ahora era su habitación, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, la imbécil le había dicho con santo y seña como estaba protegido el colegio y tuvo la molestia de decirle como quebrar los sortilegios, no cabía duda que con las palabras adecuadas y la actuación perfecta siempre se lograba el éxito en lo que deseabas.

– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – Bellatrix dejo se reír y se puso tensa, conocía aquella voz perfectamente.

–Sirius – dijo girándose a ver al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

–Los años no han pasado por ti primita – fue acercándose hasta ella –de no ser porque antes de hablarte observo tu cabello, pensaría que eres Bella –

–Sabes que mi parecido con ella es mucho – dijo tensa –pero vamos Sirius, nos vemos luego de tanto tiempo y así me recibes –

–Así que Bella te torturo – Sirius llegó hasta ella y le dio un tronado beso en le mejilla, la mujer se quedo estática y luego lo vio sentarse en su cama.

–Después de todo lo que ha hecho la sigues llamando Bella – dijo sorprendida, el moreno la miro fijamente.

–Bueno, tal como decía Regulus cada que nos topábamos por los pasillos – dijo Sirius mirando el techo –la familia es y siempre será la familia, Bella siempre fue extraña, pero cuando fuimos jóvenes ella era especial –

– ¿Especial? – miraba detenidamente a Sirius.

–Sabes perfectamente que Bella cambió el día que conoció a ese imbécil de Rodolphus y luego supo de ese mestizo de Voldemort – dijo –pero cuando éramos muy jóvenes, recuerdo lo bien que lo pasábamos, Cissy, tú, Bella, Reg y yo en la casa de campo en Gales, luego pues ya sabes, tú conociste a Ted, Regulus y yo peleamos, Cissy al imbécil de Lucius y finalmente Bella a Rodolphus –

–Que recuerdos no – aquella conversación la estaba incomodando y cuando decidió hacerse pasar por Andrómeda jamás pensó que tenía que lidiar también con su primo.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Sirius –puedo notarte tensa –

–Es solo cansancio, _Siri _– Sirius sonrió nostálgico, Bellatrix palideció, ¿por qué lo había llamado así? –y aún me duelen los huesos tras las tortura –

–Debe ser – sonreía –Bella siempre fue la experta en imperdonables, por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Cissy? – le preguntó.

–Bueno… – quería salir de ahí, alejarse de Sirius, por alguna extraña razón se estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

–Sé por una buena fuente que está confinada en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿es verdad? –

–Basta – gritó nerviosa –Sirius, por favor, estoy algo alterada, ¿podrías dejarme a solas?, hablaremos más tarde –

– ¿Estás bien? – Sirius la miro sorprendido, aquella voz, aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese gesto enloquecido y tenso –bueno ya, te veré en la comida –

–Gra…Gracias – dijo aún alterada, Sirius le echó una última mirada, de pronto Andrómeda le parecía tan desconocida, ella nunca perdía las casillas, nunca se enfadaba y siempre respondía con cautela a lo que se le preguntaba.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bellatrix sacó su varita y lanzo un hechizo que clausuro la puerta, luego con otro movimiento impidió que el sonido de dentro se escuchará fuera. Aún tensa y alterada, se levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, murmuro quedamente "Mosmorde" y la marca en su brazo se activo.

–Entre más rápido termine esto, más pronto terminaré con todo – dijo alterada, su marca ardió y al instante deshizo todas sus barreras de Occlumancia.

-o-o-

Sirius caminaba con meditación rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, algo pasaba con su prima, lo supo desde que la vio, su primera siempre había sido firme en su forma de ser, era paciente y nunca perdía el nervio así la hubiera torturado el propio Voldemort. Sin embargo, cuando su mente estaba despejando las dudas, aquella mirada cargada de odio, de furia, esa mueca, como su rostro se tensaba.

– ¿Te pasa algo Sirius? – preguntó Remus al verlo llegar hasta la Dama Gorda.

–Solo estoy cansado – dijo, fue Remus quien dijo "problemático" y ambos entraron a la sala común.

–Supe que Andrómeda está algo alterada por lo sucedido con Bellatrix, ¿es eso lo que te tiene tan mal? – preguntó al entrar por el retrato.

–Puede ser – dijo –entre lo de Harry, lo de Drómeda, varias cosas se me juntaron a la vez, Lunático –

– ¿No te parece extraño? – Preguntó de pronto Remus –acúsame de nervioso o paranoico, pero me parece muy extraño que no hayan eliminado a tu prima –

– ¿Ah sí? – su mente divagaba en otras cosas que entendía poco de lo que decía su amigo.

–Bellatrix no es de las que deja escapar a sus presas –dijo firme –por más que sea su hermana y tu prima, dudo mucho que a la hora del ataque, Andrómeda fuera considerada una Black –

– ¿Qué insinúas? – le miraba detenidamente.

–Que algo va mal, eso es todo – dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

–Son imaginaciones tuyas, Lunático – dijo, sin embargo, las palabras de Remus lo pusieron más meditabundo, ¿Bellatrix habría sido capaz?, ¿sería…? –Ahora iré a dormir un poco antes de bajar a comer –

-o-o-

–Quiero todo listo – una voz siniestra como ninguna se escuchó en la cabecera de la mesa, todos los presentes miraron con respeto al hombre –hoy en la noche, cuatro grupos, siendo el más número el que yo encabezaré –

–Pero mi señor… – dijo de pronto Yaxley –no cree conveniente atacar un mismo sitio, que tres a la vez –

–Sí, eso sería lo más lógico – dijo sin mirarlo –pero la astucia siempre ha caracterizado a las serpientes, mi buen Yaxley, ¿has olvidado ser Slytherin hoy? –

–Mi señor… no – dijo con un tono lastimero.

– ¿Qué hay de Snape? – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

–Por razones que no comprendo o que no entiendo, Snape me ha dejado de resultar útil y considero conveniente que no sepa nada sobre el ataque a Hogwarts – dijo firme, Naginni siseaba –hoy no habrá más limitantes, no más resistencia, hoy esos traidores clamarán por misericordia y clemencia –

–Pero si usted nunca ha sido ni uno, ni lo otro, mi señor – dijo Rabastan.

–Esa mi querido Rabastan, es la cuestión – una risa macabra, siniestra y los mortífagos supieron entonces que su amo estaba decidido, hoy no habría tregua, ni titubeos, hoy la resistencia caería ante sus maldiciones.

-o-o-

– ¿Quién es usted? – Harry miraba con suma cautela a una mujer de cabellos castaños, ésta se paseaba de un lado a otro en los límites del bosque, por la cabaña de Hagrid.

–Andrómeda Tonks – respondió con firmeza, su mirada analizaba cuidadosamente al chico, metió la mano a su bolsillo de una forma muy discreta y aferro su varita, Harry Potter ya la había descubierto una vez –tú debes ser Harry Potter, ¿verdad? – intento ser lo más tranquila posible, esperando cualquier movimiento.

–Sí, ese es mi nombre – dijo aún mirándola cautelosamente –supongo que usted es la madre de… –

–Nymphadora Tonks, así es – curvo una sonrisa, pudo ver al chico relajar su nervio, mientras movía curiosamente un anillo en su mano.

–Ya veo – dijo – ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? –

–Disculpa si sueno grosera muchacho, pero no son asuntos que tenga que explicarte –

–Comprendo, comprendo – dijo firme –pero entonces podrá explicarme cómo es que una mujer que fue sometida a la Cruciatus por la propia Bellatrix Lestrangue, que se ha pasado toda la mañana alegando sentirse mal, éste aquí afuera de lo más normal –

Se tensó como nunca, la había descubierto, nuevamente ese mocoso de Potter la había descubierto. –Bueno muchacho, insisto, no quiero sonar grosera, pero creo que yo ya soy una mujer mayor como para hacer lo que se me plazca y no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación –

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Tonks apareció detrás de Harry, Andrómeda se tensó aún más –Harry, ¿estás molestando a mi madre? –

–Yo… – Harry de pronto dejo de mirar a la Andrómeda y encaro a Tonks.

–Tal parece que no puedo salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, hija – dijo de pronto haciéndose la ofendida –éste muchacho considera que no tengo la capacidad para salir adelante de una Cruciatus y tomar un poco de aire fresco –

– ¿Es verdad, Harry? – Tonks miraba al chico molesta.

–Yo, bueno… – dijo –es que Tonks, estamos en la zona ciega, sabes que nadie puede estar aquí a no ser que éste bajo la supervisión de algún auror o miembro de la Orden –

–En todo caso, ¿Qué hacías tu también aquí? – Le dijo –además ella es mi madre Harry, ¿estás desconfiando de ella?, hacerlo es como si lo hicieras conmigo –

–No te metas con el muchacho – dijo Andrómeda, si algo tenía era astucia –él tiene razón, no debo estar aquí, yo solo consideré prudente tomar un poco de aire antes de comer, la verdad sigo algo alterada por lo sucedido –

–Vale, mil disculpas señora Tonks – Harry compuso una sonrisa forzada y Bellatrix en la forma de Andrómeda asintió quedamente, sabía que Harry aún sospechaba de ella, pero se había relajado con la intervención de Tonks.

–No pasa nada muchacho – dijo –tú no sabías quién era y como uno de los habitantes del castillo hiciste lo correcto al venir, si has dicho que nadie puede estar aquí, bueno es lo más lógico –

–No, insisto – dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon –es que su parecido con Bellatrix Lestrangue es tanto, discúlpeme, yo soy el imprudente, es solo que he tenido un problema con ella y luego la veo a usted, por un momento mi mente me jugó una mala pasada –

–Puedes estar seguro que soy Andrómeda Tonks, madre de Nymphadora, fui atacada por mortífagos ayer por la noche y torturada a medias por Bellatrix Lestrangue, logre escapar por pura suerte – dijo con firmeza –he llegado anoche al castillo y pedido asilo, sé que mi rostro es muy similar al de Bellatrix y es lógico dado que es mi hermana y… –

–No tiene porque seguir explicándose señora – ya no había sonrisa forzada, Harry le sonreía con mucha pena –Tonks, miles de disculpas para ti también –

–No pasa nada, Harry – dijo la metamorfaga sonriente.

-o-o-

La noche llegó a Hogwarts con mucha rapidez, Albus Dumbledore leía con detenimiento unos pergaminos cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe, Kingsley entraba con el rostro sudoroso y pálido. El anciano le indico que se relajara un poco antes de hablar, sin embargo pudo notar su histeria, más que cansancio era nerviosismo.

–Están atacando San Mungo, el Ministerio y el centro de Londres – dijo Kingsley con rapidez, Albus se puso de pie de un saltó –el ataque es mortífero, están cayendo como moscas, Voldemort ha mandado destacamentos impresionantes de mortífagos y criaturas mágicas –

–Tenemos que actuar – dijo el director y de inmediato hizo aparecer varios patronus sorprendido a Kingsley.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaba abarrotado de gente, algunos en pijama, otros somnolientos y unos nerviosos. La noticia de que había un ataque muy fuerte en varios puntos había desencadenado muchas reacciones, al final se habían formado tres grupos, el primero dirigido por Kingsley, el segundo por Remus y el tercero por el propio Dumbledore. Al fondo del salón, Andrómeda Tonks sonrió con una intrigante mueca de satisfacción, siendo sutil comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, despacio, aprovechando la bulla que se había armando en la formación de los grupos de rescate. Viéndose libre se giro y salió de ahí, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando un mago de ojos grises se dispuso a seguirla.

Caminaba a toda prisa, llevaba la varita en su mano derecha, cruzo el vestíbulo y salió a los jardines, ahí estaba, el punto al que le había dedicado media tarde, el hechizo que estaba por usar era complicado, sin embargo, gracias a la asesoría de su señor lo había perfeccionado. Escuchó los ruidos provocados por las desapariciones, los grupos de salvamento habían partido y esa su señal.

–_Noctis tenebrae umbra tempus_ – susurro en una especie de cantico, un rayo negro salió de su varita e impacto contra algo invisible, hubo un sencillo estruendo –_Noctis tenebrae umbra tempus _– insistió, otro rayo negro como la noche hizo nuevamente colisión con algo invisible al ojo humano, hubo un estruendo, como de un vidrio quebrándose, los sortilegios que protegían aquella parte del castillo habían caído. Sonrió con satisfacción, lo había logrado, sin embargo un rayo se impacto contra su brazo haciéndolo sangrar, al girarse pudo ver a Sirius Black aferrando su varita y apuntándola.

–Buenas noches, Bella – dijo Sirius con firmeza, se veía encolerizado –he de felicitarte, apenas me he dado cuenta que eras tú, siempre fuiste tú –

–Bien hecho cachorro, muy bien hecho – dijo triunfante –has resuelto el acertijo, pero, querido primo, es demasiado tarde – la mujer comenzó a sonreír con cinismo, una decena de rayos salieron de los lindes del bosque y comenzaron a colisionar con el castillo. Un numeroso grupo de mortífagos había aparecido en medio de la nada liderados por Lord Voldemort.

-o-o-

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó de pronto Ron alerta, otro estruendo se escuchó.

–No lo sé – dijo Harry, sacó su varita y miro a Mcgonagall que se acercaba a prisa hasta ellos –pero no suena nada alentador –

–Es imposible – dijo Mcgonagall aterrada –mortífagos – enfundo su varita y para cuando dieron cuenta conjuro un escudo protegiéndolos de una maldición.

–La gente, los niños… – dijo de pronto Harry asustado, Ron miro a Mcgonagall intentar detener a un grupo de tres mortífagos que habían entrado al vestíbulo dónde estaban.

–Me temo que solo podemos hacer lo podamos para retenerlos – dijo la profesora con firmeza, hizo un espectacular movimiento de varita y una llamarada sorprendió a uno de los mortífagos, más maldiciones se escucharon fuera y supieron que Hogwarts estaba bajo un ataque muy severo.

-o-o-

No sabía cómo, ni cuando había logrado crear una explosión descomunal que provocó la creación de una espesa nube de humo café, tenía que llegar al castillo por dónde se había colado tres mortífagos, debía alertar a todos, la distracción del nube de polvo los distraería a lo mucho dos minutos. Al entrar al vestíbulo pudo ver a Mcgonagall sonreír cuando con un rayo morado hizo volar varios metros a otro mortífago, Ron sometía con cadenas a un segundo mortífago y el tercer enemigo yacía chamuscado en el suelo.

–Profesora – dijo Sirius tomando aire –olvide eso, Lord Voldemort está aquí esta noche y un grupo de alrededor de cincuenta mortífagos está preparado para atacar al castillo –

Hubo varias explosiones y la puerta de roble se partió, las maldiciones golpeaban sin piedad las paredes, ventanas y puertas del castillo, se escucharon gritos y luego explosiones. Mcgonagall miro con suma resignación a los dos chicos frente a ella.

–Solo nos queda salvar cuántas vidas sean posible – miro significativamente a Ron –anda Weasley, no me decepciones –

–He logrado levantar un sortilegio de emergencia, los mortífagos deben estar tratando de derrumbarlo, eso nos da cinco minutos para planear una estrategia – dijo Sirius, las explosiones seguían escuchándose con fiereza.

–Minerva, los he visto, decenas de ellos – dijo Flitwick llegando hasta Mcgonagall –tenemos menos de cinco minutos antes de que finalmente quiebren todos los sortilegios que les impiden entrar al colegio –

– ¿Cómo han entrado estos tres? – preguntó Harry rápidamente mirando a los mortífagos sometidos.

–Ha sido mi culpa, no he levantado el sortilegio a tiempo y se han colado – dijo, los estruendos eran cada vez más intensos.

Mcgonagall analizaba la situación con rapidez, estaban perdidos, casi todos los aurores y magos de la Orden capaces de batirse a duelo se había ido en los grupos de salvación. Solo estaban en el castillo una veintena de magos capaces de pelear. Se escucharon pasos presurosos y fueron llegando personas, entre ellas Ginny y Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Horace Slughorn. –_Piertotum Locomotor_ – dijo con rapidez, hubo un ruido sordo y las figuras postradas en aquel vestíbulo de inmediato se reanimaron.

–No tenemos de otra – dijo Sirius –tendremos que retenerlos lo más que podamos hasta que la mayoría de los refugiados estén en un lugar seguro y esa es la casa de campo que os platique en Gales – el hombre saco una botella rota y se la lanzó a Hermione.

–Señorita Granger, usted y la señorita Weasley, junto a Horace serán los encargados de organizar a la gente para su traslado – dijo con severidad Mcgonagall –usen todo lo que sepan, tiren a matar, defiéndanse con la que puedan y si todo sale bien, nos veremos en la casa de campo en Gales –

–Harry… – Ginny miro a su novio, estaba decidido, él la miro con mucha seriedad y dio una cabezada.

–Nos veremos en Gales, Ginny – dijo con seguridad –ahora anda, haz lo que te pidieron –

–Harry… – Hermione le tomó la mano y la arrastró, solo pudo ver los labios de Harry murmurar un silencioso te amo y luego hubo una humareda, algo había golpeado el castillo y derrumbado parte del techo dónde estaban.

-o-o-

Miraba todo desde los lindes del bosque, sonrió cuando pudo ver quebrarse el "sortilegio" de defensa que había aparecido luego de su intrusión, un gigante golpeo con firmeza el techo de la entrada destrozándolo. Bellatrix estaba a su lado, aún llevaba la transformación de su hermana la traidora de la sangre, pero sonreía con cinismo, su misión había sido exitosa y ahora estaban ahí, atacando sin piedad al colegio que aquella mujer le había entregado en bandeja de plata.

–_Mosmorde _– dijo Voldemort apuntando con su varita el cielo encima del castillo y su emblema, su preciado emblema comenzó a brillar verde sobre la noche en las que ya se escuchan gritos, choques de maldiciones y destrucción.

-o-o-

–_Expecto Patronum_ – un ciervo plateado apareció de pronto y se esfumo –_Confringo_ – una estatua caída explotó en mil pedazos haciendo que su oponente se viera sorprendido y derrotado.

–A matar Potter, a matar –dijo Mcgonagall lanzando un rayo verde hacia uno de los mortífagos que intentaba hechizar a un grupo de niños que corrían por debajo de los rayos, algunos magos se habían aparecido en el castillo y al toparse con la refriega no dudaron en proteger al había magos amigos y enemigos por doquier lanzándose maldiciones a diestra y siniestra destrozando el Gran Comedor donde se estaba enfrascando parte del ataque.

-o-o-

–Carne fresca – Ginny se detuvo abruptamente y de inmediato alzo su varita, detrás de ella estaba un grupo de mujeres y niños que intentaba llevar hasta la torre de norte, dónde se estaban despachando a los refugiados a Gales.

–No permitiré que lastimes a estos niños – dijo con firmeza y lanzó un rayo rojo hacia el mortífago que hábilmente lo repelió, la batalla comenzó mientras los niños lloraban con frenesí y las mujeres desesperadas buscaban refugiarse en algún aula vacía.

–_Crucio_ – la maldición golpeo de lleno el pecho de Ginny, sin embargo, el collar en su cuello brilló y nada paso, el mortífago se vio desconcertado y la pelirroja aprovechó ese momento y lanzó un rayo que lanzó al mortífago por una de las ventanas destrozadas.

Antes de avanzar hacia el grupo que se había refugiado en el aula, miro su collar, aún brillaba, aquel collar la había protegido de la imperdonable y fue entonces cuando comprendió porque Harry se lo había dado, aquello era un amuleto que la protegía, él quería protegerla y con la fuerza de su amor lo lograba. Sin embargo, lo que la pelirroja no se dio cuenta es que en el Gran Comedor, dónde se estaba llevando a cabo una encarnizada batalla, un mago de ojos verdes cayó de rodillas preso de un terrible dolor, un dolor provocado por la maldición Cruciatus que de la nada le había carcomido las entrañas.

-o-o-

Sirius miraba con odio a la persona que estaba frente a él, aquella mujer había matado a su propia hermana, se hizo por pasar por ella y estaba ahí, entregándole a su señor el colegio al cuando se había infiltrado bajo la apariencia de Andrómeda Tonks, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? –solo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de aquí esta noche, Bella –

–Me parece justo – dijo apuntando con su varita al hombre de cabellos negros –pero siempre he sido la mejor en magia oscura, Sirius – hubo un rugido, una explosión y Sirius salió despedido con violencia hacia atrás.

–Nadie te lo niega – Bellatrix se vio sorprendida por tres rayos azulados, Sirius caminaba hacia ella lanzándole sin piedad maldiciones que ella estaba esquivando –pero hoy morirás, perra desgraciada – los ojos de Sirius centellaron en furia y Bellatrix se vio sorprendida por un Crucio, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras temblaba frenéticamente.

-o-o-

–_Avada Kedavra_ – un rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry, Voldemort intento esquivarlo, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que aquel rayo no iba dirigido hacia él, su serpiente, Naginni, cayó muerta con estrepito al suelo.

Hubo un destello de ira en los ojos de Lord Voldemort, Harry sonreía con satisfacción y le sostenía la mirada. No sabían cómo, pero ambos estaban solitarios en un aula, nuevamente se veían las caras y esta vez, uno no saldría vivo de ahí. –Potter… – dijo siseando.

–Creo que falle – dijo riendo, Voldemort se encolerizo aún más –sabes Tom, antes de plantearte venir a buscarme nuevamente, debiste preguntarte si aquello que protegías con tanto recelo, sigue protegido– Voldemort miro a Harry con detenimiento, miro a su serpiente muerta y luego con asombro pudo ver como Potter le lanzaba a los pies un guardapelo dorado totalmente destrozado, una copa rasgada por la mitad, una diadema quebrada, un anillo casi hecho polvo y un diario negro con una enorme abertura al centro. El mago oscuro se miro horrorizado y por primera vez en su vida mostró ante su enemigo un rostro de estupefacción, sus horrocruxes, sus preciados horrocruxes, aquello que lo mantenía inmortal no existía más. Un grito de rabia surgió de su garganta y sin darle tiempo de nada, comenzó a atacarlo con tanta fiereza que lo sorprendió y Harry se vio volar unos cinco metros antes de estrellarse con estrépito en un librero. – ¿Estás molesto? – Harry se puso de pie, se limpió el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca y miro a Voldemort con firmeza –seis horrocruxes, los seis están destruidos –

–Maldito crío – dijo furioso –tú me has quitado mi inmortalidad, yo te quitaré lo que más amas en tu mundo – y se despareció, Harry de inmediato puso pies en polvorosa, mortificado, Voldemort iba por Ginny, la iba a buscar y luego matarla.

-o-o-

Cuando Albus Dumbledore puso un pie en Hogwarts supo que algo iba mal, podían escucharse explosiones, fue acercándose más al castillo y su alma cayó a sus pies, un gigante aporreaba con violencia la torre Gryffindor mientras decenas de rayos rojos intentaban derribarlo. Volaban rayos por doquier y un centenar de dementores rodeaban el castillo como si fueran una bandada de pájaros. Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque y entonces comprendió lo que había sucedido, por eso habían podido mermar los ataques mortífagos tan pronto fuera del castillo, todo era una distracción. Cuando el ciervo plateado de Harry se materializo frente a él luego de someter al último mortífago del ataque a San Mungo, solo había entendido una sola palabra del presuroso mensaje "Hogwarts"

–Mi familia – dijo Arthur Weasley corriendo como un loco seguido de la mayoría de sus hijos.

-o-o-

Sirius se sostenía un brazo con aprehensión, sangraba profusamente pero eso poco le importaba, miraba con satisfacción el cuerpo sin vida que estaba frente a él, camino tranquilamente hasta dónde Bellatrix Lestrangue había caído. Con una mueca de alivio en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados la gran Bellatrix Lestrangue había recibido la maldición asesina justo en el pecho.

–_Así que realmente estás molesto – dijo riéndose con algo de dolor al verse liberada de la Cruciatus –pero vaya que me has resultado tan sentimental –_

– _¿Cómo pudiste? – le dijo rabioso –ella era tú sangre, nuestra sangre –_

–_Ella no era más que una piedra muy molesta en mis zapatos, se me presentó la oportunidad para deshacerme de ella y lo hice, es tan simple como eso Black – dijo firme, en sus ojos no había arrepentimiento, ni remordimiento –ahora no te hagas el ofendido… –_

–_Sabía que adorabas a ese asqueroso de tu amo, sabía que aceptabas sus ideales de mierda, pero nunca, pesé a que torturaste hasta la locura a los Longbottom, pensé que llegarías a algo así – dijo rabioso –¿Qué mas has hecho, Bellatrix? –_

–_Eliminar lo que estorba o no sirve – dijo con una siniestra sonrisa._

–_Tú, perra desgraciada – de la varita de Sirius brotaron chispas verdes –tú lo mataste, ahora lo entiendo, tú mataste a Regulus –_

–_Veo que está noche se te han aclarado las ideas cachorro – dijo riéndose a carcajadas –pero sí, lo hice, Regulus se convirtió en un estorbo para los planes de mi amo y no tuve otra opción que complacerlo –_

–_Complacerlo, complacerlo – decía encolerizado, jamás en toda su vida se había visto así, jamás – ¿Qué carajos te pasa?, ¿Cómo has cambiado tanto Bella? –_

–_Deja ya tus sentimentalismos de mierda – grito –yo no soy nada tuyo, yo soy Bellatrix Lestrangue, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, para mí no existen ni Narcisa, ni Andrómeda, nadie, soy yo y solo yo – un rayo verde fue a estrellarse contra una rojo, luego aprovechando un abertura en la defensa de Sirius, lanzó una maldición cortante que hizo chillar al moreno._

–_**Confringo**__ – gritó Sirius de pronto sacrificando a una estatua que pasaba a tropel por detrás de Bellatrix, la distracción fue perfecta –__**Reducto**__ – siguió y los pedazos que saltaban por todos lados explotaron, Bellatrix viéndose sorprendida repelía con su varita aquellos pedazos que de pronto se habían convertido en dagas llameantes–__**Expelliarmus**__ – la varita de Bellatrix voló por los aires y ahora estaba desarmada, se giro y pudo ver a Sirius tomar aire, su brazo sangraba profusamente._

–_**Libérame Siri, hazlo ya**__ – Sirius pudo ver aquellos ojos negros como la noche brillar con súplica, pudo ver el rostro de alivio en el rostro de aquella mujer y supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer._

–_**Avada Kedavra**__ – un fogonazo verde dejo estática a Bellatrix que sin su varita había quedado ya a su merced –Lo siento, Bella, pero de alguna forma, de alguna manera, esto tenía que terminar –_

-o-o-

Ginny sonrió con satisfacción, había puesto a salvo al cuarto grupo de refugiados, ahora solo quedaba uno más protegido en el aula de transformaciones, Hermione custodiaba aquel "pequeño refugio". Podía escuchar como las explosiones iban disminuyendo, pero seguían escuchándose los estruendos de alguien aporreando alguna parte del castillo.

–Una noche muy movida, ¿no? – Ginny se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz, se giro justo a tiempo para ver como unas cadenas salieron de la varita de aquel mago al que había reconocido como Lord Voldemort.

–_Expulso_ – gritó la chica, sin embargo su varita voló por los aires y fue a dar a manos de aquel mago.

–No, muchacha, sigues siendo tan insulsa y débil como antes – comenzó a reírse, la cadenas se apretaron más a Ginny –pero tú serás quien me de la victoria – sin darle tiempo de réplica, Ginny Weasley cayó inconsciente.

Con un enorme gesto de malicia pudo ver a Harry Potter llegar hasta él, le lanzó un simple "_Petrificus Totalus_" sorprendiendolo pues Harry miraba a Ginny, la pelirroja estaba sometida totalmente y Voldemort sonreía como desquiciado. –Te lo dije Potter, yo no escatimo en mis amenazas – aún sonriendo pronunció quedamente "_Mosmorde_", al instante las explosiones dejaron de escucharse y Harry miraba con impotencia como Voldemort apuntaba a la pelirroja justo al pecho –pero siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga, ¿no lo crees? – con un simple movimiento, Ginny desapareció y luego tras mirarle con rabia, Voldemort también desapareció.

–No – grito Harry de forma desgarradora, corrió con rapidez hacia dónde se había desaparecido Voldemort e intento aparecerse usando el hechizo que Dumbledore le había enseñado, pero era muy tarde, Lord Voldemort había secuestrado a su adorada pelirroja.

-o-o-

–Lleva a nuestra invitada a los calabozos – dijo Voldemort mirando a Lucius –y asegúrate de que no le queden ganas de escapar –

–Sí, mi señor – dijo Lucius.

– ¿Dónde está Bellatrix? – preguntó de inmediato, Yaxley con el rostro mallugado y curándose una herida en el pie levanto su vista.

–Ella ha muerto mi señor – dijo con temor –Sirius Black la ha matado –

–Ya veo – dijo, sin embargo, en sus ojos pudo verse un débil signo de sorpresa y melancolía, aquella noche había perdido a su mano derecha.

-o-o-

–Contacta a Severus, contáctalo – gritaba Harry con desesperación, era sostenido por Ron y por Remus – ¿dónde está Voldemort? –

–Calma Harry, calma – decía Dumbledore.

–No, no puedo calmarme – dijo, su rostro estaba crispado en rabia, en rabia pura –ese bastardo se ha llevado a Gin… – su voz se quebró.

–Harry… – Dumbledore miro con los ojos del chicos comenzaron a brillar.

–Yo me moriría sin ella profesor, yo… – y sin más se dejo caer con derrota al suelo, llevándose la manos al rostro. Ron apretó sus puños con fuerza al comenzar a escuchar como aquel chico comenzaba a llorar frenéticamente. Y no puedo sentirse mal y destrozado, para Harry se habían llevado al amor de su vida, a su motor de su todo, y para él a su hermana, a su preciada hermana pequeña.

– ¿Qué pasa Albus? – preguntó Molly Weasley entrando el despacho, vio a Harry llorando, a Ron sostener el hombro del chico luchando por no derramar lágrimas y su corazón se estrujo.

–Yo no sé cómo explicarlo, Molly – dijo el anciano, de pronto el rostro de Albus Dumbledore parecía más avejentado que nunca.

–No… – comenzó a hacerse para atrás –no puede ser… –

–Voldemort se ha llevado a Ginny – dijo sin más –Voldemort secuestró a tu hija –

-o-o-

Sirius no podía evitarse sentirse miserable ante lo que veía, Tonks lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de la verdadera Andrómeda, estaba estática y recostada en su cama, como si estuviese dormida. Ahí la había dejado Bellatrix, quizás en un intento por redimirse ante ella, había decidido no hacer nada más que dejarla en su recamara, como si Andrómeda estuviera en un sueño profundo.

–Cuanto lo siento, pequeña – dijo Sirius acercándose a la chica, ésta se alejo del cuerpo de su madre y lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

-o-o-

_Cissy:_

_Andrómeda murió asesinada por Bellatrix ayer por la noche, ella tomó su apariencia y logró infiltrar a cincuenta mortífagos al castillo de Hogwarts. Yo mismo le he matado en venganza y creo que el último momento, ella se redimió._

_Sirius._

Narcisa Malfoy jamás se había visto tan abatida y devastada como en aquel momento, había perdido a sus dos hermanas, una asesinada a sangre fría por su propia sangre y a la otra en venganza y por manos de quien adoraba a la paciente y tranquila "Andrómeda". No sabía que sentir, no sabía si alegrarse por la muerte de Bellatrix y llorar por Andrómeda, o sufrir la muerte de ambas. Cerró sus ojos y dejo escapar un gemido lastimero, fuera como fuera, ambas mujeres eran sus hermanas, su sangre y ahora ambas habían muerto, de una forma u otra ya no estaban y fue entonces Narcisa comprendió que estaba sola, su hijo estaba castigado y prisionero en Azkaban, su marido cada vez más corrompido por Voldemort y ella estaba ahí, confinada a vivir encerrada en un cuartucho.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, maldiciones, criticas... todo.. solo tienes que darle un click a <strong>"Review"<strong>

Por cierto, para quienes ya han tomado su varita y planean lanzarme algo, antes les digo **"Protego"** ;)

**Próximo Capítulo 8: Oscuridad y Caos.**

**¿Cuál fue el resultado del desastre en el ministerio, san mungo, londres y Hogwarts?**

**¿rescatarán a Ginny?**

**¿Voldemort dejará impune la muerte de Bellatrix?**

**¿Porque Narcisa ha salido en el fic?... (ojo)  
><strong>


	9. Liberación y Revelaciones

**¡Hola!, sorprendiendolos a mitad de semana y regalandoles una actualización rápida. Para que me perdonen haberles dejado quizás un mal sabor de boca en el capitulo anterior.**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, el cual lo consideré muy complejo, porque se aclaran muchas dudas y se descubre ya como los planes de Voldemort van cambiando radicalmente y su final se ve más claro, aunque les digo de una vez... todavia falta... es una astuta serpiente... **

**No los distraigo más, los dejo leer.**

**Gracias totales por sus reviews... miles de gracias, y gracias por leerme.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cuando se busca tanto el modo de hacerse temer se encuentra siempre primero el de hacerse odiar", Montesquieu.<strong>_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 8  
>Liberación y Revelaciones<br>**

Sirius Black miraba con mucha seriedad al pelirrojo que estaba de pie frente a una puerta, aparentemente se veía fastidiado y cansado – ¿Sin obtener respuesta? –

–Se ha encerrado, lleva ahí desde que mi madre lo abofeteo, dos días…– dijo Ron con pesadumbre, Sirius emitió un suspiro.

– ¿Has intentado usar magia? – señaló la puerta que a leguas se veía chamuscada.

–Todo lo que sé y nada da resultado – dijo –ni siquiera los Bombarda son eficaces, Hermione ha intentando todo lo que sabe y nada tampoco–

–Entiendo – le puso una mano en el hombro –ahora ve con tu madre, está muy alterada, yo me encargo de Harry –

–No – dijo firme –no quiero dejarlo solo, él necesita de un amigo, él… –

–Él tiene un padrino para ayudarle un poco – le sonrió débilmente –ahora ve tú con tu madre, ella necesita de tus palabras Ron – el pelirrojo insistió con su mirada y al ver la decisión en Sirius, suspiro.

–Hazme saber cuando éste mejor – dijo, Sirius asintió, Ron sonrió débilmente nuevamente y se fue de ahí.

–Harry… – Sirius golpeo con fuerza la puerta –abre, tenemos que hablar –

–Esfúmate – gritaron dentro.

–Harry, por favor, encerrado no vas a lograr nada – insistió golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

–Y una mierda, lárgate Black – dijo con dureza el chico, Sirius suspiro, apunto con su varita la puerta.

– _**Noctis tenebrae umbra tempus**__ –_ de su varita salió un rayo negro, al instante hubo un estruendo y la puerta se salió de sus soportes, Harry le miraba con sorpresa desde la ventana de aquella aula.

– ¿Cómo…? – Sirius entró con rapidez al aula, apunto nuevamente la puerta y pronunció un simple "Reparo".

–Digamos que escuche que cuando los sortilegios son inquebrantables, siempre es bueno usar el latín – dijo aunque mentalmente y casi sin quererlo agradecía haber visto a Bellatrix usando eso para quebrar los sortilegios del bosque, luego miro al chico y se sorprendió de su apariencia, sus puños sangraban, el aula estaba destrozada y sus ojos rojos e hinchados –Harry, muchacho… –

–Vete Sirius, déjame – le dio la espalda –no quiero tu compasión, ni tu lastima –

–Sabes Harry, hoy no solo tú has perdido algo – dijo ignorándolo –yo he perdido a una persona a la cual quise mucho y sin embargo estoy aquí, a tu lado, pudiendo estar llorando y encerrado por haberla perdido – Harry se giro y lo observo.

–No es lo… –

– ¿No es lo mismo? – Le interrumpió –Harry, he perdido a quien por mucho tiempo considere una hermana, aunque Andrómeda era mi prima siempre fue alguien muy especial para mí, ella no merecía morir tan cobardemente – el moreno iba a replicar y Sirius siguió – ¿llamas entonces compasión y lástima a eso?, si así lo piensas entonces me has decepcionado mucho, Harry –

–Sirius… – ya no había más enojo, miraba a su padrino con sorpresa.

–Todos, tarde o temprano debemos enfrentarnos a grandes dilemas, situaciones de peligro y sufrimiento, no eres el único que lo hace – dijo Sirius –desafortunadamente a ti te han tocado grandes pruebas a tan corta edad, es difícil, lo comprendo, pero con lamentarte nunca saldrás adelante –

–Él la matará… – dijo con desesperación –él la torturará, le hará daño, yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo… –

–Nadie podría, _hijo_ – camino hasta él y le puso un mano en el hombro, sin embargo Harry lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar con intensidad, Sirius permitió que llorará, que se viera débil y frágil, era un alma joven sufriendo cosas que nadie podría sufrir, soportar cargas que nadie podría cargar a tan corta edad.

–Ella… –

–Vive Harry – le dijo al separarse –ella vive y eso es lo importante, ¿por qué?, porque eso nos motiva a ganarle a ese bastardo, él ha querido llevársela de tu lado y solo ha sellado su destino –

–Sirius… –

–Él no la matará, lo sé – le dijo con mucha seguridad –Voldemort es inteligente, muy inteligente y sabe que Ginny Weasley es una estrategia a su favor de que debe tomarse con mucha tranquilidad –

–Pero la torturará… –

– ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? – le preguntó con firmeza.

–Rabioso, yo no puedo soportarlo y… – abrió los ojos y comprendió lo que Sirius quería decir.

–Eso Harry, él te ha dado el poder para vencerlo, él te ha mostrado el camino para acabarlo – dijo sonriente –él ha despertado en ti ese coraje de luchar por lo que quieres, de pelear hasta la muerte por lo que más amas en todo tu mundo y eso mi buen Harry, es el arma más poderosa que puedes tener a tu favor –

–El amor… – dijo con tranquilidad.

–_Dime Harry, ¿qué es más importante? – Le preguntó Albus cerrando un libro, Harry bajo su varita y se relajó, la clase había terminado – ¿un mago que ama con locura? o ¿un mago entre su familia y una maldición? –_

–_Esa una pregunta muy simple, profesor – dijo el chico y Albus se vio sorprendido._

–_Yo no le veo lo simple a algo que es tan diferente – dijo con tranquilidad, sin embargo sus palabras escondían algo._

–_Pero profesor, no es un mago que ama con locura aquel que no se intimida ante la muerte y protege con su vida la de los suyos – contestó con mucha tranquilidad, los ojos del viejo Albus brillaron orgullosos._

–_Esa es una respuesta muy sabia, Harry – dijo sonriente –y parte de la esencia de la vida, ¿sabes cuál es su verdadero nombre? –_

– _¿Amor? – dijo._

–_Así es, es el amor Harry, el amor verdadero – sonrió –no es amar a una persona y proclamarle fidelidad, lealtad, amistad, no, es ir más allá de ti, es luchar por lo que amas, es cuidarlo, protegerlo, amarlo con locura y dar la vida por él, sin temor, sin titubeos, es sacar de dentro de ti el coraje, el valor, la fortaleza, sin importar lo que suceda… –_

–_Vaya profesor – dijo sorprendido –no lo había visto de esa manera –_

–_Los magos oscuros, Voldemort mismo por ejemplo, si ama Harry, pero se ama a sí mismo, él ama su inmortalidad, su poder, a su propia persona, es un amor tenebroso, egoísta, oscuro, obsesivo, no es el amor del que hablo y eso es lo decisivo –_

– _¿Por eso me persigue? – preguntó._

–_No precisamente, Harry – dijo –de alguna forma tú lo has vencido de mil maneras, maneras que él no pudo, puede o podrá comprender, porque como ya te dije, no conoce el amor verdadero, tú lo has conocido con los Kingston, con Sirius, con Ginny, ellos Harry, son tus armas contra Voldemort –_

– _¿Mis armas? –_

–_Exacto muchacho, ellos son tus armas, ¿sabes por qué? – Le sonrió –porque luchas por ellos cada día, vives por ellos cada día, sufres por ellos y eso mi querido muchacho es el arma más poderosa que puedes tener a tu disposición –_

–Así es Harry – dijo Sirius –él te ha robado un pedazo de tu alma, lo más lógico es que intentes recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste –

–Pero claro que voy a recuperarla – dijo de pronto, su rostro se veía decidido, no había más lágrimas, no más sufrimiento, él rescataría a su princesa, él lucharía por ella.

–Eso Harry – dijo con orgullo.

–Gracias, _papá _– Sirius palideció, sin embargo cuando Harry lo abrazo, no tuvo más remedio más que sonreír con mucho, pero mucho orgullo.

–Vaya que tengo toques de motivador, ¿a qué sí? – le dijo sonriente, Harry iba a responder pero ante la sorpresa del ojigris cayó el suelo dando un alarido de dolor, se movía frenéticamente y no paraba de gritar.

-o-o-

–Estúpida mocosa – escupió con rabia, su varita apuntaba a una sometida pelirroja – ¿por qué no chillas de dolor? –

–Mi señor… – Lucius miraba su amo, estaba encolerizado.

–_Crucio_ – grito con más frenesí, el rayo rojo oscuro dio de lleno en el pecho de una sorprendida pelirroja y nada paso, el hechizo se movía en su cuerpo como una sensación de hormigueo, sin dolor.

–Mi señor… – insistió Lucius, sin embargo su amo no le prestaba atención, miraba a su víctima con rabia, con confusión.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?, pelirroja estúpida – dijo caminando hacia la chica – ¿qué poder ocultas a Lord Voldemort? – le sostuvo la cara, sus ojos rojos centellaban de la rabia y los marrones de Ginny brillaban por su intento de no llorar.

–Mi señor… – el rubio insistió por tercera vez.

–_Diffindo_ – un movimiento de varita, un corte apareció en el antebrazo de la chica y al instante desapareció –_Diffindo_ – insistió el mago oscuro de nuevo en su antebrazo, nuevamente la misma reacción – ¿qué mierda…? – rabioso lanzó una bofetada en la mejilla de la chica, su cabeza se giro bruscamente, sin embargo, la chica no soltó ningún gemido, nada.

–Mi señor… – gritó Lucius con firmeza.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres, Lucius? – un rayo rojo hizo a Lucius volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared – ¿Quién te crees para gritarle a Lord Voldemort? – el rubio se movía frenéticamente en el suelo, el mago oscuro interrumpió su tortura.

–Su…su cuello amo – dijo tomando aire e intentando ponerse de pie –su cuello… –

– ¿Qué…? – miro el cuello descubierto de la chica, ahí, brillando con débil intensidad había un colgante, una piedra extraña que no reconocía –eso… – dijo curioso, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por la sorpresa, la mano de Voldemort se acercaba a su cuello.

–Mi señor no… – gritó Lucius nuevamente, pero fue muy tarde, Voldemort cerró su mano alrededor del colgante.

De pronto ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, Voldemort gritó como desquiciado, era de dolor, un dolor inexplicable, su mano se veía roja, quemada, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su otra mano yacía en su pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ginny miro asombrada como Voldemort perdía el equilibrio y caía de rodillas y se sorprendió de ver terror en sus ojos, las iris rojas del mago estaban dilatadas por el pavor, por el horror y el miedo, el mago se puso de pie y Lucius de inmediato corrió hacia su maestro, pero un simple Obliviate, lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente. Lord Voldemort no podía permitirse que alguien lo viese así, no, nadie podía saber que tenía miedo, que se sentía temeroso, miro a la pelirroja y de pronto comenzó a temblar con frenesí, era un dolor inexplicable, extremadamente impresionante. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose más de ella y nuevamente se vio indefenso, cayó con estrepito hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué eres? – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Quién eres? – sin decir más, salió de ahí, dos mortífagos que custodiaban la puerta miraron a su amo sorprendidos, iba prácticamente huyendo de ahí.

–Mi señor… – dijo uno, hubo un fogonazo verde y cayó muerto al suelo.

–Despierta a Lucius, lo he dejado inconsciente, mantén vigilada bien esa puerta, nadie, absolutamente nadie entra – dijo firme.

– ¿Qué hay de la prisionera? – se atrevió a preguntar sin mirarlo.

–Nadie se le acerque, nadie la toque – dijo frenético –enciérrenla y con eso bastará, solo eso… solo eso… – se giro y se fue de ahí.

Él era Lord Voldemort, él era el mago más temido y más malvado de todos, él no podía verse frágil, débil y sin embargo, su reflejo en el espejo no auguraba nada bueno, su rostro mostraba una mueca que nunca había visto en él desde hacía años: "aflicción". ¿Qué había pasado?

_En su mente se arremolinaban infinidad de sensaciones, escuchó gritos y los rostros de miles de personas aparecieron ante él, gritaban de dolor y sus gritos le dolían más que cualquier cosa, ante sus ojos aparecieron también pasajes de su vida y su dolor aumentaba cada vez más._

–_**Avada Kedavra**__ – dijo y un rayo verde acabo con la vida de su sorprendido y muggle padre, éste cayó con estrépito mientras reía con tenebrismo._

_Cayó de rodillas, hubo dos fogonazos más, sus abuelos y gritó de dolor, grito como nunca, su cuerpo temblaba, se movía al compás de un ritmo desquiciado y doloroso. La escena cambió, ante sus ojos estaba aquella mujer de apellido Smith, con la copa y el guardapelo, se vio maldiciendo a su elfina y luego vio a Smith morir envenenada, su boca se secó como si no hubiese tomado líquidos en miles de años, un dolor en el estomago lo hizo doblarse por la mitad y la escena cambió, James Potter caía muerto y nuevamente esos gritos de dolor, ese dolor en el pecho, un dolor inexplicable. _

–_Basta – decía con súplica –Detente – sin embargo nada pasaba, el dolor no se iba y la escena cambió nuevamente, Lily Potter abría sus brazos protegiendo a su hijo, él la apuntaba con su varita y le pedía que se apartase, luego sin titubeos lanzó la maldición asesina y él cayó de rodillas, una sensación de miles de espadas atravesándolo con fiereza, con coraje, lo hicieron gritar de nuevo, estaba sufriendo, no podía más. De pronto volvió a la realidad, vio a su víctima, aquella pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley con el rostro surcado en sorpresa y pudo ver el rostro de algo horrible, de un demonio, del fantasma vengativo de aquellos a los que les había arrebatado su vida, sus sueños._

–Ese collar – dijo tras echarse agua en el rostro, sonrió triunfal y salió de inmediato.

Tres mortífagos habían sin éxito intentado quitar el collar de la chica, uno murió al instante y los otros dos "concurrieron" a lo mismo que le había pasado a él al tocar al collar, de pronto esa pelirroja se vio más poderosa que ninguno, se vio enorme e imponente. Miro con firmeza a la chica, sus ojos rojos la intentaban intimidar de alguna manera, pero ella no cedía, parecía que el descubrimiento de que el collar la hacía invencible la había engrandecido. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, analizando, el collar en su cuello brillaba, seguía brillando, ¿qué magia era aquella?, ¿Por qué nadie podía tocar aquel collar?, ¿Qué poderes ejercía?, ¿Cómo hacerle daño?, ¿Era un artilugio de Dumbledore?, ¿Dumbledore previó aquello?

–Magia antigua – dijo de pronto, apuntó su varita al collar en el cuello de Ginny, pronuncio un cántico en latín, un rayo purpura se impactó contra la roca, nada paso –Tú sabías lo que era Lucius, di lo que sabes – se giro y miro al rubio que permanecía silencioso.

–Mi señor, el collar que la chica tiene en su cuello se llama "Lágrima de Fénix" – Ginny dejo su mirada airada y se vio aterrada, de pronto su ventaja titubeaba mientras Lord Voldemort curvaba una siniestra sonrisa ante lo que Lucius comenzó a relatarle.

-o-o-

Dumbledore miraba con impaciencia el cuerpo frente a él, Harry Potter yacía inconsciente con heridas en sus antebrazos y por alguna extraña razón habían descubierto que fue sometido a la maldición Cruciatus varias veces. Madame Pompfrey estaba simplemente sorprendida, nada podía explicar aquellos síntomas, ni siquiera el intento de suponer que Voldemort nuevamente intentaba romper las barreras mentales de Harry porque eso no había pasado, ni podía ocurrir. Albus había descubierto que Harry era un oclumático natural, al reforzar sus defensas y mantenerlas muy bien adiestradas, había despertado sus barreras naturales, leerle la mente, aún dormido, era prácticamente imposible.

– ¿Qué es lo que me escondes muchacho? – preguntó observándolo detenidamente.

Llevaba ya un día en la misma situación, al principio culpo a su falta de sueño y comida por dos días, luego culpo a su dolor por saber secuestrada a Ginny, sin embargo, no, los hechos habían derrumbado aquellas teorías y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía una respuesta para explicar la situación del chico. Luego llegó Mcgonagall y le explico que durante la batalla había momentos en los que Harry sucumbía a hechizos inexplicables e incluso lo vio retorcerse por una Cruciatus cuando no había ningún mortífago atacándolo. Surgieron algunas teorías, rechazas al instante también, algo sucedía y no encontraba que. Sirius le contó lo del anillo del chico, lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo analizo, lo investigo, ¿cómo un anillo que te protege podría dañarte inexplicablemente contradiciendo su función principal?, era de ónix, una piedra mágica por excelencia para protecciones, nunca para situaciones como la de Harry.

–_Quisiera pedirle un permiso especial – decía intentando sonar lo más firme posible, pero estaba nervioso._

– _¿Permiso especial? –_

–_Verá profesor, Ginny y yo somos formalmente novios – Albus ensanchó aún más su sonrisa –entonces quería ver si me daba oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade –_

–Hogsmeade – dijo Albus con meditación, por alguna extraña razón a su mente acudía la aldea, Harry había ido allá, ahí había conseguido su anillo de ónix.

_Ginny y yo somos formalmente novios… entonces quería ver si me daba oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade…Anillo de ónix… protección…artículo mágico…ónix…artículo…anillo… Hogsmeade…_

–_Según el vendedor, sí – siguió –hasta el momento solo lo he visto funcionar con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, aquí en Hogwarts sus poderes no son tan efectivos –_

Albus sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, por alguna extraña razón intuía un poco lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser cierto, parecía una locura, Harry no podía saber algo así. Atando cabos llegó a la única conclusión que había que visitar Hogsmeade y hacerle una visita a ese comerciante que le había vendido a Harry su anillo. Ahí estaba su respuesta, a palmos de él. Disculpándose con Pompfrey, salió de la enfermería con una idea en mente.

-o-o-

Su rostro era altivo como siempre, no se inmutaba por tener a Lord Voldemort frente a ella, sus ojos azules centellaban con ese toque de elegancia que la había caracterizado siempre, no temía, ella no temía miedo, ni siquiera al mago frente a ella. Por alguna extraña razón la muerte de sus hermanas le había otorgado una fuerza impresionante, ya no le mortificaban las presiones de su esposo, ya no le temía a lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo. Ella era Narcisa Black, antes que Malfoy, tenía ese carácter fiero y fuerte de Bellatrix en la sangre, tenía esa paciencia y paz de Andrómeda dentro de ella. Es como si de pronto un amuleto hubiese sido instalado en su corazón.

–Entonces, dices que al quitarle el collar, ella escapo – Lord Voldemort la miraba calculador.

–Así es mi señor – dijo con decisión, la mano de Lucius sobre la suya tembló, temiendo por ella.

–Me pregunto, Narcisa – se puso de pie –solo me pregunto, ¿cómo una chica que era vigilada por tres mortífagos mientras hacías tu trabajo, escapo? –

–Ya se lo dije, mi señor – no había titubeo, no había temor –ella me dejo inconsciente y no sé como escapo –

– ¿Y por qué Narcisa, porqué dos de los tres mortífagos que la protegían fueron atacados con magia, si la chica no tenía varita? – Insistió – ¿porqué uno de ellos desapareció?

–Bueno, mi señor, eso no puedo explicarlo, quizá le robo la suya a uno de sus carceleros, o la mía propia, no puedo explicar algo que desconozco – siguió.

–No me mientas, estúpida – la mujer se tensó mientras la maldición de tortura hacía lo suyo, apretaba su boca, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se quejaba.

–Mi señor… – Lucius miraba a Voldemort torturar a su mujer, Narcisa no se movía, no se quejaba, solo apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la silla.

_Ginny miraba aterrada como Narcisa Malfoy caminaba hacia ella y sabía que si esa mujer se le acercaba, no habría más protección, todo estaba acabado. Lord Voldemort había pensado con astucia, había encontrado en las palabras de Lucius la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, había encontrado que solo un puro de corazón podría quitar aquel collar y precisamente la mujer frente a ella, no llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, aquella mujer tenía el corazón puro ( a pesar de estar rodeada de maldad) por el simple hecho de amar a su hijo, porque Narcisa estaba confinada pues Lord Voldemort se había cansado de verla llorar por su hijo, de escucharla suplicar por dejarlo libre y entonces el mago oscuro supo que la solución al problema del collar estaba precisamente en las manos de una madre desesperada y amorosa de su hijo._

–_Por favor… – suplico Ginny, Narcisa evito su mirada y cerró su mano en el collar brilloso, nada pasó, no sucedió nada, pudo retirarlo sin esfuerzo –por favor… –_

–_Avisaré al amo – dijo uno de los mortífagos, Narcisa se giro._

–_No – dijo firme –tú no le avisarás a nadie –sin darle tiempo de nada y sorprendiendo a los otros dos mortífagos, aquel hombre cayó aturdido al suelo, la varita de Narcisa lo apuntaba._

– _¿Qué has hecho? – los dos mortífagos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la rubia, Ginny estaba atónita._

–_Lo mismo que os hare a ustedes – dijo y un brillo en sus ojos hizo que el duelo comenzará, Ginny estaba sorprendida, aquella mujer se movía perfectamente, los mortífagos estaban siendo acabados por una persona a la que subestimaban, hubo un estruendo y un mortífago cayó aturdido._

– _¿Qué os pasa? – Dijo el mortífago esquivando maldiciones – ¿proteges a esta traidora?, deja que te elimine escoria y desearás haberte quedado de nuestro lado –_

–_Me pasa que ya me cansé de su presencia en mi casa, me pasa que estoy harta de toda esta mierda, __**Imperius Fortis **__– el mortífago sorprendido desenfoco su mirada –__**Irás a Azkaban y usando todo lo que puedas, liberarás a Draco Malfoy y le dirás que debe buscar a Sirius Black, que su prioridad, pase lo que pase, es llegar a él **__–_

_El mortífago asintió y se desapareció, Narcisa suspiro y con una fuerza nada propia de ella, golpeo con violencia a los magos aturdidos, luego mirando a la pelirroja, lanzó un hechizo que la liberó._

–_Pase lo que pase, escóndete en las cocinas… – decía._

–_Pero… – se sobaba las muñecas tras sentirlas libres otra vez_

–_Cállate – dijo con rapidez –escúchame muchacha, no pretendo redimirme con esto, ni busco misericordia en su bando, solo lo hago porque es mi única oportunidad para salvar a mi hijo – decía –iras a las cocinas y te esconderás en una trampilla que hay debajo de la mesa, esperarás ahí hasta que una elfina llamada Hail se presente ante ti –_

–_Señora como… –_

–_Ella tiene instrucciones, síguelas al pie de la letra – decía y miro nerviosa la puerta –y lo más importante, pase lo que pase, no digas o hagas nada –_

–_Gracias – dijo sonriéndole._

–_Entrégale esto a mi hijo – le extendió una carta._

–_Pero señora Malfoy… – decía la pelirroja –usted puede escapar también, no pensará en… –_

–_La vida de mi hijo es más valiosa que la mía – sonrió débilmente –ahora, golpéame con todas tus fuerzas –_

– _¿Qué…? –_

–_Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas – dijo y la pelirroja asintió resignada, se acerco a ella y la miro directo a los ojos –dile a mi hijo… dile a Draco que lo amo – Ginny suspiro y siguiendo las instrucciones golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Narcisa Malfoy._

–Mi señor – la puerta se abrió de golpe, Narcisa abrió los ojos y miro al recién llegado, era Yaxley –ha pasado algo –

–Habla – dijo, Lucius miraba a su esposa pidiendo explicación y le sorprendió que ella tomará su mano y lo mirará con aquella dulce sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

–Azkaban – dijo tomando aire –el chico Malfoy… el chico Malfoy escapo – y fue entonces que Voldemort se giro para ver a Narcisa Malfoy sonreír, sonreír con mucha alegría, Lucius se puso de pie de un saltó y miro a su señor, en el rostro de aquel rubio mortífago se veía la súplica, Voldemort lo hizo a un lado de golpe, su mirada solo estaba en aquella rubia, que ahora lo miraba desafiante, de su bolsillo sacó un colgante, el colgante de Ginny Weasley.

–Yo ya no te pertenezco Lord Voldemort, yo solo le debo lealtad a mi familia, a la noble y ancestral familia Black – dijo firme y le lanzó el collar a sus pies –y Ginny Weasley debe estar en estos momentos regresando al lugar del nunca debió salir – cerró sus ojos.

–_Os prometo una cosa – una niña de cabellos rubio tomaba de las manos a una niña de cabellos castaños y a otra de cabellos negros –siempre seremos hermanas, hermanas de sangre – las tres rieron alegremente y se abrazaron._

–Narcisa… – Lucius miraba con horror a su mujer.

–Voy entendiendo – dijo Voldemort, Narcisa se puso de pie, abrió los ojos y con el vago recuerdo de sus hermanas y el rostro de su hijo cayó muerta al suelo, mientras Lucius Malfoy gritaba con horror, con dolor, con derrota.

-o-o-

Sirius Black miraba con extrema sorpresa la lechuza que estaba parada en la ventana de la enfermería, no la reconocía, era un ejemplar que sin duda provenía de alguien de mucho dinero. Mirando a Harry con aprehensión fue hasta la ventana, la lechuza de inmediato la extendió la pata y pudo ver una estilizada caligrafía verde. La reconoció al instante, tomó la carta con rapidez y mirando nuevamente a Harry salió de la enfermería dejándolo solo.

_Sirius, __**Siri**_

_Prometo no hacer larga está carta porque lo tengo que decir es tan corto, hoy, con el corazón destrozado os digo que te perdono por lo de Bellatrix, Bella forjó su vida y selló su destino al aceptar como lema las ideas de Voldemort, ella escogió un camino y nadie de nosotros podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo es mi sangre y me duele enterarme que ha muerto, pero me alivia saber que por lo menos en su último momento intento redimirse un poco. Andrómeda, ella siempre fue muy admirable aunque nunca tuve la molestia de decírselo, ella lucho contra todos nosotros por hacer prevalecer su amor con Ted y con su hija, Nymphadora y me lastima aún más saber que nunca tuve el valor de decirlo y ahora ella ya no está, se ha ido._

_Sirius, no busco redención, ni misericordia, he sido mala y me he dejado llevar por el lado oscuro al apoyar a mi esposo en su cruzada con Lord Voldemort, también es culpable aquel que calla ante la injusticia, qué quien la comete, así que heme aquí pagando las consecuencias de todos mis actos. Hoy, he hecho algo que sin duda pagaré con mi vida, pero amo a mi hijo y quiero salvarle, es lo único que puedo y quiero hacer, él es bueno, sin embargo ha crecido con prejuicios, con ideas oscuras, es por eso que pase lo que pase os pediré un último favor, aunque tú y yo estemos distanciados: "cuida de él, protégelo como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo, amalo y rescátalo, Siri"_

_Hubiese deseado verte por última vez, pero sé que en cuanto termine este día estaré alcanzando a mis hermanas en aquel viaje desconocido al cual no temo._

_PD- No teman más por la vida de Ginny Weasley, antes de que termine el día ella estará con ustedes._

_Narcisa._

Su cuerpo temblaba y su boca se seco tan pronto termino de leer, ¿Narcisa le estaba avisando que moriría?, ¿se estaba despidiendo?, ¿había liberado a Ginny?, apretó los puños arrugando la carta en sus manos, un sentimiento de desdicha y dolor surgió en su pecho. Voldemort había al fin arruinado a la familia Black, con la muerte de Narcisa aquel mago oscuro se mofaba nuevamente de la familia, él muchas veces renegó de ser un Black, pero aquello era impensable, un dolor de los más horribles se poso en su pecho. "Regulus", "Andrómeda", "Bellatrix", "Narcisa", Lord Voldemort se había encargado de tomar como bastiones al linaje Black y los había utilizado a su antojo, hoy se deshacía de ellos sin consideración. Un sentimiento de rabia, de coraje, lo hizo tomar una decisión, él iría por Voldemort también, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra él así le costase la vida, un lema en particular surgió en su mente "no más". Por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse aliviado y agradecido, Narcisa había sacrificado su vida (eso entendía y rogaba por equivocarse) por salvar a Ginny Weasley, eso quería decir que la había dejado libre de las manos de Voldemort, sonrió débilmente, su ahijado estaría feliz cuando despertará y viera a una pelirroja mirándolo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar por estar tendido en la enfermería. Entro a la habitación y su cuerpo se helo, la cama de Harry estaba vacía, su varita ya no estaba tampoco en la mesita de al lado de la cama y para su sorpresa, Madame Pompfrey yacía inconsciente en la cama de junto.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore caminaba si bien no apresurado, con prisa, debía llegar cuanto antes a la librería del colegio y encontrar a Pince, tenía la respuesta en su mente solo quedaba confirmar sus teorías. Al llegar a la biblioteca del colegio, apagada como nunca antes, Madame Pince limpiaba la portada de unos libros con mucha melancolía, no la culpaba, aquella biblioteca siempre había su hogar, ahora sin alumnos y sin clases, aquel lugar no era más que un lugar dónde muy pocos inquilinos del castillo iban. Era una biblioteca desangelada que era vista como una simple proveedora de herramientas que de sabiduría.

–Buenas tardes, Irma – dijo Albus, la mujer se giro sorprendida y lo miro.

–Albus – dijo y dejo el libro que limpiaba en la mesa en la que estaba – ¿usted por acá? –

–Quisiera decir que estoy aquí para deleitarme con el conocimiento al dedicarle un rato a la lectura de algún libro – dijo –desafortunadamente mi vista es muy corta y por mera solicitud de ayuda –

–Entiendo – dijo algo decepcionada – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, entonces? –

–Sé que ya no tienes porque hacerlo, pero lo haces de todas maneras – dijo el anciano con tranquilidad, Irma Pince se sonrojó un poco –así que mi pregunta puede solucionarse gracias a que no dejaste de hacer tu trabajo nunca –

–Profesor… –

–Lo que quiero decir es que sé que sigues llevando un meticuloso control de los libros que entran y salen de esta biblioteca – dijo –además de que sigues cumpliendo con todas tus obligaciones aunque el colegio no tenga más alumnos, ni clases –

–Esta biblioteca es… – iba a decir, pero Dumbledore le sonrió bonachón.

–Lo cual me parece muy adecuado – la interrumpió siguiendo el tema –puesto que cuando termine la guerra, éste colegio podrá volver a abrir sus puertas y que mejor que todo esté en orden, ahora Irma, pasemos al punto, ¿últimamente has visto a Harry Potter merodear por la biblioteca? –

–Ese muchacho es un hombrecito muy interesante, valora los libros incluso con el mismo fervor que la señorita Granger – sonrió –sí, ha estado aquí muchas veces –

–Entiendo – dijo con un repentino interés en seguir indagando –y por casualidad, sabe usted Irma, ¿qué tipo de libros se ha interesado en leer? –

–Bueno, el muchacho lee casi de todo, sin embargo, se le ha visto más entusiasmado con la magia antigua – dijo y pronto estaba rebuscando en unos cajones –sí aquí está, "Encantamientos Medievales", "Magia Antigua", "Transformaciones de la edad media" a y éste último: "Los Encantamientos de Romeo". –

–Los Encantamientos de Romeo… – dijo meditabundo cuando Pince dejo de hablar, la miro detenidamente –Irma, una última cosa, ese último tomo, ¿lo ha obtenido de la sección prohibida? – la mujer se sonrojó profusamente y asintió leventemente.

–Él estaba muy interesado y nunca había visto tanto interés en un tema en particular y sinceramente no hay muchos libros que traten el tema así que… –

–No te justifiques, Irma, no te estoy reprochando nada – dijo con seriedad –ahora muchas gracias por tu información, que pases buena tarde –

Así que Harry Potter había resultado ser más listo de lo que imaginaba, su mente finalmente cerró sus teorías y llegó a la conclusión de que él había ido a Hogsmeade a comprar un collar "lágrima de fénix", una de las herramientas de protección para el amor por excelencia, sin embargo, el collar tenía encantamientos muy simples, regularmente solo se igualaban los estados de ánimo o permitía a tu amante siempre traerte en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, si su mente no fallaba y tras confirmar sus sospechas con Irma, Harry había llevado más allá los encantamientos del collar, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿en qué momento?, el muchacho apenas y había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero no le quedaba ninguna duda, si todo era cierto como creía entonces Harry había desarrollado en el collar el encantamiento llamado "Besos de Julieta, lagrimas de Romeo", era un conjuro muy complicado de hacerse, le sorprendía que el chico lo pudiera desarrollar en tan poco tiempo, aunque de algo estaba seguro, sus intrusiones en la biblioteca habían sido de mucha ayuda.

–Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? – la castaña dejo su plática con Luna y miro a Dumbledore.

–Profesor… – se puso de pie y lo siguió – ¿tiene noticias de Ginny? – preguntó cuando estaban a solas.

–Lamentablemente no – sonrió tristemente –pero ese no es el tema que quiero tratar con usted, es sobre Harry Potter –

– ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Preguntó de prisa – ¿empeoró su estado? –

–Oh no, no puedo negar o afirmar esas preguntas pues me ocupado mucho tiempo en otras cosas que no son propiamente el estado de Harry – la invito a sentarse, habían llegado hasta su despacho –más bien, me gustaría tratar un tema de mucha relevancia con usted –

– ¿Es sobre el encantamiento de "Besos de Julieta"? – preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos del director brillaron un poco por la sorpresa y asintió.

–Veo que no estaba tan equivocado en mis teorías respecto a eso – dijo meditabundo.

–Profesor, antes que nada, sé que cometimos un error al tomar aquel libro de la sección prohibida, pero Pince estuvo de acuerdo y… – decía con rapidez, Albus negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a reclamarle, ni reprocharle lo sucedido con el libro, como lo obtuvieron o porque lo obtuvieron – dijo interrumpiéndola –lo que voy a preguntar y seré muy claro en ello es, ¿Harry practicó ese hechizo? –

–No lo creo – dijo sincera –estuvimos leyendo un poco sobre él, luego vimos que era muy complejo y nos dimos por vencidos, aunque debo admitir que Harry estaba realmente interesado en él y no va a creerme profesor, pero el chico domina el latín y el antiguo idioma británico e incluso el francés a la perfección–

–Eso explica mucha cosas – entrelazó sus manos y la miro fijamente –pues resulta señorita Granger, que aunque usted haya dejado de lado el hechizo, Harry no – la castaña abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Pero… –

–Si mis teorías son ciertas, Harry Potter realizó el encantamiento medieval en un collar que por excelencia está destinado a la protección de los enamorados – dijo, la castaña estaba pálida –no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero sé que ha sido eso, debe serlo, explica perfectamente el estado de Harry –

–Entonces… – dijo pálida –Vol…Voldemort es el causante de lo que pasa, después de todo –

–Me temo que sí – suspiro –el encantamiento es oscuro, muy admirable, pero oscuro y peligroso, tiene que tenerse el conocimiento completo para evitar alguna tragedia, según se sabe, este encantamiento permite a los enamorados llevar su amor a un nivel mágico más allá de lo creíble… si ella es torturada, él es quien sufre, si ella es… –

–No, no lo diga – dijo aterrada –es tan espantoso –

–Si Harry Potter le entregó el collar a Ginny, me temo que ya es muy tarde – suspiro de nuevo –es un contrato vinculante, en cuanto la chica se ponga el collar, no hay nadie que pueda retirarlo –

– ¿Profesor entonces…? –

–Si Ginny Weasley es torturada por Lord Voldemort, Harry sufrirá aquello, si es lastimada, golpeada, hechizada, maldecida es lo mismo, es un sacrificio de amor más allá que cualquiera, en pocas palabras en estos momentos Ginny es una persona invencible ante alguien como Voldemort – dijo con seriedad.

– "Solo una persona con el corazón puro y oscuro a la vez podrá deshacer el vinculo entre los enamorados y retirar el collar" – recito Hermione recordando las palabras que había leído en el libro.

–Si Voldemort descubre esto, si Voldemort conoce el alcance del collar, no dudará en… – dijo Dumbledore viéndose derrotado –y eso será nuestro fin –

-o-o-

Molly no miraba ni hablaba con nadie, había peleado con su esposo, su hijo Bill y hasta con Remus Lupin, estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor mientras en sus manos podía verse un pequeño álbum de fotos. Estaba destrozada, un psicópata se había llevado a su pequeña hija, ¿estaría viva aún?, ¿la estarían torturando?, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, su Ginny, su única hija estaba a merced de un grupo de magos cobardes y viles y ella no podía hacer nada por salvarla. Lord Voldemort le había robado una de sus joyas más preciadas, amaba a sus hijos por igual, los adoraba, pero Ginny era especial, era la primera mujer Weasley luego de tantas generaciones, era una chica dulce, traviesa, decidida, orgullosa, ella era en parte el alma de su familia y podía darse cuenta de ello, pues ahora que estaba lejos de todos, en una situación fuera de las manos de cualquiera de la familia, los Weasley ya no eran lo mismo; Fred y George no se hablaban más que lo necesario, Arthur y Charlie peleaban sin cesar, Bill no dejaba de quejarse, Percy no dejaba de culpar a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall y Ron, bueno él no lo estaba tomando tan mal, pero era su madre después de todo y sabía que el chico también estaba mal por la "pérdida" de Ginny. Sintió una mano en su hombro y de inmediato vio los ojos azules de Ron, éste sonreía débilmente pero se veía fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

–Papá me ha dicho que llevas todo el rato aquí – dijo el chico con sutileza – ¿no piensas bajar a comer aunque sea algo de fruta? –

–No tengo humor, ni hambre – respondió seca –ahora, podrías dejarme a solas –

–No, no voy a hacerlo – dijo con decisión, la pelirroja alzo una ceja con su habitual mueca de mando, pero no lo intimido.

–No te estoy preguntando si deseas o no hacerlo – dijo firme –es una orden –

–Una orden estúpida – dijo sin más, Molly abrió la boca sorprendida – ¿qué sigue ahora madre?, ¿vas a golpearme a mí también? –

–Ron… –

– ¿Crees que eres la única a la que le duele que ese bastardo de Voldemort tenga a Ginny? – le preguntó con brusquedad – ¿crees que era la única que puede llorar y sufrir por ello? –

–Ron… – decía.

– ¿Acaso prefieres pasar todo el día llorando como estúpida cuando tu familia se esta yendo al carajo? – el rostro de Ron se giro con brusquedad, Molly le miraba furiosa, lo había abofeteado.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo atónita.

–No madre, cómo te atreves tú a dejar a tu familia en un estado tan deplorable, ¿no lo vez?, papá está destrozado y no puede salir adelante porque te empeñas en culparlo y restregarle que por ser tan consentidor con sus hijos, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos – decía, su madre apretaba los labios –y todos los demás estamos desorientados en esto porque no sabemos que sentir, como sobrellevarlo, ¿por qué?, porque papá esta lo suficiente mal por Ginny y tú, tú te la pasas culpando a medio mundo, quejándote por todo y llorándole a un viejo álbum de fotos – las orejas del chico estaban coloradas, su mejilla enrojecida, pero Molly Weasley le miraba ya no con rabia e ira, se veía sorprendida, noqueada y en shock.

–Hijo… –

– ¿Dónde está la Molly Weasley que regaña a medio mundo por no comer bien?, ¿Dónde está la Molly Weasley que se preocupa por todos antes que ella misma? – Dijo Ron –te necesitamos mamá, es doloroso, lo sé, pero se vea como se vea, tú eres el pilar de esta familia que sinceramente se está yendo a la mierda –

–No lo entiendes hijo… Ginny… – decía hipando –ese infeliz, tiene a mi pequeña, no sé si está viva, si permanece… –

–Dumbledore, Sirius, papá y toda la Orden está haciendo hasta lo imposible por intentar rescatarla – dijo tranquilo aún tenía su mano en el hombro de su madre –y Harry mamá, has sido muy injusto con él, vamos, el chico la ama más que a él mismo y está dispuesto a morir por traerte a tu hija sana y salva, ¿cómo lo motivas?, pues culpándolo, abofeteándolo y ofendiéndolo, vaya motivación – dijo con ironía.

–Yo… – iba a decir, sin embargo, se lanzó y abrazó a su hijo con mucha fuerza, Ron apretó el abrazo y dejo que su madre llorará, que se desahogara. Molly Weasley había regresado y se asombraba haber sido precisamente él quien la trajera de vuelta.

-o-o-

–Hasta aquí puedo dejarla, señorita – dijo una elfina domestica, estaban en un callejón de Hogsmeade –mi ama fue muy clara –

–Gra…Gracias – se inclino y beso la frente de la elfina sorprendiéndola, aquella criatura la había salvado de una muerte segura, quizás siguiendo órdenes de Narcisa, pero la había salvado a fin de cuentas.

–Hasta luego, señorita – dijo sorprendida y haciendo una reverencia, hubo un plop y desapareció.

–Harry… – la pelirroja miro con anhelo el camino que conducía al castillo de Hogwarts, con pura suerte, con un milagro y con el sacrificio de Narcisa, había salido ilesa y bien librada de las garras de Lord Voldemort. Mirando con nerviosismo el callejón, tomo aire y decidió que era hora de dirigirse al castillo.

-o-o-

– ¿Cómo que escapo? – Preguntó Albus escandalizado –es imposible, tome medidas muy estrictas para evitar algo como lo de Hogsmeade –

–Pues se escapo – dijo con desesperación Sirius –pero no pudo haber salido por la puerta de la enfermería pues yo estaba en ella –

– ¿Y si se fue en escoba? – preguntó Ron, Hermione a su lado estaba pálida.

–Es imposible – insistió Albus –les dije que tome medidas muy severas, Harry no puede salir de Hogwarts a no ser que le levante el sortilegio silencioso que le puse –

– ¿Usted? – Dijo Sirius de pronto – ¿controla a Harry con un sortilegio y…? – su rostro se iba endureciendo.

–No me malinterpreten, por favor – miro a los tres –conoces el temperamento del muchacho más que nadie Sirius, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?, no se han llevado su osito de peluche, se han llevado a la mujer de su vida – Hermione, Ron y Sirius miraron atónitos a Dumbledore, como si no creyeran posible que él estuviera diciendo aquello tan cómico, pero serio a la vez.

–Bueno… – dijo intentando calmarse Sirius.

–Magia antigua – dijo de pronto Hermione –ahora entiendo, sí, eso es – hablaba para sí misma, los tres hombres le miraban esperando una explicación

–Hermione… – decía Ron.

–Sí, sí, ese Harry, por Merlín – se fue de ahí dejando confundidos a los tres, Albus iba a decir algo pero Hermione volvió a aparecer de pronto con un enorme libro en sus manos –descarado…vaya, es imposible y… –

–Hey muchacha – dijo Sirius perdiendo el nervio –puedes dejar de hablar por ti misma y hacer de cuenta que estás solas, ¿qué es eso que descubriste?, ¡habla! – le gritó, Ron le miro de mala manera y lo amenazo con su puño.

–Perdón – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Dumbledore parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, Ron meneaba la cabeza mientras reía y Sirius estaba sufriendo un colapso.

– ¿Señorita Granger? – Dumbledore hablo.

–Harry Potter se ha desaparecido, señor – dijo sin más –es así de simple, Harry ha aprendido a quebrar los sortilegios del colegio y puede aparecerse y desaparecerse como si nada –

–Pero es imposible – saltó Ron asombrado –según dijiste nadie puede…. –

–Eso dije, sí – aseguro la castaña –pero nunca dije que no podía revertirse, de hecho es posible, pero para eso necesitas… –

–Usar magia antigua – dijo Dumbledore medio sonriente, medio sorprendido – ¿cómo lo hizo? –

–Runas celtas, idioma británico antiguo, una poción y unos cuantos hechizos para quebrar sortilegios – los tres miraron sorprendidos el dibujo que la chica les mostró.

-o-o-

Cuando se separaron, los dos lloraban y sonreían con nostalgia, habían hecho las paces y ahora estaban ahí, mirando como si esperarán ver a su hija aparecer de la nada ante las verjas del castillo. Arthur abrazaba a su mujer por los hombros y Molly sollozaba débilmente. No podían evitar sentirse melancólicos, pero en los ojos de Arthur había algo de orgullo, se habían enterado que Harry Potter había sorteado protecciones, sortilegios, vigilancia y aún en estado convaleciente había escapado con la única misión de salvar a su hija. Con eso, sellaba por fin la idea de que para su pequeña ese muchacho era el hombre adecuado. Molly se sentía mal aunque no lo demostraba, porque sentía algo dentro de su pecho al saber que Harry había ido al rescate de su hija, porque ella lo había tratado mal, lo había culpado y ahora se sentía culpable y si por haber sido tan dura con el chico, él hacía una estupidez. Meneo la cabeza y nuevamente miro con nostalgia un punto fuera de aquellas puertas, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, pecas y caminando con tranquilidad se venía acercando, su corazón se detuvo y miro a Arthur, esperando que no se estuviera volviendo loca.

–Ginny – grito Arthur, abrió las puertas de golpe y corrió hasta la chica seguido de Molly, ambos abrazaron y besaron a la pelirroja que se dejo mimar y querer, se veía cansada, pero estaba a salvo.

–Hija, ¿dónde está Harry? – dijo Molly ilusionada buscando detrás de ella, en el sendero, sin embargo no había nadie.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó, Arthur miro a Molly con sorpresa.

–Pero si tú estás aquí y no vienes con Harry… – dijo Molly –entonces él está… Arthur, tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore –

– ¿Qué pasa con Harry mamá? – se separo de su padre, éste la abrazaba como temiendo que fuera un espejismo y se esfumara.

–Él ha ido a rescatarte y… – no dejo que su madre terminará, echo a correr al castillo.

-o-o-

Lord Voldemort miraba el collar en aquella mesa, lo observaba con admiración y sorpresa, ese collar era una joya emblemática y un objeto muy valioso, estaba partido por la mitad pues había ordenado que lo hicieran, admiraba el objeto, pero no era tan estúpido para tocarlo o hacer algo con él, no, solo lo admiraba, pues no entendía como una insignificante piedra había podido hacerlo sufrir tanto, verse débil y sobre todo temer, temer como nunca lo había hecho. Levanto su mirada y vio a Lucius, estaba demacrado, pálido, sus ojos habían perdido esa intención de servirlo, sin embargo, no decía nada, estaba ahí, quieto, mirando hacia la nada esperando alguna instrucción nueva o alguna diligencia. No le había permitido hacer algo con la muerte de su esposa, había ordenado que se deshicieran de ella en algún lugar de Londres y aunque pudo ver el coraje y las ganas de matarlo en el rostro y ojos de Lucius, asintió quedamente y solo observó en silencio como se la llevaban. Imbécil, seguía siendo un imbécil sumiso, ya se encargaría de él luego, hasta ahora, aquel rubio era su apoyo, sin Bellatrix, la confianza del señor oscuro estaba de nuevo en los Malfoy, al menos en el que quedaba a su lado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, un mortífago cayó muerto al suelo y Lord Voldemort de inmediato sacó su varita, Harry Potter caminaba derecho hasta él, su rostro estaba marcado en furia, coraje puro y le apuntaba con firmeza.

–Quiero a Ginny Weasley – dijo con frialdad y sorprendiendo al mago oscuro lanzó otra maldición asesina a un mortífago que intentó atacarlo.

–Resulta, Harry Potter – dijo con diversión e indico a sus mortífagos que se calmaran, que no atacaran –que Ginny Weasley ya no está más en mis manos, ella escapó – pudo verlo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, no titubeo, dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Pues entonces eso es mejor para mí –seguía firme –porque así puedo acabar de una vez por todas contigo, maldito bastardo – hubo una sonora explosión, miles de objetos y cosas saltaron por todos lados, el salón de lleno de humo y parte del techo se derrumbó.

–Ah, estás cabreado, vaya Potter, estoy sorprendido – dijo Voldemort despejando el humo con su varita y miro a Potter, seguía de pie, firme, decidido y el mago oscuro se sorprendió por ello, aquel mago no le temía más, estaba frente a él, plantándole cara y entonces supo que el peor error que pudo haber cometido era haber secuestrado a Ginny Weasley – ¿cómo piensas vencerme?, estás en mis terrenos Potter, mis mortífagos te harían papilla antes de que pueda lanzarme un Stupefy –

–Si patearte el culo implica enfrentarme a cinco, diez, quince mortífagos, ten por seguro que no me importa – dio otro paso hacia adelante sin bajar su varita –ya me escuchaste, estoy aquí para acabar contigo –

–Entonces juguemos – dio una señal, tres mortífagos aparecieron y rodearon a Potter, éste sonrió con frialdad, con cinismo.

–Así sea – lanzó un rayo rojo a uno de los mortífagos fallando al intento, sin embargo, éste cayó aturdido, miro a quien le había ayudado y le sorprendió ver a Lucius Malfoy caminar desarmar a un segundo mortífago.

–Juguemos – el rubio miro a Voldemort con decisión, el mago oscuro borró su sonrisa y miro a Lucius con rabia, el hombre se había volteado, había atacado a dos mortífagos.

–_Cuando se busca tanto el modo de hacerse temer se encuentra siempre primero el de hacerse odiar_ –dijo Harry, Voldemort siseo furioso y la batalla comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong>Si he citado a Montesquieu, ¿por qué?, creo que si nos dimos cuenta.. los actos de Voldemort estan siendo por fin analizados... y los demas estan agarrando el coraje para hacerle frente y dejar de temerle... si señores.. a veces cuando las personas buscan infundir el miedo con represiones, castigos, dolor, etc... llega un punto de quiebre.. donde de alguna manera... la varita se vuelve contra el mago y aquellos a los que suprime se revelan y le hacen frente.<strong>

**Un abrazo**


	10. Astucia de Slytherin

**Lo siento, prometi el fin de semana, pero me atrase un poquito, aqui tienen el cap 9... es muy corto, lo se.. pero es un capitulo de trancisión.. saben :D... ahora Voldemort se ha desquiciado totalmente y las cosas se ponen peor..**

**Les aviso que ya vamos llegando a la recta final... poco a poco.. el cap que sigue ya lo llevo a la mitad.. asi que os prometo que el fin de semana (lunes o martes como maximo) tendran el cap 10..**

**El cap de Amarte lo pongo el miercoles sin falta :)**

**Saludos a todos los que me leen.. y gracias por su consejos, opiniones.. y a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas.. os agradezco muchoooo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<br>Astucia de Slytherin.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo el cuerpo le dolía y podía sentir una opresión en su estomago. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien distinguió una mata de cabello rojo, piel blanca y pecosa, a su nariz llego un delicioso olor a jazmines y de pronto no le importo el dolor, no le importo nada, cerró los ojos con alivio, una sensación impresionante invadió su pecho, era como despertar de una terrible pesadilla y ver a lado tuyo lo más hermoso y valioso que tuvieras en tu vida. Ginny Weasley dormía profundamente en su estomago, la posición era incomoda y por la humedad en la sabana entendía que se había pasado un muy buen rato llorando en esa posición antes de caer rendida. La ternura invadió sus ojos, sin embargo un enorme sentimiento de calma se extendió por todo su cuerpo, Ginny estaba ahí, tan cerca y eso solo quería decir una sola cosa, había sido rescatada de las garras de Lord Voldemort.

_Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, a pesar de verse superados en número, Lucius y Harry estaban venciendo a los mortífagos, Voldemort estaba más allá, con su varita lista pero sin meterse en la refriega. Parecía divertido y sobre todo intrigado, ¿de dónde Harry Potter había sacado tan impresionantes trucos de magia?, ¿Qué tanto había aprendido el chico?, según se sabía Harry era un mago que había pasado gran parte de su vida como muggle y el que estuviera ahí derrotando a sus mortífagos era de preguntarse esas y más cosas. Hubo una explosión severa, Harry, Lucius y los demás salieron volando en todas direcciones y finalmente todo el techo había cedido. Voldemort estaba protegido por escudo purpura._

_Harry miro su brazo y se dio cuenta que uno de sus huesos sobresalía más de lo normal y eso solo indicaba que estaba roto, haciendo un esfuerzo garrafal y preparándose mentalmente apretó con fuerza aquella zona, soltó un alarido de dolor y su brazo había vuelto a la normalidad. Voldemort seguía protegido en su escudo, Lucius estaba inconsciente y los demás mortífagos acabados, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, se miraban uno al otro, analizándose, Voldemort riendo con cinismo y él con la rabia recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Temblorosamente se puso de pie, Voldemort deshizo su escudo y un rayo verde fue a impactarse contra otro del mismo color, por tercera ocasión hubo una explosión, más fuerte que las otras tres y ambos habían tenido que salir de ahí lanzándose maldición tras maldición, provocando choques, explosiones y sobre todo desastre. Ambos intentaban matarse el uno al otro._

–Hola – dijo cuando la vio levantar bruscamente su rostro, lo miro y sus ojos marrones, hinchados y brillosos lo enfocaron.

–Estúpido – dijo –eres un estúpido – se puso de pie, su rostro se había tornado rabioso y sobre todo afligido.

–Dicen que las actos más locos de amor se cometen cuando el corazón de niega a perder lo que tanto anhela – dijo mirando el techo, ignorando su ahora sorpresiva mirada –tú eres mi todo Ginny y mi corazón trae grabado tu nombre en cada célula de sí mismo, ¿no crees que es normal que hubiese querido recuperarte cueste lo que cueste? –

–Harry… –

–Y antes de que me digas algo más, sí, lo reconozco, soy un estúpido de primera – seguía mirando el techo –un estúpido por haber supuesto que necesitabas tanto de mi protección como para hechizar con trucos antiguos el bonito collar lágrima de fénix, el cual supongo logró su cometido, ¿estás aquí sana y salva no? –

–No eres ningún estúpido, Harry – olvidándose de su enojo y con un rostro cargado en ternura, se acostó a lado del chico, éste se acurruco más a ella y ella lo protegió, paso su brazo por su cuello y le acomodo su cabeza en su pecho –y sí reconozco que estoy cabreada por lo del collar, pero al final solo he llegado a una conclusión –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó.

–Te amo como nunca jamás pensé amar a nadie – le dio un beso en la frente, el chico sonrió y se apretó más hacia ella, como reflejo, Ginny comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

– ¿Me perdonas entonces? – preguntó cerrando sus ojos ante las caricias de la chica.

–Con la única condición que jamás vuelvas a hacer hechizos o cosas con tal de protegerme sin consultármelo antes – detuvo su caricia, Harry asintió levemente y ella siguió con sus mimos –y ahora dime Harry, ¿Qué se siente ser el héroe mágico más famoso de todos los tiempos? –

– ¿Perdón? – abrió los ojos.

–Que lo tuyo en la mansión Malfoy no ha sido un secreto, toda la comunidad mágica se ha enterado de que le has plantado cara a Voldemort y de alguna forma, aunque no le hayas matado, diste un gran golpe derrotando a un total de quince mortífagos– dijo la pelirroja, podía sentir la sorpresa en la cara de Harry sin necesidad de verlo –han sido las tres semanas más alucinantes que se han vivido desde que Inglaterra paso a los mundiales de quidditch hace veinte años, bueno, algo así dijo mi padre –

– ¿Tres semanas inconsciente? – preguntó y Ginny sonrió, le había dicho que era todo un héroe y a él lo único que le preocupaba era cuanto tiempo estuvo en cama.

–Llegaste en un estado deplorable, incluso Poppy tuvo que ir contra todos sus principios y realizar hechizos muy antiguos y delicados – dijo la pelirroja –Albus estaba furioso por alguna razón, pero fue él quien te trajo aquí, le ordeno a Poppy salvarte de alguna manera y le obligo a poner todo lo que estuviera o no en sus manos, pero que debía salvarte, jamás lo habíamos visto tan molesto –

–Vaya, parece que le pediré a Dumbledore que me permita mudar todas mis cosas a la enfermería – dijo y Ginny no pudo más, soltó una carcajada, Harry Potter era en pocas palabras el hombre más modesto que había conocido en toda su vida – ¿el te rescato a ti también? –

Ginny comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Narcisa y su escape, Harry se veía sorprendido, pero suspiraba con alivio. Al cabo de un rato, el chico se quedo dormido en sus brazos y a ella no le quedo otra opción más que acompañarlo en su sueño, recargado su cabeza en el respaldo, cerró sus ojos y así fue como cayó en un sueño profundo y relajado.

_Se miraban fijamente, Voldemort increíblemente estaba desarmado y atrapado firmemente por unas cadenas de oro, Harry lo apuntaba con su varita desde el suelo, sus dos piernas estaban destrozadas y su brazo izquierdo nuevamente había cedido al dolor de haberse quebrado. Estaban en los ostentosos jardines de la mansión Malfoy y por primera vez en su vida, Lord Voldemort parecía derrotado, débil y sin tener nada que hacer más que esperar a que Harry Potter hiciera algo. Había caído preso de magia antigua, al parecer esos eran los trucos favoritos de Potter y tras desarmarlo por un simple descuido al intentar repeler a dos dementores que se habían vuelto contra él producto de una Imperius, Merlín, estaba sorprendido, ¿una Imperius en un dementor?, Harry Potter lo había apresado con las famosas cadenas de Zeus, eran difíciles de quitarse si no traías una varita contigo y al menor movimiento te soltaban una descarga eléctrica capaz de adormecer tus músculos, vaya que el chico traía bastante trucos, sin embargo, estaba encolerizado, él era el mago más poderoso de todos, el había ido más allá que todos en el mundo de la magia y fue entonces cuando una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

–_Estás acabado – dijo Harry y lo apunto directo al pecho._

– _¿Me vas a liquidar, Harry? – preguntó entre divertido y asombrado – ¿así?, muy cobardemente…sin darme oportunidad de defenderme –_

– _¿No haces tú lo mismo? – le regreso –tú has matado a muchos Voldemort, no mereces ni un poco de misericordia –_

–_Hazlo entonces – dijo, intuía que Harry no lo haría, después de todo era el hijo de la luz._

–_Hasta nunca Lord Voldemort – sonrió con triunfo y Voldemort borró su sonrisa irónica y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa –__**Avada Kedravra**__ – un rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry y lo impacto en el pecho._

–Realmente me sorprende el amor que se profesan ustedes dos – Albus Dumbledore miraba a Harry, quien ya estaba despierto y miraba a Ginny con una media sonrisa.

–Profesor – dijo al verse sorprendido, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó, Harry asintió – ¿puedes dejarla unos minutos sin tu compañía? – el moreno asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Harry, caminaban con lentitud hacia la salida pues Harry apenas y podía caminar rápido.

–Sí, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar tú y yo – Harry pudo notar un tono serio en Dumbledore, algo raro en él.

–Muy bien profesor, responderé a todo lo que usted quiera – dijo

–No esperaba menos de ti, muchacho – dijo olvidando su tono serio e invitándolo a entrar a un aula.

-o-o-

El primer ministro muggle, Edward Wizeer, leía con mucho detenimiento unos pergaminos que su antecesor le había dejado, cuando cerró los ojos con firmeza y al instante la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe. Un hombre alto, ojos rojos y de piel blanca entró a su despacho seguido de dos hombres encapuchados.

–Lord Voldemort, te esperaba – dijo Edward abriendo sus ojos y sorprendiendo al mago por su seguridad al hablar –aunque debo decir que has llegado con dos minutos de retraso, ¿tuviste problemas con los guardias de la entrada? –

– ¿Cómo…? – le miro detenidamente.

– ¿Cómo lo sé? – Preguntó y se veía divertido –son cosas que no le incumben a un mago sucio y ruin como tú y no te molestes en sacar la varita en el bolsillo derecho de tu túnicas, el primer Crucio que lanzarás solo romperá mi librero y sinceramente aprecio muchos los libros que contiene –

–Mi señor… – dijo Yaxley, su rostro mostraba una sorpresa impresionante.

– ¿Quieres saber más? – Se recargo en su silla, Voldemort solo lo veía con análisis –uno de tus mortífagos intentará atacarme y misteriosamente acabará con su compañero, no hay ataque que me afecte Voldemort, he visto todos los escenarios y en todos salgo bien librado –

–Un oráculo – dijo de pronto Voldemort –pensé que se habían extinguido hacía muchos años –

–Pues ya ves que no, yo sigo viendo en el reflejo de tus pupilas rojas a uno y mira que soy bueno viendo cosas – sonrió con burla, Voldemort apretó su mandíbula, la rabia lo estaba invadiendo.

–Entonces habrás profetizado que en diez minutos todo Inglaterra será atacado por mis fuerzas – dijo – ¿no lo has previsto? – se burlo ahora él.

–Tú…no te atreverías – dijo de pronto borrando su sonrisa.

–Todo Inglaterra quedará sumido en caos, no hay tregua, ni tampoco limitantes, es todo por todo, mi buen oráculo – dijo con firmeza –no hay argumentos que puedas utilizar para disfrazar los ataques, no habrá más estatuto del secreto–

–Voldemort no te atreverías – se puso de pie con un pequeño bastón en sus manos.

–Sí, es hora de que todos muggles y magos por igual tiemblen al decir mi nombre, sufran el dolor y sepan por que lo hacen – dijo sacando su varita y mirándolo con desafió –no habrá secretos, no habrá más incertidumbre, todo será miedo y claridad, todo será Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos –

–No lo voy a permitir – dijo furioso.

–No espero que lo hagas – Edward Wizeer fue sorprendido por unas serpientes que lo apresaron de inmediato.

-o-o-

–Mi señor ha sido muy claro – dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios mirando a un grupo impresionante de mortífagos –debemos esperar su señal y para eso es necesario estar sincronizados con esto – con su varita elevo en el aire decenas de pequeños audífonos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó uno al imitar al rubio al ponerse el audífono en su oído.

–Lord Voldemort es un mago astuto – dijo el rubio con orgullo –hoy dejará de existir el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, hoy solo serán el mundo, no habrá más secretos, no habrá más limitaciones, hoy seremos lo amos y señores de este nuevo mundo –

-o-o-

–_Hasta nunca Lord Voldemort – sonrió con triunfo y Voldemort borró su sonrisa irónica y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa –__**Avada Kedravra**__ – un rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry y lo impacto en el pecho._

_Todo fue tan rápido que Harry no pudo asimilarlo, el rayo verde impacto en el pecho a Lord Voldemort, pero éste solo quedo libre de sus cadenas, se puso de pie con mucha tranquilidad y lo miro con triunfo –¿no sería un buen Slytherin si no hubiese previsto nada, Potter? – tomó su varita._

– _¿Porqué no mueres? – preguntó con nerviosismo, aferrando su varita –destruimos todos tus horrocruxes, no hay más trucos –_

–_Siempre hay trucos – apunto su varita hacia la mansión, al instante algo salió flotando de unas de las ventanas –siempre los hay – ante los ojos de Harry aparecieron los cinco horrocruxes que aparentemente habían destruido, solo faltaba la serpiente._

–_No puede ser… –_

– _¿Realmente me toman por un estúpido? – Sonrió – ¿realmente pensaste que nunca sospecharía que Dumbledore sospecharía? – y se burlo, con descaro, con malicia._

–_Bastardo… – dijo fingiendo no aparentar sorpresa, sin embargo cayó inconsciente producto de una maldición._

–Estoy muy sorprendido – dijo Dumbledore con derrota –justo cuando pensaba que habíamos dado un paso enorme contra él… no puede ser –

–El intuía que usted sospecharía de su inmortalidad y lo que hizo fue… –

–Fingir que nadie sabía su secreto y… – se quedo callado, no había respuestas, por primera vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore tenía miedo, un miedo terrible a lo desconocido.

–Pero de algo estoy seguro profesor – dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos –nunca se avanza mucho, pero avanzar es lo importante –

– ¿Y cómo? – Soltó furioso – ¿Cómo es eso muchacho? – Harry se vio sorprendido.

–No es la persona que yo creía si da por vencido, profesor – le dijo con firmeza, Dumbledore lo enfrentó con su mirada.

– ¡Y una mierda! – con su varita destrozó un par de pupitres, luego un estante y finalmente apuntó al chico directo al pecho.

–Usted el mago más sabio de todos profesor, piense, sé que esta cabreado, debe estarlo, ha sido engañado, pero no es la primera vez que lo hacen, ¿verdad? – Harry dio justo el clavo, Dumbledore bajo su varita y lo miro ya no con enojo, ni furia, sino con vergüenza pura.

–Grindelwald – dijo en un susurro –muchacho yo… –

–Es normal sentirse así profesor, decepcionado, frustrado, enojado, sorprendido, temeroso – dijo con seguridad –sé que alguien como usted es capaz de lidiar con eso –

–Yo les fallé – dijo de pronto –les he fallado a todos –

–No profesor, ¿Cómo iba usted a prever que sus logros no eran más que mentiras? – Dijo –es casi imposible hacer algo como eso, solo fue engañado y aunque no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, hoy perdió profesor, hoy perdió –

–Muchacho… –

–Pero no ha perdido en vano señor, mire que lo hemos logrado en poco tiempo – dijo Harry sonriéndole –y lo que hemos ganado derrumba cualquier cosa profesor –

– ¿Y qué es muchacho? – preguntó sorprendido.

–Esperanza – dijo firme –hemos despertando en la gente la esperanza de que es posible vivir sin él, que no es invencible y que si todos ponemos de nuestra parte, podemos vencerlo –

-o-o-

Lord Voldemort miraba con extrema satisfacción como el grupo de muggles frente a él, con el terror en sus ojos preparaban todo para su mensaje, estaba en el estudio dónde el primer ministro hacía sus discursos y luego eran televisados a toda la nación. Al menos diez mortífagos amenazaban con sus varitas a los empleados.

–To…todo está listo – dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños.

–Mi señor – dijo Voldemort con firmeza

–Todo está listo…mi señor – dijo temblando

–Así me gusta – dijo y con un movimiento de varita colocó a Edward, amordazado en una silla frente a la cámara –que les quede muy claro, yo soy su amo de ahora en adelante –

–Si señor – dijo bajando la mirada, luego dio unas indicaciones y todo quedo listo.

– ¿Qué ves? – le preguntó Voldemort a Edward, sus ojos antes castaños ahora eran de un negro muy profundo.

–Veo… – cerró sus ojos, estuvo así unos momentos y luego los abrió –veo mi muerte luego de tu discurso de mierda, pero he visto más allá Lord Voldemort y puedo decirte algo con mucha certeza, el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal –

–Esas son estupideces – dijo lanzándole una maldición, Edward se retorció en su silla mientras los demás muggles ahí gritaban asustados.

–Todo está listo – dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños, iba vestido en un traje muggle en color negro –mi señor – hizo una corta reverencia.

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que hay muggles que apoyan tus ideas sin obligación? – se comenzó a reír con maldad.

-o-o-

–Vaya que has hecho muchos cambios desde que llegaste muchacho – dijo Dumbledore cuando caminaban hacia la enfermería –jamás me hubiese imaginado que lograrías traer a la luz a los Malfoy y sé por Sirius que en el último momento, Bellatrix se redimió –

–Todos tenemos bondad dentro de nosotros profesor, algunos más que otros – sonrió.

–Te he enseñado muy bien muchacho – le puso una mano en su hombro –estoy muy orgulloso de ti –

–Profesor Dumbledore – Mcgonagall apareció de pronto, estaba pálida.

– ¿Sucede algo, Minerva? – preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí, Lord Voldemort – dijo de pronto y los invito a seguirla.

-o-o-

–Buenas noches a todos – dijo el primer ministro con firmeza

–Sé que no son horas para verme por televisión y por lo tanto sé que con solo ver "anuncio especial" muchos ya están rogando por nada malo haya pasado, sin embargo me temo que no les tengo buenas noticias, verán, desde años atrás, siglos enteros quizás, han existido fuerzas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento, fuerzas que en las sombras se han fortalecido pero que con el tiempo han prevalecido, amigos míos, pueblo de Inglaterra y de todos los lugares de la Gran Bretaña, hoy me atrevo a romper las leyes que prohíben hablar de esas fuerzas ocultas para deciros la verdad, una verdad que sorprenderá a muchos y dejará en sospecha a otros, pero que la situación actual me obliga a revelar. Muchas preguntas surgirán y pocas respuestas encontrarán, pero la verdad es que durante años, en las sombras ha existido gente extraordinaria, dotada de un poder inimaginable y cuya existencia ha sido plasmada en fabulas, cuentos fantásticos o ciencia ficción, estoy hablando de una fuerza poderosa y magnifica llamada "magia" y de quienes hablo son de aquellos que con un movimiento de su varita y un pensamiento astuto pueden hacer uso de esta extraña fuerza. Así es, ante ustedes revelo la verdad y es la simple situación de que ocultos en las sombras existen los magos y las brujas, los seres fantásticos y las criaturas mágicas…

–Excelente discurso – una voz interrumpió al ministro –dotado de la sabiduría que alguien como tú puede ofrecer, pero, no me gustan los rodeos, ni la paja –

– ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – Dijo firme –si he de morir, antes de hacerlo quiero hacerlo con la dignidad que alguien como tú desconoce –

–Su patético ministro tiene toda la razón – un hombre de rostro pálido, ojos rojos y con una varita en sus manos apareció detrás del ministro –continua por favor –

–Pueblo británico, esto que están viendo es quizás el último discurso que os dirijo y por más que me duela hacerlo, les aviso que desde hoy – hizo una pausa y apretó los puños, miro fijamente a la cámara y siguió –sin ninguna oposición y con el precio de mi propia vida, yo Edward Wizzer, primer ministro, hago entrega de Gran Bretaña al mago Lord Voldemort –

–Gracias, Wizzer, gracias – dijo con una sonrisa irónica Voldemort –ahora es hora de hacer lo que vine a hacer, _**Avada Kedavra **_–de su varita salió un fogonazo de luz verde y el primer ministro soltó un grito de dolor antes de quedar muerto en su silla.

–Primer Ministro – grito una mujer al fondo, hubo otro fogonazo verde y Voldemort miro fijamente al tembloroso camarógrafo.

–Hola – dijo de forma irónica, era un tono burlón, los muggles detrás del televisor estarían quizás desconcertados –ya lo han escuchado, esto no es ningún juego, los magos y las brujas existen y he sido yo, Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos más poderosos que existen en el mundo quien ha provocado todo lo que sus patéticos lideres han disfrazado como accidentes catastróficos, desastres naturales y sucesos sin explicación; sí, mis amigos muggles, por años los magos hemos permanecido escondidos y en las sombras, pero hoy ya no más misterio, no más esconderse, hoy ustedes van a regresar al lugar que les pertenece en la historia y ese es el de ser la escoria que los magos y las brujas debemos limpiar, por eso, empezaremos por presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Lord Voldemort y desde hoy soy su amo, su señor y su todo, hoy todos deberán responder ante mí y mis fuerzas, aquellos que no lo hagan pagarán con su vida, tal como este patético hombre que se hacía llamar su primer ministro lo hizo y aquellos que se sometan a mí, serán recompensados. Ahora van a conocer las fuerzas que por años han permanecido escondidas, van a sentir el poder de la magia como ninguna otra fuerza, bienvenidos a mi mundo – se soltó a reír con tenebrismo y la emisión termino.

– ¿Ordenes mi señor? – preguntó un mortífago.

–Que comience la bienvenida – sin darles oportunidad de escapar, todo el equipo de prensa del primer ministro comenzó a ser atacado sin piedad.

-o-o-

–Eso es… – dijo Hermione Granger horrorizada.

–Ruin – completo Mcgonagall –un acto horroroso, Lord Voldemort ha matado al primer ministro muggle en las propias narices de los muggles, Merlín… –

–Debemos hacer algo – dijo de pronto Molly Weasley –ese mago no va a detenerse ahora, matará a todo quien se le oponga –

– ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Tonks –ahora Voldemort controla todo por igual, mundo muggle y mágico, no tardará mucho en dar con nosotros –

–Tengo una idea – saltó Harry con decisión –nos llevará tiempo, pero si todos trabajamos en ello podremos dedicarnos a salvar unas cuantas vidas antes de acabar con Voldemort definitivamente –

– ¿Y cómo? – preguntó Mcgonagall.

–Los muggles ya saben que existen los magos y la magia, eso también juega a nuestro favor, antes que todos debemos hacerles saber a los muggles que no todo está perdido –

–Harry eso es una locura – dijo Ron.

–Haber sido hijo adoptivo de un funcionario del gobierno tiene sus ventajas, ¿no? – Todos le miraron sorprendidos –necesito ir a Londres –

Sirius, Ron, Kingsley, Remus, Snape y Malfoy fueron los voluntarios a escoltar a Harry ha Londres, tras despedirse de Ginny y prometiéndole volver, los siete magos salieron de Hogwarts con la firme misión de aparecerse en Londres. Nos les llevo mucho, estaban afuera del edificio que en su piso más alto rezaba "London Times", Harry sonrió al ver que nada le había pasado al edificio, era su única oportunidad, así que dejando a Malfoy, Snape, Kingsley y Remus en la entrada del edificio, Harry y los demás entraron.

–No pueden entrar ahí – grito una voz, Harry se detuvo y Sirius de inmediato saco su varita.

–No, Sirius – dijo Harry con firmeza –hay que ser astutos –

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo el guardia asustado, sacando una especie de bate.

– ¿Ha visto el discurso en la televisión? – preguntó Harry cauteloso, el hombre asintió nervioso.

– ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó de prisa – ¿no ha sido una broma? –

–Me temo que no señor – dijo acercándose tranquilamente hacia él –ese Lord Voldemort hablaba muy enserio –

–Ustedes…son… magos – trago saliva.

–Pero no como él – dijo firme –somos magos, pero somos enemigos de Lord Voldemort, vamos contra sus ideales, ¿me cree? –

– ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de ello? – preguntó con valentía, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–Podemos petrificarlo y luego le borramos la memoria – dijo Sirius apuntándolo nuevamente.

–No, no y no – Harry le miro duramente – ¿cómo se llama? –

–Albert – respondió.

–Bien Albert, ¿ha venido alguien aquí luego de lo sucedido en la televisión? – el guardia negó con la cabeza y Harry se relajó –escúchame bien, necesito llegar cuanto antes al despacho de Daniel Franco, es una cuestión de vida o muerte–

– ¿Prometen no atacarme con eso? – señaló la varita de Sirius, Harry negó con la cabeza y con su mirada obligo a su padrino a guardarla.

– ¿Nos ayudarás? – el guardia asintió.

-o-o-

–Buenas noches – una voz fría hizo a la mujer detenerse con rapidez, los cuatro guardaespaldas que la protegían se pusieron alerta –su majestad –

–Tú – dijo la mujer furiosa – ¿Qué pretendes? –

– ¿No es obvio? – le dijo con burla –vamos alteza, creí que usted era más inteligente –

Sin darles tiempo de nada más, los cuatro escoltas fueron derribados rápidamente por Lord Voldemort, éste miro a la mujer que parecía firme, no titubeaba y le enfrentaba con la mirada – ¿no temes mujer? –

– ¿Por qué abría de temerle a un ser como tú? – le dijo con firmeza –yo soy Victoria, reina de toda Gran Bretaña y yo no le temo a nadie, ni a nada –

– ¿Y a la muerte majestad? – preguntó apuntándola directamente.

–Yo no soy como tú, Lord Voldemort – aquella frase dejo al mago sorprendido –yo contrario a ti, no temo morir –

–Yo no temo a la muerte – dijo firme –yo he vencido a la muerte –

–Sigue engañándote querido, sigue engañándote – se burlo la mujer, los ojos de Voldemort brillaron de la rabia.

–Dos simples palabras y serás historia, vieja decrepita – con un movimiento de varita, Lord Voldemort hizo explotar todos los vidrios de aquella habitación.

–Bonito discurso el de la televisión – dijo sin intimidarse –admiro al primer ministro por desafiarte hasta el último minuto –

– ¿Desafiarme? – Se burlo –él muy idiota moría de miedo –

–Sabes, yo soy Gran Bretaña, yo soy todo en este mundo muggle que quieres conquistar y si piensas que voy a permitir que un payaso como tú venga y haga de las suyas, estás muy equivocado – dijo firme.

–Eres escoria muggle, eso eres – dijo furioso y acercándose peligrosamente a ella – ¿no has visto lo que puedo hacer? –

–Creo que todos lo hemos visto con mucho detalle – una tercera voz hizo a la reina curvar una sonrisa triunfal y Voldemort girarse bruscamente.

–Albus Dumbledore – dijo Voldemort mirando detenidamente al anciano y luego a la reina, ésta sonreía triunfal, sacó un peine de sus ropas y tras acercarse a Voldemort, lo sorprendió con una bofetada, cuando el mago quiso reaccionar la reina desapareció en un brillo azulado.

–Buenas noches Tom – dijo y la batalla comenzó.

-o-o-

Ginny, Mcgonagall, Molly, Hermione y Tonks miraban con nerviosismo la enorme mansión frente a ellas, su misión era muy simple, pero muy complicada a la vez, debían entrar a la mansión Malfoy con las indicaciones que Lucius les había dado y localizar de alguna manera información sobre los horrocruxes verdaderos de Lord Voldemort.

–Hay diez mortífagos vigilando los jardines – dijo Tonks –si les damos batalla como distracción no sé cuantos más acudirán en su ayuda –

– ¿Qué hay de Lord Voldemort? – preguntó Ginny.

–Creo que está en una misión para matar a la reina, si es así, debe estar enfrentándose con Dumbledore – contestó Mcgonagall –eso nos da ventaja –

–Está claro entonces – dijo Molly –Tonks, Minerva y yo, nos quedamos a distraer a los mortífagos, ustedes entren y busquen toda la información que puedan –

–No, es una locura – dijo Hermione –son muchos mortífagos –

–Ustedes hagan su parte – dijo Mcgonagall con decisión, sin darle oportunidad de replica a las chicas lanzó una explosión hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Ginny solo pudo ver a su madre y las demás comenzar a atacar con rapidez al grupo de mortífagos que se acercaba a la entrada, siendo jalada por Hermione se perdieron entre el caos provocado y se dirigieron hasta una ventana de la mansión.

-o-o-

–Gracias Daniel – dijo Harry y colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron.

–Grabaremos el mensaje y Daniel se encargará de filtrarlo en los medios – dijo con una sonrisa –ahora debemos ir a la sala de prensa –

–Oye muchacho – dijo Sirius de pronto deteniéndolo –olvidas una cosa –

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó.

–Somos magos, carajo – dijo irritado – ¿Cómo vamos a grabar un mensaje?, ¿cómo vamos a usar un micrófono?, ¿Qué demonios es transmisión de radio?, ¿Qué mierdas en un radio? –

–Sí, ya sé que somos magos – dijo riendo ante la exasperación de Sirius –pero yo viví mucho tiempo como muggle, así que ustedes solo harán lo que yo les diga –

Estuvieron caminando varios pisos cuando explosiones se escucharon fuera, los mortífagos habían llegado –debemos darnos prisa – dijo Ron.

–Es aquí – Harry empujo la puerta –muy bien, veamos – analizo todo lo que veía –lo tengo –

– ¿Harry? – preguntó Ron con nerviosismo, las explosiones se oían cada vez más cerca.

–Bien, Ron, cuando yo te diga le vas a picar a este botón, jalar esta palanca y girar esta rueda, en el orden que te dije – dijo señalando un enorme tablero –y tú Sirius, te pondrás estos audífonos, cuando escuches mi voz levanta el pulgar y continuaré hablando –

–Muy bien – dijo Ron y vio como Harry fue hasta un sencillo escritorio, se sentó y tomó un micrófono.

– ¿Listos? – preguntó, Ron asintió y Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados levanto el pulgar.

–Antes hay que proteger la puerta – dijo Ron y con su varita apunto la puerta, emitió un sonido de succión y a la señal de Harry apretó el botón rojo frente a él, subió una palanca negra y giro una especie de rueda.

–Queridos amigos de Gran Bretaña – dijo, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido y alzo su pulgar –hace una hora aproximadamente, un mago llamado Lord Voldemort mato a su primer ministro y les ha dicho que deben someterse a él, les informo que no todos los magos somos como él y que hay quienes estamos en su contra, mi nombre es Harry Potter y formo parte de la resistencia anti Voldemort que desde hace años intenta salvaguardar la vida de todos ustedes desde las sombras, hoy hemos llegado muy tarde y Voldemort se ha hecho con el poder, éste mensaje que espero sea escuchado, busca informarles que no pierdan la esperanza, no se dejen amedrentar por Voldemort y sepan que desde ya los magos de la resistencia buscamos una forma de protegerlos, no es ningún juego, ni tampoco una broma de mal gusto, todo esto es verdad, incluso mientras trasmito un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort intentaba entrar a eliminarme, sin embargo, estoy aquí para decirles que no desesperen, nosotros sabemos cómo luchar contra él y… – se detuvo, se escucharon unas explosiones y siguió –debo cortar, escóndanse, no luchen, esperen y nosotros los ayudaremos, apréndanse mi nombre y eso les salvará la vida –

Cuando Harry dejo de transmitir se unió a la batalla, Sirius y Ron ya estaban luchando contra cuatro mortífagos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong>

**¿Como acabo el duelo entre Voldemort y Dumbledore?**

**¿Que información consiguieron Ginny y Hermione?**

**¿Cómo ayudará la Orden a los muggles que ahora saben que los magos existen y que Voldemort quiere acabar con ellos?**

**La guerra apenas comienza...  
><strong>


	11. Luz y Sombra

**Hola actualizando incluso antes del sabado... que ando inspirado...! jajaja muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia... en verdad estoy muy contento porque les ha gustado este universo alternativo.. y complicado que he creado para ustedes.**

**Este capitulo lo considero un capitulo fuerte... les recuerdo que ahora Lord Voldemort se ha apoderado tambien del mundo muggle, asi que veran escenas que quizas les parezcan crueles, duras, que se yo... hay que darle un poco de realismo a esto para que funcione...**

**Lamento si por ahi se me van ciertos detallitos con la ortografía en los parrafos donde narro batallas o algo, ahora les aviso que por aqui entraran nombre de ciudades inglesas, no soy un haz en geografía de Gran Bretaña, pero espero se entienda lo que escribo.**

**Un abrazo enorme a todos los que leen, a los que ponen Phoenix en sus favoritas...**

**por cierto a todos los que quieran seguirme, les dejo mi Facebook.. "Ed Wiz"... un medio donde subo adelantos, resuelvo dudas.. en fin.. cualquier cosa ahi estoy.**

**Saludos a todos.. y disfruten la lectura.**

**Ed Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.<strong>

**Luz y Sombra.**

_Lord Voldemort miraba como Dumbledore curaba sin problemas su brazo derecho, llevaban media hora enzarzados en un duelo de magnitudes épicas, gran parte de la sala "Enrique VII" del palacio de Buckingham había cedido ante la furia de los ataques que ambos desplegaban con la intención de matarse. Voldemort estaba sorprendido, en los ojos de Albus no había aquel dejo de anciano bonachón, sus ojos azules reflejaban ira total, una ira que jamás pensó ver en quien fuera su mentor por algunos años, porque aunque no quisiese admitirlo, Dumbledore era un mago ejemplar que si se lo proponía podía hacerlo papilla sin titubeos._

–_Veo que tu magia ha madurado con el paso del tiempo, Tom – dijo Dumbledore sin bajar su varita._

– _¿Madurar? – Dijo en burla –siempre me disgusto esa forma tuya de nombrar las cosas, como si fueran dignas de adjetivos como ese –_

–_No es cuestión de dignidad, Tom – dijo firme –es más bien una cuestión de respeto hacia aquello que me ha hecho ser lo que soy ahora, un mago con habilidades excepcionales – sonrió con diversión y con un movimiento de varita sorprendió a Voldemort con un rayo azulado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Dumbledore siguió lanzando rayos a una rapidez que el mago oscuro apenas y podía esquivar._

_Dumbledore aparecía y desaparecía antes sus ojos de forma sorprendente, cada que aparecía infinidad de rayos de distintos colores lo atacaban –te has puesto serio, anciano, muy serio – Dumbledore se vio sorprendido por un explosión que destrozó un elegante estante detrás de dónde había aparecido._

–_Sinceramente creo que atrás quedaron los días en los que podía amedrentarte con un simple armario en llamas – suspiro con nostalgia, un dolor en su espalda le había indicado que algo andaba mal –__**Sectumsempra**__ – la maldición de Dumbledore sorprendió el brazo izquierdo de Lord Voldemort, éste chilló de dolor y vio con sorpresa como su brazo comenzó a sangrar profusamente._

–_Vaya que estás cabreado – hizo aparecer un pañuelo plateado y se protegió la herida en el brazo –pero vamos abuelo, ¿realmente pensaste que podías vencerme? –_

–_Admito que sí – esquivo una burbuja negra –pensé que podía vencerte, pero sabes, Tom, hay diferentes formas de vencerte que no tienen que ver con la magia –_

– _¿Ah sí? – preguntó y se vio nervioso, Albus Dumbledore siempre era de aquellos que traían un as bajo la manga y de pronto todo cuadro en su cabeza y su rostro se surco en sorpresa cuando un mortífago apareció en el salón avisando que la mansión Malfoy había sido atacada, que el edificio muggle del periódico London Times había sido visitado por los aliados a Dumbledore y que una grabación se había escuchado en cada radio muggle de Gran Bretaña dónde un chico llamado Harry Potter invitaba a todos a esconderse y esperar a que ellos lo derrotarán – Tú – siseo furioso._

–_Siempre hay formas Tom, siempre las hay – se desapareció sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Lord Voldemort había sido humillado por Albus Dumbledore de una forma que él jamás siquiera llegó a imaginar._

Había pasado un mes desde aquello y las cosas sí que se habían puesto caóticas, toda Gran Bretaña estaba sumida en un caos, los mortífagos eran despiadados y aliados con los muggles que apoyaban las ideas de Voldemort estaban convirtiendo en un total desastre todo. Países como Francia y España se estaban contagiando del cáncer que había surgido en Gran Bretaña, incluso el Ministerio español había cedido sin luchar sus instalaciones a los mortífagos, Francia luchaba, pero sin el respaldo del mermado grupo mágico de Gran Bretaña se las estaba viendo muy difícil, Lord Voldemort había sido muy astuto al derrumbar el estatuto del secreto de forma definitiva, los muggles no podían hacer nada contra una fuerza que jamás imaginaron fuera de fábulas o cuentos, caían como moscas y solo les quedaba morir, ser torturados o confinados en las nuevas prisiones protegidas por los dementores, los hombres lobos y algunos vampiros.

–Manchester finalmente cayó, Albus – Minerva Mcgonagall con varias cicatrices en el rostro miro al anciano, frente a él estaban cuatro de los cinco horrocruxes verdaderos.

– ¿Cómo ha sido? – preguntó en automático.

–Las autoridades locales simplemente no pudieron hacer nada contra los gigantes, las armas muggles son insuficientes contra la magia y al alcalde de Manchester no le quedo más que dimitir de su resistencia – dijo con resignación –además hemos recibido noticias de Harry y Ginny –

–Habla, Minerva – dijo Albus.

–Han logrado rescatar la parte sur de Bristol y establecieron un sortilegio impresionante en un estadio de futbol dónde están refugiando muggles – dijo la mujer con orgullo – Hermione y Ron han logrado con éxito mantener las fortalezas de ese colegio muggle en Oxford, los gemelos Weasley han recuperado el Callejón Diagon; Charlie Weasley está reclutando magos en Rumania; Remus y Tonks han perdido Cambridge pero han dominado el puerto de Dover; Lucius y Draco Malfoy están reclutando magos en Londres; Kingsley ha trasladado a la reina al palacio de Balmoral y ahí le protege; Sirius, Arthur y Molly Weasley intentan salvaguardar a los muggles londinenses, las cosas no están tan mal, Albus–

–Y aún así, Lord Voldemort sigue cobrando fuerza – dijo con tristeza –hace unos minutos recibí una triste noticia, Minerva, Phillipe finalmente ha sido derrotado y ahora Francia está al mando de Antonin Dolohov –

–Pero Albus, aún así, cada día son más las varitas que deciden unirse a nuestro bando, las atrocidades de Voldemort están haciendo que los magos de todo el mundo entren en la refriega – dijo con tranquilidad –deja ya esa melancolía Albus, nunca pensé que lo diría pero me enferma verte así –

–Y es que… – iba a decir, la mujer le miro duramente.

–Albus, ¿no has destruido finalmente cuatro de los cinco horrocruxes de Voldemort?, ¿no has mantenido las líneas a pesar de que las cosas no están tan bien que digamos? y qué decir de los grandes pasos que hemos dado – dijo firme –deja ya de lamentarte, tú no eres ese tipo de persona, eres más que eso –

–He sido un… – dijo suspirando.

–Sí, lo has sido – le interrumpió –pero tenemos trabajo que hacer Albus y aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera hacerte una pregunta –

–La que quieras Minerva – dijo con aquella sonrisa bonachona que lo caracterizada, Mcgonagall sonrió, el viejo director al fin había vuelto.

–Hace meses ya, recuerdo haber visto a un jovencito incapaz de pronunciar un Stupefy con dignidad – dijo y Albus comprendió por donde iba –ahora está haciendo cosas que ni yo misma imagine hacer –

– ¿Me has descubierto, cierto? – preguntó como quien hubiera sido pillado en una travesura.

–Profesor usted… – la mujer palideció y entonces las cosas cuadraron en su cabeza.

–Harry ha estado usando un giratiempo bajo mi supervisión – dijo Albus con una media sonrisa –y gracias a ello y a las bondades de la sala de los Menesteres, hemos convertido una hora de clase, en un magnifico día de enseñanzas –

–Eso es imposible profesor, nadie puede controlar el tiempo así y… – se quedo callada.

–A veces hay situaciones que requieren de todo nuestro empeño, Minerva – dijo firme –yo no iba a permitir que el muchacho fuera un muggle adaptándose a su cambio, el tiempo se nos vino encima y gracias a eso, el muchacho hoy puede hacer más cosas que ninguno de nosotros –

–Pero es… – dijo sorprendida –no es posible, nadie puede… –

–Admito que Harry era un muggle y que no sabía nada de magia, incluso que estaba muriéndose por ello – dijo –pero fue precisamente gracias a Lord Voldemort que Harry se ha vuelto lo que es hoy –

– ¿Profesor? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Cuando Lord Voldemort lo ataco en la mansión Kingston hace ya tiempo y lo dejo al borde de la muerte, su magia, su propio núcleo mágico, reconoció la situación que se presentaba ante él y despertó – dijo con sabiduría –por ese motivo él no dudo en aceptar las palabras de la señorita Weasley como ciertas, por eso acepto sin titubeos lo que la magia aguardaba para él, es como si de pronto hubiese despertado de un coma profundo y recordado de golpe todo –

–No voy entiendo… – decía asombrada.

–Magia antigua, Minerva – dijo sin más –todos han sido trucos de magia antigua, una magia natural y espontanea que solo los elegidos pueden despertar, Harry fue señalado por Lord Voldemort como su igual y de alguna forma ha sido él quien ha creado a su propio verdugo, lo que quiero decirte Minerva, es que la propia naturaleza, la propia magia está haciendo lo suyo para prevalecer y con esto efectivamente quiero decir que Harry Potter es el elegido definitivamente –

–Pero su magia… –

–Él es un muchacho excepcional, sí es cierto que su magia ha sido moldeada mediante trucos y magia ancestral, pero sin duda él es todo un mago ejemplar, es un chico extraordinario capaz de provocar en la gente cosas que sin duda son maravillosas – dijo sonriente –mira lo que ha logrado un muchacho que hace un año no era más que un muggle con "poderes especiales", jamás hubiese pensado ver a Lucius Malfoy y su hijo pelear tan fervorosamente contra el que fuera su señor, y qué decir de Snape, el chico ha logrado con sus actos lo que yo no pude en diez años y eso ya es mucho decir… –

-o-o-

Harry sonreía con satisfacción mientras Ginny terminaba de pronunciar el hechizo que sellaba los sortilegios que protegían el estadio de futbol que habían logrado proteger de los mortífagos, la verdad era que las cosas sí que se habían puesto muy difíciles, en el traslado de los muggles habían tenido que pelear contra una tropa de dementores, una cuadrilla de mortífagos y un grupo de acromantulas, de los veinte magos que habían logrado reclutar en aquella zona de Bristol habían perdido diez, pero estaba seguro que se habían llevado a varios mortífagos también.

–Listo – dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro –vaya que me ha costado levantar el sortilegio –

–Tenemos que estar reforzándolo cada hora, los mortífagos no dudarán en volver y ese grupo de policías muggles no paran de rondar el estadio – le dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar rumbo a donde estaba reunido un grupo de diez personas.

–Me preguntaba cuándo es que al fin tendremos paz – dijo con una sonrisa apagada, Harry le paso el brazo por los hombros y le sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

–Pronto – le dio un beso en la frente –solo falta el diario y después iremos con todo –

–El diario… – dijo la pelirroja.

_Corrían por los pasillos de aquella mansión buscando el despacho en el que según Hermione, se detectaba una cantidad impresionante de magia negra, afortunadamente la distracción que las mujeres estaban armando en la entrada ocasiono mucho jaleo dentro, aunque podían darse cuenta que eran muy pocos mortífagos los que estaban custodiando la mansión, Voldemort realmente era un confiado._

–_Es aquí – dijo Hermione deteniéndose de pronto frente a una puerta de roble, en sus manos llevaba un especie de brújula._

–_**Alohomora **__– la puerta no se movió, Ginny pronunció nuevamente el hechizo y nada paso._

–_No creo que la puerta pueda abrirse con algo tan sencillo, Ginny – dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –si dentro hay una cantidad exagerada de magia negra…lo tengo Gin, magia blanca –_

–_Hermione no… – dijo alzando una ceja._

–_**Expecto Patronum**__ – dijo y una voluta de humo plateado explotó en la puerta, ésta rechino y sin más se abrió._

–_Eres genial, Herms – dijo y ambas chicas entraron, la habitación estaba sumida en media penumbra y ahí por más increíble que pareciera estaban 4 urnas de cristal, dentro estaban el anillo de Gaunt, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y el guardapelo de Slytherin –en verdad Voldemort es tan confiado – dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Hermione se lanzó hacia ella y la tumbo al suelo._

–_No, Ginny – dijo con alivio._

–_Hermione que… – dijo molesta pero entonces cayó en cuenta del porque Hermione se había lanzado sobre ella, una especie de red plateada formaba una barrera entre dónde estaban y las cuatro urnas._

–_Vaya, excelente estrategia – dijo la castaña parándose, miro a Ginny y luego a la red frente a ella –no iba a ser tan sencillo – Ginny vio como la chica rompía la manga de su blusa y la lanzaba hacia la red._

_En un principio la prenda quedó atrapada en la red como si se tratase de una telaraña, sin embargo un instante después ardió en llamas plateadas, Hermione sonrió satisfecha._

– _¿Hermione? – preguntó Ginny._

–_Sí, no hay forma – dijo la castaña con firmeza, Ginny alzo una ceja –para vencer algo tan complicado hay que usar algo de igual condición –_

–_Tú eres la lista aquí – le dijo la pelirroja confundida._

–_Bien, bien – le sonrió –__**Avada Kedavra**__ – un fogonazo verde salió de la varita de Hermione y se estrello con la red, al instante la red plateada comenzó a encenderse hasta que desapareció._

– _¿Hermione? – Ginny vio a la castaña caer el suelo de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

–_Es tan solo un poco de magia negra – dijo con lentitud –ya os explicaré, ahora mira las urnas con cuidado –_

_Nerviosa por la actitud de la castaña, decidió probar con una pedazo de su blusa, sin embargo nada paso, la barrera de hilos que anteriormente le impedía el paso ya no estaba. Miro a Hermione que ya se estaba levantando como si nada hubiese pasado y se relajó –creo que es toda la protección que tenían –_

–_Sí, es lógico – dijo Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja –lo que hemos visto es efectivamente la mejor protección que puede existir para algo como esto –_

–_Pero no te ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupada._

–_No, solo fue un efecto secundario, es como si hubieses lanzado una piedra con mucha fuerza y ésta reboto y te dio en el rostro – sonrió débilmente –ya os explicaré con más calma, ahora lo importante es tomar los cuatro horrocruxes y rogarle a Merlín poder salir de aquí –_

– _¿Y si hay un truco? – preguntó mirando con cautela la urna más cercana a ella, la que contenía el anillo._

–_No creo que lo haya – dijo la castaña con decisión –pero más vale prevenir, __**Incendio **__– una flama fue a dar a la urna del guardapelo que era donde estaba y nada paso, simplemente el cristal desapareció –solo no los toques con tu mano, __**Wingardium Leviosa**__ – el guardapelo flotó._

–_**Stupefy **__– gritó Ginny a todo pulmón, Hermione se giro para verla pensando que la chica había usado el hechizo equivocado contra la urna, pero no lo era, la pelirroja había lanzado el hechizo hacia un mortífago que se les acercaba –creo que nuestra estancia aquí ya no es un secreto – dijo al ver como aparecían otros dos –encárgate de los horrocruxes, creo que pondré en práctica las lecciones que me dio Dumbledore –_

_Hermione solo vio como de la varita de Ginny surgió un escudo dorado que la dejo a ella detrás y luego la pelirroja comenzó a lanzar rayos de distintos colores a las sorprendidos mortífagos._

–Tengo una pregunta en la mente, Harry – le dijo, estaban sentados en una mesa con la forma de Inglaterra – ¿porqué cuatro y no los cinco? –

–Bueno, yo también he pensado mucho en ello, Gin – de su varita surgió una burbuja azul que de inmediato cubrió una parte de Bristol en aquella mesa –pero luego de darle tantas vueltas he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay truco esta vez –

–Pero todo fue tan sencillo – medito la chica y sonrió cuando una miniatura de Ron Weasley parada encima de Oxford se rasco la nariz haciendo que la de Hermione lo riñera –solo esa red y… –

–Imposible sacártelo de la cabeza, ¿verdad? – Sonrió –Ginny, como dijo Hermione, la red de afrodita es una red infalible para protecciones, solo existe un hechizo capaz de deshacerla y ese es el Avada, si tú o Hermione hubiesen intentando cualquier otro hechizo entonces si habría que preocuparse –

– ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Dumbledore me lo explico cuando se le pregunte en una carta hace una semana – se mordió el labio –lamento no habértelo dicho, pero no nos quedo mucho tiempo con esto de Bristol –

– ¿Y se aseguro que los horrocruxes fueran los verdaderos? – le preguntó con insistencia, Harry de nuevo le sonrió mientras separaba la figura de Snape de la de Sirius que se habían comenzado a pelear encima de Surrey.

–Sí, son los verdaderos – dijo –y deja de pensar en ello, Gin, vuelvo a insistir, como siempre Voldemort pensó que solo él es el único en saber de magia antigua, nunca pensó que alguien como Hermione iba a descifrar la protección de la red de afrodita y sobre todo saber cómo evadirla –

-o-o-

Miraba con extrema tranquilidad como unos dementores custodiaban al alcalde de Manchester y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, las armas muggles eran insuficientes contra los hechizos de sus mortífagos y sobre todo contra las criaturas mágicas y aunque media ciudad estaba destrozada por la pequeña guerra que se desato ahí, uno más caía en sus manos.

–Mi señor – dijo Yaxley, quien tras la deserción de Lucius y del propio Severus, se había convertido en el segundo al mando –hemos recibido noticias de que Harry Potter está en Bristol –

– ¿Dumbledore? – preguntó de inmediato.

–Suponemos que sigue en Hogwarts – dijo –las comunicaciones muggles son muy eficientes señor, pero desafortunadamente el área del colegio está muy bien protegida, los aparatos no funcionan igual que en otros lugares –

–Bien, Yaxley – dijo Voldemort con meditación –quiero que ataques Bristol sin cesar, Harry Potter tiene que pagar… –

–Como ordene – comenzó a irse.

–Yaxley – el mortífago se detuvo y miro a su señor con respeto.

– ¿Sí, mi señor? –

–Quiero que me traigas la cabeza de Harry Potter – le ordeno con firmeza –si no vuelvas con ella, bueno, tendré que prescindir de tus servicios –

–Como ordene – volvió a decir –mi señor… ¿Qué hay de los muggles capturados? – preguntó cauteloso.

–Entrégaselos a Greyback – dijo con frialdad –los hombres lobos hoy disfrutaran de esos magníficas cenas que ya son costumbre y no olvides dejarle algo a las acromántulas – el alcalde de Manchester se detuvo y miro con suma sorpresa a Voldemort – ¿lo oyes muggle?, gracias a tus estúpidos intentos de luchar contra una fuerza que te supera has provocado más que desgracias para tu pobre gente–

–Pero si ya tienes lo que quieres – dijo con impotencia –ya te he entregado la ciudad, déjalos en paz –

– ¿Qué hay de divertido en hacer eso? – Sonrió fríamente –además quien da las órdenes soy yo y para tu desgracia tengo muchas bocas que alimentar –

–Bastardo – grito con rabia.

–Ah se me olvidaba – miro a uno de los dementores que flanqueaban al alcalde –dale el beso de las buenas noches – cuando se giro, pudo escuchar el grito de dolor y terror que causaba ser besado por un dementor.

-o-o-

– ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa en bata de dormir? – Harry miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Ginny, ésta vestía una bata de dormir en color dorado.

–Eres un pesado – le dijo haciendo puchero –he conseguido esto de una chica llamada Joane, así que no te quejes – se acomodo en la cama enfrente de la del chico.

– ¿Me has visto quejarme? – Le guiño el ojo –solo estoy halagándote mujer –

–Pues tu tono no suena para nada halagador – le miro fijamente.

–Mujeres… – murmuro mirando a la chica meterse a la cama de enfrente.

–Mañana tenemos que planear una estrategia para intentar quitar de en medio a ese tal Avery – dijo la pelirroja acomodando su almohada –con Avery fuera de combate todo el norte de Bristol será nuestro –

–Eres ambiciosa – sonrió –pero me gusta tu idea – la vio acomodarse y apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche.

–Hasta mañana, Harry – dijo la pelirroja.

–Ginny… – dijo Harry luego de un rato.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó.

–Me encantas – dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia el techo.

–Tú también, Harry – dijo con la voz algo amortiguada por la almohada.

–Ginny… – insistió luego de otra pausa.

– ¿Sí? – volvió a preguntar.

–Me fascinas – nuevamente sonrió, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

–Tú también, Harry – contestó –ahora hay que dormir –

–Ok – dijo mordiéndose el labio y espero un poco más –Ginny… –

– ¿Sí, Harry? – preguntó intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero se notaba un poco el fastidio en su voz.

–Me enloqueces – dijo sonriendo con picardía, escucho una tos y un golpe de almohada.

–Harry… – dijo –tú también amor, ahora, ¿dormimos? –

–Sí, lo siento… – dijo, espero un buen lapso de tiempo y nuevamente hablo –Ginny… – escucho un quejido.

– ¿Qué quieres Harry? – Harry sonrió, amaba molestarla de aquella manera.

–Te amo – dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz, cerró sus ojos y espero unos momentos, escuchó ruidos de pisadas y al instante una cabellera pelirroja en bata dorada apareció junto a su cama.

– ¿No pudiste habérmelo pedido abiertamente? – Harry se hizo a un lado, la chica sonrió y se acostó a su lado –descarado… –

–Te amo pelirroja – dijo abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él como si se tratase de su oso de peluche –lo sabes, ¿verdad? –

–Merlín Harry – se acurruco más –de no ser porque estamos en guerra y en cualquier momento esa puerta se puede abrir – giro su rostro, le susurro cosas al oído al moreno y este se sonrojo profusamente mientras Ginny reía dándole la espalda.

–Pues… – dijo girándola hacia él y quedando frente a frente –Seamus se encargará de los sortilegios las siguientes tres horas antes de mi turno y… – le beso la frente –y tu turno no es sino hasta mañana… – la nariz –y somos magos… – una mejilla –podemos trabar un poco la puerta y… – la otra mejilla –ya sabes, nada complicado… – finalmente apreso sus labios con intensidad, la pelirroja correspondió y el juego de caricias comenzó.

La pelirroja de inmediato se colocó encima del chico sin dejar de besarlo cuando la puerta se abrió con estrepito, Seamus Finningan se percato de la situación y se sonrojo, sin embargo, Ginny con una habilidad sorprendente se tiro al suelo del otro lado de la cama, Harry tosió nervioso y miro al interruptor –Nos atacan Harry –

– ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó rápidamente, Ginny ya se había levantado y se estaba acomodando su desordenada bata.

–Unos treinta – dijo desviando su mirada hacia las paredes –y no solo ellos Harry, hay dementores, hombres lobos y acromántulas –

– ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que caigan las barreras? – preguntó Ginny con rapidez.

–Diez minutos cuando mucho – dijo

–_**Expecto Patronum**_ – de la varita de Harry salieron dos ciervos plateados, luego murmuro una especie de cantico y se esfumaron –no nos queda más que hacerles frente en lo que recibimos la señal para la evacuación –

–Yo me encargo de los escudos de refuerzo para evitar que lleguen a los muggles – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

–Perfecto – se puso de pie, con un movimiento de varita sus ropas de dormir cambiaron y miro a la pelirroja con mucho detenimiento –si todo sale como lo planeamos, nos veremos en _Portishead_, si no he llegado en una hora dile a Susan que refuerce el puerto y las murallas–

–Te amo, Harry – le dio un beso con rapidez y ambos se desaparecieron junto a Seamus.

-o-o-

Yaxley miraba con mucho detenimiento el estadio frente a él –hemos rodeado todo el estadio señor – dijo un muggle vestido de policía.

–Bien, bien – sonrió –si intentan escapar dispárenles con esas armas que tienen –

–Pero señor – dijo el hombre, quien había resultado ser el comandante de la policía de Bristol –no podemos dispararle a inocentes… ese no era el plan –

–Lo que piense un sucio muggle como tú me importa muy poco – dijo sacando su varita y apuntándolo –tú accediste a cumplir las órdenes de Lord Voldemort al pie de la letra –

–Pero hay niños, ancianos, mujeres… – insistió.

–Entonces debiste pensarlo muy bien antes de jurarle lealtad ciega a mi amo, ¿no? – dijo con burla –ahora quiero que le ordenes a tu grupo que esté alerta, no quiero que nadie salga vivo de este estadio, ¿queda claro? –

–Pero señor… – dijo nervioso.

–_**Avada Kedavra**_ – de la varita de Yaxley salió un rayo verde matando al hombre –tú… – señalo a un policía que seguía a aquel hombre – ¿cómo te llamas? –

–Igor… – dijo mirando como su jefe estaba tirando en el suelo sin vida.

–Bueno Igor, desde hoy eres el jefe de ese grupo que dirigía este hombre – dijo con firmeza –las ordenes son las mismas, ¿alguna objeción? –

–No señor, ninguna – se agacho, tomó la placa del cuerpo de su ex jefe y sin más salió de ahí con rapidez.

–Perfecto… simplemente perfecto – murmuro y sus ojos nuevamente observaron el estadio – ¿Cuánto falta? – le preguntó a un grupo de diez mortífagos que lanzaban rayos dorados hacia una especie de burbuja roja que rodeaba al estadio.

–Cinco minutos… solo cinco – dijo.

–Bien – sonrió aún más cuando escucho un ruido desgarrador en el cielo, sus ojos vieron como unas figuras de piedra, chillaban y volaban alrededor de la burbuja –no saldrás vivo de aquí, Potter –

-o-o-

–_**Salvio Hexia**_ – murmuro Ginny, se escucho una especie de succión y una inmensa burbuja roja rodeo al grupo de muggles frente a ella, eran alrededor de trescientas personas entre mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos –Escúchenme muy bien, pensamos que podríamos mantener las líneas un buen tiempo pero desafortunadamente estamos bajo ataque, dentro de esta burbuja estamos protegidos hasta que nos den la señal y podamos ser trasladados a zona segura – dijo con seguridad –cuando os diga, quiero que se tomen de las manos, cerrarán sus ojos y contendrán el aliento, al instante estarán a salvo –

– ¿Qué sucederá? – preguntó una mujer.

–Los vamos a evacuar usando un traslador – señalo un balón de futbol ponchado encima de un taburete –es un medio mágico que nos transportará de un lugar a otro –

– ¿Estaremos seguros? – insistió la mujer.

–Si hacen todo lo que os diga, prometo que estarán a salvo – sonrió débilmente –escuchen bien, tendremos una fracción de segundo para trasladarnos cuando me den la señal, así que no duden en hacer lo que les dije –

– ¿A dónde nos llevarán? – preguntó un anciano.

–Primero nos trasladaremos el aeropuerto de Bristol que es un lugar seguro y de ahí todos tomarán un segundo traslador que los llevará hasta un hospital en Portishead, dónde una mujer llamada Susan Bones los organizará y protegerá –

-o-o-

– ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? – preguntó Seamus lanzando un rayo rojo a una de las estatuas de piedra que los atacaban.

–Gárgolas – dijo Harry y esquivo un rayo verde que le paso muy cerca.

–Nada les afecta – dijo golpeando en la mandíbula a un mortífago y luego lanzando un rayo azulado sobre otro.

–Gárgolas… – dijo Harry con meditación, soltó una patada y luego derribo un par de acromántulas –no lo sé Seamus, no lo sé –

–Cuidado Alicia – grito Seamus de pronto, la mujer reacciono justo a tiempo, sin embargo, la garra de una gárgola le destrozo la espalda.

– ¿Qué diría Hermione? – pensaba Harry mientras se protegía de una gárgola y luego lanzaba un par de redes sobre otro par de acromántulas.

Hubo una explosión terrible, Harry se giro y vio como el escudo que protegía a los muggles al centro del estadio explotaba y los hombres lobos se lanzaban sobre la multitud, vio la melena de Ginny al frente de un grupo de diez magos y brujas que comenzaron a lanzar rayos con rapidez. Las gárgolas revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de todos, rasguñando y abalanzándose sobre los desprotegidos, todo era un caos, mortífagos atacando por doquier, acromántulas llevándose víctimas en telarañas, hombres lobos mordiendo y matando sin piedad a cuantos podían y los dementores alimentados por el pánico y el sufrimiento de todos los muggles al centro del estadio disfrutaban besando a quienes se les atravesaban.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa con la señal? – Harry se saco un colmillo de acromántula de su brazo gritando en el proceso –esto es una locura –

–Harry, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Seamus acercándose al chico, traía el rostro ensangrentado.

–Fuego – dijo de pronto –usaremos fuego –

– ¿Harry? – Seamus derribo a dos hombres lobos con rapidez cuando estos iban sobre una mujer y su hijo.

Sin responder a la pregunta de Seamus, Harry alzo su varita hacia el cielo y tras pronunciar un par de palabras un potente llamarada surgió de su varita, golpeo a una gárgola haciéndola añicos al instante –Cúbreme Seamus – el chico asintió y desvió una maldición que volaba hacia Harry, el moreno siguió lanzando con rapidez rayos de fuego hacia las sorprendidas gárgolas.

–Excelente jugada, Potter – Seamus salió volando con estrepito y cayó encima de un grupo de acromántulas que de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él aturdido chico –pero es hora de que mueras –

-o-o-

El pecho de Ginny subía y bajaba producto del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, algo había pasado y todo se había ido al carajo. Lo único que quedaba era evacuar a cuantos pudieran hacia los vestidores del estadio, si que los estaban atacando con ganas, de hecho no sabía cómo era que aún estaba en pie ante tantos enemigos atacándolos, hombres lobos, dementores, acromántulas, gárgolas y mortífagos a las vez, decenas de muggles habían caído como moscas, de los trescientos muggles que protegían, debían de quedar alrededor de cien, si es que era optimista.

–Ginny – grito Hannah Abbott –los muggles no pueden salir del estadio –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándola con sorpresa.

–Los policías muggles le disparan a todo el que sale – dijo con frustración –un grupo fue abatido y no me queda duda que rodean el estadio –

–Asquerosos traidores – dijo rabiosa – ¿alguna señal? – le preguntó.

–Zacharias y Parvati han logrado evacuar a decenas de muggles hacia el aeropuerto usando los trasladores de reserva – dijo –esto es una masacre –

– ¿Has visto a Harry? – le preguntó nerviosa, escucharon una explosión y su ubicación fue revelada al caer las gradas que las protegían.

–Sí – esquivo un rayo azulado –está peleando con Yaxley por la entrada a los vestidores de visitantes – gritó de dolor cuando una gárgola le golpeo en la cabeza.

–Maldita sea – lanzó un rayo verde a un mortífago que torturaba a un par de ancianos, miro como Hannah se deshacía de la gárgola con un sencillo "Incendio" y luego corrió a ayudar a la dolorida pareja de ancianos.

-o-o-

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? – preguntó Susan Bones al ver a Ron Weasley entrar seguido de Hermione.

–Nos han relevado – sonrió débilmente

–Ernie y Padma – contestó Hermione en automático, Susan asintió y luego miro la enorme mesa con forma de Inglaterra frente a ella – ¿pasa algo? –

Sin embargo, no hubo más que decir, las figuras de Harry y Ginny en Bristol alzaban sus varitas lanzando chispas rojas. –Llevan así ya una hora – dijo Susan –no he podido moverme de aquí, están evacuando Bristol y llevo recibiendo brigadas de refugiados de forma paulatina –

– ¿Ellos están aquí? – preguntó de inmediato Ron, aunque Hermione sabía que tanto Harry como Ginny seguían en Bristol, el mapa lo señalaba.

–No – dijo Susan con desesperación –no he recibido noticias de nadie, he mandado un grupo a averiguar, pero la profesora Sprout nos filtro información de que los mortífagos están vigilando muy de cerca las murallas aquí en _Portishead_, así que estoy atada de manos–

–Entonces iremos – dijo Ron con decisión, Hermione asintió.

–No pueden aparecerse en Bristol, Ron – dijo Susan con frustración –los mortífagos han lanzado sortilegios, solo pueden aparecerse de dentro hacia fuera, no al revés –

–Malditos bastardos – dijo golpeando el mapa con fuerza, éste trastabillo pero se quedo en su lugar.

– ¿Cómo se están trasladando entonces hasta acá? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

–Hace unos minutos llegó de Bristol Hannah Abbott con un grupo de diez muggles – dijo y al ver como Hermione no entendía siguió –han estado teniendo que improvisar trasladores al agotar los de reserva, como dije, nadie entra, solo salen –

– ¿Cuánto es de aquí a Bristol en automóvil? – preguntó Ron insistente, estaba cabreado.

–No llegarías a tiempo – dijo Susan –solo queda esperar – hubo una luz azulada y un grupo de veinte personas aparecieron en aquel lugar, Seamus Finningan iba al frente.

–Merlín – dijo Seamus, tenía arañazos, sangre, golpes, era un milagro que estuviese ahí parado.

–Seamus – Susan de inmediato apretó un botón, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de seis personas entraron, guiaron a los sorprendidos y aturdidos muggles fuera de aquel enorme salón.

– ¿Harry, Ginny? – le preguntó de inmediato Ron.

–No lo sé – dijo yendo hasta el pequeño bar de aquel salón, tomó un vaso con hielos y se lo puso en la cabeza, una botella de whiskey y le dio un generoso trago –pero todo es una mierda en Bristol –

-o-o-

–_**Avada Kedavra**_ – el rayo verde impacto el pecho de un sorprendido Yaxley, Harry Potter soltó un grito triunfal al verlo caer el vacío sin vida –bastardo… – se llevo las manos a su costado, estaba sangrando y le dolía como el carajo.

–Harry – una voz lo hizo girarse, Ginny corría hacia él.

–Ginny – suspiro con alivio, ¿cómo había acabado en las tribunas más altas del estadio?, no lo sabía, ¿cómo lo había encontrado Ginny?, tampoco, pero le aliviaba verla ahí.

–No podemos hacer nada más – dijo la pelirroja acercándose hasta él, le reviso la herida y maldijo por la bajo –tendremos que abandonar… –

–No – tosió y miro con horror la panorámica, todo era caos bajo ellos, rayos volando por todos lados, muggles muriendo por montones.

–Nos superan en número Harry, no hay nada más que podamos hacer – suspiro con tristeza, con su varita detuvo el sangrado en el costado de Harry –debemos ceder el terreno –

–Lo siento – murmuro sin despegar la vista del desalentador panorama al instante que la sensación del traslador lo envolvió y sus ojos enfocaron a Susan Bones, ésta soltó un grito de júbilo al verlo y luego todo se puso negro.

-o-o-

–Mi señor… – Lord Voldemort dejo de torturar a uno de los muggles al que intentaba sonsacar el paradero de la reina y miro a Greyback.

– ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó.

–Hemos recuperado Bristol – dijo con nerviosismo.

– ¿Harry Potter? – preguntó alzando su varita hacia Greyback, éste trago saliva y lo miro con mucho nerviosismo.

–Logró eliminar a Yaxley y escapo – contestó y al instante se doblo de dolor al sentir la maldición de tortura sobre él.

–Mocoso del carajo – Greyback respiro aliviado al verlo girarse – ¿Qué tan dañado quedo Bristol? –

–La batalla se concentro solo en el estadio mi Lord – dijo el hombre lobo –de los trescientos muggles que según la policía local informo estaba resguardado se logró eliminar a unos ciento cincuenta y capturar a cincuenta –

–Me agradan los números – sonrió con malicia, el muggle que anteriormente era torturado miro con horror a Greyback, aquello era atroz – ¿bajas del grupo "antivoldemort"? – se burlo.

–Ninguna – nuevamente soltó un chillido de dolor al verse sometido a la tortura, el muggle sonrió con mucha satisfacción al oír aquello –y hemos perdido toda la zona de Portishead definitivamente –

– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, muggle? – Voldemort miro con rabia al muggle que comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Le escupió –es lamentable que muchos "muggles" como nos llamas estén cayendo, sin embargo, esos magos en tu contra sí que te están pateando el culo y aunque sé que voy a morir, sé también que tu fin está muy cerca –

–Infeliz – le hizo un profundo corte en el hombro, el muggle gritó de dolor, sin embargo le siguió sosteniendo la mirada –por última vez, ¿dónde está esa patética mujer que llamas Reina? –

–Vete al carajo – sosteniéndose el hombro por el dolor, comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

– ¿Sabes que puedo leer tu mente y extraer todos tus recuerdos cuando mueras? –dijo ignorando la burla de aquel muggle.

–Sí, por eso, es un placer servir a mi patria – sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el muggle se hecho una pastilla a la boca, grito de dolor y cayó muerto en el suelo.

-o-o-

–Majestad – dijo Kingsley mirando a la mujer con mucha solemnidad, ésta leía tranquilamente unos diarios.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la mujer.

–El grupo de Harry Potter perdió Bristol – le dijo sin más, la mujer destrozó los diarios con rapidez y le miro fijamente.

– ¿Bajas? – preguntó.

–Ciento cincuenta muertos y cincuenta prisioneros – suspiro.

–Dios mío – se llevo las manos al pecho con aflicción – ¿qué hay del muchacho? – preguntó luego de un minuto en silencio.

–Escapo, Susan Bones en Portishead nos ha reportado que esta delicado pero recuperándose – dijo –además se logró recuperar en su totalidad la ciudad –

–Eso es una buena noticia – dijo la mujer aliviada – ¿ahora dime la mala? –

–Tenemos que trasladarle de Balmoral – dijo –nos han informado que el grupo mortífago entro a la casa de Duddley Charm, así que ya no es seguro estar aquí, aunque Escocia ha sido atacada en menor importancia que Inglaterra, es mejor estar prevenidos –

–Pobre Duddley – dijo la reina –fue uno de mis mejores jefes de prensa, ¿a dónde me trasladarán ahora? –

–A un refugio frente a la bahía de Woodhill al norte de Portishead – dijo –considerando que es la primera ciudad recuperada en su totalidad, Albus Dumbledore ha dado la orden de levantar un encantamiento Fidelio en toda la ciudad –

– ¿Ese hechizo que oculta de la vista de todos un lugar? – preguntó asombrada.

–Así es madame – sonrió –solo el guardián secreto puede revelar la ubicación del lugar y a esa persona la hemos confinado en un lugar protegido por más sortilegios –

–Cuando recuperemos todo –dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa –nombrare una ciudad en honor a Dumbledore, creo que se lo ha ganado a pulso –

–Con qué nos permita convivir en paz luego de todo esto, será suficiente majestad – dijo Kingsley

–Téngalo por seguro, todos ustedes me han demostrado que no todos los magos son malvados como ese payaso de Lord Voldemort – se puso de pie –ahora porque no me hablas más de ese magnífico hechizo llamado Fidelio –

-o-o-

–Mi señor – dijo Avery –traigo muy malas noticias para usted –

–Habla – Voldemort estaba parado en medio del estadio en Bristol.

–No podemos acercarnos a Portishead – dijo –ni verla, ni acercarnos, ni contactar con nadie, es como si ya no existiera –

– ¿Qué demonios dices? – le miro con sorpresa.

–Creemos que han lanzado un Fidelio en toda la ciudad – dijo Avery inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente.

–Eso es imposible – dijo –ni yo mismo soy capaz de hacer algo así –

–Albus Dumbledore – contestó Avery, Voldemort maldijo y miro duramente al grupo de mortífagos frente a él.

– ¿Ordenes? – preguntó el mortífago, Voldemort permaneció quieto, de pronto vino a la mente su diario, su preciado diario, su último horrocrux y rogaba a Merlín, por primera vez en toda su vida, que no lo encontrarán.

–Pensé que al declararle la guerra al mundo muggle todo sería más fácil – murmuraba para sí mismo –ese Dumbledore es más astuto de lo que pensé –

–Señor – dijo un hombre vestido en un traje negro –lamento informarle que el castillo de Balmoral está vacío –

–Pero se supone que ahí estaba resguardada su reina – dijo Voldemort mirando al muggle frente a él – ¿no me lo ha hecho saber tu famoso servicio secreto? –

–Sí, señor – dijo el muggle nervioso –pero lamentablemente la han trasladado justo antes de llegar al lugar –

– ¿Qué haremos mi señor? – preguntó Avery

–Pensar Avery, pensar – dijo caminando hacia al grupo de prisioneros, éstos le miraban con terror –por lo pronto, cincuenta muggles menos no afecta en nada, ¿oh sí? –

–Me temo que no – dijo el muggle con satisfacción, miro la suplica en los ojos del grupo capturado, sin embargo les dio la espalda –cuanto menos basura, mejor –

–Así se habla – dijo con malicia y se giro, miro a Avery con suma firmeza –pero creo que ya es suficiente, enciérrenlos en Azkaban –

–Como ordene mi señor – Avery dio la orden y los dementores comenzaron a rodear a los muggles.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore tomaba un par de pociones mientras Madame Pompfrey le miraba detenidamente – ¿contenta? –

–Sí – dijo la mujer –la primer poción restaurará su magia y la segunda tu estado de salud, mira que realizar un Fidelio a tu edad y en una ciudad, Merlín, es un milagro que sigas con vida –

–Aún tengo un colegio que habilitar luego de esto, Poppy, no me iré tan fácil – le sonrió bonachón.

–Albus – Minerva entro con rapidez a la enfermería –traigo excelentes noticias –

–Habla, Mine – dijo con tranquilidad.

–Escocia es un lugar seguro – su voz era de alegría pura.

– ¿No entiendo, Minerva? –

–Tras el ultraje cometido al castillo de Balmoral luego del escape de la reina, el gobierno escocés se puso histérico y logró deshacerse de los muggles aliados a Voldemort – dijo satisfecha – hubo un levantamiento monumental en todos lados y los magos escoceses han logrado repeler las fuerzas de Voldemort, capturado algunos mortífagos y deshacerse de las criaturas mágicas que lo apoyaban –

–Eso es una excelente noticia – dijo sonriente –pero Voldemort no se quedará tan tranquilo ahora que hemos recuperado, ¿toda Escocia, dices? – la mujer asintió.

–Se han levantando barreras mágicas por toda la frontera con Inglaterra, yo misma he ayudado con los sortilegios– dijo – y mis hermanos hicieron un gran trabajo así que ahora los magos escoceses están listos para ayudar a acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas –

–Solo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer – dijo el mago poniéndose de pie –dar con ese diario –

–Así es – dijo la mujer – ¿cómo esta Potter? –

–Bien, solo han sido unas cuantas heridas que los sanadores pudieron sacar adelante bajo la supervisión de Poppy aquí presente – la mujer se sonrojó.

-o-o-

–Escocia – Voldemort miraba el mapa frente a él –así que después de todo, los hermanos Mcgonagall son buenos reclutadores –

–Así es, mi señor – dijo Runcorn –aunque el gobierno muggle ha tenido mucho que ver, creo que haber irrumpido así en el castillo de Balmoral les toco el nervio –

–Claro – dijo el mago sin mirarlo –ahí estaba la reina después de todo, creyeron que al fin la habíamos atrapado –

–Mi señor – la puerta se abrió de golpe, Greyback entro con rapidez.

–Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para irrumpir así – le dijo con dureza.

–Los hermanos Carrow – dijo jubiloso.

– ¿Qué hay con ellos? – preguntó.

–Han matado a Kingsley – dijo, Voldemort le miro confundido.

– ¿Y eso que relevancia tiene? – preguntó el mago oscuro alzando su varita contra el hombre lobo.

–Que Kingsley Shacklebolt es el mago de la Orden encargado de la seguridad y protección de la reina de Gran Bretaña – dijo sin ocultar su júbilo –Alecto y Amycus los atraparon cuando pasaron por York –

Un brillo de júbilo se vio en los ojos de Lord Voldemort, al fin, la tenía en sus manos, con la muerte de aquella mujer le moral del bando contrario caería bastante –díganle a ese muggle que nos apoya que preparé todo, quiero que la muerte de la anciana salga en todo el mundo –

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro, <span>NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO<span> Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...  
><strong>


	12. Decisiones Díficiles

**Este cap es muy corto, lo sé, pero la justificación es que es parte del final, es un capitulo muy sencillo y simple que prepara la historia para el siguiente capitulo que es el final de la historia.  
><strong>

**Un enorme abrazo y saludo y lamento actualizar tan tarde, estoy agoviado con mi vida muggle en estos momentos y si he subido este cap tan pequeño y corto, lo siento, es lo que pude escribir con mucha dedicacion para ustedes en estos momentos extraños.  
><strong>

**Gracias Natty ;) por alegrarme el dia la mayoria de las veces.  
><strong>

**Saludos.  
><strong>

**Ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Decisiones Díficiles.<br>**

Ira, rabia, frustración, infinidad de sentimientos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo como nunca antes le había sucedido, las cosas estaban mal, iban mal y no le quedaba ninguna duda que su fin estaba muy cerca y fue cuando comprendió que el peor error que pudo haber cometido fue declararle la guerra abiertamente al mundo muggle. Muchos magos de todos lados se alzaron furiosos por aquello y sus fuerzas se iban limitando cada vez más, Bellatrix le había fallado, Malfoy se le había revelado, todos sus bastiones, sus capitanes de batalla, todos habían perecido y ahora tenía que sortearse con esos imbéciles de los hermanos Carrow, Dolohov o el inmundo de Greyback. ¿Cómo había llegado el mago más temido de todos los tiempos a eso?

– ¿Porqué no estoy en Londres? – preguntó con esa rabia que lo caracterizaba, Greyback desvió su mirada.

–Mi señor… – dijo nervioso –hemos perdido Londres hace una semana –

–Hemos perdido todo, pedazo de basura – lo abofeteo –todo, ¿Cómo fue posible esto? –

–Son muchos magos en nuestra contra y… – otra bofetada.

–Y una mierda – dijo furioso y saco su varita –todo esto es culpa de lo mediocres que me han resultado ser todos ustedes, incompetentes y basura – Greyback se estremeció bajo la Cruciatus.

–Pero seguimos ganando batalla, mi señor – dijo recuperándose.

– ¿Cómo? – Le miro con rabia –explícamelo, porque yo no entiendo cómo es que estoy escondido en Surrey, ¿lo comprendes inmundo?, ¡escondido!, yo, el amo y señor, el mago más temido de todos–

–Pero aún tenemos la posibilidad de contraatacar, podemos ganarles usando todo, mi señor – dijo nervioso.

–No, no podemos – dijo firme y a la vez frustrado –su reina me ha vencido, ¿no lo comprendes?, Dumbledore me ha vencido, Potter me ha vencido, estoy acabado –

–No, mi señor, aún… –

–Cállate – lo abofeteo nuevamente –lo único que me queda es Harry Potter, el chico vendrá a mí, luego de lo que haremos está noche ten por seguro que vendrá –

– ¿Se refiere a la captura de Sirius Black? – preguntó Greyback.

–No es mi carta fuerte, no es mi as bajo la manga – dijo girándose y moviendo su varita entre sus dedos con tranquilidad –pero deberá funcionar… –

–Pues yo pienso que es una estupidez – se escuchó una voz, Greyback dio un respingo –no has podido ni con toda tu magia lograr lo que has prometido, ¿qué te hace pensar que el chico será nuestra última oportunidad? – un muggle vestido de negro miraba a Voldemort.

Dos serpientes lo apresaron de inmediato, Voldemort caminaba hacia él con mucha determinación –confiar en basuras como tú resulto ser una estupidez – le hizo un profuso corte en la mejilla –un chiste, una cosa inútil, ahora haremos las cosas de una forma más siniestra –

–Tú me prometiste ayudarme a tener el poder, tú… –

–Yo prometo muchas cosas y siempre he sido de los que rompen sus promesas – hubo un fogonazo verde –llévate a esta basura y trae ante mí a Sirius Black –

–Mi señor… – hizo una señal respetuosa y se fue arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de aquel muggle.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore miraba con mucho detenimiento a la mujer frente a él, se encontraban en un enorme palacio frente a las costas del poblado de Portishead, llevaban una hora discutiendo temas que les concernían a ambos sobre el futuro de Gran Bretaña.

–Debo admitir que el hecho de que sigamos discutiendo tan apasionadamente es gracias a la prodigiosa mente y habilidades de Kingsley – dijo la mujer con firmeza –pero tampoco he de negar que es precisamente por la magia que mi país está sumido en tanto caos –

–Un caos innecesario, como se lo he hecho ver cada que puedo – dijo Dumbledore –Lord Voldemort hizo algo que no debió hacer y cómo puede darse cuenta eso ha sido lo que está ocasionando su parcial derrota –

–Insisto – dijo en ese tono firme que caracterizaba a alguien como ella.

–Y yo insisto que una persona como usted está consciente que no solo Voldemort puede hacer magia – dijo en un tono también firme, la mujer abrió muchos los ojos.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? – preguntó.

– ¿Lo suyo no lo es? – le regreso, ambos se miraron fijamente y luego la mujer se puso de pie.

– ¿Cuándo podre salir de este encierro? – preguntó de nuevo, en un tono más calmado.

–Aunque ya hemos recuperado casi toda Inglaterra es indispensable que siga oculta y protegida – dijo –entiéndalo majestad, usted es hasta ahora el muggle de mayor poder e importancia para todos los muggles ingleses, su palabra sigue siendo ley entre ellos y si usted cae, los demás lo harán –

–Pero yo soy la reina de toda Gran Bretaña – insistió –no una prisionera, una recluida, no señor, yo debo estar ahí fuera con mi gente –

–Muy bien – sin darle tiempo de nada se apareció en la calles de Londres junto a la sorprendida mujer, Albus siempre había sido un hombre bonachón, de mucha paciencia, pero luego del incidente entre Kingsley, la reina y los Carrow, pero la soberana lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en aquella calle, un par de dementores comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, la reina miro a Dumbledore con terror y luego a las criaturas que se desplazaban hacia ellos –detenga esto, se lo ordeno – dijo aterrada.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a ellos, la reina se dio cuenta que no iban contra ellos, un par de policías muggles comenzaron a disparar sus armas en contra de aquellos seres, sin embargo nada pasaba, los dementores se lanzaron sobre el primer policía y sin piedad uno de ellos le dio un beso, el policía se movió violentamente y luego cayó inerte al suelo; el segundo policía intento huir, pero sucedió lo mismo.

–Aunque ya hemos recuperado Londres y muchas ciudades de Inglaterra, todo sigue siendo tan inseguro como lo acaba de ver – dijo Albus con tranquilidad, la reina estaba atónita y miraba a los policías en el suelo –por ese motivo es indispensable que permanezca donde está y me permita solucionar todo esto –

– ¿Promete usted que si todo esto termina jamás volverá a pasar algo como esto? – le preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

-o-o-

Un hombre de cabellos negros miraba con mucha determinación el hombre frente a él, Sirius Black sabía perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad alguna de escapar de las garras de Voldemort y por ese motivo sabía que intentar algo por librarse sería más que una muerte segura.

–Sabes que es lo que encuentro sumamente satisfactorio – dijo Voldemort con firmeza –el hecho de que si te mato en este instante el linaje de la familia Black quedará extinto –

–Bastardo – escupió.

–Primero fue Bellatrix, admito que su muerte me sorprendió – dijo burlón –luego supe de lo que tu hermano Regulus hizo y aunque no me sorprendió, supe que era el segundo Black que moriría por mi causa – Sirius apretó los puños –luego Andrómeda, pobre estúpida e ingenua – Voldemort daba vueltas alrededor de un encolerizado Sirius –y finalmente Narcisa, cuatro Black, Sirius, cuatro Black han muerto por mi causa y por lo visto hay uno más que está a punto de hacerlo –

–Te hemos vencido, mi muerte quizás sea inevitable, pero sé que tu fin está cerca – dijo firme –y vas a pagar todas tus canalladas y el haber manchado el honor de los Black –

–Sí, sé que han estado ganando muchos puntos a favor – dijo –por aquí y por allá son mis mortífagos los que están cayendo –

– ¿Lo ves? – Se burlo –no tienes más que hacer que pagar tus crímenes, tus locuras y tus canalladas –

–Sabes, Black – dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad, algo inusual –podré estar al borde de perder esta guerra, pero hay algo que ni tú, ni tu panda de amigos aprecian tanto como yo –

– ¿Ah sí? – Dijo burlón –como el hecho de que tengas que estar escondido aquí, en Surrey –

–Cállate – le dio una bofetada –lo que quiere decirte es que tu amado ahijado, tu preciado Harry Potter debe morir si quieren triunfar –

– ¿Crees que lo mataremos para ganar la guerra? – Comenzó a burlarse –eres un ingenuo y un tarado, nadie te va a entregar a Harry, así sigamos con esto por siglos enteros –

–Creo que todos ustedes están en la idea de que si encuentran mi preciado diario – dijo con meditación, Sirius le miro detenidamente –entonces yo seré mortal y podre, ¿Cómo lo decías?, ah sí, pagar por mis crímenes y más –

–No lo creemos, estamos seguros – dijo firme.

–Entonces, dime Black, ¿qué pensarías si supieras que no hay uno, si no dos horrocruxes más ahí fuera? – aquello hizo a Sirius titubear.

–Que estás tarado – se burlo, recibió una bofetada más –Dumbledore destruyó todos tus horrocruxes y hemos corroborado que no hay más, además esa serpiente asquerosa que también era un horrocrux ya no existe–

–Son ingenuos, sumamente ingenuos – para sorpresa de Sirius, Voldemort se comenzó a carcajear con malicia, Sirius lo miraba cauteloso.

–No puedes volver a engañarnos, eran los verdaderos horrocruxes – dijo con determinación.

–Ya te lo dije Black, si todos ustedes realmente quieren ganarme, si quieren que la guerra termine deberán deshacerse de Harry primero – dijo burlón –porque Harry Potter, el símbolo de la luz, el héroe del momento es **un horrocrux** – Sirius le miro sin entender, sin embargo al ver la mirada triunfal de aquel mago oscuro, su risa malévola y la seguridad en su voz, palideció.

– ¿Un horrocrux? – preguntó sorprendido.

–Piensa Black, piensa – dijo con triunfo –siempre ha habido una conexión entre ese muchacho y yo y es por una sencilla razón, algo que no comprendí hasta hace poco, aquella noche de Halloween, cuando la maldición reboto producto de la magia que Lily Potter lanzo sobre su hijo, una parte de mí se libero de mi cuerpo y fue a parar al único objeto vivo capaz de darle asilo – Sirius Black comenzó a temblar de terror, su rostro palideció y su boca se seco de inmediato.

–Im…imposible – dijo con temor.

–Nunca te has preguntado porque Harry tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente – dijo –**Harry Potter es un horrocrux** y si quieres que yo muera, si realmente quieren vencerme, entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer –

–No, eso no – dijo aterrado –mi muchacho… –

–Y sabes cuál será el peor castigo que puedo darte, Sirius – lo apunto con su varita –el saber que si yo le digo a todos que para matarme deben deshacerse de tu ahijado, de tu adorado Harry, estoy seguro que lo harán y sabes, no soy tan estúpido como lo parezco –

–Mi señor – la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Greyback –la carta ha sido enviada, en estos momentos debe estar llegando a manos de la reina en Portishead –

– ¿Lo ves? – Sonrió con triunfo –ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore podría suponer que yo también soy bueno con las estrategias, sabes, fue una buena idea convertir a la reina de los muggles en el ser con más poder que cualquier muggle, que su palabra sea ley para los muggles, que incluso ustedes, los de la resistencia planeen sus movimientos en conjunción con ella, ¿sabes por qué?, porque cuando su adorada reina, su apreciable protegida sepa la verdad, no dudará en exigir que Harry Potter muera – Sirius Black jamás en toda su vida había puesto un rostro de derrota como aquel.

-o-o-

La reina termino de leer la carta en sus manos y de inmediato miro al hombre frente a ella, las palabras que ahí venían eran sumamente claras y directas –dime Kingsley, entre ustedes los magos hay alguno que se llame Sirius Black –

–Sí majestad – Kingsley miraba con desconfianza la carta en las manos de la mujer – ¿algún problema? –

–Solo era una pregunta – dijo la mujer con mucha seriedad, luego miro fijamente a Kingsley – ¿sigue desaparecido? – volvió a preguntar.

–Desafortunadamente perdimos rastro de él durante el intento de recuperación de Londres – dijo firme –estamos trabajando por dar con su paradero –

–Es extraño que haya desaparecido, ¿no? – dijo la reina y apretó el papel en sus manos con decisión –justo cuando todo está por terminar –

–Suele suceder – dijo Kingsley –las guerras son así –

–Comprendo – dijo –una última pregunta, ¿Qué piensas de Albus Dumbledore? –

–Es uno de los magos más extraordinarios que he conocido en mi vida – dijo con decisión –y sabio también, nunca me he explicado como lo hace, pero sus formas de hacer el bien siempre ha sido inteligentes y muy certeras –

–Un hombre sabio siempre guarda muchos secretos y misterios – dijo con efecto, Kingsley le miro fijamente.

–Bueno, el conocimiento es uno de los privilegios más intrigantes que pueden existir, su uso y manejo deben ser cautelosos – dijo –usted más que nadie debe de saberlo, majestad –

–Sí, sí, lo sé – dijo dándole la espalda –ahora Kingsley, una última pregunta y prometo dejar de insistir con este tema que debe parecerte extraño e intrigante, ¿si tu descubrieras que alguien debajo de ti descubre un secreto muy importante que marcaría definitivamente el rumbo de la guerra, sin embargo, hay sentimientos involucrados, que harías? –

–Bueno – se quedo meditando la pregunta –es una pregunta muy difícil, pero si ésta marcaría el rumbo de la guerra a mi favor, es lógico que lo use a mi propio favor – dijo –sin embargo, si define la guerra en mi contra, bueno, no me voy a enorgullecer de lo que diré, pero lo que haría es borrar todo rastro de quien conoce el secreto para evitar que alguien más se entere –

–Gracias Kingsley – dijo la reina –ahora podrías dejarme a solas, necesito meditar un poco las noticias que una parienta lejana me ha enviado – señaló la carta.

– ¿Algún problema majestad? – dijo el mago al ver como la reina se ponía nerviosa de pronto.

–No, déjame a solas – dijo firme.

–Claro majestad – el mago siguió observando la carta pero salió de ahí.

–Majestad – de entre las sombras salió un hombre vestido de negro, la mujer se afino la garganta.

–Quiero que traigas a Harry Potter a Portishead cuanto antes – dijo firme –inventa algo, pero quiero que lo traigas,** solo** –

–Como ordene majestad – el hombre asintió y se fue de ahí.

-o-o-

Harry observaba con mucha nostalgia a la pelirroja frente a él, aunque ella intentaba brindarle apoyo con su mirada, el chico parecía no encontrar consuelo. Su padrino había desaparecido en Londres y era fecha que no sabía nada de él, aunque en un principio se pensaba que Lord Voldemort lo tendría, las teorías de Remus le hicieron saber que de ser así, ya hubieran encontrado sin vida a Sirius, sin embargo, su padrino no estaba por ningún lado y no se había podido contactarlo.

–No sigas con esa mirada – ordeno Ginny con firmeza –me haces sentir mal –

–Ginny – dijo con desesperación –es mi padrino del que hablamos, no puedo estar tan tranquilo –

–Pues sí, pero todos están trabajando en dar con su paradero – le dijo –no te lamentes más, ya lo encontraremos, conociendo a Sirius deben andar por ahí intentando celebrar a lo muggle – dijo con una media sonrisa, sin embargo, Harry no correspondió.

–Eso espero – dijo, la pelirroja lo abrazó.

–Ginny, Harry – la puerta del salón donde estaban se abrió y por ella entro Ron.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny.

–Ha llegado un aviso urgente desde Portishead –dijo Ron –al parecer la reina tiene que tratar algunos asuntos contigo, Harry –

– ¿Conmigo? – preguntó sorprendido y separándose de la pelirroja.

–Sí, según dice Dumbledore está enterado de todo – dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad –y según la carta necesita hablar contigo con urgencia –

–Entonces debo ir – Harry se puso de pie – ¿Me acompañas, Gin? – miro a la pelirroja, quien sonrió y asintió.

–Claro – la pelirroja tomo la mano de Harry y se despareció.

-o-o-

En cuanto Harry Potter puso un pie a las afueras de Portishead, en el lugar seguro para aparecerse un par de hombres de inmediato los sometieron y ante la sorpresa de los recién aparecidos, les quitaron su varitas. La silueta de la reina de Gran Bretaña fue materializándose de pronto y Harry solo la pudo ver caminar con decisión hasta él, iba vestido en un vestido amarillo y se veía nerviosa.

–Lo siento señor Potter – dijo con firmeza –pero ya entenderá –

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ginny con el pavor recorriendo cada parte de su ser.

–No puedo responder a esa pregunta – asintió y ante la sorpresa de Harry, uno de los hombres que sostenían a la chica le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto? – grito Harry enfurecido y miro a los dos tipos que le sostenían, haciendo uso de su fuerza logro zafarse y corrió hasta la pelirroja –Ginny – dijo con preocupación –maldito bastardo – sin darle tiempo de nada soltó un golpe certero en la mandíbula de quien había lastimado a Ginny.

–No haga más difícil todo esto señor Potter – dijo con autoridad la reina, Harry la miro con la rabia recorriendo cada parte de él.

–No usted no lo haga más difícil – fue acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, ésta se vio titubeante, pero no retrocedió – ¿Qué diablos es esto todo esto? –

–En cierta manera es la forma en la que voy a proteger a mi país y a mi gente, así que agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Gran Bretaña – dijo firme y haciéndolo detenerse –pero esto es más grande que cualquier cosa, lo siento mucho Potter –

– ¿Qué…? – su pregunta quedo a medias, se escuchó una especie de disparo y Harry cayó al suelo.

-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore miraba con extrema sorpresa a Ron – ¿qué estás diciendo? –

–Lo que escucha profesor, hace rato llego una carta de parte de la reina pidiendo la presencia de Harry – dijo confundido –usted mismo firmo aquella carta –

–Yo no firme nada – dijo alterado – ¿Qué decía? –

–Bueno, la reina solicitaba una reunión urgente con Harry, éste se desapareció junto a Ginny y… – se detuvo al ver el semblante de Dumbledore –profesor, ¿pasa algo? –

–Yo no mande llamar a Potter ni le prepare una entrevista con la reina – se dio la media vuelta –_**Expecto Patronum**_ – un fénix plateado apareció de pronto, Dumbledore murmuro algunas cosas y este desapareció.

– ¿Profesor? – Ron miraba sorprendido a Dumbledore, éste iba a responderle al pelirrojo cuando al instante Kingsley apareció ante ellos, se veía cansado y sumamente enojado.

– ¿Kingsley? – Albus miro al mago.

–Esos muggles – dijo mirando a Albus con culpa –lo siento Albus, yo no pude… –

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron más confundido aún.

–Me he escapado de Portishead, tienen a Potter y a Ginny – dijo con prisas –ellos están raros Albus, intentaron encerrarme y quitarme la varita, llego tu patronus, todos se sorprendieron y aproveche para escapar –

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, matenme por favor, jajaja es muy corto, pero este es fundamental para todo lo que sucedera en el final de la historia.<strong>

**Por cierto todo se explica en el siguiente cap, si los dejo algo confundidos, lo que si les puedo decir es que la primer parte del fic, entre Voldemort y Greyback tiene mucho que ver, la reina se escapo y Kingsley no murio, por eso el dice "su reina me vencio"... todo era un plan.. que se vera mas explicado en el siguiente cap.  
><strong>

****Aclaro, NO AUTORIZO A NINGUNA PERSONA SUBIR ESTE FIC A OTRO LADO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE HARRY SON TODOS DE LA SEÑORONA J.K ROWLING...YO SOLO DESARROLLO UN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO...****


End file.
